Dreams And Reality
by My-Lover-Gren-Gren
Summary: And it is at times like this when innocence is thought to be a dream, misshapen and twisted darkness rises, overthrowing all that was good... all that was pure. So you turn your face away, against the wall, and you ask yourself could it be real?
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**_BOOOOO!_**

**AN: Hello all this is just a Fun fiction :P that my friend and i decided to Wright its sort of what life might be like if we ( me and my friend) were accepted into Hogwarts. I hope you have fun, and don't worry if you don't like it swear at me as much as you want. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing excepted myself... my friend owns herself and J.K. Rowling owns everything you recognize :D so enjoy : )**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: PROLOGUE**

* * *

Nicole Lees-Buckley and Elizabeth Martin were normal everyday muggles. They had met three years before at a summer riding camp, which had taken place at the barn they both rode at. Even to this day they remain close friends. 

It was the summer of 2003; both girls were turning 11 that year, Elizabeth in June. Nicole in November. Both girls had brown hair.

They were at the moment in the middle of a river, on a fallen tree, behind Liz's house thinking of ways to travel back in time to visit someone named Erik. "We could give a scientist a large sum of money to build one!" Liz suggested.

"No Zil!" Nikki said loudly. "We must not let anyone else know!" she confirmed.

"What about Lime?" Liz questioned. "I think she should get to meet him too… seeing as her and I found out he was real."

"K!" Nikki almost yelled, getting rather excited at the prospect of meeting Erik. She jumped up from were she had been sitting and started to jump up and down squealing. Looking immensely like a bird who just had found a bug that it had never seen before.

Liz began to laugh when an owl flew over her head and dropped two letters, one on her and one on the jumping girl. Elizabeth stopped laughing and quickly picked up her letter, as Nikki stopped jumping and looked from the owl on her shoulder to the letter in her hand, with a puzzled look upon her face.

The two girls looked at each other, as if to ask if it was a prank from the other. Then both ripped open there letters in unison.

Nicole read aloud. "Nicole Lees-Buckley we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Sincerely yours Albus Dumbledore…" She then looked up at Elizabeth expectantly. "What's yours say?"

"Same thing…-" Liz said, looking from Nikki to the letter in her own hand. "-except for the names mine instead." She smiled slightly. "Hey I should burn you at the stake, just to make sure!"

"HEY!" Nikki yelled throwing sticks, and anything else around her at Liz. "THAT'S NOT NICE!!!"

"I -OW- know that's-OW- why I –OWW! - said it!" she said laughing "– OUCH! WOULD. YOU. STOP?" She yelled at Nikki yet still laughing all the while.

Nikki laughed, but stopped and sat down on the ground once more. "I can't believe it… Can you?"

Liz looked at her a slightly dazed expression on her face. "Nope that's why I'm in shock…" She said sarcastically.

"Saying you'll burn me at the stake is not a sign of shock!" Nikki stated happily, smiling widely. "Anyways! Apparently your one too."

"Apparently…" Elizabeth echoed. "Can you believe it? In less then three weeks we'll be at Hogwarts!" She chided excitedly. "Wow…"

"Wows right…"

"HEY! Maybe we can go back in time and meet Erik now!"

Both girls talked about Erik and meeting him, and the prospect of going to Hogwarts for hours on end. It was not until the sun had set and it began to get cold and dark did they realize how long they had been out, and how late it was.

"SHITTE!" Liz yelled looking at her watch. "It's almost eleven P.M.!"

Nicole squeaked softly and jumped off the ground. "No way! That- we are very dead!"

"Yep! The type of dead were you get all ground up and eaten!" Liz said.

Nikki looked up at her puzzled. "So… we're ground beef?"

"We will be if we don't get home soon." Elizabeth said walking in the direction of her house. Nicole following her out of the woods to her house; seeing as she they were having a camp out.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**AN: this will get more Harry Potter ish in the next chapter, this is just sort of a prologue ish thingie ness... anywho please review and i will get cracking on the next chapter : ) promise :D**

**PS: Erik is the Phantom (i have an obsession) **

**This story was inspired by a sorting hat quiz :P so help me if you want :P**

* * *


	2. Trip to Diagon Ally

**AN: IMPORTANT A NEW CHARACTURE, OC, IN THIS CHAPTER CALLED JASON ALEXZANDER FROTS BELONGS AND WAS CREATED BY: A.FROST!!!! NOT ME! K ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL YOU RECOGNIZE IS J.K. ROWLING AND JASON'S A.FROST'S (NOT MINE)**

STORY TIME!!!!!

* * *

Chapter one:

Trip to diagon ally

* * *

The next day, Liz and Nikki got up early. They wanted to find there friend Lisa who lived close to Liz. They had to tell her what had happened.

As soon as Elizabeth and Nicole were done putting their sleeping bags, and the tent away they went inside to grab a bit of breakfast. Liz's mother had made pancakes and fruit, so they ate that while chatting about Hogwarts.

Carrie looked at them both oddly. "Why were you two so late last night?"

Liz looked up; Nikki looked oddly out-of-place. "Um we got a letter…-"

"From?" her mom pressed on.

"From a boarding school; they want us to attend." Liz did a sidewise glance at Nicole, smiling slightly.

"Oh and what school is that?" Her mother sat down at the table with them.

Nicole looked up from her food. "It's Hogwarts." She smiled broadly.

Carrie let out a laugh. "You almost had me there. Anyways finish up breakfast; Lisa called, said she needed to talk to you guys." She started to walk away when Liz shoved the letter in her hand.

"There it is, says all the books we need too." She smirked at her mothers shocked face, as they cleaned up and left the house; Going to Lisa's.

As they walked from Elizabeth's house to Lisa's her and Nikki talked about going to Diagon Ally later that day, they couldn't wait to get their wands.

"Wonder what kind mine would be." Nicole wondered out-loud.

"Me too…" Liz Said, eyes glazed as she dazed off.

"HEY! You know what!"

"What?" Liz asked wearily, as she stopped walking and looked at Nicole.

"I wonder what HOUSES we'll be in!!!" She said excitedly almost jumping up and down.

"Good point… I think you'd be in-"but she was cut off by Nikki yelling:

"SLYTHERIN!!" and then smirking and Elizabeth's shocked face.

"Nah! You're too nice for that."

"Hey! Their' not all mean you know!" Nicole said defensively.

"I know… just there not all that nice either…" She said frowning.

"Yeah well you'll SO be in Gryffindor! It's just so you!" Nikki stated matter-of-factly and slightly over dramatically.

"NOoo." Liz said. "I hate them!"

"Yup well you'll be there!"

They walked up the steps to Lisa's house and knocked on the door still fighting.

"I wish I could be put in Slytherin…" Liz said laughing.

"You know you want to be! No one can resist the Slytherin-ness"

They both were laughing when a very shocked Lisa answered the door. "What's wrong with you… you look all… ness." Liz said looking at Lisa's face.

"NO I'M HAPPY-SHOCKED-BUT HAPPY!!" She yelled merrily.

"Not sure whether I still wana see you Lisa-your scaring me!" Elizabeth said laughing, as she walked into Lisa's house, Nikki in tow.

Nicole spotted the letter in her hand first. "OH MY GOD YOU TOO?!?!" She yelled dashing over and snatching the letter from Lisa. After reading it she looked at her happily. "All three of us then?"

Lisa looked even more shocked, if it were possible. "Wait slow down! You guys are going to?"

"HELL YEAH!" Liz yelled receiving a glare from Lisa. "What everyone else was yelling! Its only fair!" she said smiling.

"What ever!" Lisa said. "Are you two going to go to Diagon Ally anytime?"

"Yeah we were going after we came to say hi to you." Nicole Stated happily.

"Cool!" Lisa looked at them expectantly.

"What? You think we want you with us? HAH!" Liz said sarcastically. Lisa smacked her up-side-the-head. "NOT NICE!" Elizabeth yelled.

Nicole laughed and then said. "Come on Liz, Lisa lets get going!"

(DIAGON ALLY)

Lisa, Nicole and Liz walked into Diagon Ally. They looked around in aw. It really was a spectacular place.

Nicole tugged on Liz's sleeve, and Elizabeth looked over at her. "Yes?" she asked Nicole.

"I think we should get our wands first!" She exclaimed giddily, pointing to Olivander's.

After the trio agreed to buy their wands first they set out for Olivander's, walking across the cobble stone street.

When they reached the shop Liz turned to Lisa and said. "Ladies first." Sniggering and holding the door open for her.

Lisa walked through glaring at her, as she walked she said "Your not funny you know!"

"Never said I was, Did I Nikki?" She asked as Nicole walked through the door next.

"Nope, never said nothin'." Nikki said with a smirk. As the three of them arranged themselves in the shop, they looked for Mr. Olivander. But he did not seem to be anywhere near.

It was then that they heard the door open behind them, and two male voices.

* * *

AN: Oh I do LOVE reviews! Please any criticism-constructive- or whatever just review and tell me :D bye!

Harry will be in the next chapter I think! Possibly sorting too, but that might be the chapter after! Depends!


	3. Filthy Little MudBlood

**DISCLAIMER: ALL YOU RECOGNIZE IS J.K. ROWLING AND JASON'S A.FROST'S (NOT MINE)**

STORY TIME!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Two:

Filthy Little MudBlood!!!

By: Elizabeth M.

* * *

A boy with slicked back blond hair, silver eyes and a rather evil looking smirk on his face stood behind them. Beside him stood another boy with silver, shoulder length hair, and electric blue eyes, with an expressionless face. Then the blond boy walked forwards. He was wearing wizarding robes-but not just any-they looked more expensive than a golden necklace.

He reached his hand out, first to Nikki. She took it and they shook hands. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said with a quick smirk, looking Nicole up and down. "And you?" He asked.

"Oh-" She said. "Nicole Lees-Buckley" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Right." He then shook Lisa's hand and then Liz, both girls introduced themselves. Liz who had been staring transfixed at the silver haired boy. Walked forwards and shook his hand. He smiled slightly and introduced himself. "Jason Frost." Liz Grinned and introduced herself. "Elizabeth Martin, no never mind call me Zil." She blushed slightly as he said "Right then Zil."

Malfoy looked at the three girls thoughtfully. "What blood status are you?"

Nicole Straitened up and said, proudly. "Pure, Proud and Pure!" He nodded and smiled at her. Then he looked at Lisa. Who looked him straight in the face "Muggle born."

Draco made an odd gagging noise and rubbed his hand on his robes. "I can't believe I touched you-A filthy little moodblood-" He spat out at her. He then looked at Zil. Who had her fists clenched and literally launched at him. "None of your business!" She punched him once in the face, and then spat out: "I'm half, and if I EVER catch you insulting my friend again I'll rip all your greasy hair out of your head! You hear?"

Lisa and Nicole laughed, although Nikki did not look at all happy about Malfoy being punched. Liz then backed up and smirked at Malfoy, helping him up. Seeing as he had fallen over after she tackled him. "Now" She said looking at Lisa, who looked a little confused. "Say sorry to Lisa!"

"Never!" He said smirking.

Lisa looked at Nikki as Draco and Liz started yelling at each other. "What's a mudblood?" Nicole looked at her thoughtfully. Then said: "It means Dirty Blood, or a muggle born-which you are."

"Oh…" Lisa sighed. "What ever."

Liz had finally given up on making the Malfoy boy saying sorry and just started to talk with Jason as a rather old man walked out from one of the wand shelves. "What's all this racket going on in my shop?" He saw the five students and smiled. "AHH! You all must need wands. Well lets see, Malfoy you already have yours do you not?"

"Yes." Malfoy smirked. "But my friend Jason Frost here needs one." He said pushing Jason forwards.

"Ahhh! Mr. Frost! I was wondering when I would see you, only yesterday your mother and father were in here." He murmured, rummaging in the shelves for a wand. "Ahhh… Yes this should do it! Redwood 9inch." He said handing him the wand. He took it and flicked the tip, giving a sideways glance at Liz. Then a bunch or red sparks flew from the tip, sending little sparkles everywhere. "Yes… yes that's very good! SO who's next?" Olivander asked looking at the group.

Lisa stepped forwards. "May I sir?"

"Of course, your muggle-born are you not?"

"Yes." Lisa said looking back at Zil and Nikki.

Mr. Olivander went and found three more wands, one for Nicole, one for Lisa and one for Liz. Nicole's was 8inch maple Dragon heart string core, Liz's was 9inch birch with a Unicorn hair core, and Lisa's was an 8, 1/2inch Redwood with Unicorn hair core.

All pleased with their wands they left the shop, with Frost and Malfoy.

­­­

(Few hours later)

All five students had bought all they needed, books, robes, everything. So after their long shopping trip they went to the leaky cauldron to have some butter beer. Liz and Jason had seemed to click from the start, by the time they had made it to the pub Liz said "Best friends? You know you wana!" She held her hand out.

Jason took it smirking. "Fine but only cause you made me!" he said laughing. Liz hit him up-side-the-head affectionately. As they both sat down at a table with Draco, Lisa, and Nicole.

Nicole sat beside Draco, Lisa sat on Nicole's other side, then Liz sat beside Jason. All talking about what houses they wanted, and what houses they were most likely going into.

Draco was talking to Nicole. "I bet you'll be in Slytherin. I probably will too!" He smirked when she grinned at him.

"That's good! I'll get to be with you!" She took a sip of her butter beer.

Elizabeth looked at Jason "What do you think you'll get?" She asked, sipping her drink.

"Probably Slytherin…" He glanced at Malfoy. "What do you think you'll be in?"

"Well, both Lisa and Nikki think I'll be in Gryffendor." She looked down at her hands sadly. Jason reached out and lifted her face so she was looking at him. "Hey" he said. "You'd be great in Gryffendor!" He smiled reassuringly at her. "Thanks…" she smiled at him. "It's just… GOD I HATE THEM!" She said laughing.

"You shouldn't you know!" Lisa piped up. "They all end up being great wizards you know!"

"Thanks!" Liz smirked. "Don't change it that I hate them though!" They all chatted for the rest of the day, until The Leaky Cauldron closed and they were nearly dragged out.

They all said good-bye. Lisa only glared at Malfoy, he only sneered back at her. Nikki hugged him and Liz shook his hand, Then Liz hugged Jason and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. He blushed, as did she but they both smiled.

* * *

AN: Hello all... or... few people who read this... anywho! those who do i give you a happy cookie (it has a smilie made out of choclate chips :D)

reviews are nice

all writers dooo luv em yea know?

well you know it makes me sooo very happy to know people like/hate my story :D so... oh whats the word?  
AHH yes inspiring :)


	4. Platform 9 and 34

**AN: Hello again thanks to all who have reviewed and inspired me :D big help!**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL YOU RECOGNIZE IS J.K. ROWLING AND JASON'S A.FROST'S (NOT MINE)**

STORY TIME!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Three:

Platform 9 and 3/4

By: Elizabeth M.

* * *

Nicole, Lisa and Elizabeth were standing on Platform 9 and ¾, saying good-bye to their parents. "Now be good all of you!" Lisa's mom, Gina, was saying to them all. She then turned to Lisa and hugged and kissed her. "Study hard! And have a good time won't you?"

Lisa hugged her again. "I will Mom! Thanks, for everything." She said smiling.

All parents said something along the same lines. At last they gave their last farewells to their parents and started to board the train. Liz was just walking down the rows of compartments when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Jason standing their, Liz smiled up at him through watery eyes-she had been crying because she would really miss her parents- "Hey! What's wrong?" He asked her.

"OH!" She wiped away a few tears. "Nothing… just going to miss it all, you know my parents… my dog… my friends-"

"Wait a tick! You have other friends! I can't believe your cheating on me!" He said sarcastically. Zil shoved him. "Hey!" She said laughing.

By this time Lisa and Nicole had also stopped walking, noticing then Liz was no longer with them. "You coming?" Lisa said to Liz.

"Yep!" She called back. "You wanna sit with us?" she asked Jason.

"Maybe…" He smirked.

"I take that as a yes!" She replied cheerfully.

As the four walked down the compartments-peering into each one to see that it was full- they just chatted about small things, their owls, and their parents and so on.

Lisa was just asking Jason about his Parents when he just looked away sadly. "I don't have any…" Liz had been walking beside him when she heard this she looked up at him in shock.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Lisa stammered. "I didn't mean too I mean I- I never meant-"

"Don't worry about it-How could you know…" He smiled sadly at her, when he felt two arms hug him. Looking over he saw Liz attached to his side.

She pulled away looking up into the very amused face of Jason. He raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Oh! Just thought you needed one." Then she turned to Lisa and Nikki and said. "HEY! Have you hugged your Phantom today?" Jason just rolled his eyes and smiled to himself.

They finally found an empty compartment, or almost-Malfoy was in it but no one else- Nikki walked in first. He looked up and when he saw it was her he smiled. "Mind if we sit with you?" she asked.

"Not at all…" His gaze landed on Lisa, and he scowled slightly but said nothing, knowing not to piss her or Liz off.

Jason helped Lisa and Elizabeth put their luggage away, then Liz helped him put his up too, and Malfoy helped Nicole with hers.

Then Lisa sat beside Liz, on Liz's other side was Jason and across from them sat Nikki and Draco.

Jason was just staring out the window as Liz and Lisa talked about Phantom of the Opera, while Nicole and Draco talked about Slytherin.

"My Mother and Father were in Slytherin." Draco was saying. "What house were yours in?" He asked.

Nicole looked over at him. "My mom was in Slytherin" She said Happily "And my Dad in Ravenclaw." She smiled widely.

Draco smirked. "So! You have a pretty good chance to get into Slytherin."

"Yuppers!" She laughed at the look she received from Malfoy.

" 'Yuppers'?" He asked.

"Yes! It's a word! I SWEAR!!!!" He only laughed at her. She was very bubbly today.

It was then that they heard their compartment door open. Two people walked in one slightly short rather skinny, black haired and was wearing glasses. The other had a bright red hair, was quite tall for a first year and was wearing slightly old looking clothing. The black haired boy started to talk first. "Has anyone seen a toed? A boy named Neville lost his."

Draco looked at the red head, and glared at the dark haired boy.

"No sorry." Lisa said. Then she jumped up and introduced her self and everyone else.

"Oh!" Said the boy with the glasses. "I'm Harry-Harry Potter- And this is Ron Weasley."

Everyone in the compartment sort of shut up and looked at Harry in aw-except Draco-Who stood up and walked over to them.

"You're a Weasel are you?" He sneered at Ron. Who Glared back.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Lisa protested.

He looked over at her-glaring- "No one tells me what to do! Especially a Filthy Little _MubBlood_!" He spat putting emphasis on 'Mudblood'

Harry glared at him, already sure he hated him. "And what about you _Scar head_?" Malfoy sneered. "What's got you tided in a not?"

"Apparently… you!" He said calmly.

Liz was right behind Malfoy when she walked in between Draco and Harry-Who had drawn their wands. "Shut it _Malfoy_ I've told you once not to insult my friends and I'm not about to tell you again! And as for Pothead it's not worth it!" Malfoy glared at her but put his wand away once more.

Everything went silent except you could hear Nikki snickering in the background.

Then Liz turned to Potter and said. "Anything else? Or are you here to be insulted more_… Golden Boy_?" Harry and Ron then stormed out. Lisa looked at Liz "That was SO uncalled for!" Then she stormed out too, slamming the door behind her-Which then popped open once more. Liz closed it and sat down rolling her eyes.

Nicole put her head on Malfoy's shoulder, and started to fall asleep. Liz put an arm around Jason's shoulder and smiled at him. He blushed slightly. "Yes?" He asked.

"Your cute." Liz replied then started to ramble on about hating Potter to Malfoy and Jason.

* * *

AN: Hello all... or... few people who read this... anywho! those who do i give you a happy cookie (it has a smilie made out of choclate chips :D)

reviews are nice

all writers dooo luv em yea know?

well you know it makes me sooo very happy to know people like/hate my story :D so... oh whats the word?  
AHH yes inspiring :)

SEE YOU  
NEXT CHAPTER

(already writing it so... you know :D HEHEHE)


	5. The Sorting

**AN: Hello again thanks to all who have reviewed and inspired me :D big help! special Thanks to A. Frost and Nicole Because without Nicole i would not have writen this story :D **

**DISCLAIMER: ALL YOU RECOGNIZE IS J.K. ROWLING AND JASON'S A.FROST'S (NOT MINE)**

STORY TIME!!!!!

YAYNESS!!!

* * *

Chapter Four:

The Sorting

By: Elizabeth M.

* * *

The train slid to a halt, sending all four first years; Draco, Nikki, Zil and Jason. Flying onto the floor. Untangling themselves they stood and started to laugh. 

They walked onto a platform packed with students, with large smiles on their faces. Looking around they saw what seemed to be all the first years clumped around a very tall, large man. Walking over they heard him saying that the first years went by boat, while the other students went in carriages.

Both Nikki and Liz looked slightly scared… It would soon be time for sorting. Liz grabbed Jason's hand and he squeezed hers reassuringly. He leaned over to her.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." He said.

"I-I know… I'm still nerves… I wana be in your house!" She looked over at him.

"What house was your Father in?" He asked.

"Gryffindor…" She sighed… "Oh well what ever! I can make fun of Potty… if he's in Gryffindor…"

Jason Laughed, as the line of first years moved forwards. In the front they heard the tall mad yell. "Righ' then! Fallo' me!"

When they reached the boats they saw Lisa standing with Ron, and Harry. Liz rolled her eyes and kept walking, as did Nikki. When they were all assembled the tall man yelled: "Righ' then, four' in err' boat!"

Draco helped Nicole in then climbed in and sat beside her, Liz climbed in next and with the help of Jason, who then sat beside her.

None of them dared to talk… Being to nervous about the sorting. Even Draco was quiet, which was odd for him. The ride seemed to last hours, finally making it to the shore they all hoped out of the boat and followed the tall man to Hogwarts.

It was huge; probably lots of trap doors and such inside, Liz noted smirking slightly.

The four students walked up the steps into Hogwarts, in utter amazement. Finally they made in up all the stairs and were facing huge wooden doors when a women walked in front of them all, she whispered something to Hagrid-the tall man- who then walked away. The woman was wearing emerald green and black robes. She looked at all the students and began to talk.

"I'm Professor McGonagall-Head of Gryffindor- when these doors open you will follow me into the great hall, were you will be sorted. Is that clear?" The crowd of first years all said 'Yes mam' "Right then." She flicked her wand and the doors opened.

The first years followed her through them, talking amongst themselves.

Nikki leaned over to Draco. "That ones not to messed with eh!"

He snickered. "She does look… strict, but who cares?" Nikki giggled.

Once all the first years were arranged at the front of the great hall, near a stool which an old hat sat atop. The ragged hat broke into song.

When the song was over, McGonagall walked forwards and held up a list, presumably with the names of all the first years on it. Seeing as she started calling out names.

Liz watched as Ron went up and was sorted into Gryffindor, then Harry-who was also sorted into Gryffindor- Then a few Hufflepuff's and so on. There were few students left. McGonagall looked to the sheet of paper once more, then Called out "Lees-Buckley, Nicole."

Nikki slowly walked forwards, then sat on the stool-McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"I know just were to put you!" The hat said out loud.

"W-were?" Nikki stuttered. As the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!!!" Nicole looked back at Draco and then ran off to the cheering Slytherins. It was then that McGonagall called Lisa, who was shaking as she walked forwards. The hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!!!" Their table erupted in cheers, and Lisa ran off to them.

Then Draco went, before the hat was even on his head it yelled. "SLYTHERIN!!!" he ran off towards their table and sat down beside Nikki.

Jason was also sorted into Slytherin, looking back at Elizabeth-who had still not been sorted- he smiled weakly at her. A few more students and then Liz was called forwards.

"Martin, Elizabeth." She walked forward shaking slightly. She glanced at Lisa, sitting with the Hufflepuffs, then to the Slytherin table were Draco, Nikki and Jason sat. She sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Were to put you hmm?" it thought out loud. "Plenty of courage but there's if I'm not mistaken athirst to prove yourself…. Well best be GRYFFINDOR!!!" Elizabeth cringed as it yelled what she had been dreading. She ran to the table of cheering Gryffindors, and sat beside another first year.

As the sorting finished, the feast began. Not feeling very hungry Liz only took a small amount and pretty much played with it, instead of eating it. The first year to her right taped her shoulder-She looked up to see Potter. Scowling she said.

"What do you want?" He shook his head slightly.

"Just to see if you were okay- All your friends are in different houses."

"Yes thank you I'm fine-And I know they are… in different houses." She snapped back at him.

He rolled his eyes slightly. "Fine be that way-Was only trying to make friends."

She softened her glare but still did not accept the thought of being _his_ friend. '_Oh well… its not like your missing anything…'_ But she was. She wanted to be with her friends- but she just ignored the lonely feeling and kept eating.

* * *

(Meanwhile) 

Draco, Nikki and Jason watched sadly as Liz was sorted into their rival house. But none could stay sad for long. They were finally here!-Finally at Hogwarts.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked this one : ) sorry if theirs any spelling mistakes my betta's going away : ) byers see you next time 

reviews are nice

all writers dooo luv em yea know?

well you know it makes me sooo very happy to know people like/hate my story :D so... oh whats the word?  
AHH yes inspiring :)

SEE YOU  
NEXT CHAPTER

(already writing it so... you know :D HEHEHE)


	6. Potions Class

**AN: Hello again thanks to all who have reviewed and inspired me :D big help! special Thanks again to A. Frost and Nicole Because without Nicole i would not have writen this story :D **

**DISCLAIMER: ALL YOU RECOGNIZE IS J.K. ROWLING AND JASON'S A.FROST'S (NOT MINE)**

STORY TIME!!!!!

YAYNESS!!!

* * *

Chapter Five:

Potions Class!

By: Elizabeth M.

* * *

Nicole woke up early in the morning, around 6 am. She went down to the great hall- seeing Jason and Draco sitting at the end of the Slytherin table, she went over to them. Jason looked from the potions book he was reading, at her. "How was your first night?"

Nicole grinned. "Really, really good! Yours?" She asked, sitting down.

He scowled slightly. "It was alright… couldn't sleep though."

"Why?" Nicole asked puzzled.

"I dunno- Just happens sometimes…"

"K!" She said, and then she scooted over to Draco, tapping him on the shoulder she asked. "What about you?"

"Hmm?" He looked at her.

"Was wondering how your first night was." She said smirking softly.

"Oh! Right- Well pretty good." He smirked too and they all started to eat.

Once all the Slytherins were done eating, their head of house- Professor Snape- came around with their schedules. Jason grinned. "We have double potions with the Gryffindors!"

Draco scowled at him. "Why's that good?"

Nikki flicked him. "Liz will be able to sit with us silly wallaby!"

Jason looked at her oddly. "Silly what?"

"Wallaby! It shallt be mine- my new word." Then she jumped up and ran over to the Gryffindor table while making odd noises.

Jason also got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Draco stayed with the Slytherins though.

Both Jason and Nikki finally spotted Liz in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Nicole and Jason walked up behind her, receiving glares from Elizabeth's fellow Gryffindors. Both Slytherins glared back.

Jason tapped her on the shoulder, she twirled around to see who it was and saw Nikki and Jason she leapt up and hugged them both. The Gryffindors started to whisper about how it was: 'Not right' all three ignored them and walked out of the great hall.

They saw Lisa standing outside of the great hall talking to Harry and Ron, Liz walked over and poked her while saying: "POKE!" Both Elizabeth and Nikki started laughing, Jason just smiled slightly.

Harry glared at Jason and Nicole-presumably because they were in Slytherin- and then smiled slightly at Liz, who smiled back. Then saying goodbye to Lisa they headed down to potions with Harry and Ron.

"So! Enjoying Hogwarts Harry?" Liz asked.

"Yup…" He glanced at her. "Why so nice all of a sudden?"

"Figure I should be, we're in the same house you know."

"I see…"

Liz smirked and quickened her pace to catch up to Jason and Nikki.

She looked up at Jason and smiled. "You, Nicole, Draco and I should sit together!"

"Good plan!" He said enthusiastically.

Nicole and Liz then liked arms and skipped the rest of the way, while quoting Monty Python. Shaking his head Jason followed them.

They finally made it down to the potions class room, and started to file in. They saw Draco waving them over to a table, two rows from the front, on the left-hand side of the room. Thankfully there were four seats at each table.

Draco and Nicole had been paired as potions partners-while Jason and Elizabeth had been.

It was about halfway though the class and Snape was in the middle of explaining how to brew their first potion, when Nikki started talking unfortunately she was not being as quite as she had thought. Snape stopped what he was saying and looked over at their table.

Liz kicked Nikki under the table. "OW! Wha-" Liz put her hand over Nikki's mouth-She had yelled… And Snape looked really mad. He was giving Nicole a deathly glare, she looked oddly scared.

"Obviously some of us think they are good enough at potions that they do not need to Pay! Attention!" By this time Nicole was trembling. Snape walked over to their desk, then looked over at Draco briefly and then back at Nicole.

"Nikki's shutting up now…" Nicole stated in a shaky voice.

Snape did not stop glaring. "As much as I do not want to take points away from my own house! It seems that I have… no chose!" He started to walk back to his desk when he rounded on Nikki again. "Detention-for 3 days-and I'm sure you would not mind writing a report on how to brew certain potions- Would you?"

Nikki was about to protest when Liz elbowed her. "No sir…"

* * *

­­­­

**(Three days later)**

They had made up with Lisa on their first day so now; it was back to the group of five students. On their third day they had flying lessons with Madam Hooch.

It was the Slytherins and Gryffindors- Again- and while they were learning a boy named Neville had to be rushed to the hospital wing. It was then that Draco had found Neville's 'Remember All' then he had got onto his broom-Even though they would be expelled if caught- and Harry had gone after him. Unfortunately, for Harry, he was caught but Malfoy had gotten away with it.

After Harry left Madam Hooch finally got back, apparently McGonagall had explained everything to her. So they went on with their lesson. Both Nicole and Liz had to admit Draco was an extremely good flyer, Jason was alright but no were near as talented.

They learned the basics of Quiditch, and got to try- If they were good enough- to play a short game. Liz had been a beater and was rather good, Nikki played as the chaser and Jason as a beater-but he was on Slytherin so he and Liz were on opposing teams.

It had been a long day, and thankfully a Friday. They had their first weekend to relax.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked this one : ) sorry if theirs any spelling mistakes my betta's going away : ) byers see you next time

reviews are nice

all writers dooo luv em yea know?

well you know it makes me sooo very happy to know people like/hate my story :D so... oh whats the word?  
AHH yes inspiring :)

SEE YOU  
NEXT CHAPTER

(already writing it so... you know :D HEHEHE)


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello all those faithful readers out there! I really do appreciate your reviews - it really helps me write :D - I'd also just like to thank A. Frost... Once again :P because it would not be right not to mention her. As that is done I am pleased to present the next Chapter :D **

**please enjoy :D**

**Declaimer: I do not own anything you recognize : ) if i did why would i be writing this:P **

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**Masquerade!**

* * *

It was two weeks before Halloween when Dumbledore had announced that, unlike most years, the teachers decided to throw a Halloween dance-A Masquerade-Lisa, Liz, and Nicole broke into a fit of giggles when they were told of this, all they could think of was the Masquerade in Phantom of the Opera. 

By this time both Lisa and Elizabeth had made friends with many people in their houses. Liz had become quite good friends with Fred and George Weasley. When she was not with Lisa, Jason, Nikki and Draco she was plotting things with Fred and George. Lisa had made friends with a girl named Cally, and they spent most of their time studying with Hermione.

* * *

It was a cold October evening, with a few soft breezes every now and then. Lisa, Nicole and Elizabeth were sitting by the lake, doing some home work from potions and defense against the dark arts. 

Lisa looked up at them from her work. "Has anyone asked you to the dance yet…?" She asked.

Nikki shook her head and kept writing, Liz stopped though and looked at Lisa. "Well-Sort of- Neville kinda did but not exactly…" Lisa tilted her head questioningly.

"How's that work, kinda-but not really?"

Liz shook her head thinking about it. "Well he came up and started stuttering and, you know we are Friends-Me and him- and well his sentence was all incoherent but I still got the jiff of it."

"I see."

"I'm sure you do." Liz said smiling brightly.

Nicole had been listening and was now interested. "What did you say to him?" she asked.

"Well I said when he's ready to ask me normally I'll say yes." Then she frowned. "Still hasn't tried though…"

"Oh…. Okay." Then they all went back to their home work, when Nicole asked abruptly "What about you Lisa? You've said nothing about being asked."

Lisa blushed crimson. "Well-err-I may have."

Liz put her home work down, and then turned to face Lisa. "By whom?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Harry" Lisa mumbled, but they still heard it. Nicole made a fainting gesture and Liz groaned. "Why him? The Pothead?" Liz asked.

"HEY! Don't insult him! He's not 'the pothead' his names Harry!" She said defensively. "And anyways, I like him!"

Nicole started in mock horror at Lisa. "You-you our Lisa- likes that- likes him."

"Yes I like him alright. Get over it-The both of you!" Then she picked up her books and stated. "It's getting late; I'm going to my dorm."

"Okay." Nicole and Liz said in unison.

A few moments later Malfoy and Frost came over and sat with them.

"Hey" Draco said sitting beside Nicole. "Got a date-err-guy to go to the dance with yet?" He asked nonchalantly.

Nicole looked over at him and stated simply. "Nope-You? - I mean a girl." She laughed nervously.

"Not at this very moment."

"K"

Draco sighed then said. "Well you wanna go?"

"HEH!?!" Nicole yelled.

"Okay um don't break my ears please. Oh and um… you know an answer would come in handy" He smirked

Nicole's face turned almost blood red as she nodded. "Uhuh…"

"Okay see you later then-When you recover."

"Uhuh…"

Draco then walked back across the grounds, and went inside. Although Jason stayed with them and they talked until they had to go.

When Liz got to the Gryffindor tower, she saw Neville sitting with Harry, Ron, Fred and George. She walked over to them, and sat down on the couch beside Neville. Who jumped slightly when he saw who it was-Apparently he had not gotten over asking her out.

She finished her home work with Hermione and then went to their Dorm together.

The next day in Potions, they were brewing a particularly difficult potion-But both her and Jason were quite good at the course and had few problems- when Jason leaned over to her and whispered. "Wanna go to the dance with me?"

Liz almost dropped everything she was holding into their potion, but then recomposing herself asked. "Um… you mean it?"

"Would I ask if I didn't?" Then he stirred their potion once more, counter clockwise.

"Good point." Liz said dropping one unicorn hair into their potion, then putting out their fire.

"Well?"

"Okay stop stirring now. Its gotten to its clear state-in a few minutes it should be lime green, and then we're done." She smiled brightly.

Jason stopped stirring and looked her in the eye. "I meant 'Well' about what's your answer?"

"Oh-well-yes of course." She said. "LOOK ITS GREEN LIME GREEN! We're done!" Then she laughed merrily while bottling their potion, and then brought it up to Professor Snape.

After class Draco and Nicole left together for lunch, hand-in-hand, and Jason and Elizabeth walked side by side, as usual.

Not being very hungry Liz and Jason went out to the lake to start their home work. It was a week until the Masquerade and they wanted to get all their work out of the way-So as they could enjoy themselves without having to worry about the workload from their courses.

Meanwhile Nicole and Draco had bumped into Lisa on their way to the great hall-and much to Malfoy's disapproval Nikki asked her to sit with them for lunch. The three of them talked about the dance over lunch, Lisa had been quite surprised to hear that Nicole was going with Malfoy, and seemed not at all keen on the idea of her friend dating him. To her it was bad enough that they were friends, why did _he_ have to ask her-Nicole to the dance? Out of all the first year girls in the school-Why Nikki?

­­

* * *

It was the weekend before the dance, and the students were aloud to go to Hogsmead to buy their outfits- only if they were not yet in their 3rd year they either had to have a friend or sibling who was in or passed their 3rd year, if they had neither they had to be accompanied by their head of house. 

Liz and Lisa had asked to go with the Slytherin first years, and were granted-with the permission of Professor Snape. It did not matter much which house they went with, only that they were being supervised. So Nikki, Lisa, and Elizabeth got their dresses and then went back to Hogwarts.

* * *

­Nicole was getting ready with the other Slytherin girls. Her dress was Lime Green and came just above her ankles, she was wearing a black full mask and had her hair curled, half up half down. Her shoes were also Black and had about an inch and a half heal on them, they were open toed. 

Liz was just finishing getting ready, her dress was Black and red, a black lace on top and a red material under it-showing through the lace, and the shoulder straps were scallop shaped. The dress hung to the floor, and her shoes were just visible under it, they were a simple black high heel. Her hair was curled left completely down-except for a small bit on the side held up by a red rose. Her mask was a white full mask.

Lisa was just walking out of her common room. Her dress was also lime green, but it had a few details in bright orange, it hung just below her knees. Lisa, being Lisa, did not like high heels so she wore white sandals. Her mask was also a white full mask. She left her hair mostly down, except for a little bit on either side of her face.

Draco was waiting with Jason, Crabbe and Goyle for their dates, in front of the great hall when they heard two people singing, they turned around to see Lisa and Elizabeth singing-and acting out the masquerade seen-Nicole was with them but seemed to slowly drift away as they started to acted the seen out. She ran over to Draco shaking her head and laughing. Then once Lisa and Liz were done making fools of themselves they went their separate ways-Lisa went to find Harry and Liz walked over to Jason.

The only thing was, Liz had failed to mention to her fellow Gryffindor's that she was going to the dance with a Slytherin, and unfortunately they did not seem to take it too well when they saw her with him. They had already been a little annoyed with her for befriending three Slytherins, let alone dating one.

"Hey!" Liz said as she walked over to Jason, who was looking like he would climb into a whole at about anytime.

Then Nikki taking Draco's arm and Liz taking Jason's, they walked into the great hall together. Seeing Lisa sitting at a table with Harry, Ron and Hermione, they went over and sat with them.

The band started to play, Lisa and Elizabeth's heads snapped up to who the band was-they gasped and started to make odd little noises. The band was NightWish and they started to play: Elvenpath.

"OH MY GOD!" Lisa yelped. "I never knew they were witches and wizards!"

"Neither did I." Liz said then felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up into those electric blue eyes of Jason and smiled.

"Dance?" He said holding out his hand.

Liz made an odd noise that sounded like: 'hmnia' and took his hand. They walked over to the dance floor and started to dance.

Next Lisa and Harry got up. Nicole was talking to Fred when she heard Malfoy say. "So shall it be a night full of sitting or dancing?" She giggled slightly and then said bye to Fred and went over to dance with Draco.

They never wanted the night to be over-but pretty soon the dance was drawing to and end, some students had already left but Lisa, Harry, Ron, Malfoy, Nicole, Liz and Jason were set on staying till the end. Although, none had expected it to end so abruptly-Professor Quirrel came running into the great hall screaming. "TROLL TTROLL IN THE DUNGION!!!" he then looked at Dumbledore and stated "Thought you otta know…"

All the remaining students gasped as they saw him faint, and fall to the cold stone floor. Liz grabbed Jason's hand. Draco jumped up from their table-grabbed Nikki's hand and pulled her to her feet. Everyone was screaming and running, They could not see were Lisa had gone, but the four decided to wait till the worst was over to start to leave.

Dumbledore stood up and yelled-not unkindly- but sternly. "Silence, students follow the prefects-of your houses- to your houses, Do Not Panic-Teachers with me!" He then walked out the back door to the great hall, followed by all the teachers. Liz was not to keen on the idea of having to travel up to Gryffindor tower with only their prefect to help them, but it had to be so her and Jason went to their separate houses. She was happy though that she would not have to travel-like Draco, Jason and Nicole, through the dungeon, were the troll was- to get to her house.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it please review... makes me update faster :D byers! from you writer :D**


	8. Quirrel? chapter seven

**AN: Hello all those faithful readers out there! I really do appreciate your reviews - it really helps me write :D - I'd also just like to thank A. Frost... Once again :P because it would not be right not to mention her. As that is done I am pleased to present the next Chapter :D **

**please enjoy :D**

although don't worry too much... it's a little yeah but anywho i'll let you read and find out yourself!

**Declaimer: I do not own anything you recognize : ) if i did why would i be writing this:P **

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Quirrel?

* * *

On the way to the Slytherin dormitory, Nikki was holding onto Draco's hand the entire time. The three of them-Draco, Nikki, and Jason were at the very back of the Slytherins, Jason kept looking over his shoulder, to make sure no one was there. Finally the three of them broke free from the rest of the Slytherins without being noticed-well it was more like Nikki followed Draco and Jason, only because she was holding on to Malfoy's hand, and did not want to let go. 

She sped up so as she was walking right beside Draco, she leaned over and whispered. "Where're we going?"

Draco looked over at Jason, then back at Nikki. "We're going to find out what the bloody hells going on!"

"But-But Draco-we're first years!-and there's a troll down here-why do we have to find thing out now?!?!" She stuttered.

"Because, it's the best chance we've got! Everyone else is busy with the troll! No one will notice that we're gone. Besides there's something odd about that Quirrel there is." They turned down another corridor then up a few stair cases. "So me and Jason think-what ever is up in the 3rd floor-there's something there Quirrel wants-but he needed a distraction to get everyone down to the dungeons, while he went up there!"

Nicole stopped still holding his hand, so he was forced to stop too. "Wait a Tick! You mean that we're going up to the 3rd floor? Were no ones meant to go unless they want to die a 'most painful death'?"

"Yes because Quirrel is up there double crossing everyone else!" Draco said exasperatedly.

"And we're going to catch him!" Jason said from a few feet in front of them.

Nicole let Draco's hand go. "No-no-no… he's a grown wizard, not to mention OUR defense against the dark arts teacher! He'll know more magic than all of us put together! We'll be killed-if what your saying is true, then he's evil-evil wizards aren't to be mest with!"

Draco smirked. "My point exactly! That why he's not going to mess with us!"

Jason said. "Quick-if we're going to catch him then it's gotta be now!"

"No-I won't I won't go! You can't make me." Nikki said walking backwards.

Draco walked up to her and grabbed her hand again. "Look unless you wanna go to the dungeons by your self be my guest-but we're not going with you-me and Jason are getting Quirrel sacked once and for all!"

Nicole let out a whimper but started to run with them again-heading to the 3rd floor.

Finally they made it to the 3rd floor corridor. The three walked in-it was pitch black, Nikki grabbed for Draco's hand but he was no longer beside her, she squinted trying to see were he went but only saw darkness. Pulling out her wand she whispered "Lumois…" The tip of her wand lit up, she then saw something she was defiantly not expecting-she gasped in horror. Jason was sprawled on the floor at the feet of Professor Quirrel, who had his wand against Draco's neck, as he held him in front of himself, like a shield.

Nicole was frozen to the spot, if she looked at Jason she could see blood pooling around him. Quirrel started to walk towards her-dragging a struggling Draco with him. "Drop your wand-Or else your little boyfriend gets it!" He snarled at her, digging his wand into Draco's neck-causing him to let out a small whimper.

She looked at him-completely horror stricken, his stutter was gone-Jason looked as though he could be dead and if she did not do as he asked Draco might be too-but if she put it down, she would be giving up any means of hope. They would have no weapon to defend themselves with-they would be royally screwed. She finally nodded and dropped her wand-it clattered to the ground, sending a resounding echo through the corridor.

"Kick it over here!" He said menacingly. "Quickly now-I don't have all day!"

_'Bloody hell!'_ She thought as she kicked her wand, it rolled over to Quirrel, who slowly bent down and picked it up. Now he had one wand pointed at her and one at Draco's neck. _'I just made a huge mistake!'_ she thought frantically.

Quirrel then turned her wand on Jason-without uttering a word Jason floated up into the air-she looked even more horror stricken, if ever in her life she would have a heart attack she surely thought it would be now. "Go through that door dear." He said motioning to an old wooden door at the end of the corridor.

Nicole looked over her shoulder at the door-_'Oh my god! That's were the death full of pain is!'_ she thought. She fell forwards, someone had shoved her towards the door, she tried to regain her balance but tripped and fell. She started to crawl away- looking up she saw Quirrel looming over her. "Get up-you little retch get up girl!" She scurried to her feet. "Good…" He murmured. "Now off you go-through the door."

Despite her thoughts on what lay behind the door, she was too frightened to refuse. She reached for the latch-it was locked! - twirling around to face Quirrel she spoke in a shaking voice. "It-it's l-l-l-ocked… sir." She added the 'sir' out of habit really.

He rolled his eyes. "Step aside-Step aside I say!" He demanded fiercely.

She quickly jumped out of the way-not wanting to enrage him farther. With a flick of his wand there was a soft clicking noise and he turned to her again. "Open it _now_." He said, in a creepily calm voice.

Nicole nodded and then pushed the old door open, she felt Quirrel push her in and she tumbled forwards, falling to the cold stone floor-then there was a click and she looked back-the door was closed again. "Shiite" she muttered looking around, she saw Jason in a crumpled heap beside her, and Draco backed against the door, pointing to something behind her-with a trembling finger.

She whirled around to come face to face with a large three headed dog. Gasping she fell backwards onto Jason, who let out a whimper of pain-_'Well at leased he's alive'_ She thought. _'Although maybe not for long'_ Then out of no were she felt herself being dragged backwards, looking up she saw Draco's pale grey eyes-full of fear- as he pulled her away from the beast.

They both cowered in the corner, against the door-watching the beast loom over Jason, it pawed him for a moment then bent down one of its three head, opening it's mouth-the other heads licked their lips. Nicole was about to scream when Draco covered her eyes with one hand and his other over her mouth.

She heard Jason gasp in pain, and tears trickled out of her eyes-knowing all too well that the beast had him in its mouth.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, and i know its much smaller then the last one, but it worked better that way - i can leave you hanging (evil smirk) anywho updates come faster when reviews do to!**

**Please review **

**From your writer My-Lover-Gren-Gren :D**


	9. SS  Eight!

**AN: Hello all those faithful readers out there! I really do appreciate your reviews oh so greatly - it really helps me write :D - I'd also just like to thank A. Frost... Once again... (as always) :P because it would not be right not to mention her. As that is done I am pleased to present the next Chapter :D YAYNES ARNT WE HAPPY?!?! **

**please enjoy :D**

hehe i warn you there might be some swearing... (caugh... notice the name of the chappy... thats all i'm going to say about that, that is!)

**Declaimer: I do not own anything you recognize : ) if i did why would i be writing this:P **

* * *

Chapter Eight:

S.S.

* * *

Just then Nicole heard a click from the door, she looked up at the door knob, and it started to turn. "Draco?" 

He looked at her. "Uhuh?" He said.

"Door!" She said pointing a shaking finger at the door.

They jumped away from it as it opened. Severus Snape stepped into the chamber.

Nicole almost jumped in surprise, Professor Snape was the last person she had expected to come through the door-she had thought that Quirrel might have come back to finish them.

Severus hardly paid any attention to Draco and Nicole-hardly even glanced in their direction, he had walked towards the three headed dog-with a flick of his wand, there in front of him was a harp, another flick and it began to play itself.

Nicole gasped, Snape had not said a word-every spell was done without word! – She watched as he then walked towards the three headed dog-which had started to fall into a slumber.

Jason was yet again lying on the stone floor, covered in blood. Snape knelt down beside him-raising his wand he traced the wounds on Jason-they began to heal.

Finally finished tending to Jason he stood up and strode over to Draco, and Nicole.

Nicole stumbled backwards as he advanced upon them. "What do you think your doing here?" He demanded suddenly.

"Well um…" Draco looked at Nikki. "We were uh- well you see- we err…-"

Nicole thought that Snape was about to curse Draco-by the look he was receiving. "Look sir." Nicole interrupted. "We were just-well we thought that Quirrel was trying to get in here-so we went to check it out… and unfortunately he was here, sir, and he well-he's not really as nice as one may think."

Draco continued for her, noticing she was getting off topic. "He cursed Jason and threatened to do the same to me-if Nicole did not give her wand to him, so fearing that we would both meet the same fait as Jason-" he motioned towards Jason. "She gave him her wand, then he told us to go into this room-We never knew what was on the other side." He glanced at the three headed giant dog. "And well… found that out pretty quickly-Then it tried… sorta did eat Jason… um that's when you came in-Thanks for that by the way…" He smirked.

Nicole nodded the entire time-confirming what Draco was telling Severus. Snape glared slightly but nodded, then went back over to Jason and picked him up, motioning for them to follow he left the room.

After bringing Jason to the hospital wing, Snape brought them to see the head master. So fare no one but Snape believed them, hoping that Dumbledore might they headed up to his office with Snape.

"Sherbet Lemon." Professor Snape said as he stopped in front of an overly large gargoyle, which jumped aside as stairs spiraled out of the floor. The three of them stepped onto the stairs as they moved upwards; finally they stopped in front of a large wooden door. Severus knocked once "Come in." They heard Dumbledore say from the other side of the door.

Snape opened the door and pushed Draco and Nicole through, then entered the room and closed the door. "Ah Severus! What seems to be the matter?" HE asked as the three walked over to him.

"Draco and Nicole were found in the chamber on the 3rd floor-with their friend Jason."

"And where is Jason?"

"In the hospital wing-he… was injured."

"I see…" Dumbledore murmured. "And why were they there?" He said as he looked over at Nikki and Draco.

After they had finished retelling the events from earlier that evening, Dumbledore stood up from the chair he had been sitting in, he turned to Severus-still ignoring Draco and Nicole. "You believe them Severus?"

"Of course-I was there-

"Yet you never saw Quirrel?"

"NO! But the door to the chamber was locked!"

"That means nothing… There is no reason they should have been in the chamber in the first place." He stated simply.

"But Sir!" Draco began.

"Do not interrupt Draco!" Severus snapped.

"No! I will- Quirrel forced us in there! Why in the name of god would we go into a chamber with a three headed dog-curse our friend and lock ourselves in with the beast!?!?"

"You had no right to be in the 3rd floor! You were meant to go to your house!"

"Yes but-

"You are dismissed! You as well Severus." The three left the headmasters office angrily.

Nicole was in complete shock from the headmaster's reaction-out of all people they had thought that he would understand, but instead he had defended Quirrel. Snape led them to their common room without saying a word-though he looked rather angry.

(The next day)

Liz sat up in her bed, she looked over at her clock-she had over slept. She leapt from her bed and got changed-she'd be lucky to get down to breakfast before her first class started-which was potions. She raced out of the Gryffindor common room and down the stair cases, when she got to the great hall she automatically looked over at the Slytherin table-Draco, Jason and Nicole weren't there.

She just shrugged, guessing that they had already left for potions. She grabbed a crescent and ran down to the dungeons-the class was almost full. Liz walked over and sat in the seat beside Nicole, who turned and looked at her, she looked odd-almost as if she had not had any sleep the night before. "What's wrong? Where's Jason?" She asked as she pulled out her potions book, setting it on the table.

Draco and Nikki exchanged side-ways glances. Both looked extremely uneasy. Draco leaned over to her and whispered, "He-err-he's in the hospital wing…"

"A WHAT?!?!" Liz yelled.

"Um… not really 'A' what more of a thing-you see there was a very large-well three headed… um dog, might have ate him… and-'

He was cut off by Professor Snape, who strode into the room and-well- all students know to shut up when he comes into a room. Only thing was Liz didn't really give a damn at the moment. "AND?" She nearly yelled, causing Snape to glare at her, she only glared back-usually her favorite teacher was really pissing her off- "WELL?!?! AND WHAT?"

Snape looked slightly shocked, if it were possible for that to even happen, he walked over to their table. "Why is my class being so _rudely_ interrupted?" He droned.

"Well you see _sir_ it seems my best friend was… attacked by a large three headed dog! AND no one thought I might like to know until now! When I do start to find out _YOU_ try to stop me finding out _exactly _what happened to him! Thinking _I_ am about to wait through this dumb ass class to find out! NO! NO! NOT HAPPENING!" She shrieked, her voice echoing around the room. She heard Neville whimper, and a few people snigger-mostly Gryffindors.

Snape looked completely taken aback. "Well you might do well not to speak this way to a teacher-ever… again."

"OH? _Might I?_" She mocked. "Well I don't really give a-TINY-LITTLE-RATS-ASS!"

Snape said nothing just stared in shock.

"LET THEM TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED! OR ELSE!" She was now standing. Most of the students edged away, she glared at them.

"Do not threaten teachers!" Snape retorted.

"OH SHUT IT WOULD YOU?" She yelled pulling out her wand.

He only pulled his out too. "50 points from Gryffindor!" He almost yelled.

"OH NO SHIITE? YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT SNOTTING TOE-RAG FAT ASS GRYFFINDOR? UHUH NO WAY! I HATE ALL THERE SNIVELING ASSES! THANK'S FOR TAKING THOSE POINTS I'M HAPPY I WAS THE CAUSE!" She was now raising her wand, and was really quite contemplating whether to hex him.

"Detentions till Christmas break!"

"Too bad I won't show up eh?" She retorted.

"Would it please you too to be expelled?" He asked warningly.

"OH! Of course-why not, wont be missing much-seeing as no one can teach properly in this half ass '_school_'" She smirked quite satisfied with what she was saying.

"Fine! I'll make sure you're expelled before this evening."

"Excellent! Well thanks for your time-Snivellus." She spat. He looked like he could curse her. Stuffing her potions book into her school bag "Oh! And you might do well to wash your hair, tiz greasy. BYERS!" She said storming out of the class room.

Nicole glanced at Malfoy he looked like he was about to faint. The entire class was hardly breathing, as if waiting for Snape to explode.

Later that day Nicole and Draco went up to the Hospital Wing to check on Jason, when they walked in they saw Elizabeth sitting on the side of his bed. He looked pretty bad-but given he was almost eaten by a giant dog, he was lucky he had lived.

"Hey…" Draco said cautiously, as if he was afraid Liz would snap on him too. "How are you?"

Liz turned to see who was talking-upon seeing Draco and Nicole she smiled slightly. "Pretty good-I mean I don't really remember what happened but I know it had something to do with a dog… and a Professor." He said in a shaky voice, they all looked at him worriedly. Then Liz turned back to Draco.

"So-mind telling… us' she glanced at Jason 'what happened?"

Draco and Nicole filled them in on what had happened the previous evening, after the Halloween ball had finished.

"Oh my god… so- Quirrel's trying to get what ever that dogs guarding? And Dumbledore won't believe you… or Severus?" She asked in disbelief. "He thinks you did this to Jason?"

"Yup that pretty much sums it up…" Nikki said quietly.

"But that makes no sense! He always believes Saint Potter!" She said bitterly.

"Well apparently we're not worthy… anyways what about you and being expelled?" Draco asked.

Jason interrupted. "Wait-you're going to be expelled? Why?" He demanded.

"Well I kinda threatened a teacher, mocked a teacher, yelled at a teacher, um and many other things." Liz said naming the things of on her fingers.

Jason looked completely shocked. "Why? – What teacher?"

"Could've been the one that saved you…" She said guiltily, looking down at her shoes.

"Snape-Out of all people Snape?" He groaned. "Liz you could have yelled at any teacher, but you chose Snape? He's not one to forgive and forget you know."

She laughed nervously. "Yeah… I know-he told me I'd be expelled before the night was over… pretty bad eh?"

"Extremely terrible…" He agreed. "But why-Why'd you do it… Snape's your favorite Professor."

"Well you were hurt and almost dead and no one would tell me what happened…" She said sadly.

Just then a house elf popped into the room. "Miss Elizabeth Martin is requested to attend Miss Professor McGonagall's office immediately." With another pop he was gone again.

Liz glanced at the other three-shrugged her shoulders and stood up. "Well if this is my final good bye I wanna give you all hugs." She hugged them all and slowly walked out of the hospital wing, headed to Professor McGonagall's office.

Elizabeth walked in, hoping against all hope that Severus was not there. She was not so lucky. Upon entering McGonagall's office she saw none other then Severus Snape talking to Professor McGonagall. She looked down at the ground, not wanting to look him in the eye, not after what had happened earlier.

"Miss Martin." McGonagall said calmly.

"Hi…" Liz said quietly. She chanced a glance at McGonagall, she did not look pleased. 'Uh oh' Liz thought.

"Take a seat Elizabeth." McGonagall said, motioning to the chair beside Liz.

"Okay… Thanks…" Liz sat down.

"Professor Snape tells me that you-err-were… misbehaving in class."

"Understatement Professor…" Liz said looking up.

"Yes well, he wishes to have you expelled… but as recent events inform me-your best friend, and possibly Boy-friend was almost-killed last evening." Liz looked shocked; she was actually going to be let off. "You will not be expelled Elizabeth but you might do well to watch what you say… and do from now on-I will not be able to help you next time. Good night."

Liz stood up, and looked from Snape to McGonagall, she was not going to be expelled. "Sorry... About well… everything." She said to Severus as she left the room.

It was the Seventh of November, Nicole's Birthday-on a Saturday morning. Lisa, Nicole, Liz, Draco and Jason-who had just gotten out of the hospital wing the day before-were sitting under a tree by the lake.

"YAY YAY I'm HAPPY! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!" Nikki said jumping up and down while running in circles. "YAAAAAY!"

The other four students just laughed at her. "Well happy Birthday by the way." Jason said smiling.

"Thanksssss!" She replied.

"Yeah happy birthday Ikki." Liz said, as did Lisa.

"Uhuh… Happy Birthday, Nicole." Draco said smirking.

"WOW you're so proper!" Nicole said looking at him.

"Huh?"

"With the full names and-ness." Nicole stated happily.

"K… Thanks for that…" Draco replied rolling his eyes.

"WHERE ARE MY GIFTS?" Nikki yelled happily.

"OH! I thought you hated gifts." Liz said in mock horror.

Nikki gasped, clutching her throat she fell over.

"AHH! Nikki's dead." Jason said alarmed.

"OH MY GOD THEY KILLED NIKKI-THOSE BASTEREDS!" Liz yelled. The five students just started to laugh. After giving Nicole her presents they went back inside-it was beginning to get cold. "EW! It's cewld." Lisa said. Liz and Lisa just started to laugh even more, as they ran inside.

* * *

**AN: Hello hope you liked it i know i was mean to Sev :'( but i lost i k : ) sallright though no damage done... i think... anywho... i'll see you all next chapter :D hope you all review (Cuagh _lisa_ caugh) annnywhooo:P i'll see - no talk - no type thats the one - to you all later i suppose BYERS!**

FROM ZILILILILA!


	10. NINE! Christmas BREAK! :D

**AN: Hello all those faithful readers out there! I really do appreciate your reviews oh so greatly - it really helps me write :D - I'd also just like to thank A. Frost... Once again... (as always) :P because it would not be right not to mention her. As that is done I am pleased to present the next Chapter Ten :D YAYNES ARNT WE HAPPY, is nice and long... ish ANYWHOOOS HOPE YOU LIKE IF NOT YOU HAVE PERMISION TO YELL :D **

**please enjoy :D**

**Declaimer: I do not own anything you recognize : ) if i did why would i be writing this:P **

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

**Christmas Break!**

* * *

School was finally out-for Christmas break, only two weeks-but none the less, it was a break from it all. Nicole was just coming down out of the girl's dormitory when she saw Draco and Jason standing waiting for her. "Hey" She said. 

"Hey" They replied.

Draco walked up to her. "You want to come with me and Jason to my house for Christmas?"

"SURE! That would be awesome." She said smiling widely. "Thanks-I'll have to write and tell my mom and dad but yeah-that would be really cool."

"Okay great." He said, and they all walked out of the common room-headed to the great hall.

When they got to the great hall they saw Lisa sitting at the Gryffindor table with Liz, Harry, Fred and George. They went over to say hi-glaring at Harry, who glared back.

"What do Slytherins want with Gryffindors?" Fred asked.

Liz turned around in her seat and smiled brightly. "Hey guys!" she said-receiving glares from the Gryffindors.

"Hi, wondering if-well Nicole and Jason are coming to my house for the Christmas break-wanted to know if you wanted to come too." Draco said.

"OKAY! Cool I have to ask my mom-no never mind scratch that-have to tell my mom." She said smiling.

"Okay see you on the train." Jason said as they walked away. She waved at them as they left.

"Hold it-Your going to the Malfoy's… for Christmas?" George asked.

"Yesm and I will not have to bother with figuring out how to hex Harry without anyone knowing-cause there will be no Harry, oh JOYS its going to be fun." She said jumping up and skipping off to the Gryffindor common room.

After packing all her stuff she ran down to catch the train.

(Plat form 9 and 3/4)

The train pulled to a halt, about 3 hours later.

The four students got all their luggage and stepped off the train. Draco glanced around looking for his Father, and Mother. Finally spotting them he walked over-Nicole, Jason and Liz trailing behind.

"Father. Mother." He greeted them.

"Draco." They said, glancing at the three students behind him.

"And who is this." Lucius said, motioning to Liz, Jason and Nicole.

"Um-err- remember how you said I could bring some friends home for Christmas?" Draco asked, looking slightly scared.

"Fine."

"OH!" Draco said. "This is Nicole Lees-Buckley, Jason Frost, and Elizabeth Martin." Draco introduced them.

"I see." His father said.

Draco turned to Liz, Nikki, and Jason. "This is my mother… and father; Narcissa, and Lucius… Malfoy."

"Cool!" Liz said merrily.

Lucius just kind of glared and turned around, walking away. "What I say?" Liz asked leaning over to Draco.

"Don't worry about it-they're just… being themselves."

"Oh… that's… cool?" She said as they started to walk away.

(Malfoy Manner)

At dinner that night, Narcissa asked: "So I know that Draco is in Slytherin" She smirked "But, what houses are you three in?" She asked.

"Slytherin" Both Nikki and Jason said together. Liz was silent, everyone looked at her. She started to laugh nervously. "Heh-funny you should ask! Gryffindor… It's a really annoying _evil_ potter loving filled house-BUT don't worry I hate him… stupid golden boy-never getting in trouble always loved by everyone I wanna just push him down a large set of stairs." She received even more glares from the Malfoy's-well not Draco, but his Mother and Father.

The rest of the meal was in silence.

(Christmas Day)

Liz awoke to hearing Nikki squealing, "CHRISTMAS!" They went downstairs to see Draco and Jason sitting in… one of the many sitting rooms.

"Hey" Liz said.

"Hey"

"Happy Christmas…"

"You too" They all said.

Liz sat down beside Jason. Nicole was jumping up and down and giving out the gifts she had bought for people while saying "THAT'S YOURS! FROM ME." Extremely excitedly.

Draco had gotten Nicole a broom, she had jumping up and down again-they had just got her to settle down- Liz a Slytherin scarf, she had been very happy with this. "OH MY GOD! Thank you so much! You know me way too well." And He got Jason a set if new robes.

Liz got Draco a laptop-he did not know what it was- Got Nicole VIP tickets to see Phantom and she gave Jason a big black top hat that said in lime greed letters 'Sexy Top Hat-You know you want it!'

Jason got Liz a T shirt that said: 'I am too a Slytherin GOD!' on the front and on the back 'WHY WOULD YOU THINK I WAS GRYFFINDOR?!?' In big green and silver letters-upon getting it she started to laugh hysterically-Everyone was scared. He got Nicole a book on how to hex people-but he crossed out the word 'people' and put 'Potter'- He got Draco a book on the dark arts.

Nicole got Draco an I-pod video-he new nothing about it- got Jason a Harry and the Potters CD, and Liz a Slytherin crest badge.

Later that day they went outside to play Quiditch. Liz was playing chaser, Draco seeker, Nicole was also a chaser, and Jason played seeker for his and Liz's team. In the middle of the game Liz decided to dive into a bank of snow-cause they were losing, which was causing her to become hyper.

The rest of them landed near her as she crawled out of the snow bank laughing hysterically. Then they all got into a snow ball fight, and before they new it Draco's mom was calling them in for dinner. They all walked into the house, soaking wet and shivering-yet laughing all the while. Dinner was amazing; it was literally a Christmas feast.

After dinner the four of them raced upstairs, to Jason and Draco's room-they were going to show Draco how to work his I-pod. Once in his room they sat in a circle on the floor, and turned on the laptop. "Okay so-so you download lime wire!" Nikki said "Starting to download it…. Downloading-DOWNLOADED!" She squeaked.

Once they got bunches of songs on his I-pod they showed him how it worked-he really did not get it. "Why does the music come from a little metal box?" He asked slightly sarcastically. It really was fun showing a pure-blood wizard how to work a muggle made device.

It was their first day back at school, after the Christmas break, they were just walking out of the great hall when Liz yelled. "OH I wanna get my scarf! The green Slytherin one." She started to walk up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room. "Wait, you guys should come." The three exchanged glances.

"Liz… We can't it against-well just…" Jason's voice trailed off.

"Exactly there's no 'Rule' about that!" Liz stated happily. Walking back to were he stood she grabbed his arm and pulled him with her. Nicole shrugged and followed, Draco reluctantly also fallowed.

Liz let Jason's arm go and ran up the last few sets of stairs, finally making it to the Gryffindor common room. She turned and smiled at the three Slitherins following her.

Once the three were standing behind Liz she turned to the fat lady and said "caput draconis." The portrait of the fat lady swung out revealing a passage into the Gryffindor common room.

Liz started to walk through the opening, then noticing that Nikki, Draco, and Jason were not following (yet again) she turned back and grabbed Jason by the hand and walked through the opening, Nicole followed eagerly, and Draco shrugged and then walked through.

Upon entering the Gryffindor common room it went completely silent, everyone was staring in shock at the four first years that had just entered it. Not because they were first years - no – because they were Slytherins in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped up from were they had been sitting by the fire "What the bloody hells going on?" Ron demanded.

"Well I invited my friends up to say hello!" Liz stated joyfully, receiving many glares from the Gryffindors. "Well anywho I have to go get my stuff, play nicely." She let go of Jason's hand and skipped up the stairs to her dormitory.

Jason, and Nicole exchanged nervous sidewise glances.

Fred and George had stood up and walked over to them – wands drawn – "What do you think your doing bringing your Slithering Slytherin slime here?" Fred asked razing his wand and pointing it at Nikki, George pointing his at Draco.

Jason stepped in front of Nicole. "Don't you dare!" He said flatly.

George smirked. "Didn't know Slytherins had it in them to protect one another – That's some new news isn't it Fred?" He said sneering.

"Do they really? I never new a Slytherin could feel anything for someone else – always thought they were self centered gits myself." He smirked.

Draco drew his wand also. "Leave them alone!" He snarled.

"Looky here Fred, Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin prince is saving his little girly friend, and Frosty!" George stated as he razed his wand up to Draco's face. "Shall we hex them Fred?" He asked his sibling.

"Yes George I think we must teach these arrogant gits a lesson!" Fred agreed.

By now all three Slytherins had drawn their own wands – razed and ready for an attack. Hermione walked over and stood between them. "Look – this is SO unnecessary! Really, there's got to be a good reason for all of this!" She said forcefully – trying to stop a duel before it began.

"Hermione" The twins groaned "We don't want to hex you too. Anyways why are you defending them? They always call you 'mud-blood' they don't deserve this!"

"But that does not justify hexing them!"

"Hermione their right." Ron said, he walked over to her – followed by Harry – "Don't get in the way, their only getting what's coming for them.

"Saving your Mudblood girlfriend weasel?" Draco sneered.

Harry rounded on them now. "You're not really in the right situation to be calling her that _Malfoy_." He snarled. "The entire Gryffindor common room, you know having their wands drawn on you!"

Malfoy only smirked. "Oh that doesn't matter Potter! We can handle you and you filthy blood traitor house don't you worry about that." He spat

"You just went too far!" Fred and George said together. Fred pointed his wand at Jason and said "Levacorpus!" Jason flew upside down into the air, robes falling over his head.

Nikki swore while Draco razed his wand. "Petrifacus Totalus!" He said pointing his wand at George – who was about to hex Nicole – George fell, frozen, to the floor.

Ron cursed, drawing his wand and pointing it at Draco. "You shouldn't have done that Malfoy." He said.

Everyone around was not paying attention to Draco and Ron though – they were too busy laughing at Jason, who was cursing.

"Don't touch me weasel! You're to poor to do anything to me!" That was the last straw Ron razed his wand and yelled "Furnunculus!" Draco's face irrupted in boils.

Nicole let out a cry and razed her wand, pointing it at Ron but Harry stepped in. "Expelliarmus!" Nicole's wand flew out of her hand – Harry caught it. She glared at the Gryffindors as they advanced on her – She backed up until she hit the wall behind her. "Why are you doing this?" She whispered.

"Because you've insulted us all, and you have no right to be here!" Ron said razing his wand.

Finally the Draco's hex on George had worn off. He jumped up and walked over to stand beside Ron, Razing his wand he pointed it at Nicole. "Tarantallegra!" Nicole's legs seemed to act on their own accord – they started moving all over the place uncontrollably, as if she was dancing.

Liz came running down out of the girls dormitory to see Jason hanging upside down – robes over his head – Draco clutching his face, and Nicole… dancing uncontrollably. "What the hells going on here?!?!" She screamed. Everyone turned to look at her – Jason fell onto his head which gave a sickening 'crack' –

Fred rolled his eyes. "Giving these _Slytherins_ what's coming for them!" He spat.

Liz yelled – Jason was now lying motionless on the floor. Draco ran over to him and fell to his knees. "Jason?" He asked – no answer – He shook him slightly – still not any answer.

"You fucking bastards!" Liz yelled at them all. "You just don't get it do you? They are my FRIENDS! You people could never understand that though could you?"

Fred opened his mouth to say something but Elizabeth cut him off. "NO – you never understand, any of you! None of you know what friendship really means! It's to stick together no matter what – no matter what other people think! So you can hate me all you want, but I was friends with them before I got sorted into this god damned house!"

She then pushed through the angry Gryffindors to were Jason lay, Draco was still trying to wake him up, and Nicole was now also kneeling down beside Jason – a troubled look mixed with hate on her face. Elizabeth dropped to her knees. "What's wrong with him?" She whispered.

Draco shook his head. "I dunno but if it's bad I'm personally kicking to shit out of Fred." He said bitterly. Liz put her arm around his shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll be fine… I mean he lived through the whole dog thing." She looked at Nicole who was still just starring at Jason. "You okay?" She asked her.

Nikki's head snapped up to Liz's "Yeah… just – I hope he's going to be alright." Then she smiled weakly.

All the Gryffindors were either whispering amongst themselves or just keeping silent. "Right… well lets get him to the hospital wing then." Nicole said standing up. "And you

too Draco – you don't want to go around for the rest of the school year with those boils on your face." He smiled slightly.

They carried Jason out of the Gryffindor common room, heading down to the Hospital Wing, as they left they glared daggers at the rest of the Gryffindors.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Poor Jason, always the one to get hurt... i promise next time it'll be someone else - swear - anywho! hope you liked it please review :D and to those who did again i'd like to thank you, and A.Frost thats for your last review :D your really sticking with the story :D yay you get a giant COOKIE:D :P lol and Sasperilla (A drink from a festival in my town :P very awsome comes around once a year tiss kinda like butter beer - or how i think butter beer would tast :P ) **

FROM ZILILILILA!


	11. Ten: Revenge

**AN: Hello all those faithful readers out there! I really do appreciate your reviews oh so greatly - it really helps me write :D - I'd also just like to thank A. Frost... Once again... (as always) :P because it would not be right not to mention HIM (i'm a very dumb dumb bad EVIL ewwness foppy person (hits self, flicks, pokes, kicks self too) i said in the last bunch of chapters the A.Frost was a girl :o but HE's a GUY and thats sooo very much my very very very very evil bad!! and ways Sorry A.Frost please forgive me)ANYWHO As that is done I am pleased to present the next Chapter Ten :D YAYNES ARNT WE HAPPY, is nice and long... ish ANYWHOOOS HOPE YOU LIKE IF NOT YOU HAVE PERMISION TO YELL :D **

**please enjoy :D**

i hope you do at least :D :D

**Declaimer: I do not own anything you recognize : ) if i did why would i be writing this:P **

PS: sorry again!

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

Revenge!

* * *

They walked into the hospital wing, madam Pomfrey turned to see who was there. Then let out a gasp, Liz and Draco were supporting an unconscious Jason Frost, while Nicole held the door open for them. 

She quickly rushed over to them and helped them lay Jason down in a hospital bed. She then demanded they tell her what happened. Draco and Nicole filled her in on the entire fight, Liz listening to it the whole time – she had only seen Jason fall to the floor.

Three days later Jason had gotten out of the hospital wing, he had been fine the night after the attack – only Madam Pomfrey insisted he stay until his headache was gone.

They now sat in Potions class brewing a particularly difficult potion, as always Jason and Liz finished theirs first, while Jason took a sample of their potion up to Snape, Liz leaned over to Draco and whispered. "Hey Draco… you know how we spent Christmas Break at your house?"

He looked up from bottling Nicole and his potion. "Yeah…" He said looking at her cautiously; she had a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Well you know your Dad?" He rolled his eyes and nodded. "He's hot!"

Draco gaped at her – dropping his bottled potion and literally fell off his chair – "Wh-wh-why did you tell me that? Why did you even think that?" he stuttered from were he lay on the floor.

Liz started to laugh uncontrollably. "I was only joking! GOSH – but that was so worth it for the look on your face."

Later that day they were all sitting in the great hall, at the Slytherin table when Harry, Ron, Fred and George came up to them. "Hey" Fred and George said.

All three Slytherins and Liz spun around to face them. "What do you want?" Jason demanded.

"Shut it skinny." Ron spat, Jason glared at them.

Liz stood up, along with Draco and Nicole ready to defend their friend at any cost. "He asked you a question!" Draco growled.

Fred raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? I must not have heard it then." He sneered.

Harry then stepped forwards. "So Liz you protecting these little Slytherins too?" He asked. She glared at him.

"Don't pretend I was ever your friend! I've been their friend for quite some time now – and you people aren't about to stop me!" She shoved him backwards. He stumbled backwards, but once he regained his balance walked back up to them.

"You're no Gryffindor anymore!" He said glaring at her.

"Oh like I give a damn!" She said turning to sit down once more.

Ron grabbed her arm and turned her to look at them again. The entire great hall went silent. "Do you want me to hex you _weasel_?" She spat, glaring daggers.

"Shut it Martin! You're not going to get away with treating my friends that way!" Harry said stepping up to her.

"Oh but you can treat us – Her friends badly?" Nikki asked glowering.

"Well yeah you see your Slytherins – you had it coming anyways." He growled. "Its not that you're her friends it's the fact that you exist" He smirked.

"Shut your face Pothead!" Draco growled.

Some more Slytherins stood up – Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe and Pansy – ready to defend their house, and friends.

"Scared Potter?" Liz inquired as she noticed the slightly worried look on his face, he snapped out of it quickly though turning to glare at her once more.

"You wish." He retorted.

She smirked at him as even more Slytherins stood up, drawing their wands – almost the entire Slytherin house was standing up now.

The four Gryffindors exchanged worried glances, and looked over at their own house table – it was empty, they were all walking over to the Slytherin house table, wands drawn.

The rest of the Slytherin table stood – there were more of them, but some Ravenclaws joined them too – while Hufflepuff joined Gryffindor, or some of them at least – others just sat and held their breath.

Harry glared at Elizabeth. "You're a disgrace to all Gryffindors!" That was it Liz raised her fist and punched him in the face – his glasses broke cutting his face, and his noise was bleeding uncontrollably – "Thought you should be scared!" Liz spat on the ground in front of him.

It was on now Jason raised his wand and yelled "Confundus!" Ron suddenly had no idea what was going – looking around very confused. Jason smirked, it had worked.

The teachers were now rushing down Dumbledore was yelling – but none of them heard it they were too busy yelling, jinxes, courses and hexes at each other.

Students fell all around them, Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Some frozen by 'Petrificus Totalus' others just falling down whining in pain – the ones in pain were mostly Gryffindors, the Slytherins were yelling curses, were as the Gryffindors refrained from doing so.

Nicole aimed her wand at George "Tarantallegra! That's for what you did to me before!" She smirked as his legs started to move uncontrollably, he fell to the ground unable to control them.

Jason aimed his wand at Fred. "Levacorpus!" He yelled sending Fred flying up into the air, robes falling over his head – many students started to laugh – "That's what you get for messing with me!" He said satisfied.

Liz aimed her wand at Harry and yelled "Petrificus Totalus" He fell to the floor with a loud thud, Ron ran at her and yelled a few hexes but she jumped out of the way and blocked them.

Draco came up from behind her. "So this is war eh? Well better help you then." He said sarcastically. "Expelliarmus!" Ron's wand flew through the air and landed in his hand he smirked and stuffed it into his robes, then ran off into the 'battle' Liz watched him go smiling until she felt a shooting pain in her arm.

She looked down and saw that it was bleeding, and then she saw Ron behind her with a cutlery knife. She scowled, so be it, she yelled "Expelliarmus" the knife flew from his had.

After fixing her wound with a simple charmRon still ran at her – fists raised – She shook her head softly. "No hitting girls now… I'm sure your mother taught you that – even if you are a weasel." His face turned red with rage, and then he fell to the floor frozen. Liz looked behind her to see Severus Snape, she smiled brightly at him. "Thanks!" She chirped happily.

"It was more that I've wanted to do that to him for ever then to help you Martin." He smirked then walked away trying to stop more students from hurting each other.

Liz turned to see Lisa back to back with Harry, she ran over – ducking jinxes yelled at her from Harry – "HEY! Lisa." She smiled.

Lisa glared at her and raised her wand; Liz only gaped at her unable to believe that Lisa was about hex her. Then she fell to the floor stunned, Harry right after her. "You okay?" She heard the familiar cold yet warming voice behind her. She turned to see the pale faced, electric blue eyed, silver haired, skinny formed and yet tall boy standing behind her.

She smiled brightly. "Yeah… just can't believe Lisa – I mean my friend Lisa - was about to hex me…"

He pulled her into a warm embrace. "Don't worry about it too much… She'll understand someday…" He whispered into her ear.

She felt herself fall into his voice, taking in all he said. Then nodded her head, he let her go and gave her a quick peck on her cheek, she felt as thought her knees were going to buckle. _'What the hell was that? You can't like him A you're only 11, B he's your best friend! You can't like your best friend it's not aloud!'_ She felt odd as she ran off into the crowd of students.

She soon found Nikki and Draco back to back yelling spells at those who came near. She ran over to them. "Why is your face all red?" Draco asked.

Her hand automatically went up to her cheeks. "What? I'm blushing?"

"Looks like it!" Nikki said in between jinxes. Liz shrugged and started to fight once more, eager to end this once and for all. Finally the Gryffindors backed down, after long hours of fighting. The teachers looked like they could expel them all – but because it was the entire school they could not – instead they sent home letters to their families and gave them 3 months of detentions.

The Slytherins cheered at defeating the Gryffindors, and Liz joined in – but was not looking forwards to going back to her common room, knowing she had it in for her when she got there.

* * *

AN: Hello I know I know, really unrealistic but both Ikki and I thought it was fun to write - and funs always good:D - yell at me as much as you want, and as A.Frost pointed out in a review that the ipod and ness in the last chapter was out of date - like Harry Potter was out before ipod, anywho I kinda had to change the time, seeing as this takes place in year 2003 so um... don't mind that - just ignore it kk? YAY okay.

If you still wanna yell at me then what ever yell reviews are quite funny :D :P ANYWHO! Please review, or if necessary flame :D byers!

From ZILERS, byers!


	12. Chapter 11: Forbidden Forest

**AN: Hello all those faithful readers out there! I really do appreciate your reviews oh so greatly - it really helps me write :D - I'd also just like to thank A. Frost... Once again... (as always) :P because it would not be right not to mention HIM (i'm a very dumb dumb bad EVIL ewwness foppy person (hits self, flicks, pokes, kicks self too) i said in the last bunch of chapters the A.Frost was a girl :o but HE's a GUY and thats sooo very much my very very very very evil bad!! and ways Sorry A.Frost please forgive me)ANYWHO As that is done I am pleased to present the next Chapter:) byers!**

**please enjoy :D**

i hope you do at least :D :D

**Declaimer: I do not own anything you recognize : ) if i did why would i be writing this:P **

PS: sorry again!

Sorry for the shortness :(

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

Forbidden Forest

* * *

Elizabeth went up to the Gryffindor common room, she had stayed behind as long as she could but it was now time to go. Upon entering to common room she saw everyone glare at her, Harry looking like he could kill someone as were most of the Gryffindors. "What? You think it's wrong to stick up for your friends?" She asked quietly. 

Hermione walked over to her. "Don't worry about them, they just don't understand."

Liz smiled slightly – at least one person didn't hate her. "Thanks… I guess"

She then started to walk up to the girls dormitory, when Fred and George walked over, she glanced at them and was about to keep walking. "We're – err – sorry, we don't hate you really, only your friends!" Fred said.

"Well that's nice – err – could you try not attacking them? And just stick with the hating them instead? – Or, better yet just try to like them?" She said hopefully.

Fred and George looked at each other then. "Well, not Malfoy… Family hates theirs so… no hope there but for Frost and Nicole I think we might be able to work on that." They grinned.

She smiled brightly and hugged them. "Thank you! I finally don't hate my house!" She joked. They smiled at her and walked away as she ran up to her dorm.

The next few days were uneventful, full of detentions and huge amounts of home work. On the following month Draco had followed Potter, Weasley and Granger onto the school grounds after hours, Liz, Nikki and Jason also followed – ending up landing them all in detention in the forbidden forest with Haggrid. They had just split up into groups looking for a harmed Unicorn – Nicole, Liz, Jason, Draco and Harry in one, Haggrid, Hermione, and Ron in another.

"Why are we in here anyways? I thought it was 'Forbidden'" Draco scowled, looking behind him as he heard a snapping sound.

"If I didn't know better Malfoy I'd say you were scared." Harry retorted.

Liz rolled her eyes and kept walking, she didn't want to deal with them fighting any more.

They all came to a halt as they saw a dark cloaked figure crouched over a dead Unicorn. Nicole grabbed Draco's arm, Jason stumbled backwards in shock – tripping over a route – Liz helped him up, and then they backed away together. Harry gasped, his hand flew up to his scar, as the thing turned to look at them.

They all ran for it, but as they were running up the hill, they had come down, Nicole slipped back down and hit her head – knocking her unconscious – Harry was just standing there looking at the thing. "Harry! Come on RUN!!" Liz said skidding down the hill and grabbing his hand, he seemed to wake up out of a trance and they stared to help carry Nicole with Jason and Draco up the hill – but the thing was fast and almost upon them as they finally were able to run away.

Elizabeth screamed – it echoed through the woods – Just them they heard the sound of hoof beats, and out of no were a Centaur galloped into to clearing, shielding them from… that _thing_. They all held their breath, waiting – but the cloaked figure flied at the sight of the Centaur.

They all ran as fast as they could out of the Forbidden forest, only once they were out did they notice that Harry was not with them. Elizabeth looked back worriedly. "We have to go back!" She said between gasps for breath.

"Are you insane? That _thing_ just tried to do god-only-knows-what to us, and _you _wanna go back?" Draco almost yelled.

She glared at them. "We can't just leave him there!" Liz said also raising her voice.

"Well we're going to – anyways when did you start to befriend _Potter_?" Draco growled.

She looked over to Jason. "Well will you go back?" He shook his head.

"Look Liz it's not that I don't want to help him, it's the fact that I don't want you or I to be killed in the process." He said calmly.

A few tears trickled out of her eyes. "Then I'll go by myself – I'm in his house, I'm slowly becoming his friend… I can't let him die when I could have prevented it!" She started to run back towards to forest when someone pulled her back. She swung around to see Draco.

"Liz, you can't be serious! You could get killed, we're not going to let that happen!" He stated dragging her back, she kick his shin and pulled her arm away.

"NO – I'm a Gryffindor; it's all sinking in now! I'm supposed to be brave! – Remember?" She said walking away from them; Jason cut her off – standing in front of her.

He grabbed her hand. "Liz, I know you think you should help, you think you should be brave – but Nikki is knocked unconscious, and we can't leave her here, so neither can we go with you, nor am I letting you go in there alone!" He looked at her pleadingly, willing her to give in.

She nodded slowly. "Alright… I'll stay, but that means that we have to deal with it if we find out Harry was killed because we were too chicken."

Draco walked up to her. "No really since when did you and Harry get along? Last time I saw you with him you punched him!" He chuckled slightly at the memory.

"Yes well they've all finally accepted that you're my friends – so it's easier to like them." She smiled brightly.

Draco scowled slightly but nodded, and walked back to Nicole.

They waited until they saw Haggrid immerge, with Hermione and Ron. Liz ran over to them, and saw Harry then sighing in relief, she hugged him. "I thought you were dead!" She said.

He looked at her oddly. "Why would you think that?" He asked surprised. "And why are you suddenly worried about me? – not to mention hugging me!"

Elizabeth looked at him, smiling. "Well I thought that _thing_ had gotten you when you were not with us after we ran out – and thinking about you dead made me worried which made me relies I don't hate you!" She chirped happily.

"Wha' append ter' 'Icole?" Haggrid asked walking over to her.

Draco stood up from were he had been sitting, shooting a glare at Ron, Hermione and Harry. "She tripped down a hill and hit her head." He stated grimacing.

"Righ' then otta bring 'er tah the Hospital Wing." He said picking up he unconscious form as they all walked back to the castle.

* * *

**AN: Hi i know its kinda short :( but i will have the next one up soon, I'm just checking it over now so i will update as soon as possible, i should go now but as i said i'll update as soon as i can - just school is getting in the way RAWR :( but i will have a chapter up tomorrow. Promise :D BYERS!**

**From: Liz :D**


	13. Chapter 12: End of the year!

**AN: Hello all those faithful readers out there! I really do appreciate your reviews oh so greatly - it really helps me write :D - I'd also just like to thank A. Frost... Once again... (as always) :P because it would not be right not to mention HIM (i'm a very dumb dumb bad EVIL ewwness foppy person (hits self, flicks, pokes, kicks self too) i said in the last bunch of chapters the A.Frost was a girl :o but HE's a GUY and thats sooo very much my very very very very evil bad!! and ways Sorry A.Frost please forgive me)ANYWHO As that is done I am pleased to present the next Chapter:) byers!**

**please enjoy :D**

i hope you do at least :D :D

**Declaimer: I do not own anything you recognize : ) if i did why would i be writing this:P **

PS: sorry again!

Sorry for the shortness :(

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

End of the Year

* * *

It was almost the end of term; everyone was getting ready for their final tests, finishing their abundant amount of homework or studying in the library. Unfortunately for Jason, Draco and Nicole Professor Quirrel still was teaching, Liz strongly disagreed with this and constantly complained to either Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape, although the headmaster still had complete faith in Quirrel, and told the school that they had been making stories to try and get a teacher they disliked sacked.

Thankfully Snape believed them – but he was the only who did. Even the rest of the school did not believe them; Harry would say that it was actually Snape who had wanted what the dog was guarding, although this was pushed aside as well by Dumbledore.

But Nicole, Elizabeth, Draco and Jason could not help notice how very suspicious Quirrel was acting. Everything he did Snape seemed to watch him, never letting him out of his sight, so he would be able to catch him and get him sacked before it was too late.

But it never seemed to work out to well, if there was anything that Snape reported to Dumbledore about him, the headmaster would wave it away saying. "Don't always be so suspicious of innocent individuals Severus." And that would be the end of that.

Although in the last week of term Harry, Ron and Hermione had left their common room in the late hours saying something about 'Having to get it before Snape did' Liz had over heard them because she had been coming down from the Girls dorms to see why Hermione had gotten up – After they had left she had snuck into the common room and saw Neville laying there as if he were frozen. She had told McGonagall of this immediately, who had informed the rest of the teachers.

The next day it was apparent that Quirrel had tried to get what the Dog had been hiding, or so Harry told everyone after he had left the hospital wing.

It was the last night before they left; Liz was sitting at the Slytherin table with Nicole, Jason and Draco when Harry, Ron and Hermione came over – shooting glares at the Slytherins – "May we help you?" Jason asked.

Harry bit his lip. "We – err – wanted to apologize – err – that we didn't believe you when Liz told us about what had happened to you guys in the 3rd floor." He tried to smile but it was evident that it was falls.

Nicole and Elizabeth smiled slightly, while Draco and Jason smirked. They all nodded their thanks – not really wanting to talk to them, all except Liz. "Well it took you long enough – you know seeing as it was a week ago this happened." She grinned.

Ron glared at her. "Be happy we said sorry – it was Hermione's idea!" He said annoyed.

"_Ron!_" Hermione hissed at him, "Well that's all – we have to go now" She paused, looking at the Slytherins hatefully. "See you on the train tomorrow I guess."

Elizabeth nodded then turned back to look at her friends. "I can't believe it's over… seems like only yesterday we got the letters." She smiled sadly and jabbed at her food.

"There's always next year you know – We can try for Quidditch too!" Draco reassured, giving her a smile.

Nicole looked up from her food too. "And we can go to riding camp over the summer – it'll pass by quick enough!" She said happily.

Jason just looked miserable though. "What's rong Jason? You look even unhappier about it being over then Harry." Liz said putting an arm around him. He looked up at her trying, but failing to smile.

"You know how my parents are dead right?" She nodded. "Well that means – I've never told you guys, but – I live in an orphanage…"

Liz smiled even brighter. "Can you stay out of it for summer at someone else's?"

He thought for a moment. "Yeah… I think it's aloud… Why?" He asked.

She grinned even more. "I want you to come to my house! I've got a guest bedroom, and you can stay there! OH you should come to camp with us too! I'm sure you'd like it, Draco you should go too!" She was bouncing in her seat now, way too excited about summer.

Jason smiled brightly at her. "Deal!" He said shaking her hand. "Summer at Zil's!" They all started to laugh as they finished their meals and left the great hall, in the morning they would be on their way home!

(TRAIN)

Lisa, Liz, Nicole, Jason and Draco were in a compartment together. Liz was half asleep lying against Jason, Draco had his arm around Nicole as her and Lisa played wizardry chess.

"YES! I WON!" Nicole said jumping up and sending little chess pieces flying in every direction. Lisa just laughed saying: "Nikki, you had me in Check… Not check mate."

Nicole gave her an odd look. "NO! They are the same thing…" She paused scratching her head thoughtfully. "Aren't they Jason?" She asked uncertain.

He smiled slightly, but shook his head. "No Nicole Check is when the other playing could still save themselves – Check mate is when they have… no hope."

Nicole looked like she had just gotten a small stuffed animal that she had really wanted, but then it was snatched away and burned. She looked at the mess around the compartment, of all the tiny chess pieces, then back at Lisa who was grinning. "Well… call it a draw then?" Lisa shook her head but clasped hand with Nikki and shook.

"A draw" She agreed, grinning at Nicole brightly.

The whole time Draco had just been staring out the window, when Liz set up looking around frantically, they all looked at the previously sleeping Liz. "Do we have any Paper?!?!" She asked them all frantically.

Nicole burst into a fit of laughter. "No…" She giggled.

Liz looked slightly disappointed. "Oh…" Nicole then stopped laughing to ask her something. "Liz? Why would we need paper?" She inquired.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Cause we gotta right that down." As everyone in the compartment started to laugh, she seemed to wake up more, instead of being half awake. She rubbed her eyes, looking around thoughtfully. "Did I just talk in my sleep… or what ever I did?" She asked in a serious tone.

Lisa looked at her oddly, still laughing. "Yes – and you needed paper! Any idea why the sleeping you needed Paper Zil?" She chirped giddily.

"Oh…" Liz said hitting her forehead, with the palm of her hand. "I – I had a dream we were planning on how best to hex Potter… we needed paper to right it down though…" she kept hitting her head till Jason grabbed her hand.

"Will you stop hitting yourself now?" He asked laughing. She nodded giving him an odd look and blushing slightly, rolling his eyes he went back to staring out the window.

It was not long after however when the train pulled into the station. They all – taking their luggage – stepped off the train into the busy platform below. Nicole, Liz and Lisa's parents were standing to gather near the wall. Liz grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him over – Everyone else followed.

They all hugged their parents, or the ones who's parents were their did. "And who's with you three?" Liz's mom asked.

Liz grinned. "This is Draco Malfoy, And Jason Frost! Actually mom can I have a word – err - over there?" She pointed to a small bench by a garbage bin a few feet away, her mother looked at her suspiciously. "Alright… but make it quick."

The two walked away from the group and set down on the bench. "See mom… You know Jason there?" She nodded. "Well he's got no parents – dead – um… He lives in an orphanage, and I was wondering if over the summer he could stay with us? Just for the summer, this one summer? Please mom? – I'll love you for ever AND ever AND ever! AND I'll tell you about Hogwarts… which I was not planning on doing – don't like talking about school you know? – anyways PLEAASE MOTHER?" Her eyes had gone all big and her cheeks were puffed up – she looked uncannily like a blow fish - She was holding her breath, The answer _had _to be a yes! She could not stand to see Jason living in a Muggle Orphanage!

Her mother started to laugh at the way Liz was looking at her, her face was even started to turn purple – Liz was gesturing for her to think faster as if to say 'Hey! Could you think faster? I'm not breathing till you tell me you know!' – Carrie nodded once; Liz gasped for breath and then almost tackled her off the bench in a huge hug.

When they returned Liz winked at Jason – giving to 'A-OKAY' – He smiled brightly at her, Draco Turned to them all. "Looks like this is good bye then! You better all right – not sure if I could last the summer without the insanity you people put me through!" He smiled one of his rare genuine smiles and hugged them goodbye.

They all waved as he ran off to his parents – who as always had a sour look about them – They all headed for the pillar out of platform 9 and ¾ back into the muggle world.

* * *


	14. Chapter 13: Summer

AN: HI!! well this is just a fun chapter really not much happens in it so i hope you still enjoy - cause the next few will become less and less happy (take the hint) okay so! read on!

PS: sorry if its kinda short... but yeah...

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: **

**Summer**

**

* * *

**

It was already well into the summer, and school was fast approaching. Liz, Lisa and Jason flying around on their brooms in the forest behind Elizabeth's house.

"So camps starting tomorrow!" Lisa said as she flew by Liz.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot, Jason your going – right?" She asked grinning as she swerved under a tree branch.

He was zooming around above them. "Yup, well it would be kinda weird if I was just hanging around your house while you were there… so yes I'm going." Liz grinned up at him, so did Lisa.

Lisa turned sharply and swerved to doge a tree, then slowly landed. "Nicole is coming to eh!" She yelled up at them, then paused. "So are Fred, George and Harry." Liz and Jason almost fell off their brooms at the mention that Harry was going.

They both zoomed down to the ground and jumped off their brooms. "Wait… Harry, like Harry who hates Jason?" Liz asked horrified.

Lisa nodded once and started to go to the river, Liz and Jason exchanged glances, then followed. "So… Fred and George are going to come?" Jason asked frowning. "But - what about Ron, or Ginny, or any of them?"

Lisa was sitting on the edge of the river bank, water rushing by. "Yup, but I don't really know why the rest aren't going." She frowned thinking hard. "Maybe cause Fred and George paid for themselves? I dunno – All I know is their coming!"

Liz smiled slightly. "So… A bunch of witches and Wizards at a Muggle camp? This is going to be wicked!" Lisa started to laugh. "I'm really excited, haven't ridden Caramel in a while – Or GrenGren come to think about it… but it'll be all the little kids riding him – Oh well I still get Caramel." She looked down at the river, then to Lisa, who was sitting on the edge.

Liz walked closer to Lisa a smirk playing across her lips, she slowly walked behind her then as quickly as she could, pushed Lisa in. Lisa screamed loudly, she was unfortunately expecting this and grabbed hold of Liz's hand dragging her in too. The two girls started laughing uncontrollably, as they lay in the water – which was slowly pulling them down stream. "Quick Jason jump in!" Lisa yelled from the water. "Otherwise you'll be left behind as we drift down the river!"

Jason shook his head. "No way! I'm not going in - you can't make me!"

"Really?" Liz smirked. "I thought you'd be more adventures then _that_ Jason, come on – otherwise I'll drag you in kicking and screaming if I have to!"

Lisa looked over hopefully. "Come on! Its fun, we always go swimming in the river – you can't back out of it now!"

"I never agreed to it – I'm not backing out of anything!" He said.

Liz rolled her eyes and started to climb out. "You are so going in! You're not going to be to only dry one!" She said grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the river. "Come on!"

Finally she had him at the edge, he was scowling slightly down at the water. "You know that if some muggle comes by and sees our brooms we could be in really big trouble and" But he never finished his sentence Liz had pushed him into the water, and then jumped in again herself. After a few hours of swimming they headed back home, soaking wet and laughing.

The next day Liz and Jason got up packed for camp and picked Lisa up from her house – then rode their brooms to riding (through the forest) they stopped in a small clearing just beside Raynham Stables, then hid their brooms and walked the rest of the way.

They walked towards the camp tent; they were the first people there. "HEY I can't believe camps finally started!" Lisa was saying, next to show was Fred, George, and Harry. Lisa ran over to hug Harry, who hugged her back. Liz hugged Fred and George, and then they all sat in the tent together, waiting for the rest of the camp and the counselors.

Nicole finally arrived as they were being put into separate lessons Jason, Harry, Fred and George were together seeing as they were new to riding, Lisa, Nicole and Elizabeth were together seeing as they had been riding for a while now.

"Okay – Lisa your on Calypso, Nicole your on Misty, and Elizabeth you're on Caramel, that's for the advanced lesson, now for you four beginners. Fred you're on Conrad, George your on Larry, Jason you're riding… Grenich and Harry your riding… lets see who we have left… how about Noodles – yes you're to ride Noodles!" Nicole said (Nicole who own the barn not Nikki)

They all went to get there horses and tack them up, in the mean time more riding students arrived, beginner and advanced.

"Ohhhhh – We're Jumping Lizabeth!" Nicole said giddily. Liz smiled "Thankfully." She said.

After they finished, grooming and getting their saddles, bridles, saddle pads, blankets, and girths they put their helmets and gloves on and headed out of the barn were they mounted their horses and headed off to the jumping stadium.

They were given a set of 4 jumps in a row, one canter stride in-between each one, known as 'Gymnastics' they're first jump in it was a two foot X then a two foot six vertical, and another two foot six vertical, then two canter strides to a three foot six vertical.

Lisa was first with Calypso who did very well, then Nicole and then at last Liz went, they did this exercise for about forty minutes, seeing as they had just been warming up for twenty (Walking, Trotting, Cantering, Galloping)

That day at lunch Liz stuffed her head into her lunch bag and started to point at Lindsay, their riding teacher. Then Nicole, Fred, George, Lisa, Jason and Elizabeth decided to dance on the tables, so they started to dance the cancan.

The summer was drawing to a close, two more days; they were now at there last sleep over night at camp. Lisa, Liz, Nikki, a girl named Gabby, Claudine, and Maddie were also in their tent. They had just come from the bon fire and were being idiots in their tent. The looked out the screen in the tent at the loft above (they were in the arena in the barn) A young boy named Daniel, who had been in their previous year at camp, was staring down at them every time they looked.

The next day they finished their Musical Ride, then did their jumping course and went to get iced caps after camp.

"One more day…" Liz said. Michael, a boy they had met at camp, looked at her oddly.

"You… want to go back to school?" He asked puzzled.

Elizabeth grinned looking over at Nikki. "Yup, Fred, George, Jason, Nicole, Lisa and I love school… for reasons of the ness." She made a gesture like she was waving around her wand (Although because everyone around them were muggles including Michael) He just smiled and shook his head.

* * *

AN: As i said just a fun chapter :D hope you liked it hough :D BYE!


	15. Chapter 14: Year 2

AN: Hi i know i'm updating lots arnt i :P just really wanted to get to the second year - anyways i may skip alot of this year in later chapters for reasons you will find out, ANYWHO you may now read!

* * *

**Fourteen: **

**Year Two**

**

* * *

**

They had just entered Platform 9 and ¾ when they saw Draco standing by the train with Crabbe, and Goyle. Nicole and Liz ran over to give him a hug and ask how his summer had been. Then they all boarded the train and after a few moments found a compartment. Lisa had left to go sit with Hermione, so it was only Nicole, Elizabeth, Jason and Draco sharing the compartment.

After putting their luggage away, they sat down. Draco looked at them all and said: "You know who our new defense against the dark arts teacher is?" They shook their heads. "You know Gilderoy Lockheart?"

Nicole smirked. "You mean the fop that writes those idiotic books?" Draco nodded, Elizabeth sighed angrily.

"Why can't Dumbledore get us a teacher who's not retarded?" Jason asked slumping back into his seat, and sighing.

"Or a fop!" Liz said angrily.

Draco shook his head. "No not just that but he already is obsessed with the pothead! They were in the paper and everything! Its ridicules, honestly!"

Just then they heard: "Anything from the trolley dears?"

They stood up and walked over to the trolley. After they all got there sweets they sat back down. "So… you know the whole thing about Lord Voldemort at school, being Quirrel last year?" Jason asked they all nodded. "Do you think he has a plan to become powerful again?"

Elizabeth looked at him worriedly. "I hope not…"

Draco scowled slightly at her. "Why?! Then we could join him."

"You're going to do _what?_" Liz asked shocked, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

Nicole smiled slightly. "Well of course we'll all join them wont we Jason?" Jason smirked and nodded, Liz glared at him and jumped out of her seat – were she had been sitting with her head on his shoulder like usual – "Jason Frost don't you say that! Your so much better then that!" Elizabeth said, voice shaking with anger.

They were all looking at her like she had three heads. "Why shouldn't I? It's not like I'm leaving anyone behind – no one I care about anyways." Jason said smirking.

"_What?_ Have you ever thought I might disagree with this? It's wrong Jason – I thought you were better then this, and Nicole – I'm ashamed!" Liz said backing up slightly, towards the door.

"You really are tuning into a true Gryffindor aren't you?" Jason responded.

Draco stood up, cutting Jason off. "Liz calm down! – It's not that big of a -"

"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL!?!?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT LITTLE FUCKING ASS WHOLE DOES?!?!" Elizabeth snapped.

Jason also stood up. "Liz – why are you so upset about this?"

"WHY? – hmmm Jay I wonder why, why is Zil so angry about the guy she likes turning into an evil murdering death eater!" She was completely loosing it, everyone else in the compartment went quit and looked at her – Jason was stuttering slightly.

"You-you like me?" He asked.

Liz clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes widening, as she nodded slightly – heat rising in her cheeks.

Draco was just looking from one to the other, and Nicole was giggling in the background.

Jason walked forwards slightly. "Liz… um… I mean… err-"

She was shaking her head. "No… I know I shouldn't were friends… best friends… but – I can't help it… I like you." She smiled weakly.

They both jumped as they heard Draco drop his trunk. "Sorry – was trying to get my Hogwarts uniform… err… we'll be there soon – thought I'd get it." Liz started to laugh; Jason kind of gave her an odd look and then went to get his stuff too.

After they were done changing they went back to their compartment and sat saying nothing for the rest of the ride.

One hour later they all were jerked out of their thoughts as the train slowly stopped. They all left the train without a word, Elizabeth left to go sit with Fred and George in a carriage - she had not wanted to be around them any longer.

Draco, Nicole, and Jason climbed into one of the carriages. "So… um… second year eh…" Nicole said, trying to break the silence.

"Yea…" Jason said nodding slowly.

Draco looked at him and said: "So… what do you mean Liz is turning into a 'True' Gryffindor?"

Jason shook his head slightly. "It's just… it's not right is it? Gryffindors being friends with Slytherins… I mean people are starting to get really pissed off about it aren't they? And she's slowly turning more like all the other Gryffindors – befriending Harry and all that."

Nicole sat leaned forwards. "Yeah… but she's still our friend – is she not? We can't just ditch her… We all told each other that just because we were in separate houses we would never end our friendship with her – we told her it would never mater." She said slowly.

Jason frowned. "Yes… I know – but that was then… Now that we're in our second year – it's just… I dunno… I like her I do, but life just gets in the way. And she's Gryffindor, I'm Slytherin… It'd never work – plus we're only second years!"

Nicole sighed. "Yeah… but what dose any of that matter? You both like each other… And anyways you're her best friend – you can't just stop being her friend, because of houses – it we were at any other wizard school there'd not even be any houses!"

"Jason you guys could still be friends – you don't need to – err – be more then that…" Draco added.

"I guess your right – but still… I do like her and she likes me – only we are only twelve…" Jason said frowning. "But we… I'll still be her friend – might be kinda awkward though…"

Nicole smiled, sitting back in seat. "We're here." She pointed out as the carriage started to slow.

They stepped out of the carriage and made their way into Hogwarts, to the great hall.

As they sat down they looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Elizabeth sitting with Fred and George.

"She looks happy… Enough." Jason said frowning. "Not like she's upset about anything…"

Just then Dumbledore stood up. "I would like everyone to give their attention – for a moment – to our new students, and their sorting – Thank you." He then sat down once more.

They heard the doors to the great hall open and McGonagall walked in followed by a large number of skittish first years. Once up at the front of the great hall McGonagall explained what was to happen, then proceeded to call names.

"Weasley, Ginny." McGonagall said after about a fourth of the first years had been sorted.

A small red haired girl walked forwards – placed the hat on her head then: "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. Their was an eruption of cheering from the Gryffindor table.

McGonagall then called out: "Boscoe, Veronica!" Another girl went up to the hat.

"Hmmm… This is difficult – You have courage that's unmistakable, but also your cunning – you'll go to any stretch to get what you want… Better be… GRYFFINDOR!!" The hat said.

Yet again their was an uruption of cheers as Veronica ran over to the Gryffindor table.

After a few more students were sorted the feast began. "So… Were do you suppose Weasley and Potter are?" Nicole said motioning to the Gryffindor table.

Draco and Jason looked over, and then shrugged. "Dunno – But how bout Snape? – he's not here either…" Jason said slowly.

"Probably giving a detention to Potter and Weasley already." Draco said hopefully, smirking.

After the feast they made their way to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

An: I hope you liked it (cross fingures) see what i mean not a happy... chatper/year?


	16. Chapter 15: Lockheart

AN: I know i know i'm a bitch - what can i say? I like slight;y Evil people but not really evil - and Lisa's Muggle-Borne so she would posibly get hurt, pluss the order of the pheonix is just so much cooler than the death eaters :D anywho on with the story.

READ ON!

* * *

**Chapter 15: **

**Lockheart**

**

* * *

**

The next day Elizabeth went down to the great hall and sat with Lisa, at the Hufflepuff table. "Why aren't you sitting with Draco, Nikki, and Jason?" Lisa ask as she sat down.

"Um… I'll tell you later – professor Sprout's coming with your schedule – I should get mine from McGonagall." She said as she ran over to McGonagall – then came back, schedule in hand.

"We've got Defense against the dark arts, and transfiguration, and care of magical creatures together!" Lisa said happily.

"Oh, that's really good!" Yay we can make fun of fop together!" Liz said half heartedly.

"Liz – really- What's up?" Lisa asked concerned.

"Jason – he knows I like him, and he likes me too, but it'll never work, Anyways we're only twelve!" She said, Lisa stayed silent. "And… the three of them want to become death eaters!"

Lisa gapped, opening her mouth and closing it a couple times. "I – I never knew Nicole had it in her – or Jason!"

"I know! – But it's not just that, Jason thinks I'm becoming a 'True' Gryffindor – what ever that means – He's mad cause I'm friends with Harry now."

Lisa looked hurt. "What's wrong with Harry?" She demanded.

"Nothing – he's nice, and he knows what real friendship is – and not to mention that voldy is as evil as rotting shit!" Liz responded. "Maybe all the other Gryffindors are right about Slytherins…"

Lisa shook her head sadly. "Even Nicole?" Liz nodded.

"Maybe I should just stop – stop being their friends and really become a 'True' Gryffindor…" She said shaking her head sadly.

"Okay OR you could become a 'True' Hufflepuff and love everyone!" Lisa said jokingly.

Elizabeth smiled weakly. "But I – I just can't leave Jason… we're – or we were – best friends… And I do really like him…"

Lisa shook her head. "No – you can't be friends, or we, can't be friends with wana-be-Death eaters." Liz smiled.

"Thanks for the support Lisa, I think your right! They don't need me and I don't need them! Its so over between us…" She glanced at the Slytherin table – Jason was looking at her – She glared back. "I hate them… I hate Jason… He's a git!"

"YEAH!" Lisa agreed. "Anyways… what do you have first today?"

"Potions – with _Slytherin_." She spat.

Lisa smiled. "It'll be okay! Just make sure you sit with Harry – shove it in their faces that you hate them!"

Liz smiled triumphantly. "That's the best idea ever! Okay well I have to go – Potions starting soon – See you in D.A.D.A!" She said as she jumped up, grabbing her bag and left.

Jason walked up to her as she made her way to potions. "Hey… Look I'm sorry – Could you pay attention!" He said grabbing her arm and turning her to look at him – she had been ignoring him –

"Don't touch me!" She pulled her arm away glaring at him. "And don't waste your breath! I don't like you anymore! You foul evil, smiley GIT!" She yelled at him.

"You don't mean that." Jason said angrily.

"No? This friendship is over! – the Gryffindors were right, I should never have been a friend to a _Slytherin_ – Said I'd only end up hurting myself! And look at me now! – They were right, weren't they?" She started to walk away but he grabbed her arm again Pulling her back.

"But… I like you… god for all I know I could love you-"

"Really don't start – your Twelve for god's sake! Someone at the age of twelve cant even understand what love means – you may like me but you could never love me!"

"FINE! I like you then – I like you allot – You can't just ignore that, you can't ignore what you feel!" He said angrily.

"Well maybe you can't but I can! So live with it – you want different things from me, you want to be a Death Eater – I want to fight against Voldemort." She said looking him in the eye. He really did look sorry…

"Liz – I'll fight him with you, I don't care about the Dark Lord anymore!" He said hopefully.

"You're already saying his name like he's a god! I told you I-hate-you!" She snarled.

"I'm sorry – I'll stop, I swear! Just give me a chance – Please!" He begged.

She shook her head sadly. "I've already given you too many chances… I'm sorry Jason… No matter how much it hurts me to say this… but we can never be… good bye." She then turned and walked away, leaving Jason standing their staring after her.

Nicole walked up to him – she had seen the whole thing – and hugged him. "I'm sorry Jason." She whispered sadly. He hugged her back.

"It alright… I'll live…" He said biting his lip. "I don't think I'll go to potions – tell Snape I was sick or something…" She nodded slowly.

"Alright… he won't believe me but that's okay." She said.

He smiled sadly and walked to the Slytherin common room. Draco walked dup behind her. "Is he okay?" He asked.

"I think so – hey we're late! Let's go." She said running to the Potions class room.

As they entered the class they saw Liz sitting with Harry, and glared at her, she and Harry glared back.

"I can't believe her! – I mean it's Jason, how could she be so mean?" Nicole whispered as they sat down. Snape walked over to them.

"Detention for being late, and tell Frost to come too!" Snape said menacingly.

After class Elizabeth left as soon as possible she did not want to talk to her 'ex-friends' She went up to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class as fast as she could – when she got there she spotted Lisa and went over to sit with her.

"Hey! – Why are you so sad?" Lisa asked as she saw Liz's watery eyes.

"Jason – I just… he said he loves me… I told him it wasn't possible… that he we were to young to even know what love is." She said wiping her eyes.

Professor Lockheart entered the room – in her Oh so dramatic way – "Hello all! I'm sure you know me from all my books!" A few of the girls giggled, Lisa and Elizabeth rolled there eyes.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me! You're a failure in life – why did Dumbledore even hire you anyways?" Liz said loudly, taking out how she felt on there new Professor – He looked like he might faint.

"Oh you poor girl you must be delirious – someone help her!" Lockheart said dramatically.

Lisa snorted, and Liz started to laugh uncontrollably. "You are such a FOP! Stop acting – start packing!" Lisa said.

Lockheart looked hurt and started to stutter. "God please no not _another_ teacher who can't get one word out without stuttering!" Liz said angrily.

"Detention young lady!" He said happily. "Only I'm busy tonight – so you'll be serving your detention with Professor Snape after dinner."

"No… But Jason's in the same detention!" Liz groaned.

"Don't know who that is and I don't care – their not famous like Me!" He stated happily. Liz rolled her eyes.

"May not be famous but he's nicer and not a fop and he's my… was my friend…" She looked back at her desk. For the rest of the day she hardly said anything – she didn't want to stay angry at Jason.

After dinner she made her way to the dungeons for detention – Jason had not come to dinner. She knocked on Professor Snape's class room door two times then: "Yes?" She heard his cold voice ask. She opened the door and walked in – Jason, Nicole and Draco were already there scrubbing caldrons. "You can work with Frost – No magic while I'm gone!" He sneered as he left the room.

Elizabeth looked at Jason who looked at her sadly – he stood up. "Look you go I'll do all yours…" Liz shook her head.

"No! I can do my own work thank you very much!" She then sat down and began to scrub away at a caldron. Jason sat beside her "Look – Liz' she cut him off.

"Only my friends call me Liz! So you can either call me Martin or Elizabeth!"

'Fine what ever – I really don't care about the Voldemort – I'll help you fight him… if he ever comes back into power, but I really want us to stay friends – at the least…" She felt a tear role down her face and she shook her head slowly.

He reached up and wiped away her tears. "I can't Jason – I can't!"

"Why? – I've told you I'll give up my – my' Again she cut him off. "You're what? – Your dream? You're dream to become a Death Eater!" Tears were now flowing freely down her face.

"No – not my "dream" I don't care anymore! All I care about is you…" He said. Both Nicole and Draco were holding there breath waiting for Liz's reply.

"I – I really like you Jason… but – I know that just because you gave it up for me doesn't mean you once _wanted_ to be one…" She berried her face in her hands as she cried. Jason put an arm around her and pulled her towards him – hugging her. She cried on his shoulder as he whispered. "All that matters – all that ever mattered is you, I know I'm only twelve, I know that we're to young to be anymore then friends, but lets at least be that… I don't know what I'd do without you Liz…"

She shook her head – pulling away from him. "No Jason… No it'll only hurt that much more when we have to be enemies, after we were friends for that much longer… I'm sorry." She then went back to cleaning her caldron, not saying another word the rest of the night.

Weeks past and Jason would always try to make her change her mind but she would always say the same thing: "No – I already told you why Jason stop bugging me!" Those few weeks turned into months and before they knew what happened both Elizabeth and Lisa hated them. Sure Liz still felt something for Jason, but she also grew to hate him along with the rest.

She became good friends with a first year Gryffindor Veronica – And also good friends with, Ginny, Ron Hermione, Harry and Neville.

Jason, Nicole and Draco had gotten a spot on the Slytherin Quiditch team, Draco as seeker, Jason as beater, and Nicole as chaser. Liz herself had also gotten a spot as a chaser on the Gryffindor team, and Lisa became a beater hufflepuff.

The year was turning out to be better than Elizabeth or Lisa had expected – Other then the Jason part, he still tried to be her friend still but every time he did so she would tell him how much she hated him.

It was now coming up to Christmas - and everyone was in the holiday spirits, everyone except Jason – Who probably had never felt worse.

Elizabeth hated him – but he still liked her, and he was constantly depressed – snapping on everyone around him.

* * *

AN: Well? think everythings falling appart now? - you just wait... i promise though things will get fun again before you know it - And yes i know i skiped allot, but i did not want to put a filler in so whatcha gunna do? this year might be kinda short and tips on anything would be great... i'm going to watch the second movie now - i don't remember much about that one (odly enough) BYERS!

From your OH so faithfull Authoress Liz


	17. Chapter 16: Petrified

AN: I know i know i'm still a bitch - what can i say? I like slightly Evil people but not really evil, like i said before - and Lisa's Muggle-Borne so she would posibly get hurt, pluss the order of the pheonix is just so much cooler than the death eaters :D anywho on with the story, anyways i'm just skipping through this quik!

READ ON!

* * *

Chapter 16:

Petrified

* * *

Elizabeth had heard things about the chamber of secrets being reopened, rumors mostly but she was still scared – even the teachers were acting odd.

She was just heading to dueling class with the Slytherins when she heard a few students screaming, coming from down a corridor to her left. She ran down the passage to see what was going on – and found there was a large cluster of students gathered around something lying on the floor.

She pushed her way through the crowd and let out a soft scream – none other then Lisa Hartl was laying on the floor – seeming to be frozen… or worse. Teachers came running down the hall, pushing there was through the crowd – it was all such a blur. The next thing she new Lisa was being carried away on a stretcher and Jason was standing beside her.

"What happened? Liz – What happened to Lisa?" He asked glancing at the seeming to be dead Lisa.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I – I don't know… I heard people screaming then – then I saw her… you – you don't think she's dead do you?"

"Let's hope not… Are you okay though?" She glanced at him then at Fred who was standing nearby.

"I'm fine – what dose it matter to you anyways? I told you before I hate you!" She said turning to go, and storming away.

"I know you don't mean that Liz – I know you too well by now!" He yelled after her as she pushed through the crowd and then disappeared from view.

Elizabeth was worried about Lisa – but it's not like she could do anything – And she had to get to class, she was already late.

Their dueling class was taking place in the great hall with the Slytherins, this she was not looking forwards to. She walked into the room to see Lockheart and Snape dueling, she couldn't help but smirk – Snape was sinning by far, Lockheart couldn't even get one spell in.

She went to stand beside Harry. "What I miss?" She asked.

He looked at her and smiled. "Oh not much – Lockheart's being his usual dramatic self and Snape – well he's just Snape."

"Hey! Snapes awesome, he's totally kicking Foppy boy's ass!" Liz said smirking; Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione then back at her.

"Really how can Snape be your favorite teacher? – He hates all Gryffindors!" Hermione said. "And he's evil – and a greasy git."

Liz walked over to her and whispered. "Yeah but he's awesome! Just so cool and he's really awesome at potions and a great teacher!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

Lockheart flew backwards – landing face first on the floor, he jumped up and smiled. "Ah! Good Idea to show them that Professor Snape, maybe we should get some students to duel?" Snape razed his eyebrows.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Without waiting for an answer he turned to Jason and motioned for him to get up and duel, he walked forwards – slightly unsure – and looked up at Snape.

Lockheart turned to Ron and said: "err Weasley – would you care to join us?"

"That would be unwise Professor – Weasley's wand is broken, it would end up backfiring on himself, why not Martin?" Snape said sneering.

Elizabeth felt like she could run out of the room – but she walked forwards and drew her wand. She looked over at Jason and then at Lockheart – who placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry – Disarming charms only!" She nodded and walked up to Jason.

They bowed and then walked to their separate ends, were the readied themselves. "Alright on the count of three: One, Two, THREE!" Lockheart said loudly.

"Expelliarmus!" Jason Yelled – But Elizabeth had blocked his spell.

"You'll have to do much better then that Frost!" She sneered. "Expelliarmus!" But this time Jason blocked her spell, he smirked but said nothing.

"Rictumsempra!" Elizabeth failed to block the spell and went flying backwards, knocking a few students over, She jumped up and charged back to her dueling spot.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" She Yelled – Jason's wand went flying through the air, and landed in her hand. She smirked and held it up. "Well looks like you lost! – How dose it feel? You really are pathetic aren't you?" She threw his wand back at him and jumped off the platform – back to were Harry, Hermione and Ron were standing.

A few more students went and then Nicole and Seamus faced each other. Seamus glared at her as he bowed. "What is the little hot Gryffindor scared?" Nicole asked uprising him so much he almost dropped his wand. She smirked. "EXPELLIARMUS!" She yelled, he was still too shocked to react, and his wand flew across the room, towards Nicole, who smiled triumphantly.

"You just did that to throw me off!" He said angrily, as he snatched his wand back and jumped back into the crowd of students.

Then Harry and Draco went. Draco was thrown back by a 'Rictumsempra' from Harry, but then He retaliated with 'Septemsempra' a snake came flying out of his wand and slithered towards Harry. Lockheart tried to get rid of it but nothing happened – Then Snape was about to when Harry started to speak parcel tong, it almost looked like he was egging the snake on to attack one of the other students.

As the days went by more and more people started to believe that Harry was the Heir or Slytherin, and so more and more people started to dislike him – if they saw him in the hall they'd go the opposite direction, if he said hi all they'd do was nod, not even looking him in the eye.

Everyone except the Slytherins – who knew he could never be the heir of Slytherin. But pretty much the rest of the school believed he was – his friends stuck with him though, but no one else.

* * *

AN: I know i know short right well i worned you both BYERS:D

From your Authoress LIZ


	18. Life goes on

* * *

AN: yes yes i know its been a while but school made my brain have an overlode... and self destruct so this would have been crrap it i'd written it sooner - sorry for the delay all the same though... Read on! 

Please enjoy:

* * *

**Chapter 17: **

**Life goes on **

* * *

Christmas came and went, as did Easter as the months flew by before them Elizabeth and Jason stayed enemies, and Lisa was still petrified, there had been a Quiditch match Slytherin and Ravenclaw, Slytherin had won. 

The teachers were becoming more and more worried about "The Chamber of Secrets" and it being opened, they started to talk about shutting Hogwarts down – saying it was no longer safe… not like it had ever been.

More and more people were being petrified, no one knew why or what was doing it – even Dumbledore looked troubled these days.

Hermione was also petrified – and not too far after Lisa had been, she had been found with a mirror in her hand. Also the last Quidditch match of the season was approaching, Gryffindor VS Slytherin. Both houses were well aware that it was up to this mach who won – but for Gryffindor to get the cup they had to be ahead before Harry got to snitch, which meant it was up to Elizabeth, and their other chaser to get enough points so they could win the cut. And that meant Wood had to block almost all of the shots Slytherin made.

It was the night before the match and Elizabeth was walking around the school with Fred and George – talking of the next days match. "So that means you've gotta try your best to get that Quaffle in as many times as you can manage, we've got you covered so don't worry about being hurt," Fred was saying.

"But still keep an eye out – never know what those Slytherins got up their sleeves." George finished.

"Don't worry you guys! I'm capable of scoring, and staying on my broom – no mater what happens." She smiled brightly and then ducked into an empty class room, dragging them with her. "_Peeves…" _She whispered to them upon seeing their questioning looks.

They both nodded in unison. "Right well" George started. "WE should stay here till he leaves" Fred said "unless we want to be humiliated." George finished.

"Well… okay… that's kinda why we came in here..." Liz gave them both an odd look. "What are you two thinking?"

"That we should get going!" Fred said. "And that you should come – Yes Fred my friend I think Peevers is gone." George said opening the door, Elizabeth walked out.

"Shiite it's late – we should get back!" Liz said looking at her watch.

"Nah…" Fred said "We should stay out – break a couple rules!" George said enthusiastically.

"Quidditch, tomorrow – might need sleep." Liz said glancing from one to the other.

"So – all we have to do is sit their and protect are team –" George started, "And so we don't need as much sleep it's an easy job!" Fred finished.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Yea – err – that makes me feel lots better, that you don't 'need' to pay that much attention – You know seeing as you're the one with the big bat thing and not me, I can only swerve outa the way."

They both smiled wide identical smiles. "Well – don't worry now off to bed our little Chaser, don't want you falling asleep tomorrow – Run along now." Fred said. Again she rolled her eyes, then waved and bade them goodnight.

**_The next day: _**

The whole Gryffindor quidditch team rose early that morning – heading to the great hall together. "So – what were you two up to last night anyways?" Elizabeth asked Fred and George as they sat down beside her.

"Oh you know – This and That." George said.

"Sure – anyways you'll see." Fred added.

"Right – not sure weather to be scared or not… but what ever." She smiled and then ate her French toast. Looking over at the Slytherin table she saw Jason, Draco and Nicole all huddled together.

She jumped when she heard: "Looks like they're plannin somthin Eh, George." Fred was saying – following Elizabeth's eyes to the Slytherin table. "Yup – and you know what that means Fred!" George continued "Nock em off their filthy rich brooms – we can't let our team get hurt – can we now George?" Fred asked. "Never!" George finished.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Just don't hurt them too mush K?" She said sarcastically.

"Oh we wouldn't even dream of it Zil." Fred said, also sarcastically. George nodded winking at her, again she rolled her eyes at them both – then stood up.

"I think I'll head down early…" Her voice trailed off as she caught sight of Jason looking at her, then shaking her head she continued. "I'm not hungry anymore – see yea!" She grabbed her broom and jogged out of the great hall.

When she got down to the Quidditch pitch she sat in the stands, rain pelting down. She turned quickly in her seat as she heard the floor boards creek behind her, Jason was standing there – Silver hair plastered with rain against his face, covering up his electric-blue eyes. She stood up biting her lips then ran over to him and hugged him, he hugged her back. "I've missed you so much – I can't stand this!" She said burying her face into his Quidditch robes.

He held her tightly. "It's been hard for me too – But why? Why do you hate me?" He asked, letting her go.

She shook her head. "I don't – I never did, I could never hate you… no matter what you are or become I just – I couldn't still be friends with you… everything was falling apart – It got so complicated… and us liking each other, it just added to it all. Before I knew it, we were enemies!" She hugged him again. "I'll promise never to leave you again if you promise the same thing!"

He let her go and turned looking around; making sure no one else was near. "Liz… Before – Before you find out another way… I have to tell you something." He looked at her seriously.

After a few moments of him not saying anything she said: "Well?" razing her eyebrows.

"Okay… You know how everyone thinks Potter was egging that snake on in Dueling class?" He asked.

"Uhuh – When he was speaking parceltong?" He confirmed by nodding.

"Well – he err… Wasn't, egging it on – to attack anyone…"

"But how could you possibly know that?" She asked abruptly.

"Because Elizabeth, I was probably the only other person in the room that _knew what _he was saying…" He bit his lip waiting for her to answer, but she just stared at him – waiting for him to finish what he'd started to say. "Liz… I can speak Parceltong…"

She opened her mouth to answer when a large group of students came into the Gryffindor stands, glaring at Jason and whispering thing under their breath. Elizabeth glanced down at her broom, she grabbed it and then turned back to Jason – Or rather were he had been standing, he seemed to have left already, shrugging Liz turned to look at a Gryffindor sixth year who was whispering – quite loudly, and she was sure he meant for her to hear. _"I bet she's gunna help the Slytherins out – knowing her… always the one to hang round with those Slytherins isn't she?" _

Liz wheeled around on him – He was at leased two heads taller then her, she glared up at him. "You wana say that to my face?"

"Slytherin lovers aren't meant to be in Gryffindor – Let alone their Quidditch team." He sneered.

Liz jumped as she heard Wood yell at her from down on the pitch: "Martin! – Get down here – NOW!" He yelled, she glared once more at the sixth year then mounted her broom and flew down to the ground – she jumped off and stood beside Fred.

After they started the game Fred fly beside her – wielding his beater bat. "You look off – Did that git poison you? He asked – George flew up on her other side then added: "Hex you, curse you, jinx you?"

"None of the above…" She said as she dove for the quaffle.

(One hour into the game)

Nicole soared through the air after Elizabeth; who had the quaffle and was heading for the Slytherin end. She could hear the muffled cheers of the crowd and the commentary, as she felt the cold rain pelting down on her face.

She saw as Elizabeth throw the quaffle then heard the Gryffindors erupt in cheers "SHE SCORES! Come on Gryffindor we can do it – ten more points then Harry catches the snitch, cause really when has he not?" Lee Jordan was saying.

Then as Liz flew back to the Gryffindor and Bole – the other Beater for Slytherin – Came up behind her, bat raised. "OI! – Liz behind you!" Fred yelled flying towards her, Bat raised. As Elizabeth turned to look behind her the bat collided with her head, knocking her out. She went limp and slipped from her broom, all the Gryffindors were watching – not paying attention to the game as Fred dove after her – This gave Slytherin the chance to catch them off guard.

Both Jason and Nicole were also watching – horror stricken, when she had fallen she was at leased fifty feet from the ground.

Finally Fred caught her, then landed and laid her on the soaking ground, then Madam Hooch came running towards them blowing her whistle like mad – but it was too late Draco had caught the snitch – Slytherin had won… They were to be awarded the house cup…

Jason and Nicole landed with their team but were not cheering like the rest of their team, and all the Slytherins. They both ran over to were the Gryffindor team was. "You Slimy Slytherins have no right here – get away from our team! And our house, or else!" George said striding towards them, wand in hand.

Nicole stopped in her tracks, but Jason just glared and kept walking. "It's not our fault that Bole hit her – we would like to kill him as much as you, so let us through Weasley!" He snarled pushing past him.

Nicole followed him, and George gave in, glaring, as he walked back. "He'll pay… Your team cheated – and you still won…"

"Yes well we'll help you make him pay now is she okay?" Nicole asked, as they followed the Gryffindor team to the hospital wing.

"How should we know?" Fred asked, sped up so he was walking beside George.

As they all walked into the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfrey looked up them said: "Well what happened today? – I keep telling Albus not to let them play quidditch, always getting hurt…" She said the last part under her breath as she motioned them to put Elizabeth into one of the hospital beds.

Then she looked up at all the students. "Well? – You all just gunna stand there like lemons? Or are you going to leave my Hospital wing – unless there are unseen injuries you've received?" She said raising her eyebrows.

They all exchanged glances then left – except for Fred, George, Nicole and Jason – who stayed looking down at Liz. "Are you Family members?" She asked them, they shook their heads. "Then why are you still standing here? – are you all deaf?"

"Close friends Madam…" Nicole said cautiously.

"I see… well just stay out of my way then…"

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it please review :D and i hope it was long enough :) 


	19. 18: end of year two

* * *

AN: yes yes i know its been a while but school made my brain have an overlode... and self destruct... again... so this would have been crrap it i'd written it sooner - sorry for the delay all the same though... Read on! (sprry about the shortness but i'm working on the next at this very moment:D and it'll be longure!) 

Please enjoy:

* * *

**Chapter 18: **

**End of year Two **

* * *

The Gryffindors sulked about the loss of the Qiudditch cup and were mad about how they had lost – to the Slytherins cheating. If Bole had never hit Elizabeth they probably would never have won… And Gryffindor would have won the house cup… But it was over now, and they tried to ignore it as their exams came ever closer.

Nicole, Draco and Jason had also been angry with Bole but they could not do anything about it – yes they were happy about winning, but not about Liz getting hurt. Sure they still had not quite patched things up just yet – but it was better then it had been before, when Liz had woken up in the hospital wing she had smiled at them – but said nothing.

"You took quite a blow there mate." Fred had said George added: "Thought you'd hit the grown – would've if it hadn't been for Fred here!"

"What – wait, who won?" She asked squinting at them through blurred eyes, she lifted a hand up and rubbed the sleep away.

Fred and George glanced at Nicole and Jason – glaring – "Well – err – It's not your fault Liz… no one blames you, it's Bole's but… Slytherin won – Draco caught the snitch – Bloody git didn't even come to see if you were alright, right good friend you got there." George said.

"He's not a git!" Nicole protested. Jason gave her a sideways glance then said. "He can be… but so can we – Anyways that beside the point, Boles the real git – and he'll get what's coming for him, and also… Liz we're – err- sorry…"

"Right…" She nodded – but still away from him, she turned back to Fred. "You said Draco caught the snitch?" He nodded. "Then how's that Bole's fault we lost?"

The twins exchanged side-wais glances then Fred said: "Because we all – the Gryffindor team – stopped what we were do'in – cause Bole hit you off your broom, and then Draco stole the chance to get the snitch.

Liz bit her lip nodding slowly. "Well I think I should get some rest… night…" She then lay down and fell to sleep.

* * *

Over the last few weeks of their second year were rather eventful – Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of secrets, and Harry had saved her.

When Liz had found this out she was horror stricken, over this year Ginny had become a close friend to her – and the thought of her dead… well it was to horrible to even fathom. But as always Harry and Ron managed to 'Save the Day' and she was now safe and sound in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey watching over her – All the students who had been petrified were unable to write there exams so were let off of it, still passing the grade with what ever they had, had during the year.

Now with all the Students – who had been petrified – now un-petrified; Lisa and Hermione were back on their feet – Elizabeth and Lisa were back to hanging out at all hours of the day (seeing as classes were over) But there was lots of talk about who the Heir of Slytherin really had been – Was Harry telling the truth about Tom Riddle being the one the whole time… or was there more – that he would not reveal.

Unfortunately Elizabeth had a new suspicion that it could have been Jason – Because he was a parceltong, and he was also Slytherin… but his blood was not pure – so it was unlikely.

Elizabeth and Lisa now stood with Fred and George waiting to bored the Hogwarts Express – waiting for their trip home. "So… Second year down – third to go…" Lisa was saying.

"You missed half of it – with the being petrified and all…" Liz said smirking slightly.

"Yeah well – that's not my fault."

"It kinda is…" Fred said.

"What with you being the one who will have to catch up over the summer!" George finished.

Lisa and Elizabeth rolled their eyes. "I see – so I'm sure it's also my fault – is it not?"

The twins nodded identical grins on their faces.

Just then the train pulled up – and they boarded it. Finding a compartment they sat ready for the ride home.

Two hours into the ride the 'Silver Trio'; Draco, Nicole and Jason stepped into their compartment. Elizabeth looked up, then blushing slightly looked down and the Bertie-Bots every Flavor Beans in he hands. "What do you want?" Fred asked glaring at them.

"To talk to Liz!" they replied, Elizabeth looked up at them – burrowing her eyebrows.

"Liz… err… Are we okay now? – I mean before the Quiditch match we were… but – well – you still seem mad…" Jason asked.

She smiled slightly. "I guess… not the same though – but I don't hate you… but I don't – err – Like you anymore…" She said slowly.

He nodded smiling, and then they left. "What? – you liked him?" Fred and George asked in unison.

She chuckled softly. "Yes… I did – don't anymore, just a dumb crush."

The rest of the ride was rather uneventful, and soon enough they arrived home – or at Platform 9 ¾ and after saying goodbye to Fred and George headed home. It was time to relax – summer was finally there.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it please review :D and i hope it was long enough :) 


	20. 19: Cats and Birds

* * *

**AN: I have a new obssesion! MAD LIBS!!! so much fun i was killing myself laughing last night about them! they rock! ANYWAYS on with the whole ness that is a story which you are here to read (because thus is why!)**

* * *

**Chapter 19: **

**Cats and Birds**

**

* * *

**

The summer was drawing to a close and students from Hogwarts could be seen all over Diagon Alley; buying their new school books and new school robes and some even buying pets; Cats and owls.

Elizabeth, Lisa, Harry and the Weasley family had spent the last week in the leaky caldron. Over the summer Lisa and Harry had ended up becoming a girl-friend-and-boy-friend, and were presently walking around diagon alley with Elizabeth and the twins.

"We need new robes still…" Liz said checking their list.

"Right – That way then." Fred said pointing to a small shop with wizard robes in the window display box.

They all walked across the street to the shop, upon entering the shop there was a soft tinkling noise from the door. The five students filed into the shop, looking around at the clothing. Then the shop keeper walked up to them, and asked: "May I help you dears?" She smiled sweetly.

"Yes, all of us need new robes." Lisa replied, motioning to the lot of them.

"Right well who first?" She asked glancing from one to the next.

After no one answered Liz stepped forwards. "I guess I might as well – If no one else chooses to." Then the shop keeper nodded and then led her to the left side of the shop, were she started to measure Liz.

After Elizabeth's robes were done Lisa went, as she looked around the shop at other items of clothing she heard the door open again – She looked over and saw Jason standing there with Draco and Nicole. She hadn't seen him all summer, gapping slightly she heard Fred say – From behind her. "Liz… he doesn't deserve you – he's just a great big git!" She smiled weakly and took her eyes off Jason to look at Fred.

"You know I think your right! – But out of curiosity… Who does deserve me?" She asked smiling mischievously.

"Well – I suspect someone who really cares enough to spend the summer with you – and someone who doesn't care if you hang out with muggle bourns… And also maybe someone with red hair…" He said thoughtfully, smirking as her.

She smacked him playfully on the arm. "So - You saying I should date George?" She asked smirking; George looked up at her from what ever he had been doing then grinned at Fred.

"Not quite but um someone who looks quite bit like him…?" he said thoughtfully.

She smiled brightly at him. "Are you asking me to be your girl-friend Fred Weasley?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Maybe…" He smiled. "Will you?"

Her smile grew even larger – if that was even possible – And she stepped closer to him. "Hmmm… Well I guess I could, always have liked red hair…" She smirked as he shook his head smiling. Then he wrapped his arms around her – hugging her – She hugged him back.

George smirked at them then turned to go find Lisa when he saw Jason, Draco and Nicole standing at the end of the isle they were in, Jason was glaring at Fred. "What you want… _Slytherins_?" George piped up.

The new couple broke apart to see the three Slytherins glaring at them, Nicole and Draco walked forwards, But Jason stood were he was – still glaring at Fred, who glared back at him. "Looks like the weasel found a girl – might I warn you about that one, she turns on her friends as soon as they say one thing wrong!" Draco sneered.

Nicole smirked evilly behind him. "What is that ghastly smell?" Nicole asked wrinkling her nose.

Fred opened his mouth to respond, but Draco cut over his words. "Probably the smell of blood traitors and filth. Such as the ones in front of us!" He spat.

George grabbed Malfoy and spun him around. "You want to say that again – Malfoy?" He snarled, wand digging into Draco's chest.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and pushed through them – walking towards Jason, who still hadn't taken his eyes off Fred. "This is why I stopped being friends with you lot – Always ridiculing others aren't you." Then she started to walk away when he grabbed her wrist and pull her back.

She whirled around, coming face to face with him, her wrist still in his hand. She could feel her cheeks getting warmer. "What? – You think I'd have dated you? After everything that happened?" She snarled, staring right into his Electric blue eyes. She had to admit – he did look hurt…

"No…" He said his hand still around her wrist.

She raised her eyebrows. "Really? Well then I guess it doesn't matter" She asked sarcastically "now… Let-Me-Go" She snarled.

He loosened his grip on her wrist – but didn't let go. "Liz… What happened to us? – What happened to best friends?"

She clenched her eyes shut, then opened them again her glaring turned into a sad smile. "I guess… that its true – Slytherins and Gryffindors just aren't meant to be…"

They stood there silently, looking into each others eyes until Fred came over and said: "What do you think your doing; she has her reasons to not be around you – so leave her alone!"

Elizabeth pulled her wrist out of his grasp and turned away, walking out of the shop. She could hear Fred threatening Jason as she left – but did not look back, she had an odd sensation that if she stayed she would have begun to cry.

Draco, Nicole and Jason left the shop a few moments after Elizabeth. "Jay it's not your fault – anyways she still likes you I could see her blush from ten feet away!" Nicole said in a mater-of-fact tone.

Draco looked around the street then said: "Do you two think we should get ourselves an owl?"

Jason followed his gaze to the Magical pet shop. "I guess we probably should." Nicole nodded in agreement.

They made their way to the shop and stepped inside. There were at leased seventy cages in the shop, each one holding a different animal; Rats, bats, snakes, cats and birds – weather they be Owls or falcons, or even eagles. Behind the counter were different treats, foods, medicines and all sorts of things.

Nicole was looking at a brown tabby cat, which was rolling around in its cage. Jason was looking at a black owl, about medium in size. Draco; who already had an owl was just looking around the shop.

Nicole skipped over to Draco. "Do'ya think I should get a cat or a bird?"

"You mean old?" Draco asked sounding bored, Nicole nodded vigorously. "Well you can always use my owl… so I guess a cat?" She nodded again then walked up to the shop owner.

"Yes dear?" The elderly man asked.

"Um – I was wondering how much that brown tabby is…" She pointed to the cage with the cat in it.

"Ah… That little minx – not a bad chose, not too expensive either. That will be five Gallions" Nicole smiled, digging into her robes – then pulling out five gallions; she handed them to the elderly shot keeper, then he nodded. "You may take him."

She smiled brightly then turned and took the cat out of its cage, holding it in her arms. Then as a last second thought she turned to the elderly man again. "Does he have a name sir?" She inquired. The old man shook his head sadly, then looked back at his work.

"How 'bout Tom then?" The cat began to purr in her arms, she smiled again.

"Sounds like he agrees…" Jason said walking up behind her – holding a cage with a pitch black owl in it.

"Shall we go then?" Draco asked sounding bored. They nodded and followed him out the door, back into the streets of Diagon Alley.

**

* * *

**

**AN: really hope you liked it - and i know i'm still a freakin bitch! but don't mind that :P anyways things have a way of working themselves out dont they? (hit hit nudge nudge)**


	21. 20: Dementors

* * *

**AN: I have a new obssesion! MAD LIBS!!! so much fun i was killing myself laughing last night about them! they rock! ANYWAYS on with the whole ness that is a story which you are here to read (because thus is why!)**

**go.**

**really go**

**go read!**

**no not this the story!**

**PS! those wo want to know cause you should want to: Jason's Owl is called Nyx, and its a Female! (i kinda never named it last chap and i thought it would fin in somewere here but... well it didn't so thus is why i put the PS thingie you are curently ready!**

**NOW GO READ THE STORY :D**

* * *

**Chapter 20: **

**Dementors**

**

* * *

**

They woke early in the morning – needing to be at Kings Cross for about 10:00am. Elizabeth and Lisa were pulling their trunks out of their rooms when Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Harry came down the hallway with theirs. Harry helped Lisa with hers and Fred helped Liz.

Once on platform 9 and ¾ they loaded their luggage on the train; then said their goodbyes. Elizabeth hadn't stopped thinking about her encounter with Jason since the day it happened one week earlier. She kept thinking how life would be different if that conversation about death eaters exactly one year ago… would they still be friend – or possibly even more?

Every time she thought this she would push it aside; she had to focus on future not the past, not what _could_ have happened but what _did_. Their friendship was over – and she was dating Fred. Who was… nice, and funny…

But what did it matter? If she really loved Jason why had she chosen to not forgive him – and if she forgave him now… would he still be able to forgive her?

She was brought out of her thoughts as the train jerked; they were moving. She looked around; she had hardly been paying attention at all. She was now sitting in a compartment with Fred and George and Lee Jordan. She didn't even remember where Lisa had gone…

"Liz? – You alright there?" Fred asked. She looked up at him then nodded slowly. "Yeah I think I'll go find Lisa… bye…" She stood up and walked out of the compartment; searching for Lisa. She needed to talk to her, see what she thought of this whole mess.

As she walked she noticed how few people were out of their compartments, a few first years running around… but not really anyone to speak of. As she passed a compartment she heard its door slide open; after she had passed. "Liz… We need to talk!" She turned to see Jason standing their – motioning to the compartment he had come out of.

"Talk as in talk alone?" She asked walking back the way she had come towards him.

He opened the door to the compartment – to Elizabeth's surprise it was empty, she stepped inside, and then turned around to face Jason. "Well?" she asked him.

He sighed slightly. "I know you still like me… I can tell by the way you look at me… I know you to well to get fooled by your sarcasm and hatful remarks…"

"I thought you'd find out anyways… but – I'm with Fred…" She protested, looking at the ground shamefully. "I'm sorry Jason; for everything… I shouldn't have over reacted… I was an idiot."

He smiled slightly. "Liz… You were being stupid – but; before you kill me yes I forgive you…"

She stepped towards him, she noted how much taller he'd gotten over the summer, as she looked up into his face. "Jason – I know you still like me too." She stated simply.

He looked back down at her and nodded slowly. "Yes… I do still like you Liz – I've always liked you…"

She bit her lip slightly. "I can't – I should go… I'm with Fred, I'm so sorry Jason; how were you ever able to forgive me?"

He looked at her sadly. "If you love someone you have to be able to forgive… no matter what it was they did…"

"Don't say that… It hurts to hear it."

He shook his head. "Its true – some times the truth has to hurt…"

She opened the door to the compartment. "I'm sorry Jason; we can't… For now at leased we could be friends though." She then left the compartment; leaving him standing alone but slightly pleased… They were friends again…

Jason sat down staring out the window smiling, when he heard the compartment door open again – He looked to see Draco, and Nicole standing there. "Well how'd it go?" Draco asked sitting down across from him, Nicole sat beside Malfoy, resting her head on his shoulder.

Jason smiled. "Pretty well, we're… Friends…"

Nicole looked at him. "But we watched her leave… she was crying… how did that make her cry?"

Jason frowned. "Probably the last part I said to her…"

Draco and Nicole looked at each other, then back to Jason. "Which was?" They asked in unison.

"'If you love someone you have to be able to forgive… no matter what it was they did…'" he said simply. They nodded slowly, understanding what that head meant.

"So… you hear about Black?" Draco asked, changing the subject.

"What that he broke out of prison?" Jason asked. "Cause I think everyone in England knows that…"

"No – well that too but, he broke out to go after Harry." Draco said smirking.

Nicole looked at him oddly. "But he wasn't a death eater… he was innocent – that's what my Father said…"

"Yeah, but only death eaters know that. And so everyone thinks he's out to get Harry." Draco chuckled softly.

The three stopped talking; the train had stopped suddenly, and the lights flickered out, Draco looked out the window, trying to see why they had stopped. "Does anyone else… feel… cold?" Jason whispered.

Nicole shivered. "Yeah… like you'd never be happy again…" She jumped as she felt someone pull her into a hug.

"Shhhh… It's just me…" Draco whispered. They heard an odd raspy breathing noise come from outside the compartment; the door was slightly ajar. They glanced at each other, all wondering if they should close it. Nicole pulled away from Draco and stood she started towards the door but as she was walking over it slowly opened by itself.

She felt a freezing sensation inside of her and then felt a warm hand on hers, pulling her towards the owner of the hand. The next thing she new Draco was hugging her tightly.

Jason saw the thing move into their compartment, it was gliding not walking. Looked over at Nicole and Draco; Draco was holding Nicole protectively, and Nicole was shivering and whimpering.

Draco knew what this thing was – knew who it was looking for; It was a Dementor, a guard of Azkaban Prison and it was looking for Sirius Black no doubt.

As soon as it had come it had left, that horrible thing was gone – looking in others compartments, looking for Sirius.

The three still shivered slightly but as the lights came back on started to talk. "Did any of you – see anything?" Jason asked.

"Yes it looked like something that was dead… and had been for a while…" Draco said

Shaking his head Jason replied: "No – not that type of see… I mean – did you _see_ anything? Something in – in your head… sort of a memory?"

Nicole nodded slightly. "I saw something about my old Cat dieing… it was as if it was happening all over again…" She frowned. "You said you saw something?"

Jason nodded slowly. "I – I don't know what it was – Something to do with someone dieing… I – I saw the dark lord, there was a woman… he was torturing her, said she had to pay for her 'misdeeds'…" He looked at them both Draco and Nicole looked worried.

"Do you think it was your Mother?" Draco said quietly.

"Yes…"

* * *

**AN: really hope you liked it - and i told you things would get better (plus theres a whole ness with the memory so don't forget it!)**


	22. 21 A Decision to be made :D

* * *

**AN: thanks to all who reviewed :D luv yeah (hugs)**

**go.**

**really go**

**go read!**

**no not this the story!**

**NOW GO READ THE STORY :D**

or i shall make it go poo!

* * *

**Chapter 21: **

**A Decision to be Made **

* * *

They were all sitting in the great hall – waiting for the first years to be sorted. Elizabeth was sitting with Fred; who had his arm around her. She kept glancing at the Slytherin table, unfortunately a few Gryffindors noticed this; George looked at what she kept glancing at, Jason.

"Why do you keep looking at Jason?" George asked, causing Liz to jump slightly.

She looked around at all the Gryffindors that were either glaring at her, or staring confusedly. "Wh-What do you mean?" She asked, feeling her face grow warmer.

"You like him still!" Ron accused.

She looked at Fred, but he too wanted to know, sighing she answered: "Well… I don't… like-like him, but – err – we have patched things up…"

Wood looked up at her, from across the table. "You know what this means, we've been through it; I and my team don't want someone that is fraternizing with the enemy."

"He's not the enemy… You don't know him like I do…"

Fred took his arm off her shoulder. "Do you want to be with him…?" He asked slowly.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, but George cut her off: "Dump a Gryffindor for a Slytherin?"

She glared at them all. "It's not like there's much of a relationship anyways!" she clapped a hand to her mouth, looking at Fred; who looked hurt by her words. "Tha-That's not what I meant Fred… It came out wrong."

Fred looked at her then everyone around the. "Liz if you like him so much go for it…"

She furrowed her brow. "You don't care?"

"Of course I care… but if being with him is what you want, go for it." He said smiling sadly.

"No…"

"No? Why no?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Because I see how nice you are…" She moved closer. "And… well I do really like you."

He smiled again – but Wood was not as easily convinced. "How do we know you won't turn on our team? – Give you Slytherin friends our game tactics?" He demanded.

She thought for a moment then responded: "I could… but I won't if you leave it be, besides I sill like the thought of winning, you do know that right?"

Wood glared at her. "We can't have a wanna-be Slytherin on a Gryffindor team – If you want to be their friends again… you're off the team." He said slowly.

Her heart sank; how could she do both? "Well is the Keeper black mailing me… hm… guess I'll have to listen; wouldn't want to be kicked off the Quiditch team would I?" She said mockingly. Wood glared at her – but before he was able to retaliate, the doors to the great hall swung in, and small frightened first years flowed in.

After the sorting Liz left right as the feast began, not wanting to be around the Gryffindors any longer. It seemed that every year one house was bound to hate her.

As she stood from the table she looked once more at Jason, he was looking back at her; she smiled and waved, then left the great hall – heading to the main doors; wandering if they were locked, seeing as it was after hours for going onto the grounds.

As she made her way to them she heard an echo of someone else's foot steps behind her; turning around she saw Jason. She walked back to him a smile playing at her lips. "Hey there…" She murmured.

"Were they giving you a hard time again?" He asked seriously, she shrugged.

"I guess – mostly Wood though, thinks I'll be bad for the team – if I'm friends with you guys again…"

He nodded in understanding. "You think he'd kick you off the team over that?"

She bit her lip – unsure of what to say. "He may…"

"You still want to be on the team?"

She furrowed her brow. "Yes, why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged. "I dunno… Anyways, I guess you and Fred are…?" He said slowly. She nodded.

"Yes… But that doesn't mean that we can't be friends! No matter what he thinks." She said simply. "I don't care if they kick me off the team… We'll be friends, don't matter what they say."

He smirked. "I guess I should go back…" Then turned to leave, but stopped. "You wanna come sit with us… With the Slytherins?"

She grinned at him. "Not sure if it's aloud on the first day back, might get a detention after only 2 hours or so back at school."

(The next day)

Elizabeth was walking to potions with Jason, Draco and Nicole; when a few of her fellow Gryffindors came up to her. "Hey!" She greeted them.

They glared at the three Slytherins behind her. "Woods looking for you – said it's important… Oh and Liz, I'd watch out if I were you; some Gryffindors aren't too happy with you… Not to mention the Slytherins." With that they left.

Liz turned to Draco and asked: "What did she mean by 'watch out' and the Slytherins being mad…?"

Draco glanced at Jason then replied: "Well a few are mad, but they won't bug you if we're around – come on, we're going to be late." She nodded then kept walking with them.

Their First potions class went pretty well, only they were grouped together with their potions partners for the rest of the year, Nicole had to work with a Gryffindor Neville, Draco was with Pansy Parkinson, Jason was grouped with Harry, and Elizabeth was working with Ron, who was not all too happy about her rekindled friendship with Nikki, Draco and Jason.

Jason probably had it the worst; being with Potter, they hated each other, even though they had… very much in common; both grew up with muggles, and both of their mothers were killed by Voldemort.

Jason glared at him as he sat in the seat next to him, Harry only glared back. Seeing as it was four students to a desk Elizabeth and Ron sat at the same ones as Jason and Harry. Liz kept glancing at Jason, and if he looked up she would quickly look back at her and Ron's potion – blushing.

"Why are you dating my brother if you like that git?" Ron asked as he noticed her blushing.

She glared at him. "I'm just friends with Jason – And never call him a git again. He's far nicer then you ever could manage. Oh and by the way you were supposed to put the scales in, not the root. Now you've ruined our potion you twit."

He glared back at her. "Don't change the subject! You still love Jason, face it! – and your cheating on him, I know you are. Saw you leave last night at the feast he followed." He accused.

"How dare you! I would never cheat on him! No matter who the other person was!" She snapped back.

Ron went on: "Then you two came back to the feast, only you sat with him – you're not very good at being inconspicuous."

She threw the roots that she had been chopping into the caldron, causing in to splash violently. "Don't ever accuse me of something so vile! I would never cheat on Fred; he's one of my closest friends!"

Ron glared at her. "Do you love him?" He asked suddenly.

She stuttered slightly. "L-Love him…?" She raised her eyebrows in shock.

Ron nodded. "Yes, love him, do you love my brother?"

She opened her mouth slightly then closed it. "None of your business…" She began to stir the potion, counterclockwise.

Ron furrowed his brow. "On the contrary I think I do, he is after all my brother! And I don't want you and your Slytherin ways to end up hurting him… And either you love him or don't, choose."

She had to restrain from hitting him, turning to glare at him; potion completely forgotten. "It's completely out of the question weather I love him or not – he's my friend, I would _never_ hurt him!" She heard an odd gargling noise from the potion; turning to look down on it she saw it was now clumpy and brown – almost like mud. Growling out of frustration she tried her best to fix it, as Ron rambled on about Fred and her.

"You don't even love him – You're just with him 'cause he's your friend!" He said.

She turned to him, glaring more then ever. "Just bugger off won't you!" She bottled their potion then stomped up to Snape's desk, giving him their potion then storming back.

She looked over at Jason who was snapping at Harry. "No! You did it all wrong you idiot! It was supposed to be stirred counter clockwise ten times, then clockwise twice then let it cool! You didn't even put out the fire!"

Harry glared back at him. "It's not like I could've paid more attention, with you blabbering at me about how to make it!" He retorted.

Jason scoffed. "If you had listened to me then you'd have done it write scar head." Harry glared at him, and then bottled their potion; After Jason had fixed it, and started to walk up to Snape when Pansy tripped him. The potion went flying, and then smashed on the floor.

Jason cursed, he had already cleared their caldron leaving none left – they would receive a zero. Harry walked back, looking annoyed. Jason was glaring at him. "You dropped it! After I fix it you drop it, maybe the killing curse didn't kill you, but it sure did kill off some brain cells." Harry looked like he could curse him, but stayed silent.

A few moments later the bell rang; Liz packed her books away then stood beside a very angry Jason. "You okay?" She asked him.

He glanced at her. "Oh yes just jolly!" He responded sarcastically. She looked slightly hurt and looked at the floor; there was a chip in the stone she noted to herself.

"I was only asking – And I don't have the best partner either you know!" She mumbled a little angry.

He glanced at her. "Well at least it's not the pothead!" He replied.

She smiled softly. "I think I have to break up with Fred… Gryffindors may kill me… But what the hey! I'd be with Erik."

Once Nicole and Draco were with them they left.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it... may not update for a cupple days after this - need to work on home work (if i get any) We shall see though, just wanted to give you a heads up though.**

**BYE (till next time)**


	23. 22: Bittersweet

**AN: I know... its been a while - but beleave me i had my reasons, some of you know what they were.. ANYWAYS :D i have now finished this chapter... finally! And now off you go and read it! **

**Go you know that the story is better then my anoying Autors notes :P **

* * *

**Chapter 22: **

**Bittersweet**

**

* * *

**

That night at dinner Elizabeth sat with Lisa, at the Hufflepuff table. When they were finishing their desert Liz decided to ask Lisa something: "Lisa… You know how me and Jason are friends again…?" She poked at her food, then set her fork down and turned to look at Lisa.

She looked up at Liz through her glasses, raising her eyebrows she said: "Yes… you-you don't still like him do you?"

Elizabeth looked over at the Slytherin table, then the Gryffindor. "Yes… We've always sorta had this 'ness' to our relationship I guess… It's not fair to Fred; I'm breaking up with him tonight…"

Lisa gaped at her – dropping her fork. "You can't – they'll kick you off the team!" She protested.

Elizabeth scoffed. "What blackmailing me into dating Fred, no way not happening!"

Lisa looked at her critically. "You know they'll be _really _mad… And I don't think that those Slytherins are too happy with you either – I've heard them say how it's wrong… A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, just watch your back." She bit her lip slightly. "And… Jason's… err – nice, only there is something odd about him."

Liz furrowed her brow. "That's the second time this day…" She said to herself.

Lisa raised her eyebrows again. "Second time for what today?" She asked.

"Second time someone's said somthin like 'Watch you back' today… Just odd, you know?" She said standing from the table. "Well I'm off to dump a guy! BYE!" She waved and ran out of the great hall, up the marble stair cases and finally reaching the Gryffindor common room.

Once inside she saw Fred and George sitting in a corner – most likely coming up with some awesome plan to annoy Filch. "Hey…" Liz said as she slowly approached them.

Fred looked up and grinned; he stood and hugged her briefly. "Hey…" George grinned at them in the background.

Elizabeth glanced at George, and then looked up at Fred once more. "Um… we need to talk, alone… please."

Fred looked at her worriedly then they walked out of the portrait whole, heading for a deserted class room. Once inside he turned to her. "Well… this is it isn't it?" He asked.

She shut her eyes tightly, refusing to cry. "Yes…" Opening her eyes she focused them on his. "It's just not fair to you… To-to be in this situation… with me liking Jason an all…"

He looked hurt but nodded. "Alright… I understand…"

She walked over to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Fred; I hope we can still be friends?" She let him go and looked up into his face, he was smiling.

"Well of course we'll still be friends." She grinned.

Then they walked back to the door, back up to there common room and into their separate dorms.

The next day Elizabeth woke up and ran down the sets of stairs into the great hall. She first looked over at Fred – who was grinning and talking with George. _Well at leased he's still happy._ She thought, then looked over at the Slytherin table were Nicole, Draco and Jason sat together.

She walked over to the Slytherin table – running into Pansy on the way. "If you think you're good enough for a Slytherin then you should be careful, might find yourself hurt one day!" She giggled and walked away Liz rolled her eyes and kept walking. It was only then that she realized that Ron was walking towards her with Wood. "Shiite!" She muttered.

"Liz – Don't leave we need to talk!" Wood called, she cringed slightly – knowing what was coming, but walked over to him.

"Yes Oliver?" She asked calmly as she came up to him and Ron; who she was blatantly ignoring.

Wood shook his head. "We know what happened Liz – And… Well we also know why."

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't really care anymore. Fred and I know why that's all that matters, now if you'll excuse me"- They cut her off.

"You dumped my brother for Frost? – He's a Slytherin. And Harry recons he's a parseltongue!" Ron said, Liz looked at him critically.

There was a small silence and Wood took the chance to speak. "If you go out with him I'm going to have to cut you off the team." He then turned and left the great hall – leaving Liz standing with Ron.

"Why would Harry think he's parseltongue?" She asked pretending not to know that he actually was a parseltongue.

Ron frowned, thinking. "'cause; remember when Draco set that snake on Harry, Jason was the only one not looking confused or frightened… even Snape looked... odd."

Elizabeth shook her head. "That has to be one of the stupidest things I've ever heard! – Anyways even though I LOVE talking with you so very much I'm going to be late for class!" She then left the great hall – heading for care of magical creatures.

Liz stood with the other Gryffindors outside Hagrid's cabin, when she heard an unmistakable voice say: "I can't believe they aloud this lousy oaf of a man to actually teach!" Elizabeth turned to see Draco Malfoy complaining loudly to Nicole and Jason. She walked towards them "Hey" She said.

They smiled and said "Hi" then the four students walked back in front of the giants cabin and like the rest of the class waited for him to emerge.

Draco continued to complain loudly about Hagrid, Harry noticed this and stormed over to him as Draco said: "The god damn giant oaf can't even talk let alone teach – how will we know what he's saying to us?" Nicole giggled, but Jason and Liz only smiled.

"You take it back Malfoy!" Harry growled as he advanced on Draco. "You take it back now"

A round off 'owes' came from the Slytherins, and Draco smirked widely. He dropped his school bag and stepped up to Harry, as a circle of Slytherins formed around them, hissing. "You want to fight me _Potter_?" Draco drawled.

Hermione tried to get to them – to break them up but the Slytherins around them wouldn't let her near. "He's not worth it Harry, come on!" she wined.

Elizabeth glanced at Jason; both unsure weather to try to stop the fight between the two, or to let it go on. "Draco… this isn't necessary… come on just leave it!" Liz said hopefully.

But Draco didn't pay attention; they both drew their wands when Draco yelled: "DEMETOR DEMENTOR!!!!" while pointing behind Harry; who wheeled around to face the skeletal creature – only there was nothing their. He glared back at Draco for the trick, who was impersonation a Dementor hood over his face and hands outstretched.

Hermione finally pushed her way through the crowd, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him back. "Not worth it…" She murmured as she walked with him out of the cluster of Slytherins.

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh slightly, receiving a death glare from Hermione, and Nicole was giggling madly in the background.

Finally Hagrid appeared outside his hut and led the class to a large paddock beside his house. After explaining what the things were that stood in the paddock – Hippogriffs – He said to pair off and instructed them on how to approach one. He got Harry to go first – which seemed to go pretty well; he bowed to Buckbeak, who then in turn bowed back. But then Hagrid lifted Harry onto Buckbeak and the giant bird/horse took off into the air.

The crowd of Griffindors gasped while the Slytherins scoffed. The students waited patiently for Buckbeak to return with Harry – while waiting Jason, Nicole, Draco and Liz talked about the upcoming Hogsmead trip.

"Hey… Nicole wanna go with me?" Draco asked, smirking slightly.

Nicole jumped slightly. "What! Wait… go were?" She asked stupidly.

Draco shook his head glaring slightly. "To HogsMead! You knew we were talking about that!"

Nicole looked puzzled for a moment. "So… you want me to go to Hogsmead with you?"

Draco rolled his eyes, this was more difficult then it should be. "Yes… that's why I asked."

Nicole nodded. "I know that – Just well… wouldn't we be going together anyways, seeing as we're always together?" She smirked slightly.

"You have no idea how annoying you are. But yes you're probably right… I meant on a date though." He replied.

Nicole grinned. "Yay! Okay I'll go with you." She then looked back at the sky looking for Buckbeak.

Shortly after Buckbeak landed softly beside the black Hippogriff, Harry slid off grinning broadly. "That was amazing!" He stated happily, looking at Hagrid.

"Right well off ya go then… err… you'll have ter share, aren't enough Hippogriffs." The giant man said to his class.

Elizabeth glanced at Jason. "Defiantly the black one!" She said grinning, he only nodded. The two of them walked over to it and each took turns going up to it. Bowing, not blinking, ect.

As the lesson went on it got more and more enjoyable… until they heard Malfoy say. "I bet your not even that dangerous are you? You great ugly chicken." Elizabeth gasped and wheeled around just in time to see Draco scream as the Hippogriff reared and started to attack him.

* * *

**AN: yes we are back to the anoying AN... oh well, I will most likly be able to update faster now :D YAY cause things have been... lest just say sorted out better, and also i found this awsome place were me and lisa now go and its totally deserted of people (middle of the woods/field) so its away from any trubbles and anything to block my writing ness and so if its nessasary i will go there to write, it should be fun! ANYWAYS I hope you liked it - if not you have permision to yell at me. BYE **

**I will give awsome cookies that probably don't tast that good cause i cant cook cookies without burning them to you! If you review... so maybe forget the cookies and just review cause its an awsome fun thing to do :D **


	24. Chapter 23: Bloody Chicken

**AN: i know... i have no excuse... sept the H/W but thats not good enough.. me so sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

Chapter 23:

Bloody Chicken

* * *

_As the lesson went on it got more and more enjoyable… until they heard Malfoy say. "I bet your not even that dangerous are you? You great ugly chicken." __Elizabeth__ gasped and wheeled around just in time to see Draco scream as the Hippogriff reared and started to attack him._

Jason and Elizabeth just gaped; Draco had been knocked onto the ground screaming about it killing him. But seeing as he could talk – he was not dead. "NO PERCIVAL!" Liz yelled jumping up and down and pointing.

Jason looked at her oddly. "His… names Draco… you know that…" He said slowly.

Liz nodded. "Yes see I knew that – only it was fun to call him Percival…" She replied.

Hagrid ran over to Buckbeak, stopping him from causing farther harm to Malfoy. There was some snickering heard from the Gryffindors, and Nicole was still yelling curses at the Hippogriff, such as: "You stupid Bloody Chicken!" or "Idiotic… evil… cursed thing!"

Liz rolled her eyes, Draco was practically crying. "You'll pay you and your Bloody Chicken will pay! Just wait till my father hears about this!" He whined.

Jason and Elizabeth walked up to him – Hagrid still shooing the hippogriff. "Grow up Draco, its not even that bad! Just a scratch…" Liz said kneeling down beside him.

He glared at her. "Like you'd know you and your bloody Gryffindor friends!" He snarled.

She raised her eyebrows. "Okay I know what this type of things like! I've fallen off horses, or been kicked before! And shut it, I know you don't mean it your just in a snit so stop acting like a little child and grow up!" She smirked at his appalled face.

Nicole gaped at her. "Liz he just got attacked by a Hippogriff!" She protested.

"But it was coming for him! He knew what the teacher said; 'their proud creatures' you know? Not to insult them… Anyways he really is like a little girl rolling around on the ground and whining…" Elizabeth replied, standing up.

Hagrid walked over. "Outa' the way then…" Picking Draco up he turned to the castle, and began to walk up to it.

Liz, Jason and Nicole followed him up to the castle. "What was that about?" Jason asked Elizabeth.

Liz glanced at Nicole, then back at Jason. "I dunno sometimes he really is a git though… he needs to grow up." She replied jogging to keep up with Hagrid.

Jason smirked slightly. "You are kinda right… but he is nice enough…" Liz raised her eyebrows. "Well to people that are his… friends…"

Rolling her eyes Elizabeth laughed and followed Hagrid the rest of the way to the Hospital Wing with Nicole and Jason.

Upon entering the Hospital wing they saw Madam Pomfrey making up the hospital beds. "Madam! Draco's been attacked by a hippogriff!" Nicole said worriedly as they all filed into the room.

Madam Pomfrey turned abruptly to look at them. "Oh my…" She said as she bustled over to them as they placed Draco on a Hospital bed then told Madam Pomfrey what had happened. "Someone should tell his father… unfortunately he'll want to know."

"I guess we could send him a letter…?" Liz asked looking at Jason. "Unless Nicole wants too – but I bet she'll wanna be with Draco." Raising her eyebrows she looked at Nicole who nodded, then to madam Pomfrey.

"Yes yes my dears go right and tell him, hopefully he won't insist on coming here himself… But knowing the Malfoys!" She then busied herself with helping Draco.

Jason and Elizabeth left the Hospital Wing quietly, both unsure of what to say as they headed for the owlery to get Nyx to send a letter to the Malfoy manner concerning the attack.

As they made it down the last few steps towards the doors that lead out into the school grounds Jason said: "I noticed that you didn't go to the Gryffindor table this morning… why not?" Liz faltered in her step.

She looked at the ground. "I broke up with Fred last night…" She mumbled.

Jason stopped walking and looked at her. "You did what?" He asked shocked. "I thought you said that you wouldn't break up with him."

She started to walk again, still looking at the ground. "Yes well… it was unfair to him…"

Jason also began to walk again, still looking at Liz. "Wait… so – You broke up with him because what was unfair?" He asked as they made their way out of the castle.

Liz glanced at him, and then blushed bright red. "The fact that I still like you…" She said slowly, becoming redder and redder with every word.

He grind at her. "So… you broke up with him for me?" Jason asked raising his eyebrows.

She turned even redder – if it were possible. "Maybe… Yes!" She said; as they walked across the grounds towards the Owlery.

He put his arm around her. "Really…?" He asked. She turned her head a bit to look at him.

Smiling she nodded: "Yes, most definitely!" Then resting her head on his shoulder they walked the rest of the way in silence. Once at the owlery they walked up the sets of winding stair cases till they found Nyx. "Here she is!" Liz called.

Jason walked over to the pitch black owl, which flew down onto his outstretched arm. "We have a job for you." He said to her, she hooted happily. "Take this letter to the Malfoy Manner alright?" Nyx clicked her beak happily as he tied the note to her leg.

With that she took off and flew out a window, slowly turning into a black speck in the sky. "So… about this whole thing with you liking me…" Jason said walking over to Liz; who had been petting a small brown owl.

She turned away from the bird to look up into his electric blue eyes. "Yes…?" She asked apprehensively.

He shrugged slightly. "You wanna go to the upcoming Hogsmead weekend with me? As my girlfriend…?"

She bit her lip, then grinded. "Well… yeah…" He smiled at her.

Once Jason and Elizabeth made it back to the Hospital Wing Hagrid had already left, Draco's arm was in a sling, Nicole was sitting beside Malfoy, and Madam Pomfrey was in her office. "Hey." Jason said as the two walked into the room.

They looked up; Draco glared at Liz; who glared back. "Hey…" He replied. Nicole nodded slightly.

Elizabeth and Jason walked over to him and Nicole. "It can't be that bad… anyways we sent Nyx with a letter telling your father." Jason said calmly.

Nicole smirked slightly, but Draco scowled. "Great now he's going to come here… but that's probably not that bad – I'm sure he can get that idiot Hagrid sacked in no time!"

"He'll never know what hit him." Nicole said grinning at Draco, who smiled back.

Liz looked over at Nicole then back at Draco. "But it wasn't his fault! It was yours, that's totally wrong to sack him over that!" She protested angrily.

Draco laughed slightly. "It wasn't my fault!" He growled. "It was the bloody giants fault and his idiotic Hippogriffs!"

Liz glared at him. "How can you do that? Its just wrong, he told us that they were proud creatures!" She protested farther.

Jason glanced at her then at Draco who was glaring daggers at Liz, when Malfoy turned back to Nicole. "Probably be able to get the chicken executed too. That should show the oaf not to let his pets attack a Malfoy!"

Elizabeth gaped at him. "_What!" _she asked in disbelief.

Draco glanced at her, but ignored her question. "Know my Father he may be able to get all the Hippogriffs executed." At this Liz stormed out of the room, heading for the Gryffindor common room.

"Stupid idiotic asshole!" she cursed as she climbed the many sets of stairs. Finally making to the portrait of the fat lady she saw Neville pleading with her to let him in.

Liz walked up behind him, and then tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped slightly and turned to see her, he smiled and said: "Hey Liz… you don't happen to know the password do you?"

Liz smiled. "Maybe, if I told you what do I get in return?" She joked. He looked slightly confused; shaking her head and grinning she walked up to the Fat Lady and said the password, the portrait swung open to reveal their common room. The two stepped through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor Common Room.

The fire was crackling away, in the fire place, and there were few students in the room – those who were, were either doing homework or reading. Liz sat in a chair by the fire and Neville sat in the chair across from her. "So…" Liz said awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

Neville smiled. "Um, so I heard you broke up with Fred…" She looked up at him, wondering weather he was going to say anything else, or leave it at that.

After a few silent moments she spoke up. "Yes… I did."

He nodded slightly. "I see, why though – If you don't mind me asking." He asked quietly.

She looked at him puzzled. _'Since when did Neville ask so many questions?'_ "Well – err – No I don't mind telling you… I was um, I still really liked Jason and it wasn't fair to him…"

Neville nodded again. "I still don't understand how you can get along with Slytherins… their so mean."

Elizabeth began to laugh. "Mean? They can be I guess, but not all of them… Jason's nice enough…" She smiled at the thought of her friends.

Neville looked at her questioningly. "You saying Draco's not a git?" He asked.

This only made her laugh more. "Well of course he's a git! But it's what's so funny about him… I dunno. You just have to get to know them I guess…" Her voice trailed off as she heard the portrait swing open and some more students come in. It was Harry, Ron, and Herminie.

Liz stood up and walked over to them, Ron glared, Harry looked slightly shocked that she had even looked at them and Herminie waved at her smiling. Liz waved back but turned to Harry. "Look I know we're not on the best terms but – err – Draco is planning to get Buckbeak executed and Hagrid sacked… thought you should know." With that she turned and left the common room.

* * *

AN: things never seem to work out eh... w/e anyways i will try my best to get the next chapter up soon... BYE (hugs to all who review)


	25. Chapter 24: Malfoys always win

**AN: i know... i have no excuse... sept the being sick... but thats not good enough.. me so sorry for the long wait, yet again and it will be once a week that this is updated from now on.**

**Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 24:

Malfoys always win

* * *

Elizabeth had spent the rest of the day in the library, doing potions home work and reading. Near dinner she made her way out of the library to the great hall, when she passed Lucius Malfoy talking with Dumbledore, she decided it wouldn't hurt to see what they were talking about, so she slowly walked closer, then hiding behind a suit of amour.

"Mr. Malfoy I hear what you are saying but I will not fire Hagrid over something so small." Dumbledore was saying.

Lucius scowled. "It is not something so small!" He hissed. "And I will make sure that beast that you call an animal will be gotten rid of!" With that he turned and walked out onto the grounds.

Elizabeth held her breath, Dumbledore was about to walk right past her, once he passed she slipped out from her hiding place frowning; as she made her way to the great hall. Was Hagrid actually going to be sacked? And would Buckbeak be executed? She wondered as she walked through the huge doors into the great hall.

Out of instinct she looked over at the Slytherin table, were Nicole and Jason were sitting – Draco must've still been in the hospital wing. She cautiously made her way over to them, all the Slytherins glaring at her. "Hey!" She said as she came up behind her friends.

They turned to look and smiled. Jason moved over and patted the bench beside him. She smiled and sat down between her two friends. "So… what's up?" She asked Nicole.

Nikki looked up at her and smirked. "Well Draco's father came and is working on getting Hagrid sacked and Buckbeak killed!"

Elizabeth looked down at her plate. "I know I saw him and Dumbledore in the hall before I came." She then looked at Jason. "Do you think they'll kill him? Buckbeak I mean…"

Jason frowned slightly. "Well… they may… It seems like they have a pretty good case. Plus they have money and power…" Noticing the worried look on her face he quickly added. "But I'm sure Dumbledore will find a way to – err - not let him be executed…" His voice trailed off.

She smiled weakly. He seemed to have that effect on her; being able to make her smile or laugh when others couldn't.

He put his arm around her shoulder. She blushed slightly, but her smile never faltered. "So! You too a couple then?" They heard the drawling voice of Pansy Parkinson ask.

Jason glared at her. "So what if we are?" He snapped.

Nicole was looking from Liz to Jason to Pansy, with a slightly worried expression but said nothing.

Pansy looked over at her Slytherin friends: Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaize. And simply said: "She's a Gryffindor."

Liz scowled '_not this again!_' She thought annoyed. Jason continued to glare. "It ain't right!" Pansy said whining.

Rolling her eyes Liz said: "You're all just like the Gryffindors! Making it your own business that we're dating! What does it matter?"

Blaize spoke up: "Well, well, well it's the first smart thing Gryffindor and Slytherin have ever agreed on!"

Jason scowled. "Shut up Blaize! It looks like your all going to have to deal with it!" Blaize glared at him.

"You know Frost… I think that your little Gryffindor friend needs to be taught not to mess with Slytherins." Blaize said smirking, and then he added, in a quieter voice so only they could hear. "You wouldn't want her to get hurt would you?"

Pansy giggled in her stupid way. "Oh! Of course you wouldn't, we were nice when you were friend… But this is pushing it." She added, in her mock sweet voice.

Jason glared at them. "You wouldn't!"

Blaize laughed slightly. "Who's to say we wouldn't?" He asked. "Well we better be off, and – err – you know watch you back wont you?" Pansy giggled and followed him, Crabbe and Goyle out of the great hall.

Nicole frowned slightly. "What was that all about?" She asked suddenly.

Jason looked over at her. "It seems that Liz here, has finally agreed to going out with me… That's what that was all about…"

Nikki nodded grinning, and then went back to eating. Elizabeth looked up at Jason. "Well so far I'm still on the Quidditch team! Which is good 'cause I didn't _really_ wanna be kicked off."

Jason laughed slightly. "Well – err – other then just recently… No one knew…"

"This is true – But I don't think he'll actually kick me off… Are first match is coming up – against you guys…. And we need to practice, he hasn't got enough time to find a new Chaser, and train them to have as much experience… Also they'd have to have tryout, it just wouldn't work." Her voice trialed off as she noticed Jason smirking at her. "What?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

He paused for a moment then said: "You're rambling, it's cute." She smacked his arm lightly.

"Glad you find it amusing." Liz joked, grinning broadly at him.

After diner Liz, Jason and Nicole walked out of the great hall together. When Nikki declared: "I think I'll go see how Draco is doing." And with a quick wave she ran up the stairs to the hospital wing, leaving Liz and Jason alone in a crowd of students.

Liz glanced at her watch. "Almost past curfew…" She thought out loud, then glanced at Jason.

He nodded. "Yes it is… Bye then…" He turned to leave but Liz pulled him into a hug before he could turn away.

"Night…" She murmured as she pulled away and departed up the sets of stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

Smiling Jason made his way down to the dungeons.

One week later.

Liz was sitting in potions making a rather easy potion, that is if Ron was not messing it up. She kept glancing at Jason, who was in the middle of stirring his and Harry's potion.

She could feel the glare she was receiving from Ron and looked up. "What?" She asked innocently.

He shook his head. "How can you go out with a Slytherin?" He asked.

Liz grinned. "Cause he's a wonderful person and he's been my friends, no make that my best friend for… about three years now."

Ron frowned. "Not really last year…"

She shrugged and finished with their potion, then bottled it. "Done!" She said as she jumped up and walked up to Snape's desk.

After handing it into Professor Snape she walked back, passing Jason on the way. Liz smiled brightly at him. "Hey" He murmured quietly and then went back to fighting with Harry.

After class Elizabeth went to Jason and Harry to see it they'd killed each other yet, but to her displeasure Harry was still alive…

As she made her way over she caught a glimpse of their fight. "You put the roots in _AFTER_ stirring it! Not before!" Jason was snarling at Harry.

Harry glared at him. "If you'd of just stopped badgering me about how many times to stir it, I could've done it fine!" He said defensively.

Jason scowled. "So now it's my fault YOU messed up?!?!" He hissed.

Liz rolled her eyes then walked up behind Jason; she huged him and asked: "Having trouble?"

Harry glared at them, and then left the class room pushing through the crowd of students to find Ron and Hermione.

Liz let go of Jason so he could turn around to face her. "No problem at all – or – there won't be once I kill that git…" He smirked slightly.

She laughed. "Let me know when you do, wont you? Love to help!"

They left the class room together laughing, and looking for Nikki and Draco.

* * *

**Ahhh! i'm sooo sprry it took so long!! i was at a horse show, and then out with family and sick :( but still i have no excuse... but err i just want you to know i probably wont have the next one up till the weekend... i think instead of saying i'll get the update up soo n it'll just be once a week and if its sooner its sooner... And i know that this chapter was kinda dull but i had a sort of writers block... i hope you like the next one more:D anywho please review... if you want at leased... **

**BYE! till next chapter at leased... **


	26. Chapter 25: Memories

**AN: i know... i have no excuse... yet again... but i promise this time i'll get it up sooner, unfortunattly this chapter is slightly smaller then the last but what ever. Also i must tell you at one point in the story it says wiping (i accsedentilly put whipping) just picture what my friends reaction to this was when i gave this to nikki as her b-day present :P she littarelly fell off her deskk onto the floor laughing... and i'm sorry for any other mistakes that i did not notice please ignore them i did not want to keep you all waiting any more time to send it to my beta. Anyways byers!**

**Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: **

**Memories**

**

* * *

**

Over the next few days Jason, Nicole, and Elizabeth had so much home work, and any of their spare time was taken up by Quidditch practice. Also Draco was still complaining about this 'hurt' arm and it was still in a sling. Nicole had visited him everyday of his stay in the hospital wing, and never left his side after either. All the while Jason and Elizabeth were getting more and more used to being a couple, and Blaize's threats had, at leased for now, only seemed like threats.

Nearing the end of October and on this particular day, which was on a Saturday afternoon the sun was shining through the clouds and down upon the five students sitting under a tree near by the lake. Liz was huddled up with Jason and Lisa was sitting across from them as she worked on some of her home work. Nicole and Draco were sitting a little farther away, also huddled up but looking out over the lake.

"Liz… why aren't you doing your homework – professor Lupin assigned us a project." Lisa was saying as she absent mindedly twirled her quill in her hand.

Liz laughed slightly. "'Cause I have better things to do…?" She said innocently, and then smiled at Jason who started to laugh.

Lisa smiled slightly, noticing her joke but then became serious again. "Look Liz,' She glanced at Jason, 'I know you two are a couple and all but you shouldn't put this stuff off – after all its due soon."

Frowning Jason spoke slowly. "We had the same project assigned… isn't it due in – err – I dunno a week?" Making Liz giggle slightly, till she noticed Lisa's face.

"It still shouldn't be put off…' With that she stood up, 'I'm going to find Harry – Bye!" She waved to Liz and Nicole, but glared at both boys who glared back.

Once she had left both Nicole and Draco came back to were Liz and Jason were sitting together. "You piss her off again?" Draco asked Jason smirking.

Shrugging he replied: "Apparently… don't know what exactly with though…" He frowned.

Liz spoke up to this. "Maybe the fact that you were – err – discreetly making fun of her for doing her homework in advance…?" She looked up at Jason's blue eyes as she said this.

He chuckled slightly. "Well… yes I guess I kinda did, but I wasn't… trying to be mean, only she still found it mean."

Nikki lifted her head a little bit from Draco's shoulder. "What do you think she's so worked up about lately anyways?" She asked.

Shrugging Elizabeth said: "Probably about Hagrid." Then she leaned her head against Jason's shoulder as he put his arm around her.

Nicole scowled. "That oaf? Who cares about him!" She stated rolling her eyes. "Really Lisa's turned into a Potty practically.

Liz frowned. "Not quite, but after all she is dating him… Anyways let's get off the subject of gossip shall we?" Nodding they began to talk of the upcoming Quidditch watch, all bugging Liz for the Gryffindor strategies but she didn't give in even when they decided to give her the silence treatment, which she only laughed at and started to tickle them till they broke out laughing and telling her to stop.

The rest of the day they ran around attacking each other and at one point Nicole even managed to push Elizabeth into the Lake, after which Liz had sworn to get her back one day and using a simple charm dried her own cloths before she froze.

As the four students races across the grounds Draco managed to tackle Nicole, and the two wrestled on the leaf strewn ground for a while, as Jason and Elizabeth stopped to laugh at them.

Finally Draco succeeded in pinning Nicole down, as she struggled feebly and giggled like mad when she was about to curse him he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, at which her giggles stopped and her eyes shot open, as she stopped struggling away from him. Then her eyes fluttered shut and she managed to get out of her shocked state to kiss him back.

Both Liz and Jason had stopped laughing and started to stand their, just looking awkward.

Draco pulled back from Nicole smirking down at her as he let her go. "I won." He stated, making her giggle and blush.

"It would seem so…" She managed, then caught and pushed him. He lost his balance and fell over, giving her time to start to run away once more. "Catch me if you can!" She yelled back at him.

As he stood up, wiping off his robes he called after her. "I believe I already did that!" Then Nicole let out a small yelp and tripped on a small root and tumbled to the ground, although she jumped up rather fast calling back: "I'm okay! No one panic!"

Jason and Liz, now feeling very out of place snuck off back to the lake, knowing that dinner would be soon. "So…" Liz mumbled, not really knowing what to say she began to laugh again. Jason glanced over at her.

"Something funny Zil?" He asked her, eyebrows raised.

She smiled as she lay back in the grass. "No, just thinking…" She replied.

Jason laid down beside her, putting his arm around her and pulling her closer to him. "Of course, it is like you to laugh at nothing…" He stated smiling slightly.

She rapt her arms around him, hugging him. "You know, I could hardly stop thinking of you last year… When I said I 'hated' you" She stated seriously.

He tilted his head to the side so he could look at her. "Same…" He replied. "Only I actually thought you hated me… don't do that again k?" He added.

She shook her head. "Never ever again…" She mumbled, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

She closed her eyes and thought about what would happen to them all, as her thoughts drifted off to being back at the barn and exploring the forest behind her house she felt someone gently shake her shoulder. "Hmmm…" She mumbled as she opened her eyes, just able to make out Jason's through the night sky… She sat bolt upright, almost banging her head into her boyfriends. "Why is it dark?!" She demanded.

Jason shook his head, silver hair falling in curtains over his face. "I don't know – I think… I think we fall to sleep…" He replied looking around himself confusedly.

Liz pulled her wand out quietly saying the spell to light the tip, she turned to Jason. "Shiite! That means we can't get back into the castle, its past curfew, the doors will definitely be locked." She said.

Frowning Jason looked over at her. "Does it seem unusually cold to you?" He asked. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah… Like on the –' but her sentence was cut short by Jason pointing behind her, as he jumping up pulling her with him. She twirled around to see at leased three of the creatures that were on the train gliding towards them.

She felt frozen to the spot but the things kept moving towards them, and all she could think of was when her old dog had died, or any other bad memories when she felt Jason drag her away from them. She snapped out of her daze as the two ran as fast as they could back to the castle hoping against all hopes that it was open. When the slammed into the huge oak doors they found them locked, Jason pushed Liz back against the door behind him shielding her from those things as his own memories of his… or who seemed like his mother… being murdered flashed before him.

One of the demetors stretched out its boney hand to him, as he felt icy cold close in around him he told Liz to run to the game keepers cabin – it was the only place they'd be anywhere near safety.

She shook her head. "What about you?!" She demanded. "I can't leave you."

He pushed her away from him and said: "Tell him what's happened otherwise we'll never get out of this – I'll make sure none of them follow you. Now GO!" He demanded.

Nodding she raced off, the dementors not even noticing all too focused on Jason and for which reason he had no idea. "Why is it that you want me?" He asked them, not expecting an answer.

He heard a low raspy voice fill the air – unsure of weather it was in his head or from the dementors, all it said was.

"Tom Riddle… The Dark Lord…. Tom Riddle…." Jason shook his head, it felt like it could explode as he dropped to his knees and yelled, partly cause of pain and partly out of fear, he yelled: "I'm not him! I'm Jason Frost! I'm not him!"

Jason slowly collapsed to the ground, the last the he saw was one of the creatures pulling back its hood and moving down towards him. He knew no more except when he saw memories… or a vision fly across him mind.

He saw what appeared to be a young Vodemort standing over a young woman holding a baby with silver hair.

When Liz heard the scream from behind her she wanted to turn and run back, but forced herself on knowing it was for the best.

* * *

**BYE! till next chapter **


	27. Chapter 26: Somewhere

**AN: well i was going to send this to my betta... but then i thought i might as well add it now, otherwise it wouldn't be up till tomorrow... or saterday. So ya i decided to add it now. :D OH YAY! okay well here's the ness for the ness of the story ness of the continued ness to stop you from cliff hangingoff cliffs, cause i don't want you to fall or anything so ya... anywho here it is - sorry if i spelt Where 'were' any where kk? KK!**

**Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: **

**_Somewhere_ **

**

* * *

**

Elizabeth ran through the darkness, unsure weather any of this would work or if Jason would be okay. All she wished was that with some miracle he made it out, and that she would get to Hagrid before it was too late. She was now able to see the lights through the window of his hut in the distance and she forced herself to accelerate her speed. At last she slammed into the giant mans front door, as she banged over and over again, each nock sending a chilling echo through the darkness.

Liz stood impatiently at the door, still no one had come to open it yet she could hear fang inside. _'Oh god no… no… no… Be home Hagrid. For gods sake be home!'_ she pleaded in her mind as she kept on banging on the door until she started to break down, no one was there and she had been slamming her fists against the large wooden door for at leased three minutes. She began to cry as she slid down to the step at the front of the door. "Oh no… Oh god no…" She murmured through her sobs. She wiped her tears away swiftly and pulled herself up by the handle of the door. Once on her feet her shoulders shook with her sobs, and she looked around through blurred eyes, as she stumbled to the window.

When she looked in she saw Fang sniffing intently at mid air – Odd she thought – and she went back to the door, trying the handle. Still hoping that something in there could help Jason but the door was locked. "Please… if anyone's in there, I need help! Those things… (Another sob) they're after us, we were locked out of the castle… Oh please, please help us!" She pleaded through the door. Finally about to give up and find a way into the castle she started to turn, about to run back to the castle, when she heard the lock in the door click softly. She whirled around to face Harry, Hermione and Ron. Upon seeing them she let out a small gasp/sob and looked at them fearfully. "Hagrids' not home is he…?" She asked quietly.

Harry shook his head. "No, we were looking after Fang for him… You said there were Dementors?" He asked.

Elizabeth looked at him, and then nervously glanced back towards the castle. "Yes… if that's what they are called then yes…" She looked back at the three Gryffindors in front of her. "Can you help – Jason's back there… I don't know why but they are really out to get him… and – and he said I should go get help, said he'd try not to let them follow… but they didn't even look at me… that is if they have eyes…" She added quickly.

Ron also looked back up to the castle. "There's a way out of the castle other then the main doors – my brothers told me about it, um… I think it's near the dungeons though…" He said slowly, he almost seemed scared but probably only because there were Dementors near him.

Nearly hugging Ron Liz let out a sigh of relief, then quickly asked: "You do know were it is right…?" She dried the remaining tears on her face with her sleeve.

Ron frowned. "Hold on let me think…" He said quietly.

Hermione shook her head. "Why were you two even out so late? Curfew was _hours_ ago!" She demanded.

Liz scowled. "I could ask the same question!" She retorted.

Harry shushed then. "Shh there's no time to fight. Let's make our way to were the dungeons are and then find the way in, hopefully not too late." He said.

The other three nodded and then they all ran off to the Castle, but not towards the front doors.

Meanwhile

Jason lay unconscious with a dementor looming over him, it's rotting hands slowly moving down towards him, its hood taken down as it leaned farther down towards him, the other two dementors seeming to just float a few feet away, as if it was entertaining to watch. As the first dementor leaned closer, hands fastened on Jason's shoulders, holding him still – if he were to wake up – and as it was about to close the last inch between them the gigantic oak doors swung open to reveal Albus Dumbledore, and with a swish of his wand, not even a word muttered, a shimmering silver animal shot out of the tip and pushed the three dementors back.

Dumbledore flicked his wand once more, once the creatures had disappeared into the darkness hopefully not to comeback, and the silver animal shot back into his wand… as if it had never happened. Then once the Petronous was done the elderly man hurried over to the unconscious boy and lightly shook his shoulder.

The next thing Jason knew after his memories stopped, after everything had gone black and he had thought himself dead; he opened his eyes to see the headmaster looking down on him worriedly. Jason slowly sat up and looked around himself confusedly. "How… But…" He murmured, more to himself then to Dumbledore - even though the old man tried to answer his unasked question.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at him. "My dear boy it seems you have had an encounter with some of those Dementors who are looking for Sirius Black."

Jason stared at him, not believing how blunt the old mad was being, but then Jason shook his head. "No… that's – that's not why I'm confused… I mean yes I know, they tried to attack me or kill me or what ever, but what I meant was… I have never been able to remember anything about my past… yet these – these things seem to be able to reveal the things that have been hiding for… for ever."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Is there something you wish to… tell me Mr. Frost?" He asked suddenly.

Shaking his head Jason slowly remembered what exactly happened before he had passed out. "Wait – Is Liz alright?" He asked worriedly, unable to remember weather she had been followed by one of the… Dementors.

The headmaster chuckled slightly. "She is – although she does not know that you are alright, shall we find were she is and inform her?" He asked slightly amused.

Jason nodded slightly, unsure how the elderly man knew this but decided to go along with it.

------------

Liz, Harry, Hermione and Ron ran along the dungeon corridors not bothering to keep quiet. But as they started towards were Harry had suggested they go – because he knew that Professor Lupin was able to get rid of Dementors, he had suggested they get his help – But as they made their way to his office Liz let out a loud squeal and turned towards the main hall, which was in the opposite direction. Harry turned around to see her running towards Dumbledore and what looked like Frost.

The three Gryffindors followed Elizabeth, running up behind her as she grinned largely as she ran towards her best friend, and boyfriend.

Dumbledore stood smiling slightly at the shocked look on Jason's face and the huge smile on the young Gryffindor girl making her way towards them.

Finally Elizabeth made it to were Jason was standing and hardly even stopping slammed into him, hugging him tightly. Jason let out a small yelp as he almost tumbled over, due to the fact that he had not expected her to literally slam into him. Once he recovered from the shock he rapt his own arms around Liz holding her tight. "I thought you were – were dead…." She said her voice breaking slightly.

Letting her go, he looked at her. "I thought that they had gone after you for a moment… and I also thought that I was dead at one point too…" He looked down at her.

Shaking her head she said. "No… I don't know why but they didn't want to go after me… But Jason I'm never ever leaving you along in a situation like that again – I was so scared when I couldn't find Hagrid… I thought that you were going to die…"

Jason looked at her, unsure of what to say. "Liz… I'm alright now, don't worry about it… But –' She cut him off by placing her index finger on his lips to silence him and looked up into his piercing blue eyes.

She removed her finger from his lips and slowly was about to turn to thank her fellow Gryffindors when he grabbed her hand, pulling her back. As Liz was about to ask what he was doing he leaned down and kissed her. Elizabeth gasped slightly and then managed to relax she closed her eyes. They both broke away from each other – suddenly aware that they were being watched, and held hands, although Liz blushed deeply as she looked down at the hem of her robes.

Dumbledore was the first one to break the silence. "Well I see that you two have become more then just best friends' he smiled kindly then continued. 'And Mr. Frost I suggest you eat some chocolate… now seeing as its past hours I kindly request for you to return to your houses… Good night." With that their headmaster turned on his heals and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Review... only if you feel like it :D tiz after all up to you!**

**BYE! till next chapter **


	28. Chapter 27

**AN: So ya school was crazy this past forever... :( but now its the break :D hopefully a new chapter everyday... And if i get caughed up then maybe a christmas one one christmas day, or not cuz it'd be odd... anyways**

**Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: **

Something left unsaid **

* * *

**

The next day Elizabeth woke up early, and went down to their common room to sit by the fire. She was surprised to see a couple of her Gryffindor friends up and chattering away there and as they heard her approach they looked up to see who it was. She smiled at them; Fred, George, and Veronica – a second year. "Hey!" The twins said together, and Veronica smiled at her. "Hi" Liz replied. 

Sitting in one of the arm chairs by them she asked: "Is there any point in asking why your up so early?" She asked.

The other three exchanged looks then nodded. "Right then, what are you up to then?" She inquired.

The three grinned at her. "Well' Fred began to explain. 'We're going to try and break into Filches office and steel back some stuff he's taken away from us." The three beamed at her, Liz only shook her head laughing.

"Well wish I could help but I have to go talk to a certain someone…" Her voice wandered off as she stood up.

George winked at her. "Think I know who the 'certain someone' is!" He said joyfully. Rolling her eyes Liz laughed again.

"Well then if you know so much George… who is it?" She raised her eyebrows.

He pretended like he was stumped then burst out: "Frost!" And grinned when she did.

Crossing her arms she asked, giving him a fake glare: "Really Weasley, why would you think that?" She joked.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "'Cause you kissed him last night!" She stated as if everyone one knew, but apparently not because Fred looked quite shocked along with George.

Shrugging slightly Elizabeth stated: "Would've happened sooner or later anyways, after all we have been going out for a while… So I don't see why it's so shocking." Smiling she turned to leave as she waved to her friends.

Liz made her way to the Great Hall, knowing it was early not many students would be there but she hoped Lisa would, they had not talked in quite a while… or at leased not a proper conversation… so she thought it should be time for a nice rant about obsessions with her obsessed friend.

But as she was making her way down the many sets of stairs she saw Jason coming up them, she faltered in her steps for a moment but then began to walk down the stairs again until her and Jason were on the same landing. "Hey…" He said smiling.

She smiled back and quietly said "Hello." Then after an awkward silence asked: "Are you alright… I mean after the whole Dementors thing…?"

He frowned slightly. "Well – err – I'm not sure, look there's some things I've got to tell you... do you have a moment?" He enquired earning a small nod and confused look from Liz. "Right… um let's find some where less – err – some were less open." Then he and Elizabeth made their way down the steps in silence till they reached a corridor, which held a class room in it – thankfully deserted. They entered the class room and then Jason locked the door. He then turned to face her.

Raising her eyebrows she said: "Yes…?" He motioned for one of the desks, they sat down and he then started to speak.

"Right… well I guess I should tell you from the beginning' he paused for a moment, Liz looked at him slightly worried – unsure of what he might be about to say – but then he continued. 'You see on the train ride, when the Dementors first made themselves known… I saw something…"

Interrupting him Liz asked: "Like… Like a vision?"

He frowned slightly then shook his head. "No… more like a memory…' again he paused. 'But… what I saw was to say the leased unsettling." He glanced at her then continued. "I saw… I saw a woman – with silver hair… and… and… I saw him…' Liz gasped slightly 'He said… or I think he said: 'You must pay for your misdeeds…'"

"Wait… who was the Woman?" Liz asked slowly – unsure if it was who she suspected.

Jason frowned again, thinking. "I'm not sure but – but I think it was my mum…" He stated.

Elizabeth nodded and then said: "Do… do you think he killed her?" She asked.

Jason looked down at his hands, unsure of what to say but then nodded saying: "Yes…' He paused for a moment then continued 'Liz, this isn't all… last night, I saw something else – And I need to know you wont say anything… I can trust you… right…?" He asked before continuing.

Liz took his hand in hers and smiled reassuringly. "You know you can always trust me Jason, I promise I'll never tell anyone."

Nodding Jason continued: "Alright… You know how I never knew who my parents were' Liz nodded 'Well I have my suspicions, you see when I – when the Dementors attacked me… I saw something again, another memory… But it was different; it was when I was unconscious…' He broke off, glancing at Elizabeth who smiled again and squeezed his hand, he continued 'I saw Voldemort, he… he was standing over my mum again, she was holding… me I think… And he said – or I think if I remember correctly. 'Give me the child Amanda'"

Liz frowned. "Why would he have wanted you...? Surely not to get you out of the way… so he could kill her without hurting you… I mean it's not like it'd matter to him, after all he doesn't care who gets hurt."

Jason nodded. "I know… that's why I think there's something more to it…" Just then the door swung open to reveal Blaize, Crabbe and Goyle. "Shiite…" Jason muttered.

Liz quickly stood and drew her wand, as did Jason. "Well, Well, Well! What have we got here?" Blaize smirked as he glanced over his shoulder at the two Slytherins behind him. "Seems our two rebellions found a place to be alone together."

Jason glared at them. "What do you want?" He asked as Liz glanced at him nervously.

The other Slytherins smirked again. "Heard your little conversation." Goyle stated as he crossed his arms. Blaize smiled wickedly. "Oh yes we heard all about your mother! How the Dark Lord killed her… Actually we found it rather entertaining – didn't we?" He asked the two other Slytherins who nodded dumbly.

Jason clenched his fists trying to contain his anger. "_Leave!_" He growled out through clenched teeth.

"Oh… Seems we struck a nerve, are you sad that you don't have any family? And hardly any friends? That you have to live in an orphanage… and you are probably quite poor?" Blaize taunted.

Jason started to raise his wand when he felt someone grab his hand, looking over he saw Liz looking up into his face shaking her head. "There not worth it Jason… there only trying to provoke you, don't listen to them!" She said quietly, hand still on his.

"Ohhhh! Well I'm surprised, but at least you've got one thing good going for you – You have got a girl friend." Blaize said smirking.

Liz glared at him. "Yes he does and in-fact that's one thing you don't have, isn't it Blaize?"

Blaize rounded on her as he strode towards her wand raised. "Oh is that right? Well I think you should keep your mouth shut when the Slytherins are having their conversations, you little cross breed!"

Liz gaped at him, and pushed him away from her. "You know what Blaize? Go fuck yourself! Seeing as no one likes you might as well." She glared at him. "God you are ugly aren't you? No wonder you don't have a girl friend."

Jason then pulled her away from Blaize as he saw his eyes flash with anger. "Liz, shut up!" Jason hissed into her ear. "He's not the right person to piss off!" She pulled herself out of his grasped and stormed back to Blaize, despite what Jason had warned her about.

Blaize practically towered over her, as she glared up at him. He raised his wand up to her and was about to use a spell when Jason caught him off guard and sending his wand flying out of his hand. Blaize glared at him then looked back at Liz. "Get out of here before I hurt you, you little Gryffindor half blood!"

Liz glared up at him. "Really? I don't think you could do that much damage without a wand!" she said as she looked him up and down. "No, you look pretty foppish to me."

With that said she was shoved back and fell to the floor, she heard Jason yell something but saw that Crabbe was holding Jason's wand and Goyle was about to punch him. Blaize grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back up, she tried to get out of his grasped but he only tightened it. "Let me go!" She hissed and then spat in his face. He again shoved her away from himself.

"You know you are very bad at fighting when it comes hand to hand." He smirked. Then pushed her aside as he went to help Crabbe hold Jason so Goyle could actually hit him. Liz ran over to him and stood in between him and Goyle. "You hit him, you'll have to hit me first." She stated.

Jason tried again to pull away from his fellow Slytherins but found it was no use. "Liz! _Move_ he won't stop just 'cause you're in the way!" He said.

"But-' Jason cut her off. "No' He said 'leave! I'll see you later, but I don't want you hurt. Okay?" She was about to protest again but Goyle grabbed her and shoved her away as she fell and hit her head on the desk beside them. A small trickle of blood was seeping out of were her head collided with the desk's corner and her hand automatically reached up to feel the sticky wetness.

She heard Jason cough slightly and looked to were she had just been standing to see Goyle's fist collide with his stomach. She looked up into his blue eyes as he mouthed; _'go!'_ to her. She quickly stood and raced out of the class room and down to the dungeons hoping to catch Nicole or Draco and explain what was happening.

* * *

**Review... only if you feel like it :D tiz after all up to you!**

**BYE! till next chapter **


	29. Chapter 28

**AN: YAY! My acount is working again! i finally got this god damned chapter up, after about a month ARGH okay well i'm actually just writing the next one :D the new new one, not the one that is the one your about to read - ANYWAYS ya so get on with it, injoy and if i don't put another one up before exams in school i wish you all good luck! **

**Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: **

**_Pain_**

* * *

Jason felt another wave of pain shoot through his stomach, he tasted the blood in his mouth, its metallic flavor causing him to gag and spit it out. But then he felt the two arms that had been holding him up let go and he fell to the floor, legs giving out under his weight. He clenched his teeth as he felt the pain shoot through his stomach once more as he hit the ground and that's how he stayed, lying on the ground as he watched the three other boys leave. He could hear them talking, but didn't bother trying to figure out what they said.

A few minutes passed by since the Slytherins had left when finally Draco, Nicole and Liz came rushing into the room again. Nikki and Liz gasped and Draco swore under his breath when they saw the state their fellow class members had left Jason in. Liz could hardly even look as she turned her back on her best friend and as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She bit her quivering lip trying to gain control over her emotions but her breath began to come in short gasps and her shoulders shook as the tears spilled from her eyes. "It's all my fault… just 'cause I'm a Gryffindor…" She muttered. She felt someone put their hand on her shoulder and turned to see Nicole standing behind her.

Shaking her head Nikki said: "No, they're just ass holes. It's not your fault…"

Liz nodded then walked over to Jason, Draco was in the middle of helping him to his feat, and asking if he was alright. As she walked up to them Jason looked up at her and smiled weakly. "I'm all right, no need to cry…" She went to go support his other side, Draco supporting him on the opposite one. "Thanks…" Jason muttered to them.

"No problem, but you know we're getting them back as soon as your healthy enough to." Draco said smirking slightly.

Jason chuckled softly. "Yes I guess we should… but, I don't think we should tell the teachers what happened…"

Draco nodded in understanding but the two girls gaped at him. "_WHY?"_ They demanded at once. Jason looked over at Liz. "'Cause this way we can get our revenge… How's your head?"

"Oh um… I don't know it hurts but its nothing, just a scratch…" She lied, not wanting to worry him.

Jason shook his head. "Scratches don't bleed that much and you hit your temple… that's never good." He stated.

Liz glanced at Nicole then back to Jason. "Well it's not that big a deal... anyways I'm here to help you not for you to help me!" Then her and Draco walked him out of the class room, closely followed by Nicole. Heading up to the hospital wing… a path they traveled for to much.

When they entered the hospital wing Jason was already walking a bit better, but the pain still remained. Madam Pomfrey helped them get him to sit on the edge of a bed and began to question him. "What happened?" was the first thing out of her mouth.

The four friends looked at each other then Jason said: "Tripped down the stairs…" It seemed the most logical lie he could think of at the moment.

The women nodded and went on asking questions, concerning his health and figuring out if he had any broken ribs. Thankfully though he just had some severe bruising and was told that if he wanted she could easily cure them. After he had taken the potion that Madam Pomfrey gave him she said: "Now dear you should stay here over night to recover… so you'll get out tomorrow.' She turned to the three friends. 'If you don't mind leaving him to rest until tomorrow."

The three other students nodded, said their goodbyes to their friend and left.

Liz had missed her first class so she headed off to her second – potions with Draco and Nicole. The three of them hardly said anything the whole time they walked to the class, all brooding over how to get the other Slytherins back. When Liz entered the class room she saw Blaize and his friends sitting in one corner, all of them laughing. She could only guess what they were laughing about, but she had a pretty good idea.

She took her usual seat beside Ron. Liz immediately looked over again at Blaize, hate burning in her eyes, he glanced back at her and smirked. Scowling she turned to face the front of the class when she heard Ron whisper: "_Where's your little boyfriend?_"

She wanted to hit him, but knew he meant no harm in asking so she restrained her anger and turned to look at the red head beside her. "He… He's in the Hospital wing…" She muttered.

Ron nodded but then he spotted the cut on her temple, he opened his mouth to ask what had happened when Snape started to explain their lesson, and he looked up at the front of the class once more.

The class slowly ticked by, and Liz hardly was paying any attention, still worried about Jason and still unsure if she should just tell Madam Pomfrey what _really _had happened. But she knew that Jason would be mad if she did and so she decided against it. Finally after what seemed like five hours the ball rang she quickly packed up her things and was about to leave when Ron spoke. "What happened to your head? You said Jason was in the hospital wing… why?" He, to her disbelief actually looked slightly concerned.

She bit her lip, wondering what to say. "Err… He tripped down the stairs… ya…" She muttered and began to walk away but her quickly caught u p with her.

"Then what happened to _you_?" He inquired.

Liz looked at Blaize then quickly looked away but it was too late Ron had seen who she glanced at and then furrowed his brow as he looked at the mark on her temple once again. "Liz… What actually happened?" He asked her.

She shrugged and simply said the first thing that came to mind. "I um slipped in the shower this morning" The she quickly ran out of the class room, heading to the great hall.

Once she reached the great oak doors and entered to hall she quickly spotted Lisa, who was sitting with Harry at the Gryffindor table. Liz raced over to her friend and sat down beside her, Lisa looked up – slightly surprised, knowing her friend usually sat at the Slytherin table. "Hey…" Lisa said smiling.

Liz nodded and then quietly said: "I need to talk to you… can you come out of here with me?" She whispered.

Lisa gave her a questioning glance then nodded, and told Harry she'd be back in a bit. The two girls made their way out of the crowded great hall. Once out of the crowded area Liz turned to Lisa and began to explain everything that had happened, after she finally finished Lisa could only stare at her.

"So… you're not going to tell anyone…?" Lisa finally managed.

Liz shook her had. "No… I thought we should, but… no I'm not…"

Lisa bit her lip then asked: "When is he getting out?"

"Tomorrow morning… If all goes well." Liz replied. "And Lisa… please doesn't tell _anyone_… Not even Harry."

"Okay, but you better get them back… And good… 'cause you guys can't just let them get away with it!"

Liz smiled and shook her head. "No… they definitely won't get away with it. We'll make sure that they pay…"

* * *

**Review... only if you feel like it :D tiz after all up to you!**

**BYE! till next chapter **


	30. Chapter 29

**AN: _OKAY! so exams are all over with, i've started a new sumester in school and have math :( which may pose a problem for this wonderfull story... :'( cuz well... i suck at math, and so therefore i need a tutor which also means that i'll be spending ALOT of time on math and not nearly as much on the story, GR! So anyways i'm sorry it took me this long to update, but the next chap and the one after that should be up before you know it... and... erm then after i don't know what i can say - it'll all depend upon the math... lets hope (cross fingers)... _ **

_ANY who, lets get on with it already! here is chapter 29!!!! _**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 29:**

**_Shrieking Shack_**

* * *

Days passed, the Quidditch game was played – the game that Slytherin and Gryffindor were supposed to face off at never came to be, Hufflepuff played instead of Slytherin – and won by Hufflepuff, due to the Dementors on the field – Harry had passed out. So with the first month and a half of third year passed Halloween was fast approaching, as was the Hogsmead trip.

Jason had gotten out of the hospital the day after the attack, and nothing more had happened to him or Liz since then, but then again nothing had happened to Goyle, Crabbe, or Blaize either. But that was soon to be different.

It was Halloween morning, and all the students had the day off to go down to the town of Hogsmead before the Halloween feast that night. So Draco, Nicole, Jason, and Liz stood in the line waiting to give their permission forms to Professor McGonagall.

The day was overcast and there was a light drizzle spattering across the courtyard the students were gathered in, the air was cooler and most of the student wore scarves and hats, and a light fog was hovered over the green grass around the castle.

"Wait… Jason… how come you got your form signed?" Liz was asking. "'Cause I mean, who signed it?"

Jason smirked slightly. "I've learned how to forge the signature of the owner of the Orphanage I go to." Liz opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. "Wait before you go all 'WHY?!' on me; its not like I could go up to her and say 'Hey Ms.Deith can you sign this form so I can go to the magical village at my magical school?'"

Liz shook her head as she moved with the rest of the line; up to the teacher. "For just being attacked you seem pretty happy…" She muttered, more to herself then anyone else but he heard.

"Well… it's not like it just happened – I mean it was quite a while ago now…" He frowned thoughtfully, then broke into a grin. "But never the less, we get our revenge today."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Right 'cause that had made so much more sense than telling a teacher…"

Nikki scowled. "Shut up Liz!" She interjected into the conversation.

"Ya, ya I am…" Liz agreed. Finally they made their way to the front of the line, they handed in their forms and headed down into Hogsmead.

For the first few hours they wandered around, through shops which were full of all sorts of things. Some filled with candy, others of books and potions ingredients, while some had souvenirs and ice cream.

At one point Jason and Elizabeth broke off from Draco and Nicole, who had wanted to go and get some butter beer, so they agreed to meet back at the Three Broom Sticks in half an hour.

As Jason and Liz walked down the small cobblestone street they walked close together trying to escape the cold wind that seemed to spatter the rain in their faces. As always they received many disapproving glares or shocked faces as they passed their fellow students – but even the people of Hogsmead tended to scowl if they saw their house scarves.

Jason and Liz walked a few more minutes until they saw a small off rode path, the path to the shrieking shack. The two glanced at each other wondering if they should go, then nodded and started down the squishy, muddy path that wound through a patch of trees and to the said haunted house.

After five minutes or so of walking they reached a small slope which led into a clearing and in the distance they could clearly see the small rundown, graying little house. They started down the steep little hill till they were in the middle of the clearing, facing the fence on the other side.

The wind was not as bad here, the trees blocking it from lashing across their faces and the rain also seemed to dissipate. The two let go of each other and treaded softly to the small fence. When they reached it they looked out over the field which held the Shrieking Shack.

Jason turned to look away from the house and at Liz. "Wanna see if we can get in?" He asked smiling mischievously.

Liz looked up into his eyes, her own now alight with excitement. "Definitely!" She chirped. Jason nodded and grabbed her hand as he and Liz made their way down to the house.

"So what exactly do you have planed? – For getting 'revenge'" She made little air quotations with her free hand.

He shrugged lightly as they grew closer to the shack. "I'm thinking about winging it." He said smiling at her.

She looked up into his blue eyes, rolling her own as she muttered: "Of course he didn't have a plan – why would you ever think he would Liz?"

"What was that?" He asked slowing his pace.

She only shook her head and slipped her hand out of his, speeding her walk up.

He sighed slightly annoyed but also sped up his pace, as to walk beside her. "You're annoying at times…" He stated.

She stopped walking and glared at him. "Like-wise!" With that she began to walk again.

He rolled his eyes "We're even then." He said, but she ignored him. The rest of the walk was in silence till they reached the porch steps, leading up to the house, where they both stopped to glance at the door – which was slightly ajar.

Liz bit her bottom lip. "Um… It's open, shall we go in?" She spoke in a whisper, her eyes locked on the door half expecting it to open and start shrieking at them.

Jason smirked and nodded but she didn't move so he gave her a light push towards the house, she only backed up into his hands. "Come on Liz, Lady's first – you know the rules."

She turned to face him, glaring daggers. "Fuck you Jason!" She said and stuck her tongue out at him but then turned and started up the rotting wooden porch steps. When she reached the door Liz turned to look back expectantly at the smirking Slytherin boy coming up the steps and as he reached the door he leaned down to her height and said: "You know you want to." Her jaw dropped open as she gaped at him, where they were forgotten. He smirked as he slipped past her into the old house, and dragged Liz in behind him.

The front hall of the house was full of giant cob-webs and was almost pitch black, save the small sliver of light coming in from the open door. The floor boards creaked as they stepped farther into the house.

Liz tapped Jason on his shoulder and pointed with a shaking hand at the dog foot prints in the thick dust which littered the floor. Jason grabbed her hand, trying to calm her down as they slowly started to follow the prints. The farther into the house the two students got the darker it got, so Jason pulled out his wand and whispered: "Lumos" so they could better see the dog prints.

After a few more short strides Liz's eyes widened as she stifled a gasp with her unoccupied hand. Jason followed her gaze to where the dog prints turned into human ones.

They both stopped in their tacks, staring at the prints when they heard a soft growling coming from behind them. The two of them whirled around to come face to face with a giant black dog, readying to pounce. Jason drew his wand and stepped in front of Liz.

But the dog was too quick for him as it launched at the two students. Jason fell backwards from the force of the blow – his wand flew out of his hand – and knocked Liz over.

As the cloud of dust that had gathered due to the fall dissipated, they saw the Azkaban Escapee – none other than Sirius Black – Holding Jason's wand and pointing it right at them.

* * *

**_Hope you all liked it, I should, should being the key word, have the next one up soon : ) really soon, probably tomorrow it school dosn't get in the way... which it might but i can promise tomorrow or Thursday, either one... then the chapter after that i actually am in the middle of writing... just so you know... you don't have to read that chapter - now i've told you, you have been warned._**

**_Till next time... BYE!_**


	31. Chapter 30

**AN: _OKAY! so warning for the NEXT CHAPTER, which is not up yet... and a very appolegetic writer of this story for the long take on updateing, i won't even say why. _**

****

**_READ!_**

****

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30: 

Explanations and Help

* * *

Both Liz and Jason stared fearfully at the man in front of them. Neither could even move, for they knew that if they did; they would sooner die then get away. Sirius let out a harsh, bark like laugh as he let the hand holding the wan drop to his side, yet he still did not speak.

Liz looked over to Jason, he could see the fear in her eyes… '_Your wand Liz' _ He mouthed to her, she understood, shifted slightly and grabbed her wand out of her jeans pocket. Unfortunately Black noticed and quickly disarmed her, her wand flew across the room and landed by the stairs.

"Fuck…" Jason muttered. Liz shuffled closer to him, and Jason wrapped his arm around her as she buried her face in his chest, waiting for death to take them. He held her tightly, and glared up at Sirius. "What do you want Black?" Jason asked eyes locked upon his own wand in Black's hand, watching his every move.

The man before him smiled and tilted his head to one side, looking immensely like the giant, black dog once again. Jason looked into Black's eyes, but what he saw confused him; he didn't see hate, he didn't see any signs of an evil mad. What he did see though was; sadness, and even a sense of loss. Neither of them talked, they just stared at one another.

It was quite a few more moments before Jason felt Liz shift; he looked down at her to see she too was staring up at Black. Liz furrowed her brow, glancing between Jason, and Black. She noticed the sadness in Sirius's eyes and felt a pang of sympathy for the man, but ignored it.

Finally Jason spoke again, breaking the tense air. "Mr. Black, do you mind telling me why you haven't killed us… and why you're staring at me?" He snapped scowling.

Sirius nodded, as he walked up to them. Liz and Jason exchanged confused glanced as the man came closer, leaving footprints in the dust behind him. Then Black turned, leaning against the wall and he gradually slid down it, to the floor whilst he put his face in his hands; an awkward silence followed.

After a few more moments Liz slipped out of Jason's arms, and before he could react she stood up, Jason gave her a quizzical look as he too lifted himself off the floor. Liz looked back at him, a slightly apologetic look on her face as she started to walk forwards, to the broken man on the floor.

As she started to step away from Jason he attempted to stop her, realization hitting him, but as he grabbed for her wrist she quickly pulled it away and slowly shook her head. _'Don't worry…'_ She mouthed as she now stood in front of Sirius. "U-Um…" Her voice broke slightly as she knelt down facing Black. "Mr. Black… Are-are you alright?" She asked in a small voice. The man before her looked up at her, a smile on his face as he looked into her green eyes.

She felt an arm wrap around her and pull her back. Glancing up she saw Jason standing behind her, pulling her to her feet. Giving him a weak smile she stood up and went to stand beside him. _"Nothing was gunna happen Jay, its not like he was gunna kill me." _She whispered to Jason.

He glanced at her quickly but then looked back to Black, still wanting to keep an eye on Sirius. "You don't know that." He stated, his eyes never leaving the man before him.

Liz sighed in annoyance and was about to argue back when a rough voice cut her off, she jumped lightly and turned to see that Sirius had found his voice. "You… Just look so much like her." The two students stared at the man, he returned there stares, only his eyes were focused on Jason.

The Slytherin boy looked back at the man; his eyebrows forming a puzzled line as he stared back at Black. "Ex-excuse me?" His voice shook slightly.

Sirius gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, I was speaking of my sister – Amanda, you just remind me of her so much…" Both Jason and Liz gaped at Black as they heard the name 'Amanda'. Jason slowly slid down the opposite wall in the hall and felt his knees hit the damp wood floor.

Jason stared at the man before him in disbelief. "She… My… She was your sister – my mum was _your_ sister?" He managed to whisper, as his voice shook. Liz dropped down beside him and wrapped her arms around Jason, resting her head on his shoulder.

Sirius nodded. "I though that he had killed her, when they sent her to him. She had always hated him… as much as I did but she was more ruthless about it. She was one year younger then I was – only sixteen when they sent her away…" His eyes never left Jason's. "She never came home though… I assumed she was dead, but never truly _knew._"

There was a silence for a moment so Liz spoke. "Why did they send her away? And _who _sent her away?"

Sirius's eyes moved to her, then back to Jason. "My _parents _hated her, said she was never 'meant to happen'. Said they thought she was wrong, because of her hair – no one in my family had silver hair, they had no idea were it came from, and them being old fashioned thought it was a bad omen." He let out a harsh bark like laugh. "But then… when she fell in love with a muggle, well you can imagine… His name _was_ Roger… When are parents found out, they used Crucio' – Sirius shuddered at the memory – 'On her and she ended up cracking, she told them who he was… so they went to look for the sorry bastard, found him and… killed him… She was devastated, so I helped her pack her thing to run away to one of her friends houses… I think she had been offered a stay at the Evan's place, but they caught us…"

He paused for a moment. "They dragged her away – I tried to save her… but I couldn't. I can still hear her screaming my name for help…" Liz felt wetness run down her face and released she was crying. "As far as I know she was brought to You-Know-Who and I _assumed _he had killed her… but now it makes me wonder…" He looked at Jason, head tilted to the left side, when his eyes landed on his Slytherin scarf. "She was in Slytherin too, her Lilly and Severus were inseparable."

Liz gasped. "You mean to say Professor Snape was friends with Harry's mother – a Gryffindor?" She asked aghast at the thought. Sirius nodded.

Jason stared at Black still looking puzzled. "Then – who's my Dad? – If I'm half blood, like I thought I was…"

Sirius's brow furrowed in confusion. "You mean you don't know? – You don't know who your parents are… or were…?"

Jason bit his lip, looking down. "Not… I'm an orphan…"

"So she is dead… How old are you?"

Jason gazed in confusion at Black. "Thirteen… Why?" He asked.

Sirius shook his head lightly. "She was alive… for so much longer then I thought, but then…" Again he shook his head.

Elizabeth and Jason exchanged confused glances. "But, I mean… pardon my asking… but aren't you a death eater – wouldn't you have known?" Liz asked quickly.

He laughed. "No! I'm not, nor will I ever be."

"Oh." The two students said in unison.

Sirius smiled slightly. "So what are your names?" he asked motioning towards them with his right hand.

Liz spoke first. "He's Jason Frost, and I'm Elizabeth Martin." She said pointing to Jason as she had said his name.

Sirius nodded. And Jason looked up. "I don't even really know if its my real sir-name…" He muttered.

Sirius nodded then thought for a moment, a smirk playing across his lips. "You know the rat the Weasley boy had?" He asked them, both nodded. "Do you think you could – err – deliver it to this house next Hogsmead trip?"

Liz looked puzzled but nodded. "Sure, next one is in our mid-winter break, so it'll be a while from now – unless of course you'd like the Gryffindor password!" She said cautiously, he eyed her for a moment then nodded. She continued, "So… but I mean even if I do give it to you, you'd have one hell of a time getting into the castle. What with all the Dementors and everything…" Both her and Jason shivered noticeably at that.

Sirius shrugged. "I've got past them before, and I know that castle better then most – shouldn't be a problem." He muttered obviously deep in thought.

Liz nodded then spoke, "Right well, um… you'll need to get in and out tonight while the Halloween feast is going on – while all students are down at that, you'll probably have about an hour and a half or so…" She glanced at the man in front of her, he nodded motioning for her to continue. "Kay, well its stupid – as always – 'Spoiled Mandrake Roots'" He nodded once more then stood, as did Liz and Jason.

As they dusted off their cloths Jason spoke, "So you're not a killer then? And we're free to go?" He inquired.

Sirius nodded. "You're free to go if you'll swear never to tell anyone you saw me." He state, his voice harsh once again.

"Cross our Hearts!" Liz said cheerily, smiling at him. He handed them their wands back, but eyed them carefully unsure if he should trust them. "I see that a Gryffindor went against all that Gryffindors' stand for again, and is friends with a Slytherin." But he smiled as he said it.

Jason scowled slightly. "I don't give a shit about which house she's in, why would she care about my being a Slytherin?" He snapped back.

Black started to walk towards the door as he answered Jason's question, "'Cause most Slytherins turn out bad…" At this both students scowled at him.

"I don't care! Anyways your sister was one, and so was Professor Snape!" Liz said icily.

Sirius's eyes darkened. "Yes she was, but she was different and as for Snivellus he did turn bad, he _was_ a Death Eater."

Liz stopped for a moment, gaping at him – unsure of how to respond to the fact she was being taught by a former Death Eater. "Shut up! Snapes' a good enough guy, so what if he _was_ a Death Eater?" She scowled. "Anyways, he can't be all bad if Dumbledork hired him as a teacher! And! Don't call him that!"

Sirius glared at her, and she glared back, as he opened the door to the front porch. "As I said -' He glanced at Jason again. 'Most turn out bad, so watch out – and don't get yourself in too deep."

Jason scowled. "You know I'm standing right here don't you?" He snapped, glaring at the man before him.

Sirius looked down at him, he was almost a head taller then the boy. "I know, but you're still a Slytherin, and I've only ever trusted one of them in my entire life-'

Jason cut him off, eyes flashing angrily. "Yeah! My mom, you trusted my mom! So why can't you trust me?" He hissed.

Liz looked back and forth between the two, both looking equally angry. She walked up to Jason and grabbed his hand, he looked down slightly caught off guard. "Calm down!" She said to him, squeezing his hand lightly.

Sirius still looked dangerously close to snapping. "Yes… I did trust your mum, but I still don't know who your dad was – which gives me reason to doubt you." He said, his voice a harsh whisper.

Both students glared at him. "Do you want us to help you with anything else Mr. Black, or will that be all?" Liz asked.

Sirius nodded. "One more thing… Tell Harry his god father says hi."

Jason glared. "I'm not telling him anything, I don't give a shit about Saint Potter!" And he stormed out of the shack, and back towards the town.

Liz looked after Jason, but then turned to Sirius. "I'll tell him, it'll be nice to say something other then a diss to him for once." As she started to pass by Black he grabbed her arm.

She looked up at him and yanked her arm out of his grasp. "Yes?" She hissed.

Sirius looked down at her and shook his head. "He has a bad temper that one does, just be careful, if my suspicion of who his father was is right you'd be best to keep away from him… for your own good really."

Liz's face contorted into a scowl. "What the hell? You think I could go without him? Tried that already, didn't work! And as for who his 'father' is – who the hell are you suspecting?" She asked in a dangerously calm voice.

Sirius only shook his head again and pushed her out the door, before he shut and locked in behind her. She glared at the door, then turned and ran after Jason, he was almost at the end of the trail already.

The sky was beginning to become dark and she knew that both Nikki and Draco would have been looking for them so she sped up a little to reach Jason quicker.

As she reached him he turned around to glare at her. "What do you want?" He snapped.

She glared back. "What's wrong with you? I'm on your side Jay, remember that!" She shot back.

He scowled slightly. "What ever…"

She stepped closer to him, her face softening as she smiled up at him. "Hey…' She took his hand in her own. 'Don't worry about him… he's just a crazy guy from Azkaban. What could he possibly do?"

He returned her gaze. "I just hope you didn't listen to him…"

Liz frowned. "Which part am I not listening to exactly?" She gave him a little half smile.

Jason scowled slightly. "How bout the part about ditching me – 'cause I'm Slytherin?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Liz practically dove at him, as she hugged him tightly. "I – Will – Never – ever! – leave you!" She muttered into his shirt. He wrapped his own arms around her and she looked up at him. "Jason, I don't think I could leave you even if I tried… so really there's nothing to worry about." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "And… um… I think we should get back to the castle soon… It's getting dark – Last time we stayed out after dark it didn't turn out too well…"

Jason nodded and they both started back to Hogsmead, hoping to find their friends and get back to the castle before they got themselves into more trouble.

* * *

**_AN: Hope you liked it, i know i didn't get it betta'd this time around like the last one : but i didn't have the time, so don't worry about any mistakes their mine ALL MINE!_**


	32. Chapter 31: Halloween Shifty eyes

**AN: BE AFRAID - you don't really have to read this... you probably shouldn't - you won't like it, my friend wanted me to write it, and so we wrote it together... thats never good ;) but really... you you... KAY! fine but i warned you, don't come crying to me after its over... when your whole little bubble of thinking this story is good is POPP****ED!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 31:

Halloween

* * *

Neither Liz nor Jason had been able to find either Nicole or Draco, so they ended up heading to the Castle hoping to spot them before the feast began. They were both waiting by the entrance to the Great Hall, leaning against the wall.

As Jason and Liz walked up to them, they began to scowl. "Where the FUCK were you two?" Draco screeched. All the other students in the vicinity stopped and stared at the Slytherin boy.

Nikki was also fuming, and it looked like steam might come out of her little Slytherin ears anytime soon. "Well – err – we kinda got caught up." Liz said, eyes shifting back and forth.

"Yeah… Cause well that guy from Azkaban never shuts up." Jason added.

Both Nicole and Draco glared at them. "What the hell are you talking about?" They demanded in unison.

"Um… ran into a 'murderer'" Liz said making air quotes.

The two Slytherins still looked confused. "HEH?" Nikki asked.

Jason sighed. "Okay! We went to the shrieking shack, there was a dog… man…" He paused and Liz continued.

"Yupers, and he was really cute… but I thought I was gunna die – its all good though. Anyways, so we were almost eaten by a dog – not like that hasn't happened to Jason before but then the dog was a man, maybe we were on something… I unno, so –"

Jason cut her off. "It was that Azkaban escapee, Sirius Black… and err… we had a nice long chat about… um…-"

Liz cut him off. "About Soy Sauce!" she screamed.

Nicole and Draco gaped at them, about to ask them what they were talking about when they were rudely interrupted by a flash of yellow robes billowing towards them at a constant velocity of 0.666 m/s [7 degrees North of East. "Oh fuck, what now?" Draco asked.

Liz and Jason turned around to see Lisa galloping towards them, as she reached them her velocity suddenly decreased to a stop approximately 3.5 inches away from running into Draco Malfoy. "Lisa what the hell?" Jason asked.

She turned to look at him, eyes wide – too wide… "WHAT?!" She yelled.

"Oi…" Liz muttered shaking her head.

Nicole stared open mouthed at her friend, and Draco glared at her. "Why is the mudblood here?" He asked.

"SOY SAUCE!" Lisa screamed.

Liz nodded knowingly. "Yes… I know."

Lisa nodded vigorously, and clapped her hands. "Where there is Soy Sauce there's Sushi…" Her eyes shifted back and forth. "Where is it – GIVE IT TO ME!"

Nicole snickered, raising her eyebrows suggestively. "What might we be giving you?" She asked.

Lisa looked puzzled, after all she was a Hufflepuff, but then her eyes widened… again… "You're sick Ikki Buckle!" and poked Nicole.

Jason started to walk away with Draco close behind him. "Where the fuck are you two going?!" Liz screamed, Lisa's hyper-ness starting to rub off on her. The two Slytherins only began to walk faster towards the dungeons.

Nicole began to follow her friends but Lisa grabbed her feet out from under her. Nicole let out a short scream sounding awfully like a mouse. "No, No, No you don't get away that easy!" She started to say as Nikki tumbled to the floor.

Liz snickered as her friend fell on the floor with a light 'oof' sound. "OH NO! Nikki needs CPR!" Liz screamed when Nicole finally hit the floor.

Lisa nodded. "Yeah! Let's give her CPR!"

The Slytherin girl scowled. "You two are SO annoying!" She stated as she tried to get up, but Lisa was too fast. Before Nikki could react Lisa was sitting on top of her and poking her forehead.

Liz frowned. "Why is everyone telling me I'm annoying today?" She asked herself.

Lisa jumped off Nicole and ran up to Liz. "MAYBE! 'cause you are!" She yelled, as a few first years passed by. They group of first years jumped at Lisa's shrill yell and then scurried along. Liz was about to say something but Lisa cut in, voice still three octaves too high. "You broked my duck!" She accused.

Liz stared at her for a moment. "I what?"

"Killed my duck!" Lisa yelled, pointing a finger at Liz.

As Liz opened her mouth to answer the two students heard someone walk up behind them, the mysterious person said – in a very cold voice. "What is going on here?"

Liz frowned. "What is that sexy voice I hear?" She inquired, glancing around her.

Lisa also frowned. "I unno Liz, but it be droolably sexy… I actually think I've heard that voice before!" She declared smartly.

Liz nodded frantically, not even noticing how Nicole was smirking. "I think I have too! In actual fact I think I know who owns that voice…" Liz agreed.

Both girls turned around to see a VERY mad Potions Master, none other than Severus Snape AN DUNDUNDUNNNN Lisa screamed and ran into the great hall, Liz also screamed and started to run but before she got too far she ran into something. Looking up Liz noticed it wasn't just _something_ but _someone_, she had run into Snape.

Again she screamed and jumped to her feet, muttered an apology and ran into the Great Hall after Lisa.

Lisa was seated beside Harry, or well more like hiding behind him. As Liz came up to them she heard him asking: "Lisa… Why are you hiding behind me?" He sounded slightly afraid… not that she could blame him for it though, after all it was Lisa.

Liz ran up to them. "I – He – AHHH" She flopped down onto one of the benches, and then slid under the table.

"What the hell?" She heard Harry ask, and not too long after Lisa also slipped under the table. "Oh dear god – Why are you under the table?" He asked.

Then the two girls heard another voice reply. "Who's under the table? Can we come too?" The voice asked.

"AH! Fred, get under here!" The table responded.

George looked up from his plate. "Fred – did the table just speak?" He asked.

Harry shook his head. "No that was Liz… and Lisa…"

"Wow your girlfriend's a nut." Fred said as he also slid under the table. "Come on George, there's a party under here – and we're invited."

Liz smiled. "Why does that sound so wrong?"

Lisa shrugged. "'Cause he wanted it to?"

Fred nodded. "Exactly."

George looked around. "It's nice under here." He stated.

"That it is – now, Lisa. I just ran into Snape." Liz said.

Lisa nodded. "I know, we kinda both did."

"I'm confused." They heard the twins say, but ignored them.

Liz shook her head. "No, No, I actually RAN into HIM – like that time you ran into a door."

"Hey! That door was made of glass! Poor door never saw it coming…" She wiped a fake tear away. "WAIT, you ran into SEVERUS SNAPE! Niiiiiice." The two high fived.

Then they were snapped out of their bubble of Snape by Harry asking, "You ran into Snape?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "How many times am I gunna have to say this?" She asked, dropping her face into her hands.

"Well… maybe once more, I don't think that the people above the table heard…" Lisa said. Then turned to Harry. "Yes she ran into the sexy."

Liz took her head out of her hand to look up at Lisa. "No! The sex!"

"You ran into sex?" Fred asked. George snickered.

"Well… maybe…" Liz said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

They heard a few people walk by and then a very loud 'thump' sound, as Lisa grabbed Harry and pulled him under the table as well. "HI HARRY!" She yelled.

"Wait, say that again I don't think they heard you in Peru." George said.

Lisa nodded. "OKAY!"

"Oh no…" They all said in unison.

Lisa took a _very_ deep breath then threw her head back and screamed – almost like a war cry. **"HIIIIIIIIII HARRYYYYYYYY!!!!!!"**

"You broked my ear…" Liz said, as she rubbed her ears and glared at Lisa.

"Well you killed my duck!" She snapped.

Liz scowled. "It was just a duck…"

Fred and George still had their hands on each others ears. "Is it over yet?" They asked together.

Liz nodded. "Yup, but you two look like you're about to kiss… thought I'd point that out…" She smirked.

Fred and George quickly let go of each other. "Right well food." Fred said as he pointed towards the top of the table and he and George climbed out.

"FOOD!" Lisa yelled and jumped up, unfortunately forgetting the table-top was above her and hit her head _very_ hard. "OW! Harry kiss it better!"

Liz looked around for an escape route. "Ah! I'm leaving!" And she scrambled out from under the table, sadly enough for Collin Creevey he didn't see the third year girl crawling out from under the table and he tripped over her, landing on his head. "Poor lil' child never saw that gravy boat coming." Liz said as she dropped a gravy boat on his head and skipped away to go find Jason.

As Liz reached the Slytherin table she saw her evil friends sitting at the end, she walked up to them grinning. She was about to sit beside Jason, who had just waved to her, when she clapped a hand over her mouth and ran back to the Gryffindor table.

She ran up behind Harry, having to dodge an unconscious Collin on her way. "HARRY! HARRY I GOTS SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!!" She yelled as she ran into Harry, causing him to drop his soup bowl onto Collin.

"Sorry Collin!" He said sadly. "_What?_" He asked Liz, glaring at her.

She smiled back. "Um, your godfather says hi!" With that said she skipped back to the Slytherin table, jumping over Collin on her way.

Jason and the other Slytherins were glaring at her. "Oh no… what I do now?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

He moved over a little to let her sit down. "You are so odd…" He muttered.

She gave him a fake glare, then grinned. " I know! And I love it. Wait you didn't want me to sit on your lap?!" She asked pointing to the space he had made for her.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, pulling her onto the bench. "Not entirely." He said smirking.

She glared at him. "That's mean; you just crushed all my beliefs!" She stated as she grabbed her soup bowl.

He glanced at her. "Have I now?" He enquired, placing his spoon on the table.

She nodded. "Yes, you're just a mean sexy Slytherin who totally screws with my head." She glanced at him. "Pass the bread?"

Again he rolled his eyes as he passed the bread basket. "Yeah but at least I'm sexy." He said smirking, taking his own piece of bread.

She laughed lightly. "Yes well there's always some good with the bad." She began to spread some butter on her toast.

Jason frowned. "I'm bad now am I?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

She thought for a moment. "Not bad, just – hey shut up, you're screwing with my head again!" She laughed again and leaned against his shoulder. "I can't believe it's Halloween already." She said her voice sounding distant.

His eyes widened. "Oh no, here we go again…" He glanced down at her. "You're gunna start talking about the Living Dead aren't you?"

She looked up into his eyes and shrugged. "Maybe…" She smirked and then started her tirade about Vampires.

By the time she finished this rant about sexy dead things it was time for dessert. She heard a soft popping noise and turned back to the table, when she saw the entire ness she clapped her hands and once again jumped out of her seat. "Oh no… what now?" Nicole asked, a look of pure horror on her face.

Liz's eyes widened. "DESSERT!!" Then she started to turn to the Gryffindor table when something ran into her, this thing seemed to be flailing.

"FLAIL!" Lisa yelled as she pointed to a box of smarties in her hand. "YAY!"

Liz clapped her hands and yelled, "Let's follow the yellow brick road, and go see the wizard!"

Lisa nodded. "Okay! Come on Zilly!" She said as she started to turn to the teacher's table.

Liz started to follow. "I'm coming Lilly!" She replied and the two skipped away.

"Oh no… she said coming..." Nikki whispered as the two left the Slytherin table.

Meanwhile Lisa and Liz were getting ever closer to their destination whilst singing, "Ohhhhh we're off to see the Wizards, The wonderful Wizards of Hoggy-warts!" Many heads turned to look at them as they passed table after table (period snicker) Even Collin Creevey managed to wake up and pull himself off the floor, only to be run over by the singing girls.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Lisa yelled. "I got gravy on my shoe, that stupid second year!"

Liz halted her skipping to point with a shaking hand at her friend's shoe. "You poor lil'child, you never saw that Gravy covered Creevey coming."

Lisa nodded and then they began to skip again, towards Dumbledore. When the two reached him they both yelled, "HEY SIR!" The old man nearly jumped out of his seat; he hadn't seen the two girls coming.

"Yes…?" He asked.

Liz clapped her hands. "This is good, he's talking – means he's alive!"

Lisa looked puzzled. "Heh?" She asked.

Liz stared in shock at the other girl. "It means that he's not as old as I thought is what it means!" She said.

Lisa nodded. And Dumbledore gave them a questioning look. "Yes well Mr. Oz we have a question!" She stated matter-of-factly.

"Ya-huh, we wanted to know – does Professor McGonagall have fur balls?" … "He looks mad… maybe we should just ask Potty Wotty instead." Liz whispered to Lisa, and the two set out to the Gryffindor table. When Harry saw them coming he looked around quickly trying to find an escape route.

The two ran up behind him then began to sing. "Here's a Harry, there's a Harry and another little Harry. Funny Harry, magic Harry, Harry, Hermy, RON!" They pointed to each of his friends as they said their names.

Ron dropped his pumpkin pasty and stared at them. "Bloody hell your girlfriend's _mental_ Harry…"

No one spoke for a few moments… and then, "HAHA I GOT YOU LIZ!" Lisa yelled as she threw a bowl of treacle pudding at Liz's face.

"EW EW ew! Lisa you suck!" Liz yelled as she jumped up and down whipping off her face with a napkin. Then she smirked as she looked back at Lisa.

"No, no!" Lisa said backing up and hiding behind Harry, but he just got out of the way as the pumpkin juice flew threw the air and splashed on Lisa's face and robes.

Lisa glared at Liz, but then they both grinned. "Even." They stated as they sat down to eat their Dessert.

Liz was sitting beside Fred, and Lisa was on her other side. "You know Liz I think you may have a slit personality." Ron said. "Cause one day you hate us the next you're sitting and eating with us… really what the bloody hell goes on in your head?"

Liz grinned, and tapped her head. "No, no you don't wanna get in here… Really, you think I'm like Shmegal?" She turned to Fred and poked his shoulder while saying, "Shmee! Shmeeeeeegal."

Fed started to laugh. "What the hells up with you today? Did the Slytherins give you some kind of 'Happy' drug or something?" He asked.

Liz gasped. "Nay – oh yay I'm a horse now! But no, I'm just happy today… And Sirius Black is cooleo – haha Leo!" She clapped her hands together and then started to repetedly poke him.

Fred grabbed her hand, attempting to restrain her from doing farther damage to him. "No more suger for you!" He said. "Wait… did you say Sirius Black?" He asked, letting go of the now limp girl.

She nodded then started to bounce in her seat. "Yes I did infact that's who Harry's godfather is, and he's coming to the castle tonight." She clapped a hand over her mouth. "GASP!" She said. "I wasn't supposed to say that, I never said anything!" Then she turned to Fred and making odd gestures with her hands said, "My power over you grows stronger yet… No wait! The force compels you to forget!" She snapped her fingers. "BAM! There now you don't remember."

George frowned. "Harry's the god son of a murderer?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No, he killed no one." Again her hand went to her mouth.

Harry finally managed to get a word in. "WHAT?!" He screeched. "Sirius Black – my – why – what – me – his." He sputtered, but Lisa clapped a hand over his mouth silencing him.

Lisa rounded on Fred. "CAN I HAVE YOU FRECKLES?!?!" She screamed, causing many heads to turn… yet again.

Fred's mouth dropped open. "Guh…?" was all he could say.

George and Liz were laughing. "What the hell Lisa?" George asked.

Lisa grinned and clapped her hands. "I like pokey dotties… heh." And she reached across Liz so she could poke Fred's freckles. He tried to hit her hand away but was unsuccessful. Suddenly she turned to Harry and flicked his ear. "HARRY! LET'S SWITCH GLASSES." She yelled.

George jumped up from his seat dragging Fred with him. "Yeah, feasts over so… we're leaving now." He said and the started to walk away but Liz jumped on Fred's back. "AH! No get off!" He yelled and tried to run away.

Harry glared at Lisa. "No!" He yelled and stood from the table, followed by Ron and Hermione.

Lisa dropped her head onto the table, "Aw… Harry don't like badger…" She mumbled.

"Well maybe if the badger was more rabbit like?" Lisa turned to see who had spoken. Behind her stood a petit Ravenclaw girl, with bleach blond hair staring back at her.

"Excuse me?" Lisa asked the girl.

The girl came up and stuck her hand out, for Lisa to shake. "I'm Luna Lovegood, what's your name?" She asked in a dreamy voice.

Lisa smiled at the Ravenclaw as they shook hands. "I'm Lisa Hartl, would you like to walk with me?" She asked.

The other girl nodded and the two left the Great Hall.

As Liz walked up the stairs with the other Gryffindors heading to the common room, they noticed there was a large congregation of students around the fat lady's portrait. "Aha! I SO told you guys!" She said bouncing up and down. "He probably went in there, and then poor Collin found him there – OH! Maybe he killed Collin!" She clapped her hands.

Harry glared at her. "What are you talking about?" He snapped.

She glared at him too. "I am speaking of Collin Creevey's death!" She said.

"HEY!" The Gryffindors turned to see a gravy covered Collin glaring up at Liz.

She smiled. "You are very cute like that Collin, you should always pour gravy on yourself!"

Collin glared at her and muttered. "You've been hanging out with that Slytherin too much." Liz glared but stepped out of his way.

"So… you said something about 'told you so' before, what was that about?" Hermione asked.

Liz turned to her about to answer her when they heard, "SIRIUS BLACK IN THE CASTLE!!" They all stared. "Yeah… that pretty much sums it up…" She said pointing to Seamus Finnigan, the boy who had yelled.

They all gaped at her. "How, you didn't tell him to come did you…?" Fred asked.

Liz thought for a moment. "Technically no… then kinda yes… it's kinda both really. See he asked for the Gryffindor password when I met him… with Jason in the Shrieking Shack. See we ran into him and as I told Draco had a nice little chat… about Soy Sauce!" Then Liz tapped her hands on the railing of the stairs. "Wait for it… Oh I'm doing a drum roll…" She told them.

Just then they were interrupted by a flash of yellow robes. "Yellow guys!"

Luna stared at Lisa. "They're yellow?" She asked.

"Yeah! Especially Badger-ly yellow." Lisa said.

"Right… Um…" Harry started to say.

"GAH! Lets get out of the way; the Mr. Oz is coming through." Liz yelled as she stepped aside.

A hush fell over the crowd of students, as the man in purple robes walked towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

After a quite conversation with her he turned to the students and announced, "All Prefects are to lead their houses to the Great Hall, Head boys and girls I will ask you to alert the other houses, and help bring them to the Great Hall, were you will await farther instructions from a teacher. Now go."

* * *

**_AN: I SOOOO TOLD YOU SO!_**


	33. Chapter 32 Unfair

**AN: YEeeeesssss i got it editted by my ettitor due to the reasons of spelling SEE SEE?!?! YA you saw how i spelled editor, you know what i'm talkin bout don'tcha? yupers - it's cuz i sometimes spell words backwards! I"M PROUD OF THAT FACT:D i am i am! OoooOOoooOOO I'm Hyper... BOO! (evil snicker) i sooo scared you. **

**Thanx Liser for the nice edditing job. "Niiiiiiiiiiiiice" (high fives) LMFAO! ya... **

**SORRY ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER, **

**I had warned you though... so you can't _really_ complain to much - or i'll smack you with my friend bob - who weileds knives! RUN!... hehe Rhum... **

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 32: **_

_**Unfair**_

* * *

Liz stood in the middle of the great hall, Fred on her right and George on her left. They looked around at the many bustling students, and the purple sleeping bags littering the floor. Each house was grouped in a certain area, and the boys and girls were separated as well. "What do they think we're gunna do, anyways?" Liz asked as she glanced at the Gryffindor girls. "Get attacked by one of the guys if we sleep two feet closer to them?" She asked, voice laden with sarcasm.

George shrugged. "I guess that's what they think, but… I mean all other nights we're split up, why should it be different?" He inquired, raising his brow.

Liz frowned up at the older boy. "Because it's the one night I'll be sleeping in the same… vicinity as the Slytherins…" Her voice dropped as she spoke, barely above a whisper.

Fred scoffed. "You mean the one time you'll be sleeping in the same room as Frost?" He asked. Liz looked over to Fred and she could tell that he still was pissed of at her, deep down, but what could she do?... Nothing really.

She turned from them, scanning the hall for the Slytherins – but apparently they hadn't been notified yet. So she turned to Lisa who was in deep conversation with Harry a few feet away. "Lisa!" She yelled over to her. Lisa looked up expectantly as Liz motioned for her to come over.

Both Lisa and Harry came to stand near Liz. "What…?" Lisa asked.

Liz smiled slightly then turned to Harry. "Hey, I know before I was making no sense – but I get like that sometimes… Anyways what I'm trying to say is sorry and that you deserve an answer to what's going on here." She started to walk away from the group and Harry followed – as did Lisa. "Okay… So Jason and I went to the shrieking shack, and Sirius Black was inside…" She told them everything that had happened, word for word… or as well as she remembered.

By the time she finished the last few students from all houses filed in, and the Great Hall doors were shut and locked. Liz turned to see Draco, Jason and Nicole in a deep conversation by the other Slytherins. She turned to Lisa and Harry, gave them a quick nod and ran off to her other friends. "Guys!" She squeaked as she slipped on a sleeping bag and tumbled to the floor at the feet of her friends.

The three Slytherins looked down on her, all smirking slightly. "Oh no… What's with the evil faces?" She asked pointing up to Draco's face.

Nicole grinned. "We're just trying to figure out how to get _revenge_." She stated. Liz looked behind her to see Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy glaring at her.

"Oh I see…" Liz said as the Slytherins seated themselves on the sleeping bags around her. "But… um… wouldn't the teachers hear?" She asked, glancing at the few teachers in the hall.

Jason knelt beside her, and brushing the hair out of her face he said: "They'll hear nothing." He smiled; leaning forwards he kissed her forehead.

Liz's face slowly began to become redder, as Jason leaned back and looked at her. "Right… Well, I guess I should go to my house's section… um… bye" She stood and began to walk away. Draco nodded to her and Nikki gave her a small smile, but Jason also stood.

He grabbed Liz's hand, halting her in mid stride. She turned to look up at him. "Would you mind if I follow you there?" He asked.

Liz furrowed her brow in confusion, searching his face for why he wanted to be near the Gryffindors, but only saw the genuine smile across his pale lips. "Alright… but um some people, say the teachers or Fred may not take it too too well." At which he smirked and pulled her along.

When they reached where her house was, Liz sat down on a sleeping bag beside Ginny, pulling Jason down beside her. Ginny turned, noticed Jason and stood up, walking over to Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Well… That was rude." Liz stated as she looked back into Jason's blue eyes, he was smirking. "What…?" She asked, her voice trailing off as she heard someone walk up behind her. Turning her attention towards the sound, she saw Fred and George looking down on them. "Hey guys…" She muttered, noticing their pissed off faces.

George glared at Jason, and asked. "Why is the Slytherin here?"

Jason stood up, glaring back at him. "Because the '_Slytherin'_ wishes to be here." He hissed back.

Liz also stood, hoping against hope that nothing would brake out between the three boys. "Well, I don't think that you're welcome here." George said casually, but held his glare. "What do you think, Fred?" He asked, without looking away from Jason.

Fred moved forwards a little; he had been hanging back. "Well, I definitely think if he wishes to live through the night he shouldn't stay here." He said, smirking at his twin.

"Stop this! If I want Jason to stay he'll stay – If I want him to leave he'll leave. Alright?" Liz said stomping her foot, her eyes locked on Fred.

Jason started to laugh, and she whirled on him. "What?!" She demanded, now turning her glare on him.

He was smirking, as he looked back at her. "I never really thought I'd see you stomp your foot, don't girls only do that on… say, TV?" He asked.

Rolling her eyes Liz stepped towards him, now only a few inches from his face. "Shut up Jason." She said, glaring at him.

Jason only smirked, and then turned to the twins. "Well you heard her, and you probably don't want to – err – not listen to her… That always turns out bad, she is too stubborn for her own good, but you know…"

Liz let out an annoyed sigh as she turned and slumped back down onto the sleeping bag. Jason looked down at her; the smirk had vanished and was replaced by a look of concern. "Liz… what's up? You're more edgy tonight." He asked as he slowly sat down beside her.

She had been averting her gaze from him; she was looking up at the starry sealing of the Great Hall, as she answered his question. "Nothing Jay, I just have bad days sometimes."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Come on don't give me that – I know there's something up Liz." He whispered.

She let herself fall back into his chest as she said, "It's just stuff at home – my parents sent me a letter just before… a few days ago – I didn't have time to read it till tonight." She responded, her voice sounding a little shaken.

Jason frowned, as he held her tighter. "What happened?" He asked.

Liz bit her lip, as tears started to run down her face. "My friend was on her school bus and it slipped on some ice… ran into a ditch and flipped. She's in the hospital, but they don't think she's gunna make it… or if she does; she'll be paralyzed… I really wish I could help – but I feel so useless, and only if she wasn't a muggle… then she'd be okay…" As she admitted to what had been on her mind, she started to cry more. It seemed so much more real to her after admitting it to someone.

Through her explanation Jason stayed silent, waiting for her to finish. Liz wiped some stray tears away with the back of her hand as she continued, "We, the magical world, have ways to save her… but because it's not allowed for her to know about us, so she's gunna die… and there's nothing I can do for her. I hate this… I hate our laws… I hate that we – the magical ones – are the people in hiding! Why can't we all just know?" She asked, more tears starting to come.

The lights in the great hall went out, and they were enveloped by darkness. Jason turned her around to face him, and she wrapped her arms around him too. "Life's not fair sometimes, we all have to say good bye to people we love –'

Liz cut him off. "But that's just it Jason! Why is it so hard to say a final goodbye, to people you love? Why should we even care?!" She asked, her body now shaking with grief.

Jason wiped a few tears away from her face. "Well, we care because we _care_ for them, and it's so hard because we want them to stay with us, because we can't see the future without them… and because if they left we'd be lost. We wouldn't know when we'd find our way either, we're scared of life without them, and we know that if they leave, a small part of ourselves will leave with them." He finished with a sad smile.

Liz nodded. "Okay… I get that – but it's still not fair…" She muttered, as she managed to control herself more.

Jason brushed her hair out of her eyes as he looked into them. "Life's just not fair, never has been – never will be. Believe me, I know better then most…" His voice trailed off at the end.

Liz shifted slightly, a few tears still in her eyes and she moved closer to him. She kissed him lightly and then pulled away, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Jason… I mean I still feel horrible, but I don't feel _as bad_ now that I got it out there… Thanks for listening…" She muttered, closing her eyes slightly.

Jason smiled, looked down at her, and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome Liz, and I think I should probably go back to my house… before the teachers notice – They'd kill us." He started to stand up, but she locked her hands around his neck.

He chuckled slightly, trying to pry himself free. "Liz, for me to leave you're gunna have to let go…" He stated.

Shaking her head Liz only tightened her grip on him. "No, I won't let you go." She stated.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Fine, then… but I still have to go back – would you like to join me – or would you be so kind as to let me go?" He asked, a smirk playing across his face.

Liz smiled triumphantly, but the smile didn't reach her eyes – where sadness still lay. "I think I'll join you." With that the two snuck over to the Slytherins. When they reached them they only noticed one sleeping bag unoccupied, "Oh no." Liz said sarcastically as she pointed to it.

Jason smirked slightly. "Well, not _that_ big of a deal, we'll just _share._" He said.

Liz laughed quietly. "Yes well, the teachers will totally total us, but yeah know." She said as she lay down beside him. "I wish that things could just be simpler…" She whispered, as they stared up at the sealing.

Jason shifted his head to look at her. "What type of things?" He inquired quietly, wrapping his arms around her; she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Life…" She stated closing her eyes.

Jason nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean… It's like everything is meant to stop you from doing what you want, from staying good, from not turning to evil ways – which always seem so much simpler. But it's wrong; even if it makes things easy… it's still not right." He muttered.

Liz pulled away enough to look up into his face. "What do you mean 'turn evil'" She questioned.

He shook his head. "I mean that evil is inside us all, we just choose not to give into it – some of us have more in us, and we rage a constant war inside ourselves. Like You-Know-Who… He turned evil because there was _more _evil in him then all the rest of us." He paused to look at her. "But then… as I said, it's in us all. So why not release it? Because we'll lose ourselves to it…" He sounded distant.

Liz moved her hand up to his face, brushing away the hair covering his eyes. "Jay, what are you talking about – I mean I get that we all have an evil side… But are you saying you think about letting it take over?" She asked looking worried.

He gave her a sad smile, and shook his head. "No… but sometimes I feel so much hate so much anger… Over nothing, it's so odd as if there's more evil inside me then good…"

Liz hugged him tightly. "Jay, don't worry about that… its nothing, it'll pass in time and if it doesn't then we'll get through it together – as cheesy as that sounds." She said smiling.

He sighed. "Alright, what ever you say – and yes it was just a _little _cheesy sounding." Then they both looked up to the starry sealing, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

REVIEW OR BOB WILL GET YOU! 


	34. 33: Confusion

**AN: HEY! I'm back, finally eh ;) really did take long enough. Well sorry about that... and the shortness of the chap, but i thought it would be a good ending to it. Anyways before i keep going read it, then you'll understand.**

**Heres a bad thing though, i didn't have to to send it to my edittor unless i wanted it up a day late - so i hope you'll forgive me for that and ignore the grammer/spelling mistakes :) thanks lots. **

Read on!

* * *

_Chapter 33:_

_Confusion_

* * *

Noise, that's what she noticed first, and lots of it… People talking, chatting and if she thought harder she thought she heard Professors yelling at students. Slowly she opened her eyes, having to shift her hand to wipe the sleep out of them. She looked around at her surroundings and recalled what had happened.

Liz had gone with Jason and there had only been one sleeping bag, so they had shared… She looked over her shoulder to see Jason beside her. "We're about to get in huge shit… they've been looking for you since they noticed one Gryffindor wasn't in their sleeping bag… You know you've slept through most the noise eh." He smirked at her.

Liz blushed lightly, and a worried look crept into her eyes. "Erm… how long have they been looking for me…?" She inquired, biting her lip.

Jason shrugged his shoulders and pushed himself into a sitting position, looking down at her. "Probably an hour…" Liz's jaw dropped open, eyes widening. "or that how long I've been up…" He stated.

She let out an exasperated sigh, as she slid farther into the sleeping bag she said; "Why didn't you just like tell them?" Her voice was muffled by the sleeping bag, which now covered her face.

Jason frowned at her, and he reached out to pull the cover off her face. "Liz… do you know what they woulda done to me if I had just told them – probably end up killing us both."

She smiled lightly. "Yes well we do need to tell them, now at least." And as she uttered the words she began to sit up. Jason watching her all the while. "What? I can't very well hide in a sleeping bag all day long." She continued, trying to explain herself.

Jason only shook his head, mouthing; 'Chouse the wrong time to sit.' She saw his eyes move up, and behind her. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she turned, to see Snape and McGonagall. Giving them both death glares.

Liz grimaced as she noticed their infuriated looks. "I'm sorry Professor but I seem to be in the wrong place." She motioned to the sleeping bag. "Would one of you kind magical beings be so kind to point me, err, to my sleeping bag?" She gave them the most hopeful smile so could muster, completely fake though - obviously.

McGonagall being the first to speak; bent down, grabbed the collar of her pajamas and pulled her up. "Do not even dare! Not even dare! To speak to me with that tone. We have been searching EVERYWERE for you! And you're in the first place we looked! Inconceivable!"

Jason smirked. "Well, I suppose it was conceivable, and I think we'd all agree that you should try looking harder." He said calmly as he stood up, Snape by this time had strode away – not wishing to take part in their 'conversation' "Now Madam would you please stop strangling my girlfriend. She's no good dead you know." He watched the shocked look on McGonagall's face go from about a 'level one' shock to a 'level ten'. With a smirk he pried Liz from her death grip and smiled at the professor, he had never seen McGonagall quite so angry.

He pulled Liz along with him, as the walked through the maze of sleeping bags. As they made their way out the giant oak doors Liz looked up at him. "Jason, you know that was unnecessary. I could have just said sorry, and been done with it." Her hazel eyes full of concern. "All we get now is a large sum of extra homework, and detention the next time we come across her." She said exasperatedly.

Jason shook his head, rolling his eyes. "You worry way too much Liz, bend the rules a bit. At least sometimes. Really Who gives a shit if we get detention? Detention can't hurt you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the moving staircase, and began to walk up.

Liz sighed and followed. "I'm not so much worried about getting detention, as I am about my head of house hating me. She already didn't like me much, now she'll just hate me." She muttered so only he could hear.

Jason glanced back at her, scowling slightly. "Who cares? – oh wait, I forgot, other then you of course." He hissed, getting tired of her complaining. He turned to another staircase before it began to move away, and as they stepped onto it, it shifted and floated across, to connect to another landing.

Liz yanked her hand out of his, glaring up at him. "Jason, what's wrong with you? You were fine – then (she napped her fingers) just like that you start to get pissed off again." She stated, concern clearly showing through her voice.

He glared at her; his blue eyes seemed to turn to ice. With a scratching sound the stairs met the marble landing, and the two stepped off. Liz kept her distance from him, unsure why he had begun to act the way he was. "What's wrong with me? What do you think Liz! I have no idea what's going on in my life! I just found out I'm related to Sirius Black – and I still don't trust the guy – I don't know who my own father was, or anything about my own life!" He said his voice dangerously calm.

Liz backed up a bit as he walked towards her, until she felt the cold marble against her back. Jason's eyes were still cold looking, she hardly recognized them. "Jason, I understand – I mean I don't know what it's like, but I can understand you better then most." She tried to smile weakly. "Look… Don't be like this okay – I know you're confused and-and that you don't know what to think… I know you must feel rather pissed off at life, but why are you taking it out on me? The one person who doesn't care who or what you are… I wouldn't even care if your father was some murderer, and you were hated by everyone in the school! I wouldn't give what we have up for anything Jason. All I want to do is help you!" She stated exasperatedly, reaching out for his hand she smiled reassuringly.

Jason's eyes softened slightly. "I'm sorry… I- I just need some time to myself." He said as he slipped his hand out from hers and walked away, down the stairs and into the nearest corridor. Liz watched him go with a little worry etched into the back of her mind. She wasn't sure what was going on with him, but she wanted to help yet she did not want to push him. He would tell her when he was ready, and she understood that. Although she couldn't help but feel a little bit annoyed, after all she was only trying to help.

She heaved a sigh and began to climb the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room alone, not even wanting to think about it anymore. When she reached the portrait hole she muttered the password, and sulkily walked into the room. Liz slumped into a chair by the hearth, feeling the heat of the fire warm her cold body. She stared into the flames and finally felt content. That was until Fred and George came bounding down the stairs that lead to the boys sleeping accommodations. As if waking from a day dream she jumped slightly, and then looked around at them. Seeing her friends she smiled weakly. Although it was still obvious something was bothering the girl.

Frowning George walked over to her, followed my Fred. "What's wrong?" He asked his voice and face laden with concern as he sat on the chairs armrest. Fred stood a few feet back, a puzzled look upon his usually joyful face.

Liz looked at the two twins, knowing she couldn't really tell them what was bothering her. She had become so close to them over the past summer, and she truly didn't want to lie to them… She tried never to lie to her friends, she hated to – knowing the truth always would get out anyways. Yet this was different, this time she had to lie. Because if she didn't she could ruin her friendship with her most cherished friend and she was not about to let that happen. Biting her lip she tried to muster a convincing smile. "Oh, um, just my load of schoolwork. I can hardly see over it." She laughed nervously, knowing they could see right through her lie. Sighing she muttered, "I can't tell you." giving up on the lie.

The two boys exchanged worried glances, then looked back to her. "Liz… What's wrong?" Fred now asked, walking forwards.

Damn it! Fuck it! She thought. Swallowing hard – Liz had never been good at seeing others concerned for her; it always made her a little teary. She hated it. – She looked up into her friend's concerned face and stood up. "I can't tell you, please believe me when I say this; I wish I could, you know me well enough for that – but this is something that I can't go spewing about the school! It's not my place to do so." She stated, trying to maintain her voice.

Fred walked up to her. "Liz, you don't honestly think we'd tell anyone do you? We're probably the best people at keeping secrets in this whole school. Trust us." He said smiling.

George walked up beside his brother. "Yeah Liz, you know us as well as we know you." He said as the three of them heard the light scratching of the portrait whole opening. They turned to see Neville enter, his face was red and he was panting, it looked like he had run up from the great hall.

"Hey guys. Liz! Are you okay? I saw that Slytherin guy you hangout with snap on you before – He looked really pissed off. Those Slytherins are bad news – My Gran says it to me all the time." He said as he walked up to the three other Gryffindors. Liz's mouth dropped open, and she clapped her hands up to her face as she slumped into the chair again. She could just see it, the tirade this would cause.

**

* * *

**

**Well i hope you enjoyed it, i hope to get the next up for either tomorrow or if posibble later tonight : ) well anyways can't wait to hear the feedback ; )**

**Happy easter! Don't let the easter bunny eat you... that evil rabbit...**


	35. Chapter 34

**AN: Will anyone volenteer to kill me?... no? damn :( cuz i have had soooo much shit... school killed me, at least 1 mental breakdown a day :...ya... and they say schools good for you shakes fist so thats why i stoped for soooo fuckin long, and then cuz i hadn't done anything with the story in so long i got writers block 8 and then i was totally fucked up, as is this chapter... its crap... all crap... no good... and then HAHA my e-mail desided to mess up when i tried to send it to my editor... so ya... anyone wanna kill me yet? no?... **

**Well you will want to after this chapter, got its ugly and badly writen and fucked up and crap and ARGH! okay but i promise... that by next week i WILL have a decent chap. But this week, well this will be the only one out this week... thanks to exams : and all that shit, and then i got CIT training at the barn i'm working at over the summer and 2 b-day parties... but i WILL get somthing up, i already have a little of it written... i've been staying up till about 12 to write now adays, so ya... **

**Over all don't pay anyattention to me or this chapter... infact if you don't wanna die from being bored just ask me to tell you what happens... and well thats not much... i know i sound like a freak eh? completely dissing my own fucking work! But then again its only about oohhhh 4 pages (on word) long... which is hella short... but i'll try and make the next one more decent... try being the key word... anyways i have to go out... pizza shopping o) i'd rather shop for a gun to shoot myself (rolls eyes) right bye! **

**read at your own risk!**

_Chapter 34:_

Complications

* * *

The twins were quiet for a moment. "Okay… so… Liz you're gunna get mad at me for saying this – but we're gunna have a little chat with your friend." Fred said standing up, but Liz also jumped up and grabbed his hand.

"No you're not, because I know it will have nothing to do with talking!" She said clinging to his arm and pulling him back, only he didn't budge and she was just slipping on the carpet trying to pull him.

George walked up behind her, tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Liz, was he hostile towards you, or just mad?" She gave him a blank stare, and bit her lip, Unable to answer. "Liz, yes or no? Other wise we'll go by what Neville said… and as Fred said have a little chat with him." George continued, trying to pry the answer out of her.

Liz let go of Fred's arm, she felt herself go numb, unable to lie – because they see right through it… "What would you say if I said that he wasn't 'hostile' but mad at me?" She questioned.

George just slumped into one of the other seats, and Fred look at her, deliberating. "I'd ask why." He finally said, as he too sat down.

Liz paused for a moment, and then turned toward them, they looked expectant. "Right, well he had a right. And you have no right to interfere with our relationship; I can make my own decisions, so calm down and take a breather. Not like he's gunna go kill me, or become the next Voldemort. So drop it, I'm just your friend. Not your sister… I'm gunna go and try to find Jason – this is between me and him that's how it'll stay." Without looking back at her friends Liz stormed out of the common room. Once she'd pushed through the portrait hole she broke into a jog, heading down to the 'Slytherin's level'.

As she approached the stairs she broke into a run, taking two steps at a time. Finally making it to the ground level she skidded to a halt and turned to the stairs into the dungeons, beginning to head down them… only she was too caught up in her own thoughts to see the group of Slytherins heading up the stairs.

In her hurry Liz managed to run head on into Blaize, who shoved her away causing her to lose her balance, trip on her shoe lace and tumble down the marble stairs. "Bloody Hell!" She swore as she rubber her now throbbing forehead. Pulled herself up using the banister she looked up at the Slytherins.

Pansy Parkinson was the first to take action, walking forwards, hissing remarks under her breath; "You little bitch! Who do you think you are?!" She demanded as a snicker ran through the slytherins.

Liz stepped up to her and shrugged, a frown across her face. "You know… I had thought that I was Elizabeth Martin, but hey if I somehow woke up as a new person then, well I wouldn't know who I am would I?" She asked sarcastically. "So hey, if you'd be so kind to tell me who I really am then… well it'd be a lot of help." She smirked at Pansy as she mocked her.

Apparently Parkinson didn't find Liz's sarcasm as funny as Liz did, because she slapped her and shoved her into the wall.

Liz felt the sting of the slap and the cold stone as it hit her back. At first she hadn't realized what'd happened but once she got her bearings again she punched Pansy in the face, leaving the girl with a bleeding nose. "Don't you dare touch me, it's not my fault your little lap dog wasn't looking were he was going!" She snarled at Pansy as the girl backed down, unfortunately Liz's remark about Blaize caught his attention and he took to role of tormenting her.

He walked up to Liz and grabbed her wrists twisting them painfully; she could feel the bone about to give. "You, just because you're a Gryffindor you think you're all high and mighty, well we had given you fare warning! Hadn't we?" He snarled, pushing her into the wall again. "And you didn't listen did you?" He asked. Liz cringed as he snarled at her, his face only inches from hers. She shook her head. "That's right, well she has enough sense to fess up to that." He said looking back to his groupies, but quickly turned his attention back to her. "Well, you're gunna be sorry you didn't listen you will…" He pulled out his wand and held onto her wrist with his left hand, so she couldn't pull away. He shoved his wand into her neck causing her to gag. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this, to show you that you can't be one of us, or hang around us."

"Jason's not one of you! I'm not one of you!" She managed to say before he shoved her again, she lost her balance this time and fell to the floor, as Blaize towered over her.

He held his wand still pointed at her as he continued. "Oh but he will be one of us one day, he'll hate you one day… he'll hurt you and your friends one day. All Slytherins 'turn bad'" He smirked.

Liz glared up at him, she no longer feared the spell that'd come at her from his wand, all she cared about was proving him wrong. "No, because he's a true Slytherin, not some wanna-be Voldy! He'll never be like you! Your just a follower, you don't even talk for yourself and your own beliefs, you only think the way people have told you to think! Don't you see?! You're all being brain washed with this shit from your parents! You can be your own person you know!" She snapped back at him.

"I do have my own beliefs; it's that you should shut up!" He began to raise his wand, but before the spell left his lips another person in the hall yelled; "EXPELARMUS!" And Blaize's wand flew into the hands of Jason Frost.

Jason pushed his way towards Blaize. Grabbing him by the collar, without even glancing at Liz, and shoving him against the wall. His Hand around his house member's throat. "This. Is. Enough!" He growled at Blaize. "If I see you even looking at her again' He motioned towards Liz 'then I'll torture you with the Crusiatus curse, do you understand?" The he let him go and turned to Liz, grabbing her by the hand and pulled her away from the crowd.

He led her into the grounds. Snow covering the once green grass and the lake was frozen over. "Look, Jason… About before – This morning I mean. I'm sorry, I was being stupid." She said once they'd stopped by the courtyard.

He shook his head and squeezed her hand. "No Liz, don't be sorry, it was as much my fault… I just wanted to know, are you alright? You look pretty beaten up." He said, trailing his hand across her flushed cheek – from Pansy's slap -.

She nodded. "I'm fine, thanks by the way… for well saving me?" She smiled and caught his other hand in hers as he let it slip from her face. "I thought I'd be dead after what I said to them… I really need to learn how to hold my tong." She smirked lightly.

He led her over to one of the benches and brushed off the snow so they could sit. "Yeah… well you're a Griffin, it's expected. And anyways, I was trying to find you before; I wanted to let you know… I got that rat Sirius wanted."

**okay... here is the gun... unfortunatly the store only carried water guns... so i filled it with acid (passes gun) kay you can kill me now! :) **

**right well srry bout this whole extravaganza **


	36. Chapter 35 Broken

**AN: Right... Well i know it took longer than expected, but i think it was worth it... you can really see a change in the writing i thin from the begining of this chap to the end. Cuz i had Writers Block in the first few pages... and then i didn't come the second half :) well it was about 7/8 pages on my word, soi its much longer than the last - like i promised. :D yayness okay i wont keep you anymore, go read it : )**

**Have fun ;) **

* * *

**_Chapter 35:_**

**_Broken_**

* * *

The sun was beating down and most students where outside soaking up the warm sunlight while they had the chance… That is to say most, for Liz, Jason, Nicole and Draco where inside studying for their exams, in the Library, which would take place next week. "God damn it… you know what I don't care anymore!" Nicole exclaimed, slamming her book shut and stuffing them into her bag. The other three students looked at her. "What?! Why are we even inside! It's waaarm and I want to take advantage of that", she said as she slung her bag onto her shoulder, looking expectantly at Draco.

He shrugged and stood up, packing away his own books. "Yeah, she's right… Anyways, when was the last time I _actually_ studied?" With that the two turned and walked out side by side.

Jason looked over to Liz, who had already gone back to her book. "You know… I think they're right, maybe we could go out for just a little while…?" He asked, giving her an innocent smile.

Liz shook her head, looking up at him. "Nope. Can't do it, need study… must.not.fail." She muttered, grasping her book.

He smiled at her… "You know… there's been something on my mind lately-"But he was cut off as she slammed her book shut yelling 'SHIT'. "What?" He suddenly asked, staring at her in shock. The librarian shot them an evil glare, and then went back to sorting books.

Liz looked up at him apologetically as she stuffed her books away. "I'm sorry but I'm gunna have to go, I promised Neville I'd help him with potions… sorry!" Then she made a run for it before he was able to stop her.

When she made it up to the Common room she saw Neville walking out. He looked up at her and quickened his pace. "Oh wait Nev! I'm sorry, I completely forgot!" Liz insisted, mentally kicking herself.

"Can't talk… sorry Lizi!" He said as he tried to get past her, but she caught his shoulder, holding him tightly. He looked frightened. W_hy would he be afraid?, s_he thought.

She shook him lightly. "Wait Neville, what's wrong… it's not just me forgetting about our study meet is it? There's something more…" She said earnestly.

His eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. "I can't tell you… they made me unable to! Oh I wish I could! It's so very bad Liz!" He said it so fast she made him repeat it two more times to understand what he said while he was glancing nervously around.

"Who?!" She gasped. "Who told you not to tell!?" God damn it! Why was he always the one to find things out, he always was too chicken to tell her what had happened. A few students passed and they both went quiet, the only sound was of the moving stair cases.

He shook his head back and forth. "NO! LIZ I CAN'T SAY!" He screamed… or was that a screech? Well either way it was loud and he managed to break free of her grasp, running down the steps to the ground floor.

"FUCK!" Liz yelled.

Meanwhile, as Jason was climbing the stairs in the Slytherin Common room to his dorm, he heard the door he'd just passed open and then: "Well, well, well, look who's back from the library, boys!"

Jason turned sharply to see Blaize, Crabbe and Goyle standing on the landing just below him. He reached into his robes and snatched up his wand. "What do you want?!" He demanded, wand pointing at Blaize.

"Oh! Snappy today are we?" Blaize mocked. "Well we just wanted to have a little _chat_, see?" He motioned his brutes forward; they grabbed each of Jason's shoulders.

Jason tried to shake them off, but their grip only tightened more. So he instead clung to his wand, ready for an attack. "Fine… Let's talk." He stated solemnly.

Blaize grinned and turned into his dorm, followed by Jason – who was being lead, or dragged rather, by Crabbe and Goyle. The room was like all Slytherin dorms… dimly lit, with three curtained beds on one wall, and a desk with two chairs on the other… rather dull really, no windows, only the one door. They began steered him toward one of the chairs, and then he was shoved into it. Blaize sat in the one across from him.

Jason felt the hands of Crabbe and Goyle release his shoulders as they went to stand stupidly behind Blaize; who was smirking… this smirk was oddly triumphant, as if he'd finally found what he was looking for, the one thing to hurt Jason the most… He didn't like it. His instincts told him to attack the smug Slytherin across the table, but he knew better… he'd wait till they took the first 'swing' before he took any chances. "Well Frost, I see you're getting better at sticking up for yourself around us… last time we all had a chat like this I seem to remember you being quite hurt. I hope you recovered well…?" Zabini shot him a wicked smile as he played with the cuff of his sleeve.

Jason glared at the other boy, wanting nothing more than to curse him and be done with it. "As much as I love sitting and chatting with you, I have something of importance to take care of … so if you have a main reason for this get together, well I suggest you get to it." He wasn't about to be mocked for this whole conversation, he actually wanted to know what Blaize was so pleased about.

Blaize's smirk only widened and he leaned back in his chair. "I'm ready to strike a deal with you… and you will agree!" He said simply, his gaze moving to Jason's face.

Jason's eyes showed confusion and caution as he stared back at his house mate. "What makes you so sure I'll agree…. And what am I agreeing to…?" He asked slowly, never letting his eyes leave Blaize… he didn't trust him at all.

Blaize grinned, a rather smug grin, but still a grin. "Well, that's what I've finally figured out! You see, your agreement is that you will break everything off with that Martin girl that you have…" He paused and looked into Jason's eyes, as his grin widened. "And you will join us… you will become one of the 'wanna be death eaters' or so your little pet calls us." His grin then turned into an evil looking smirk as he sat up triumphantly in his seat.

Jason stood, slowly at first, and then nearly charged at the boy in front of him. "_Don't call her that!" _He whispered fiercely into Zabini's face, digging his wand into his throat. "I will never agree to this sick joke!" He nearly yelled. That's when two large hands grabbed him, pulling him back into his seat, and held him there as he struggled to attack Blaize.

But Blaize did not seem deterred by this at all; in fact he seemed perfectly at ease as he let out a little chuckle. "That's the catch my friend, see, if you want to keep her safe you'll just have to leave her." He watched as Jason stopped struggling to listen to him, and then continued. "You see, if you don't leave her… well, summer's coming soon… and we know a few EX death eaters just waiting to get their hands on a little blood traitor like her… so if you don't agree you'll know for the rest of your life that you were the cause of her misery." He clasped his hands together. "What say you?"

Jason felt as if his world had fallen down around him, he felt numb… _Did he just threaten what I think he threatened?, _he asked himself… he opened his mouth, then closed it… then came to a decision. "You'd all be put away; you'd all be throwing your own lives away! I don't believe you'd do it." He said bluntly, numbly…

Blaize glared at him, how could he actually think that? How could he be so naive? "Well, you will be the one living with the knowledge that you could have stopped this … And, on another note, do you really think we're so innocent? We aren't like you Frost, we're true Slytherins… we do anything to get our way, don't you remember?" He asked as he stood up, towering over Jason. "You will help us all get back the death eaters, and you WILL leave her… or she will pay for your idiocy, and remember… it may not just be her life that's in danger, all those that she loves too… you can save her from this pain, Frost… all you need to do is bind yourself to this agreement. Or are you too selfish to save her?" Blaize berated him, as the words fell out of his mouth… each one coated in hatred.

Jason saw that Blaize meant what he said… Jason could see it in his eyes… But how could he do this to her? He'd already done it once… and he knew she'd hate him for ever if he did so again. Although… maybe she IS better off without me… maybe she'll be safer, she'd move on… wouldn't she? "Alright… I agree." He whispered, feeling himself breaking in two as he said it.

Blaize smiled. "Good… now if you'd be… so kind, please say it out loud, state what you've agreed to… and say your full name, it will bind you to it… Magic is useful like that." He leaned against the desk, looking expectantly at Jason.

Nodding numbly Jason said; "I, Jason Alexzander Frost, have committed to an agreement that states I will become a follower, and leave behind the life I know now… to show that I am devoted to the Dark Lord." He felt the magic in him bind to the agreement… maybe this is like what all the Death Eaters had to do…? He wondered… and he knew now that it was for the best anyway, he'd be protecting Liz… and he'd sworn to himself never to let her get hurt, even if it coasted him his own freedom…

Blaize smiled. "Well then, go and finish what you've started, my little friend." With that said, Jason nodded and stood. Apparently the two 'brutes' had let him go, for their hands were no longer clamped on his shoulders.

Jason walked slowly to the door, and down the steps. He didn't really know what to think, should he be happy that he's saved her? Angered that he threw everything they had away, his life, her life… no, not her life, he'd given Liz her life by ending their friendship and relationship… but then why did this hurt so much? "Jason… you look like you're about to cry, what's wrong?" He looked up to see Liz coming down the stairs towards him, he hadn't even noticed he'd left his common room – let alone made it to the main hall.

Jason looked up into her worried face, worry for him… he couldn't bear it much longer, one way or another he'd killed someone… he'd killed himself, or the real him, for her… to save her he gave up his own beliefs and … his own rights… was there a point in living?

"Jay, what's wrong?… you haven't said anything… I'm getting scared." He felt her small arms wrap around him, and knew this would be the last embrace they shared.

Jason lifted up her face from his chest and kissed her, softly, yet passionately… even with a hint of desperation. She could detect something was wrong… he'd never kissed her like this, he'd never really kissed her much… they always hugged… but they'd only shared one other kiss before this one.

Jason pulled back after a few moments, and saw her eyes open… a certain wonder, and a fear was held in them. Jason bit back his tears as he thought of it… they'd only ever had the two kisses… the first kiss… when they got together… and the last kiss when he was going to crush her… he knew it would shatter her already mended heart. He felt her hand brush his silver hair from his face, and caught it before she actually touched his face. "I have to do something." He choked out, as he pushed her away from himself… _You're saving her, You're saving her!_ He reminded himself.

She looked worried. "What is it Jason?… you can tell me anything, remember?" Liz said desperately. He could hear the fear in her voice.

He looked away and then hiding his true feelings he thought of how he wished he could kill Blaize, so when he turned back to face her she saw a burning hate in his eyes. "Do you really think I can tell you anything?!" He yelled, causing some other students around to scatter… She nodded numbly. "Well then, here it is! You asked for it _Martin_! I've just been playing with your mind this whole time, I actually hate you! I've never 'loved' you, it was always a game between me and my house mates you see? We had this bet going on how long I could keep a Gryffindor as my little pet, but you bore me… even that kiss bored me, you disgust me and I've come here to put an end to all this… once and for all!" He said every word with as much hate as he could muster, and looked her square in the face as he said it. Jason could see her heart break as he said it… all he wanted to do was hold her, and tell her it'd be okay… but not now, not ever again…

Tears leaked out of her eyes as she stared up into the face of the boy she loved… she couldn't believe it! All this time… he'd hated her? How could he do that to her… had he really wanted to hurt her the other day, like Neville thought? And was that attack on her planned by him?! She couldn't bare the thoughts and she felt herself shatter, felt herself falling into a world of utter darkness. And she was drowning in her tears, and he was just standing there… "_Jason… I loved you…"_ she whispered to him, as the tears fell into her hands.

Jason felt his eyes grow wet, and felt his heart splitting… How was this a good idea?! "Well that's funny… 'cause… Liz…" He looked up at her as he lost control and some tears spilled out of his eyes. "_I hate YOU!_" He whispered back, then smirked and turned away… he couldn't bare to look at her like that… he had to run…

She watched as her best friend… and her love… turned his back and walked away. She heard some people call her name from a distance… but she couldn't see right, with the tears spilling down her face… She felt two pairs of arms wrap around her and felt someone wipe away her tears… "Fred…" She mumbled as he hugged her tightly to him. "It was all a lie… a sick game… he's broken me for good now Fred… there's so much pain!" she choked out.

"I'm going to kill him", both twins said together.

* * *

**AN: So what did ya think? I'm finally getting the third year finished up... and i think two more chaps and its done... i know this chap may not have been expected, but hey! it was part of my plot so i can't go back on that... I hate myself for it though... but w/e it makes things more intresting now, yayness? or nayness?**


	37. Chapter 36 Look on the bright side

**AN: right well this ones up now too! I'm getting back into writing... but i find this chappy kinda boreing, its prolly second last too :) so about 2 more till 4th year! YAAAAY! didn't get it betta'd kinda forgot so excuse the errors : **

* * *

Chapter 36:

Look on the bright side

* * *

Lisa was sitting beside Liz as they studied in the library for their Exams, they where writing the next day. "I don't think I can concentrate… God he really did fuck up my mind didn't he…?" Liz stated glaring at her text book.

Lisa looked up from her book. "Hey, it'll do no good to think about him… anyways the Twins are planning the murder as we speak." She said, lightly giving Liz a joking shove.

Liz forced a smile; she had to at least pretend to still be herself. "Yeah, well wish it where so easy… I need iced cream, apparently that works." She winked and giggled… but both girls knew she was faking her happiness. Closing her books and stacking them up she put them into her bag. "I think I'm gunna go find Fred and George… want to come?" She asked, actually hoping Lisa wouldn't… she wanted some time alone.

Lisa flipped her page and looked back at her friend, who stood expectantly at the end of the table. "Nah, I think I'll stay and study… one of us has got to pass… And I think you could do with the alone time…" Liz nodded at Lisa and started to walk away. "Wait! Liz, don't do anything stupid… and if anyone bugs you… you know what to do." Again Liz nodded and then proceeded out of the library.

She wondered the halls for a while, and then decided to go outside… she needed the fresh air. It was warm and sunny, and many students where sitting down by the lake with their books out, studying. Out of habit really, she looked to where she and Jason used to sit under the willow tree and sure enough she saw Jason standing alone, looking out over the lake… she felt a shooting pain and looked away, walking right past him, yet ignoring him as best she could. "Wait! Liz…" She stopped dead in her tracks… _no, no, no!_ _don't talk to me!_ She thought, but turned to see him, despite her mind her heart went to him… there was pain in his eyes. He walked up to her, so close… to close. She backed up. "Please don't run away, I wish I could tell you I didn't mean what I said… but it's not aloud. Believe me when I say I did it for the better good. I didn't want you to get hurt anymore." He said looking at the ground.

Liz growled, her anger was the only thing keeping her from breaking into tears. "Don't you talk to me! Don't you dare apologize! Let me just tell you one thing _Frost_ I stuck up for you so many times. I guess I should have believed Sirius though… and maybe I wouldn't have gotten hurt, but remember what I know about you! You do anything more to me, I tell everyone in the school about your life. I don't want to be the bitch… but I can't stand to look at you, to hear your voice… it kills me! You don't know how many mornings I've woken up to hope it was all a dream, I still love you… but I'm not stupid, I know when to take the hint! And I don't trust you anymore! You, if you recall are just my ex… nothing more, you ended it and I'm not falling for your game again. I was stupid the first time… but never again, I never want to see or hear you again… leave me alone Jason, I'm moving on!" She snapped back.

Jason gaped at her, had she believed him that much… he wished he'd never agreed to the stupid deal. "It was for you… I did it for you, you wouldn't believe me if I told you why, not now anyways." He muttered as she started to walk away.

Liz rounded on him. "And why should I even try to believe you?! You broke more than my heart! I thought you where my best friend! I thought you loved me! But then, then you broke all my beliefs that Slytherins could be good! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" He reached out to her but she hit him away. "Don't! I'm not yours to comfort! I'm not falling for your mind tricks anymore you little fucker! You're just like them all, so why don't you go marry Pansy and become the next Voldy like a good little boy!" She screamed at him, tears spilling down her face as she said it… truthfully she wanted nothing more than to hug him. To let him hold her… but she wouldn't let herself be deceived anymore, so she turned and ran back into the castle… She needed to find someone. Someone who'd understand. As she ran into the main hall she ran straight into a young raven claw boy, almost knocking him over. "Damn it!" She looked at the surprised boy, he had black hair around shoulder length, very pale skin and was about her height, he was rather skinny and his eyes were a dark brown… but what shocked her the most was he had eyeliner around his brown eyes. "Sorry, um I wasn't really looking where I was going." She brushed a tear away and saw him nod.

"You okay, you seem kinda… I dunno… sad." He said, frowning at her.

She shrugged and laughed a bit. "Well yeah… I'm alright I mean I've been better but what can a girl expect?" She quickly changed the subject. "So you're a Raven are ya? Nice… um I'm stumped as to what to say." Liz said, giving him a friendly smile.

He looked down at his robes and then back at her. "I guess you got that from the colors… Well if you wanna call us that then yes! I'm a Raven. So I haven't seen you in any of my Gryffindor classes, what year are you?" He asked as they began to walk together, toward the Great Hall.

"Well I'm third year; it's rather dull really…" She said twiddling her thumbs. "How 'bout yourself? I haven't seen you in any either."

They turned into the Hall and stopped in front of the Gryffindor table. "That's cool I guess, I'm fourth year… so you'll be stuck here a year longer." He said winking, a grin playing across his face.

She forced a small smile. "Yeah, hey what's your name anyway?" She quickly asked.

"I'm Kevin, and you are?" He asked.

"I'm Liz and it's nice to meet you Kevin… Um but I best be going, my friends will be waiting." She said, turning towards where she'd seen Fred and George at the other end of the table.

Kevin smiled lightly. "Yeah, see ya Liz." He called after her.

"See ya!"

Liz Sat down between her two friends, both of which where giving her an odd look. "Why's you're face all red and puffy?" George asked, frowning at her.

She looked up at her older friend. "Nothing… Don't worry about it kay?" She said sighing heavily, she didn't really wanna think about this.

Fred and George exchanged looks and then they both looked over to the Slytherin table, to where Jason, Nikki and Draco sat. "Liz… We know its about him… Did he try and talk to you again? Did he hurt you?" Fred inquired worry etched into his eyes.

Elizabeth looked up at him and couldn't help but smile; they both had a way of making her smile… "Yeah, we talked… But I let him know I never wanna talk to him or see him again, and guys, he could never hurt me more than her already did." She said simply, her smile fading.

George put his arm around her. "Look hun, you'll get passed this… you'll find another guy and life will go on. See look at it this way Liz; compared to other peoples lives yours is awesome, so don't worry about a stupid slytherin." He smiled at her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "And hey, we'll both be here for you _forever _promise. Kay?"

She smiled and nodded as he let her go and she sat up again, beginning to eat.

Over at the Slytherin table Jason, Nicole and Draco sat, eating their lunch. "Jason… what happened the other day, you gunna tell us yet – I mean you aren't hanging around with Liz… and she won't talk to me, what did you do to her?" Nicole asked frowning at the silver haired boy.

Jason slammed his hand down on the table. "Why should you care?!" He asked glaring at the girl across from him. A few Slytherins looked up from their own conversations to see what was happening but soon went back to their own when nothing more happened.

Nicole glared back. "What the fucks gotten into you?! And I think I have a right to know why my friend suddenly won't talk to me! Do you not?" She snapped back at him, how could he be acting like such a prick? Where had the old Jason gone?

Jason didn't want to talk about it, he had had enough with it… but she had a point. "Fine… I broke it off with her, for good. And I probably could have gone about it better too." He said quietly, his mood changing from mad to sad rather fast as he looked down at his hands. What had he done?

At this Draco looked up from the paper he'd been reading, a shocked look on his face, but not nearly as shocked as Nicole was. "What do you mean… 'could have gone about it better'? What did you do to her…?" She demanded worry creeping into her voice.

Jason looked up at her, frowning. "Well… I told her I'd been playing her the whole time… and I hated her. Bad huh?" He stated solemnly, glancing between his two friends, the only real friends he had left.

Draco stared in shock at him. "Dude, I never much liked that girl but that's just cruel. Why would you even go there?" He asked astonished.

Jason was about to respond but Nicole jumped in before he could. "Why in gods name would you tell her that? You don't hate her! God if anything you where in 'young love' what's wrong with you?! And now she hates me on top of this?! Well you better clear this up, because I don't want her hating me!" Nikki growled.

Jason glared at her. "I can't! And if I'd told her the truth she'd have gotten mad at me for doing what I did… saying I shouldn't have thrown myself away for her, but how could I let her get hurt?" He muttered dismally.

Nicole frowned. "What? What do you mean… what's the truth, and what do you mean threw yourself away?" She asked, lightening up her angry tone.

"I made a deal… Blaize and his group cant hurt her… if I let her go and become a 'Death Eater Wanna-Be'." Jason responded ashamedly.

Draco smirked. "Well not so bad then mate, you've finally seen the path that all slytherins must inevitably take." He said pouring himself some pumpkin juice.

Jason glared at him. "Yeah well I didn't ever _want_ to take that fucking path! I hate the Dark lord… and for reasons you'd never understand, reasons none of you would understand… but she understood." He said looking over to Liz who was leaning against George. "Argh… I know I don't have any right but I hate seeing her with those two, they're too 'touchy feely'" He said glaring at George.

Nicole shot a glance to the Gryffindor table. "Well, you don't have a right… so leave it. Anyways they're just being good friends and looking out for her." She stated as she stood up and walked up of the great hall.

Draco looked after her, then smirked. "Hey, sorry about all that shit… but I'm gunna go, see you!" He stated standing up and walking after his girlfriend.

Jason nodded and also stood, exiting the great hall, headed for the grounds again…

(SUNDAY BEFORE EXAMS)

It was an over cast day, but rather warm due to the humidity, though not many students where outside Liz and Lisa walked along the lake shore, they where quizzing each other on memorization for their exams tomorrow. "Okay… so I think we know everything pretty good… um I have to meet Harry now, but I'll see you later. I feel bad for leaving you alone though." Lisa said looking from her watch to Liz.

Liz offered a small smile. "Don't worry about it too much, I'll find someone to hang with, you go find your boy… and play nicely Lisa." She said winking at her friend, Lisa smiled and broke off from her, heading up to the castle so Liz found a small birch tree to sit under as she looked out over the lake and thought about how good life had seemed… but it would be okay again, she knew things would work out, somehow.

While she was off in a daze, thinking of the past she didn't notice the person sit down beside her. "Hey Liz… You looked lonely, thought I'd help you out." She jumped at the voice and turned to see Kevin sitting cross lagged beside her. "Sorry… you seemed kinda outa it, I'm sorry if I freaked you out." He said looking at the ground.

_Is he blushing?_ Liz though. "Um no, I was just caught off guard. Don't worry about it… and thanks, I was lonely." She gave him a quick smile then looked back to the lake; it was still shimmering even without the sun hitting it.

Kevin coughed and looked up at her again, she was cute… but he could tell something was bothering her. "Liz, why don't we get to know each other better huh?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Liz glanced over at him again… he seemed so dark, with his black hair, black eyeliner, black robes and dark brown eyes… She kind of liked it, but not in that way, she just thought he was handsome. "Um okay, my favorite color is blood red, how bout you?" She asked smiling.

He flashed her a grin. "Mines Black… and don't say its not a color, I don't care what they say! In my mind it is!" He said pointing at her.

She blushed lightly. _why am I blushing?! _Her mind screamed at her. "Well I love black too. Um my favorite type of animal is a Dragon, how 'bout you?" She asked, she couldn't look away from him once she looked at him more… his pale skin and dark hair and such posed such a contrast, it was actually very beautiful. _God damn it, stop thinking about that… you'll never like anyone again remember? You told yourself that the night after… well the night after._ She told herself, her brow creasing in frustration, she heard a soft chuckle and looked to Kevin. "What are you laughing at?" She snapped, without thinking really.

He forced himself to stop, but a smile still played about his face. "Well, you see I responded to your question a few times… but you where too deep in thought to notice it." He said.

Liz narrowed her eyes. "Yes well be quiet! I have issues, and what was it…?" She said stubbornly.

He grinned at her, again… causing her to blush, again. "Well I said Dragon too… and you're going all red… Oh by the way you're cute when you're mad, also when you're thinking."

She glared at him, her face growing redder. "Shut up! Stop making me fucking blush, and no I don't like you if that's what you think! It's just flattering and annoying and, and, and… Oh fuck!" She stopped her rambling as she saw Jason walking towards her. "God no, not again! Kevin, mind getting rid of him?" She asked her newly acquired friend, pointing to Jason.

Kevin looked puzzled as he turned to see Jason walking toward them. "This your boyfriend?" He asked, he sounded disappointed too. Liz's mind yelled many warning at her then, but she ignored them.

She shook her head repeatedly. "No just someone who likes to make me feel like crap. But hey what can one expect from a Slytherin?" She muttered. Kevin nodded and stood up, blocking Jason's path.

Jason stopped and glared at the older boy. "Mind moving?" He hissed.

Kevin looked at Jason critically. "No I'd rather stay here thanks." He said smirking slightly; he could tell the Slytherin boy was losing patience.

Jason just moved around him, muttering a 'fine'. But Kevin caught him by the arm, not letting him near Liz, who was blatantly ignoring them both. "Do you mind? I'm trying to work something out… I need her to know something; I need to let her know why I did something. And I don't believe you have any business in it." Jason said calmly.

Kevin looked at the Slytherin boy. "You and her have history?" He asked quietly, understanding now why Liz was always slightly upset… and why he needed to speak with her. Jason nodded and Kevin let him go, glancing at Liz, she'd just said he was someone picking on her… he was a little annoyed with her, but he'd get passed it. He leaned up against the birch and looked up at the castle as Jason walked up to Liz.

"Leave me alone…" Liz said not even looking at him but she felt him put something on her lap, looking down she saw a letter. "What is this? And what makes you think I'll read it _Frost_?" She asked icily.

Jason shrugged and looked down at the letter. "You said you never wanted to hear my voice again, well I thought I'd write out what I needed to tell you; because you said hearing my voice hurt you… I didn't want to hurt you…" He wrote on a scrap piece of paper in his hand.

Liz smiled lightly. "Damn it Jason… just tell me in words, how I can't hate you… But if its not for good reason then I don't want to see you anymore, it'll be easier that way…" She said looking into his blue eyes, those eyes that used to always make her happy to see now only filled her with sadness.

He nodded in understanding. "Alright… Well see I made this deal to keep the slytherins from hurting you, they threatened to get you fucking killed over the summer if I didn't agree." He heard her gasp. "So I mean, I didn't have a choice… I couldn't let them do that… So I agreed to their stupid deal, and it was that I'd break everything off with you, and become a follower and a wanna be like all of them… See Liz? I did it all for you!" He said, feeling hate and anger boiling up inside himself again.

Liz nodded. "So we can't really be seen together, we can't even be friends?" She asked sadly… how could he have made that deal? Just for her! She hated herself right now… it was all her fault.

"Can't be seen together, I shouldn't even be talking to you right now…" With that he stood up. "And Liz… Don't you dare blame yourself about this! It was my deal to make… you knew nothing of it." With that he walked away, leaving Liz to sit in shock.

"You okay hun?" She heard Kevin's slightly rough voice ask, she nodded but a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Then she felt his warm arms wrap around her slim body, hugging her to him. "It's alright… Hey…. Shhh." He muttered in her ear, and he rocked her back and forth. "Life goes on Love, you'll see." He said quietly, patting her back.

She wrapped her own arms around him, taking in his smell… he smelt like pine trees and smoke, it was nice… "Thank you, for being here when you hardly know me…" She muttered to him, and more tears forced their way out of her eyes.

"My pleasure hun, I know what its like going through though times… I've had my fair share of them." He said quietly, giving her a light squeeze.

Liz Felt herself smile, maybe life would find a way to work things out again.

* * *

**AN:Well any good? I know new character YAAAY! maybe no? okay :P well don't anyone get all worried, as it said life will work out. **


	38. Chapter 37

**AN: ONE MORE CHAP TILL FOURTH YEAR!! didn't get it betta'd kinda forgot so excuse the errors : ( **

* * *

Chapter 37:

A Sirius Problem…

* * *

Liz lay in her bed, staring at the sealing, thinking over the day. She had a growing feeling Kevin liked her more than just a friend… and she hoped he'd understand she only wanted Jason, after all her and Jason had been ripped apart without wanting to be. Then again, she wasn't aloud to be around Jason, a small part of her mind told her to try and get passed it… though her rational mind told her not to be a bitch and Jason and her would figure it all out in due time. So she stuck with the second. As she closed her eyes ready to try and get some sleep she heard a light 'tap tap' at her window, pulling herself out of bed she walked to the window and saw Nyx – Jason's black owl – sitting on the ledge outside. "Nyx…" Liz murmured as she opened the window, the bird flew onto her shoulder, dropping the letter into her hand.

Liz sat back on her bed with the owl perched on her shoulder, opening the letter. It read;

"Liz…

I needed to inform you that we have a slight problem, other than the obvious one, the rat that I said I'd caught… well I seem to have managed to lose it, it got away last night. I know you had really wanted to help Sirius and I thought you'd want to know…

PS… It hurts for me to think of you too, you're not alone in that. Also Liz, we may be able to sneak hanging out over the summer… no promises for fourth year though, but I'm sure we will both find some loop hole in this deal if we look for a way over the summer.

3 you, don't think I don't… and I don't like this Kevin guy who's been with you. I don't trust him. I know what you'll say, I'm only being jealous, and yes I guess I am, but I think he likes you more than friends… I don't want him in the way. I know I'm being stupid, don't be mad? Right I must go before I'm caught, they keep a close eye on me since the last time I talked to you, and they can't suspect anything! So I'm leaving now… I'll see you tomorrow, though we can not be seen together but we'll see each other.

Love, Jason Frost"

Liz smiled down at the letter, she felt her heart racing – could they really work things out over summer?! She really did hope they could, and if not… then they would have the summers for themselves at least. She felt herself smile, but the part about Kevin still nagged at her, she couldn't help but be a bit annoyed by it… she was just in need of a shoulder to cry on, and Kevin played the part very well and she could see a new friend in the making.

Liz quickly wrote a reply…

"Jason, I hear you… its all right don't worry about the rat, he's the least of our worries today. And anyways there's what tomorrow and then the review… and then a free day before we go? We can look for it around, couldn't have gone far…

Hey we both feel the same then, I know what you mean 'bout Kevin and no need to worry Jay I don't think I'd ever be able to go for someone else – other than you – After all you are my best friend. Just promise to try and not hurt me anymore?

See you in the summer…

Love Lizzi"

She then gave it to Nyx who cooed happily and flew back out the window. Liz stood, shut the window and crawled back into bed, and when she fell to sleep it was with a smile upon her face.

The next day was exam day and all students where rushing to the Great Hall – where the writing would take place – in a mad panic, but if you weren't one of those rushing you either where feeling ready, or gone into a state of mind where you have pretty much frozen in fear. "Liz… Um, you kinda – err – are out of it." Someone said beside her, but she couldn't take her eyes of the group of Slytherins in the corner, Jason was with them; leaning against the cold stone wall. She made sure she took everything about him in. He seemed so calm, just leaning there… one foot against the wall one still on the ground as he looked across the hall at the teachers. He wasn't wearing his robes, just the green and black sweater vest, the dress pants and the tie and whit collard shit, sleeves rolled up. His hair was down, like normal, and he didn't really look like himself, more like a statue someone carved of him… Liz could tell he was trying not to let his emotions take over and he only acted the part to fit the role give; a typical Slytherin, some might say… others would say a wanna be… while others would just say Future Death Eater. Well what ever it was, it wasn't her old friend.

Liz felt someone brush some hair out of her face and saw a pale hand wave across her vision, causing her to look away from Jason and to look up at Kevin. She inwardly sighed, she just wanted to keep staring at Jason. How dare he interrupt me? Her un-rational mind said, while her rational mind smiled. "You there, or have you gone to frozen state?" He asked with a simple smile, a cute smile… she hated that smile, and she hated because part of her loved it.

Liz glared at him and she was too tired to think before she opened her mouth. "Why are you bugging me again? Yes you're nice, yes I love having you as a friend, and yes you are rather ho- err cute…" Well for the most part didn't think… She felt her cheeks grow hot and he looked taken aback, then he shifted his eyes to where she'd been staring before. Damn… caught red handed. Liz thought scowling.

Kevin just glimpsed the other boy and looked back at Liz, he'd seen Jason looking at them… and he could tell it was killing the Slytherin to not come over and, well probably punch him. "Ah… I see. Look hun, you need to get past him after all what's the past if people never let it pass?" He stopped himself and shook his head. "Wait no… that didn't make any sense. Let's start with a new sentence and make me look like less of a cheesy bastard! Okay, Liz… forget about him." He said simply, hope in his eyes as he reached out a hand and stroked her cheek… she leaned into the contact, and she felt a giddy feeling in her gut, a feeling she only knew when Jason touched her like that.

Jason… With that one thought she shook her head, as Kevin's hand still rested on her cheek. She looked at the ground, willing herself not to cry again, his hand moved to her chin and moved her face up, so she was forced to look into his eyes. "Kevin… I can't." She said, she didn't want him to know the truth; that her and Jason still would try because she couldn't let anyone know, so a lie quickly replaced it. "I don't know how to…" She mumbled, trying her best to make it sound real.

He smiled at that, damn him. "Well that, love, I can help you with." He still had his hand on her chin and his other slipped around her waist, she felt herself go numb… she didn't know if it was from fear, or from hate, or from guilt or from bliss…

Liz looked at him scrutinizing as she froze, and calculated the distance from her face to his own. Did his face just move closer? She nagged herself. I swear I can see it moving towards me... QUICK RUN SLAP HIM DO SOMETHING! Her mind yelled, but she stayed numb. "Please don't…" She whispered in a meek voice, but he either ignored it or didn't hear it for he placed his hand that was on her chin onto the back of her neck, pulling her toward him. She closer her eyes in an attempt to shut it out but the kiss never came… Ohhhhhhh please let that have just been some shitty horrid romance novely dreamy stupid thingie?! She said, jumping up and down inside herself.

"I'm sorry if you didn't listen… Kevin is it?... But she asked you not to!" There was the sound of a smack and a soft 'Oof' and Liz opened her eyes; Jason had Kevin pinned up against the wall and Kevin's nose was bleeding. "Now, you may stay her friend but nothing more, do you understand?!" He whispered menacingly at the Ravenclaw boy.

Liz ran up to Jason and tried to pull him away. "He doesn't know Jay!" She yelled pulling at his arm. "He doesn't understand, please he's just my friend… leave him alone?" She pleaded clinging to his arm.

Kevin looked between the two of them, an agree look on his face. "What the hells going on between you two?! Are you still together?" He snapped at them, he just didn't get it.

Both Liz and Jason glared at him and yelled "No!" Together. Then Jason turned back to Liz, letting Kevin go. There was hate and pain and judgment in his eyes. "You where just going to let him… let him kiss you?" He asked, anger seeping through his words… hatred. Was that just part of the show for the Slytherins? She asked herself.

She shook her head. "N-no I wasn't! But I couldn't-couldn't…" Liz stumbled over her words as she saw the hurt and realization show on Jason's face.

His Slytherin 'friends' came up behind him, all snickering as he towered over her. Kevin was still leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath and stop his nose bleeding. "Couldn't what Liz, aren't you a Gryffindor? Don't you know how to play these games…? Don't you know how to fight back; I'm sure a week push would have done it, but NO you closed your eyes and leaned into his touch." He hissed at her, using anger to cover his hurt… again, as he advanced toward Liz, who found herself backing away.

"N-No Jason… I let me explain!" She shot back, voice shaking.

He shook his head. "No need to explain Liz, I see how it is… was it really that simple though?" He asked, his anger lightening a bit more. Some students had turned to watch by this time, and Kevin was walking towards them, as where Fred, George, Lisa and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville.

Liz found herself backed against a wall, no more room to get away. "What?" She asked, tilting her head, what did he mean?!

"So simple to get over me of course!" He stated smirking.

Liz shook her head... hate boiling up inside her. "JASON! I'm going to kill you if you do not back away now!" She heard Fred's voice yell as he stormed towards them. "Turn around and leave her alone, isn't it enough you broke her heart? Do you really need to hurt her more?" He snapped, red shaggy hair falling in his eyes. He pushed Jason away from Liz and George took her into his arms. "Stay away from her for good, I don't want to see her in tears over anything but a book or a movie until the day I die! Do you hear?" He growled.

A hiss rang among the Slytherins. "Oh don't worry; I won't talk to her ever again." He smirked. "I won't even look at her… or write to her." Jason whispered the last part but Liz heard it all.

A soft bells rang, the exam bell.

* * *

**AN: Like it or hate it, i don't care i had fun righting is (grins) **


	39. Chapter 38 A Change?

**AN: okay i lied now there are 2 chaps till year 4... cause i have one in the summer then the continuation to this one (shifty eyes) so ya um hope you like it, we experianced technical difficulties while betta'ing it so its not betta'd but lets all Thank Lisa for trying to if her comp hadn't gone wonly i'd be thanking her an di noticed i never have mentioned a thanks before so this is a thanks to all the bettaing and the attempt to today :D thnx hun! lol.**

PS: Apparently Fanfictions not taking my Italics so sorry for the confusion when someones thinking... i'm mad at my fanfiction account now... (attacks comp) it also wont let me put more than this one bar (points down) now i'm more mad (stabs comp)

**Chapter 38:**

**A Change?**

* * *

Jason and his group walked away from them, leaving Liz with her friends. "I didn't mean to…" She muttered into George's chest as he hugged her. "George, let me go." She said stubbornly, pushing away from him she walked up to Kevin. "I thought you'd have enough sense to, well not do THAT. You knew I just got out of a break up!" She snapped accusingly.

Kevin frowned, thinking through what to say. "Liz, you could have stopped it… but you didn't." He said looking down at her, his nose no longer bleeding; actually there was no trace that he'd even been injured.

She glared at him. How could he do this?! He's ruined EVERYTHING! She told her self but shook the thought away. "I was too scared to Kevin, I was so confused…" She muttered knowing both he and Jason where right, she should have stopped it. "But you still should never have done it, anyways we'll talk later right now, at this exact moment in life, is taken up for our exams… I'm sorry about your nose – err face." She said as she turned to Lisa and Neville as they went to write their exams.

When Liz was writing she was able to push her person life out of her mind, thankfully… and time seemed to fly by, she wasn't sure of some questions but she was able to bull shit her way through some – at least she hoped she had. Then just as soon as the written exam started the practical started, and that one was easier, if you remembered how to do things you'd fly through it and so she did.

12: 45 pm

Liz was leaning up against the wall to the great hall, waiting for Kevin to finish his exams. She felt she needed to patch things up with him, she couldn't let this friendship fall apart too, so when she saw a black cloaked, black haired, eyeliner using fourth year walk out she ran up to him. "Kevin I'm sorry!" She said quickly locking her arms around him, he chuckled.

"Liz, don't be sorry… I was being stupid, well we both where really." He said as she pulled away from him, standing beside him they walked to a marble bench across the hall and sat, he took her hand in his. "I understand what you feel, in some ways, because I've been through the same thing… I used to go to a Wizarding school in Finland – no I'm not Finish, my parents just moved their when I turned eleven, they where muggles and didn't know about me, god I didn't even know about me…" He shook his head. "Anyways, there was a girl at that school her and I became friends so quickly and in the end of the third year we had got together as a couple, only neither of us knew what was in store for us… My parents died in a fire, and hers died in a car crash, we both thought it'd work out alright. I mean we missed our parents like hell, but we both went through the same thing… we'd be okay, we had each other. So we held onto that as our last shred of hope in life… only when the orphanage came for us we told them we where brother and sister, so they wouldn't separate us but they found out and they sent us to different homes they didn't even tell us where the other was going… I haven't seen or spoken to her in a year now, I don't know where she lives, or who she lives with…" He looked up at Liz; he'd been looking at the wall across from them. "So that's why I was being stupid, I should have understood and seen what was happening… You and him, you both still love each other so why don't you get back together?" He inquired, sounding genuinely concerned.

Liz only shook her head, and hugged him tightly when she pulled back she saw he was smiling. "Unfortunately its not that simple… we've been bound to a deal that he made to his Slytherin – err – enemies. A deal he made to protect me, and it's back fired… sort of… But we're trying to find a loop hole and get back together. So Kevin, until I know for sure that it won't work I'm still going to hope, and I'm still going to care for him the most, I'm sorry if I deceived you with my intentions in the Great Hall earlier, but I was scared… And I didn't know what I should do, so I did nothing. It was stupid I know and I know I probably just ruined all hope in getting Jason back… but I'm still going to try."

Kevin nodded and smiled at her. "Good choice… and I'm sorry if I ruined everything, I didn't mean to…" He shook his head, his long black hair falling into his eyes. "Well he's over there, just came up – he's going out to the grounds I think… Go get him." Kevin said as he pointed to Jason's figure as he slipped out into the school grounds.

Liz hugged him again. "Thank you… for everything, and no I ruined it. Don't you DARE blame yourself!" She said commandingly, grinning at him as she waved and ran after Jason.

Jason was already half way to the Owlery when she ran up beside him. "Why are you here?" He demanded without looking at her, anger laced into his voice.

Liz fixed her pace to his, so they where side by side. "Because I care for you and because I need you to hear me out." She stated slowly, she couldn't screw this apology up it had to be perfect…

Jason turned sharply to the rock steps, leading up to where the owls where kept. "Well make it quick, and anyways no ones supposed to see you with me. Remember?" He stated in a bored tone.

Liz ran up the steps behind him. "Okay, I didn't want to kiss him… I just was scared and I freeze when I'm scared and don't say I didn't try at all, because I did ask him to stop." She said scowling at him as they entered the first floor full of owls. "And you know I still want you, but you always screw things up!" She said. Shit… apology is fucked… She thought to herself, cringing. Why do I always speak before I think?!

He whirled on her. "Oh really?! I'm the one to screw things up am I?" Jason snapped at her, why was she being like this?!

Liz nodded glaring back. "Yes you screw things up! If you'd never agreed to that stupid deal then we'd still be together!" She yelled at him, causing a few owls to spook.

Jason just stared at her, glare still in place. "Oh, so it'd be less screwed up if you where dead then would it?" He asked, storming past her towards Nyx, who'd just flown into the owlery. "You know I gave up allot for you, and you don't even seem to care."

"I care…"

He turned back to her. "Do you?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "Well you have an odd way of showing it! I mean think about it Liz! Is kissing another guy going to show me you care?!" He hissed.

Liz stomped her foot, then kind of giggled at her own stupidity because she pictured what it must have looked like. "I said before, I didn't want to kiss him! I want to kiss you!" She said smiling mischievously.

Jason shook his head. "Do girls always have mood swings so fast?" He asked smiling at her, as she walked closer to him.

Liz's smile widened. "Do you really want to know that Jay?" She asked, only a few feet from him. "Because you can't go crying to me after I tell you!"

Jason rolled his eyes. "No! Never mind, forget I asked." Nyx flew out the window, letter attached.

Liz wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, but he only stood there. "Jason we'll work this out… I promise." She said before she let him go. He smiled at her and then she left, walking down the rock steps and back across the grounds to the castle.

That night at dinner the students where talking excitedly, it was the end of the year, exams where over. They had one more day and then it would be over… A Day to find out their marks and then that night they'd be on the train ride home. Dinner was boring, or Liz thought so at least, but afterwards when she was walking out of the great hall she saw someone run up to her, when she turned to look she saw Nicole. "Hey Liz!" The Slytherin girl said as she came up to her.

Liz smiled in return. "Hi, um sorry if I've been ignoring you, I really didn't mean to… I've just been caught up with – erm – stuff." She stopped and turned to her friend.

Nicole nodded, smiling. "Yes so I've heard, by the way sorry about, um, the whole… everything." Liz smiled back at her. "So what you up to then?" She asked.

Elizabeth looked down the hall to see Kevin walking up to them. "I'm hanging out with some friends, you want to come…?" Liz asked smiling hopefully, having someone else there would make things less awkward.

Nicole shook her head. "Can't, have plans with Draco… Thanks anyways, um I'll talk to you later then?" With that she walked down to the dungeons.

Liz nodded her head once and turned to see Kevin leaning up against the wall beside her. "Hey, so what do you want to do then?" She asked looking up at him, grinning.

He shrugged, he was wearing a black trench coat and a black shirt and black pants… all black. Normal. She thought. "We could go out onto the grounds; they're keeping the doors opened a bit longer tonight so kids can go out for walks or something." He suggested, pointing with his thumb to the huge oak doors.

Liz nodded and the two of them made their way out onto the grounds. "Can I tell you something…?" Liz asked once they where outside, he nodded. "I have a problem… I think the Slytherins know about me and Jason trying to find things out." She said looking at her hands.

Kevin stopped walking and looked at her. "So what if they know? I mean it's not like they can do anything…" He said looking at her, tilting his head. "Can they?"

Liz bit her lip. "That's what I need to tell you about… They will do something if they find out." She said, glancing up at him, he practically glowed in the moonlight he was so pale.

Kevin glanced around them, making sure no one was near them. "Alright… well what is it?" He asked in concern.

Liz stood there, silently, for a few minutes as he waited patiently for her. "They will get me killed…" She whispered, hearing him gasp.

Kevin's mouth dropped open. "WHAT?!" He yelled, but she shushed him and he grabbed her arm, pulling her into the shadows, where no one could see them… away from the lights the castle put off. "When you said you two couldn't… well I didn't think it was this serious, I mean… Can't you go to the police – aurors or what ever the hell wizards call them?!" He demanded.

She shrugged. "I don't think so… I mean we don't know for sure, and they'd probably just say we where being stupid kids." Liz said, shaking a bit. She'd forgotten her hoodie inside and the night was cold… plus her fear.

Kevin nodded in understanding. "That's true… Look Liz I want you to keep me up to date on anything you find odd… I'll be able to look after things so don't worry." He said smiling slightly as he took out a piece of paper and a pen from his coat. "Please just call me over the summer if anything or anyone odd shows up, please?" He asked. She nodded, giving him a confused look. "Don't worry about it; I have people on my side that will be able to take care of stuff…" He said as he wrote it down and handed it to her.

Liz was about to respond when they heard a wolf howl across the grounds… and then a – Was that a scream? Liz thought looking into the darkness. "U-uhm, Kevin… I don't think that was just some normal wolf." She said looking at him; he was looking off into the distance from where the sounds came from. "Kevin…?" She asked slowly, waving a hand in front of his face.

His attention snapped back to her and he smiled. "Maybe we should make our way back inside… You look cold too, do you want my jacket?" He said slowly. He knows something… Liz's mind chided at her, she pushed the thought away.

"No need for a coat, plus then you'd be cold…" Liz said, still looking out into the darkness, she thought she saw some movement by a tree. "WAIT! I think someone's gotten too close to the Womping Willow; I swear I heard a scream before!" She said starting to walk into the darkness, but she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her back; she struggled to free herself but found her attempts futile, he was just to god damn strong.

"Liz we can't…" He whispered, but there was an odd sound to his voice, almost a lisp but not quite.

She struggled more but he didn't even budge. "KEVIN! Let me GO! Someone's in trouble!" She yelled at him, and he let her go. Right as she felt his arms leave she took off towards the womping willow, she needed to help who ever it was… They could get killed. But then, out of no where she ran into something hard and dark, looking up she saw Kevin. "What the fuck!? You where behind me." She said annoyance creeping into her voice.

He then grabbed her hand and pulled her into some bushes, they where right by the tree but when she looked at it, it was in its usual place, no signs of movement. "Liz… It's not safe here, I can smell it in the air its not just any wolf, like you said, and I believe it's a werewolf." He said.

Liz frowned. How can you smell a werewolf unless you're right beside it? She asked herself, turning to see Kevin, he was looking away from her. "What do you mean…? How did you move so fast? And why are you able to magically smell danger – I'm sorry I mean an evil rabid magical wolf?" She asked sarcastically, he turned to her and she gasped jumping backwards; His pupils had gone all black and there where fangs protruding from under his top lip, his skin was paper white and she could kind of see the vanes under his skins surface… "You're a-a…" She stopped too shocked to say it.

He nodded. "Yes… I'll explain later, but right now we have t- RUN!" He cut himself off as he seemed to catch the smell of something near them, the breeze had just blown their way, and she took her quo and stood, tripping over a root… righting herself and ran as fast as her legs would carry her back to the castle. That was until she heard a scream… Kevin's scream tear through the night air, she didn't feel right, was it possible for a werewolf to kill a Vampire?! So she turned around, against her better judgment and ran back, when she reached him he was on the ground with a huge gash across his chest and there was no sign of the wolf.

"No…" She muttered falling to her knees near him. "Kevin… are – are you alright!?" She asked frantically, but keeping her distance, she knew enough about vampires that it wasn't safe to be around a wounded one… because they had lost blood and would need – err – replacement blood, depending on how severe the wound was the vampire could potentially lose control. "Look Kevin… um I'm not an expert in vampires so I need to know, will this heal by itself?" She asked, looking from the wound to his face, if it was possible… she'd say he'd gone paler.

He groaned. "I told you to leave! And no… Werewolf wounds won't heal, there's a kind of poison in their venom and their claws – argh - it's what will turn a human into one of them… But its – its deadly to my kind, it causes our heeling to stop." He coughed up some blood and it leaked out of his lips. "Shit… Liz you have to leave now, before I lose control… my instincts will be to feed on you." He said to her, eyes and skin paling more.

"But then, then you'll die!" She said frantically.

He slowly started to rise. "Leave!" he said in a strained voice. "Liz… You have to leave, run! I can't kill you I don't want to…, but I'm not sure if I can stop myself from doing so…" He advanced to towards her, but she stayed where she was, didn't even move.

Liz looked at him in pity, she couldn't leave her friend to die! Vampire or not he was still Kevin. "No, not until I get an answer… the truth too." She stated stubbornly. "And I won't let you die."

He growled at her. "YES! I'll die if you leave me! But you'll die if you stay!" He snapped and he slowly walked closer to her, teeth bared. "Leave." He commanded.

But she stayed. "No. I will not leave you to die, I'm a Gryffindor and therefore I'm loyal and I will help you." She stated, glaring at him.

He stopped dead in his tracks. "No…" With that he turned towards the woods and walked into them, well more like kind of dragged himself; leaving Liz alone in the dark with god only knows what. She heard some voices and felt the need to get back to the castle and then make a plan, instead of waiting around where there were Werewolves and hungry Vampires. With that thought she ran back to the castle, unsure if she should have gone after Kevin… she hoped and prayed he'd find something to – err – feed on in the Forbidden Forest… else she'd be the cause of his death.

* * *

**AN: this chap entertained me sooo much, i got WAY to entertained writing it. But i'm happy i'm finally REALLY getting into my plot :D YAY! hope you liked it and as you can see bad shits coming up... **


	40. Chapter 49 Goodbye Tears

**AN: one more chap to go! then what we've all been waiting for (shifty eyes) right go read, me tire, need sleep. GO!**

**PS: Apparently Fanfictions still not taking my Italics so sorry for the confusion when someones thinking... i'm mad at my fanfiction account now... (attacks comp)**

* * *

Chapter 39:

Goodbye tears.

* * *

She felt her feet pounding across the dry ground, the cool spring night air whipping at her face as she ran towards the school, she could see that other students where no longer out… and that would mean the doors would be closed soon, with that thought she pushed herself to move faster. She wouldn't let this happen, couldn't let it happen. Liz was getting closer, and closer and soon enough she was only ten feet from the huge oak doors; leading to the main hall. But as she came into sight of the doors she was able to see that they where beginning to close. "No, no, no, no, no." She hissed under her breath, there was a cramp in her right side and she didn't know if she run any faster, but the doors where closing rather fast and she still had five feet and a number of steps. Four feet… three-ish… no don't close PLEASE don't close! They where almost together when she came up to them, and without even thinking she squeezed through them, ripping the hem of her shirt slightly, there was a loud 'CLICK' behind her signifying that the doors had locked, she clutched her side and leaned against them so she could catch her breath.

Liz eyed the corridor, trying to spot someone, this was – if she was correct – Professor Snape and Professor Lupin's rounds tonight… but after about five minutes she started to worry, she didn't know the password to Dumbledore's office, and had no idea where all the teachers slept. Liz pushed herself away from the wall, having recovered from the run and started to walk around, looking for anyone who may be of help. After while of searching she thought of two alternatives, she could go down into the dungeons and find Professor Snape or go to the Gryffindor common room to find Harry, she was sure he'd know where Lupin was… But just as she began to climb the steps to her common room, deciding Harry would know, she heard a low creaking and the click of a lock – the main doors re-opening – she turned and looked down at the doors biting her lip. She saw two figures floating on stretchers, one figure imprisoned by a few men she didn't recognize, and a girl, who seemed to have an injured arm, then a few more people she couldn't place either. She wasn't sure if she should make herself known, but she ran down the steps towards the group of people anyways.

Professor Snape was standing there talking to two men who seemed to be from the ministry, she looked over to the man being held by two others. "Sirius!" Liz nearly yelled, he was slightly slumped over and looked in much worse shape since the last time she'd seen him. Everyone in the hall looked at her but she didn't take her eyes of Sirius's, for he looked directly back into hers, there was a spark of hope in his eyes but behind it she could see fear, pain and utter despair her heart sank… They found him; they're going to bring him back to Azkaban… or worse! Her mind screamed at her, sympathy showing through her eyes. She turned to look at the people in the stretchers and her mouth dropped open; Harry lay unconscious and Ron lay clutching at a wounded leg while Hermione was cradling her arm standing beside the floating stretcher. Then Liz's gaze turned up to find Cornelius Fudge and Professor Snape staring at her and the men she didn't recognize, they all looked rather annoyed but she had to do something! "You can't do this!" She said looking back to Sirius. "He hasn't done what they say he's done! He's no murderer!" Liz continued staring up at Fudge with a pleading gaze.

Snape glared down at her. "What makes you so sure girl?" He snapped, raising his eyebrows and giving her an expectant look.

She bit her lip and thought for a moment. "Because… He's kind, and –" But Fudge cut her off with a sharp tong.

"Kindness only goes so far dear child, you should know that!" He walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder but she shook it off, glaring up at the elderly man he looked a little put off but continued. "My dear; isn't it past the schools curfew?" He asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

She looked over to Hermione with a pleading gaze, but the girl only mouthed 'its useless they think we've gotten a spell put on us…' Liz's eyes snapped back to Fudge. "Don't talk to me like I'm five years old!" She snapped backing up to Sirius, and putting her hand on his shoulder. "He hasn't done anything wrong… I don't really have proof… but I know! I know he hasn't done anything!" Her gaze then rested back on Snape, pleadingly. "Please Professor! You would know, you would know if he'd been a member of You-Know-Who!" She said, coming up with nothing else to think of… Wait… The rat! There was something with the rat! Snape opened his mouth to respond as her eyes lit up and she looked back at Sirius. "The rat Sirius, why had you needed the rat!?" She demanded.

He looked up at her, a smiling playing at his lips. "Because it was Pedigrew, their secret keeper… he gave their whereabouts away to him. He is the animagus, illegally of course." He stated, his eyes now resting on Fudge.

Cornilius turned to look at Hermione. "Hadn't you said something about a rat too?" He asked frowning.

The other Gryffindor girl nodded. "Yes! Yes the rats not a rat, I saw it with my own eyes! You have to believe us please Mr. Fudge!" She pleaded with him, her curly hair bouncing up and down as she said it, eyes going watery. "There is no spell sir! Give us some truth serum and we'll tell you the same, but you must understand… He's been wrongly convicted!" Cornilius turned back to look at Sirius, then to Liz and then to Snape.

Their Professor stepped forwards, looking at Fudge. "Minister, they are children with a story about a rat." He glared down at Elizabeth, and then continued. "Would you believe that before the evidence of his trial?" He reasoned.

Fudge nodded. "Yes it's true, we have many witnesses to him killing Pedigrew, there is no way he's still alive… The charges still remain; Sirius Black will be sentenced to the Demeter's Kiss." He stated as he motioned for them to continue to where ever they'd previously been headed.

Liz's eyes widened, they just couldn't! And she still had to save Kevin… Oh god, Oh god! This is defiantly the worst night ever recorded in wizarding history… well that's pushing it but… I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! "YOU CAN'T!!" She screamed at them. "SNAPE! You know all too well he was never a Death Eater! All you'd have to do is look at his wrist! And you where one, you'd know… I don't care whatever old grudges you may have against him, Amanda would never have wanted this to happen to him; his sister and your friend… and neither would have Lily Potter – Evans then… - I know about your friendship with them because Sirius told me the last time I met him! Please… please be reasonable!" She said eyes beginning to water… Sirius was Jason's uncle and even though they hadn't seemed to get along very well at the 'Shack' it was still someone with answers… and potentially a friend, Liz already felt oddly close to the man and she just wouldn't let them take his soul. "You'll have to get through me to get to him…" She said stepping up to Sirius and pulling out her wand, everyone looked at her in shock, but Snape just looked infuriated.

He glared at her, but kept his composure. "I don't know what you're talking about… he's obviously planted lies into your mind as well… Now stop being stupid and leave." He said calmly, but his glare still bored into her.

The two other men she didn't recognize, not the ones holding Sirius, the other ones, turned to her and puller out their wands… before she knew it she was disarmed and being dragged by the taller one. "No! Wait… you can't take me here, I need to save my friend! My Friend Kevin… he's a Vamp-" But she stopped herself, she knew the way the ministry treated people who'd been turned into things like that.

Fudge stopped dead in his tracks, he knew what she was about to say for sure! "He's a what?" He asked slowly turning to her.

She looked around, panicking. "He's hurt… we saw some commotion near the womping willow and – and when we got there, he um got to close, trying to help who ever it was and was hit… he went flying into the dark forest… and we can't go in there because there are Vampires and things and he's hurt and I need to save him!" She rambled trying to cover up her mistake… only she knew she was a horrible liar.

Cornelius looked her over and then motioned to one of his men, whispered something to him and the man went out into the grounds again, her eyes widened. "I have sent one of my employees to find and tend to him, now come with us to the headmasters office won't you?" He said and she had no choice for once again she was dragged through the corridors… she'd ruined EVERYTHING… Now Kevin would be banished from the school, and Sirius would be dead… well sort of, and she would possibly still be killed over the summer.

Later that night after they had explained everything to Dumbledore she was sitting in his office, waiting for them to bring in Kevin… he was to be questioned, Dumbledore had told Fudge about him… and said it was harmless but Liz thought that things couldn't get much worse. "You don't have to worry about Kevin; I'll take care of it all." The head master told her, but she wasn't paying attention… she had the chance now to tell him about Blaze… and his group of Slytherins and she was contemplating taking it. Just then the door banged open and Kevin walked in, at wand point from two Ministry men.

Liz jumped out of her seat to see he looked less pale, but he was still in his Vampire form. She ran up to him but one of the men held her back. "Let me go! Kevin, Kevin I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for them to find out… I'm so stupid." She said struggling to break free from the man's arms and go closer to Kevin.

The Vampire smiled at her, sadly though… showing his teeth and his long fangs. "It's not your fault…" Then he looked up at the man restraining her. "Let her go… I mean her no harm, she's a friend." He stated eyes locked on the man's.

Liz felt the arms leave her torso and she bolted towards Kevin, wrapping her arms tightly around him, face berried in his chest, he pet her hair softly and held her close to him. "Kevin… I was so worries you'd died… so worried." She said into his leather trench coat and heard him chuckle. "But you're not dead, I'm so happy!" She said smiling brightly as she stated to obvious.

Fudge cleared his throat, to announce his presence in the room and the two students released each other. Then The Minister sat down in the arm chair across from Dumbledore. "You know our policies about this sort of thing… to keep other children safe Head Master." He said in a business-like voice. Dumbledore nodded. "You know he should be banished from the school and it is my orders that he is."

Dumbledore looked annoyed. "The boy did not ask to be what he is! There is no need to worry, he is perfectly safe to be around… yes he is a Vampire but he is also a fifteen year old boy who has gone through enough in my mind." The head master stated in a calm voice, this annoyed Cornelius.

"I didn't say there was room for argument… I am the Minister of Magic and I here by banish this… thing from Hogwarts, or any wizarding school!" He yelled at Dumbledore, there was no way to disobey… it had been decided. The Head master glared at him… Liz had never seen Dumbledore mad but she never wanted to after this either, it was one of the most frightening things she'd ever seen, but the elderly Wizard just nodded and looked at Kevin apologetically.

Liz looked up at Kevin, forcing a sad smile. "I thought you where fourteen…?" She said thinking of nothing else that wouldn't make he burst into tears.

Kevin's gaze dropped down to her. "I'm technically sixteen when I was turned, I had just past my fifth year in my Finlandish school and I had turned sixteen the day before I'd been turned… and as for fourteen it was just a show so I could stay here longer… the teacher at the other school wasn't so great." He explained, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Liz nodded and two men grabbed Kevin, pulling him out of the room. She ran down the steps after him. "Leave him alone! At least wait till tomorrow when the trains coming!" She yelled after them, but they ignored her and Kevin went quietly with them, not even trying to put up a fight. "Kevin!" she yelled as they walked him down the hall now, he looked back at her sadness in his eyes. "No! At leased let me say goodbye to him!" And they did stop at that, she ran up to him, hugging him again. "Its all my fault… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… I'm such a stupid little witch, everything I ever do goes wrong and I –" He put a pale cold finger to her lips to stop her from talking.

"Don't… you only tried to help. Goodbye." He hugged her tightly and then let her go, he was able to feel the wetness of her tears on his trench coat and he smiled at her sadly. "You have my number. Remember what I told you… they do ANYTHING to you, you call alright?" He whispered to her and she nodded tears rolling down her cheeks as the men turned him around and dragged him out the doors into the grounds.

"Goodbye…" Liz whispered, but she new he heard it, as tears rolled down her cheeks leaving red streaks all over her face, she sniffed whipped her tears away with her sleeve and turned to go up the stairs to her common room, still worried about Sirius but knew she could do nothing more. But when she turned to almost walked right into someone wearing Slytherin robes, she looked up to see Jason looking down at her. "Jay…" She whispered as he gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'll walk you to your Common room… C'mon." He said quietly. "All the Slytherins are asleep and they'll never know." He said, putting his arm around her waist and letting her head rest on his shoulder as they walked in silence up to the highest tower.

When they reached the entrance Liz turned to look at her friend. "Jason… I'm sorry about everything. I'm just upset… so far this is the worst year of my life." She stated looking into his blue eyes.

He nodded knowingly. "Same here… But Liz, we'll work this all out – I mean the whole me and you thing… We will find a loop hole, because I don't know if I'm able to just let you go… seeing you crying just there, well it killed me." He said looking down at the ground, she lifter his face up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Jason… and goodbye for now, I mean we won't get to chat tomorrow on the train… so I'll say goodbye now." She said sadly, he nodded.

With that she turned to the Fat Lady said the password and when it was almost closed she heard Jason say; "Goodbye Liz." And then she made her way to her bed, knowing she'd get no sleep.

* * *

**AN: I had a little writers block but hope it turned out alright, i'm off to bed its 2 30 am. BYE! **


	41. AN

**Authors Note: **

**This isn't a chapter, just so you know... i kust want to give a heads up that there wont be an update in a while, due to unexpected sercomstances; My betta was indured in a riding accident and will not be able to finnish betta'ing, so i don't want to update when she was already half way through - that just would be mean... to get her to do all the work she'd done and then just add it. So i'm sorry about this but i can't even estimate how long it would take... she can't finish it and yeah... i hope you all understand and can wait longer. **

**Thanks.**

**LISA I HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER HUN!! : ) **

**untill then heres something to keep you entertained...**

**How to annoy Voldy:**

-Call him Voldy Waldy.

-tell him he needs a girl friend

-Keep pointing at him until he snaps then say NO THERE WAS A SKITTER BEHIND YOU!!

-give him a teddy bear

-tell him when he's angry to punch a pillow

-join the death eaters when he asks why you joined shrug and say "I dunno everybody else these days are becoming one, didn't wanna be left out."

-Tell him raouls looking for him

-Tell him Erik is better at magic

-Mock him about how a baby nearly killed him. (Harry)

-Mock him about countless other times his plans were foiled by potter.

-Tell him that there is something on his nose

-Tell him he needs some beauty sleep, he's looking kind of grey.

-Ask him what he wants to be when he grows up.

-Tell him you think he's a muggle in disguise.

-Tell him to go see a therapist.

-Ask if he knows if he'll win the war, when he says yes ask if he can really see the future.

-Advise him to go to a tanning salon, he's too pail.

-Advise him to get some hair implants because he'll never get a girlfriend when he has no hair.

-advise him to go see a plastic surgeon; he's in need of a nose job.

-Tell him Elmo knows where he lives.

-Sit him down in a chair and pretend to be a therapist, ask him about his childhood and nod when he snaps at you while writing something down on your clip board.

-Tell him he looks like a giant furless rodent. (This is Nikki's idea ;p)

-When he says he thinks he looks more like a snake shake your head and say "No snakes don't wear cloths… and they don't have any limbs; but if you cut your arms and legs off then you might look like one."

-Tell him Sweeny Todd is better at killing people, and you think Todd has eviler ways of doing so too.

-Ask if he likes meat pies, then make one out of his limbs which you talked him into cutting off.

-When he gets mad because Harry foiled another of his plans give him razor and tell him to cut himself, it'll make things better. Then take it back remembering he has no wrists; he cut his limbs off remember ;p.

-Ask if his mother dropped him on his head when he was a baby.

-Ask if he likes popcorn when he doesn't know what your talking about rant that he sucks donkey balls.

-Tell him you'll race him to the iced cream store, because you tell him that Harry is buying iced cream.

-Tell him you shrunk Harry Potter and have him in your purse, but Voldy can't have him because he's your new 'Barbie'

-Ask him if he's gay, when he yells at you shrug and say "You just seemed the type… I was gunna set you up with someone. I only wanted to help." (Nikki's idea.)

-When he gets curious as to who you where gunna 'set him up with' tell him it was Dumbledore.

-Ask if the reason the only wizard he's ever feared (Dumbledore) was because he was Homophobic.

-When he's about to finally kill you yell "OMG! THANK YOU! Now I have less work to do!" And throw away the razor you had in your hand.

-Take him shopping and suggest he tries of a floofy pink sparkly dress it would go well with his skin tone. (Nikki's)

-Tell him he needs a hug, then charge at him with your arms wide open yelling "Run! Run as fast as you can! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME I'M THE GINGER BREAD MAN!"

-Ask if he's the candy man and if you say "Mr. Candy man!" Three times in a row at 12 am while looking into a mirror if he'll appear.

-Ask if he's a 30 year old virgin… or older

-Ask him what his wands size is… when he says it say. "Really that small?!"

-Tape a sign on his back the next time he goes out to do something evil that reads. "I need a hug!"

-ask if he has big feet P then say oh it must be small (Nikki)

-Give him a wig for Christmas.

-Make a song about him. (Preferably something along the lines of 'Smelly Voldy, Smelly Voldy what are they feeding you?!')

-Ask him if he has a long lost love, before he can answer start singing the song by that name at the top of your longs. Then say 'sorry didn't catch that what'cha say?' when he opens his mouth to say it again repeat the song again, ect ect.

-Get him high, then play dress up with him and then leave him in Harry's bedroom.

-Ask him if the reason he's so interested in Potter is because he's attracted to him.

-get bubbles and start blowing bubbles in his face ) then dropped the rest of the bubble ness on his head (Nikki)

-ask him if you can use the top of his head to see the shadow to know the time of day ) (Nikki)

-When he walks into your back yard one day sing 'Don't throw your junk in my backyard…'

-push him in a pool filled with squished strawberries

-Ask if he's ever had period cramps, and if that's why he's always so mad… he's PMS-ing, then suggest he has chocolate so take him to the Willy Wonka factory and push him over the chocolate falls into the chocolate.

-when he's sleeping put loads of makeup on him right before a death eater meeting. (Nikki)

-Tepee and egg his house.

-When he's sleeping put his hand in hot water so he pees his pants, when he wakes up and starts yelling run up to him and say. "Omg, baby did someone peepee in your pantsy's?!" The next night put whipping cream on his hand then tickle his nose… you get the idea ; )

-pour maple syrup on him then drop feathers all over him and yell "VOLDY WALDY CHICKEN!" Then Blow on him and say "GO FLY AWAY HOME!" (Nikki)


	42. Chapter 40

**Authors Note: okay i got a bavk up betta, aka Jason lol soooo heres that long awaited chapter... but everyone wish Lisa (my normal betta) to get better, if you havnt already... **

**Dedicatin this chapy to Lisssssa! **

* * *

**Chapter 40: **

**Loopholes and Captures**

Lisa and Elizabeth where in Liz's Mothers car; a Chevy Mini Van that was a light gold/tan color with tinted windows where the two girls sat. "Welcome home darling." Liz's mom had said as she'd met them in the parking lot, she'd hugged Liz tightly and gave Lisa a welcome home hug too and with that the two girls got their trunks into the back of the van and then climbed into the back seats; the seats where also tan colored, cloth not leather.

Everything was quiet, they had Music of the Night playing on the radio and the two girls just listened to the music, drowning in their own thoughts. Elizabeth was looking out the window at the rolling hills and forests, knowing home was approaching soon, she smiled slightly it meant she'd get to see her cat and dog… the only things she ever really missed when she was at school. When she woke from her daze it was to Lisa chattering beside her. "Well its already summer! It's so hard to believe, you know what I think?" She asked smiling at her friend, brown eyes lighting up with excitement.

Liz shrugged, giving a week smile in return. "No… what do you think?" She asked cautiously; unsure of what things Lisa may have planned for them over the summer.  
They pulled up into Lisa's driveway and her Mum came running out, in an apron – obviously had been cooking. "I think we need to explore in the woods, and I also think we should go to Quidditch World Cup this August, it'd be fun! Oh this summer's gunna be awesome… and don't worry about anything, I'm right around the corner give me a ring if you need me!" She chatted happily as her and Liz stepped out of the car, carrying her stuff up to her porch and inside her house. Lisa's house was a light yellow, and white and had red shingles, it was two stories. They dropped her trunk by the base of the stairs and hugged.

"Yes of course, and I'll call you soon… god this is gunna be an odd summer." Liz smiled and exited the house, climbing into the passenger's seat and waving to her friend and her friend's mother as they backed out of their driveway. Liz went back to looking out the window, now looking into the cloudy sky… it was all dark and grey, a storm no doubt would soon be coming. _Great first day of summer and it rains…_She thought to herself rolling her eyes.

Days went by and nothing of too much importance happened, Liz's brother; Kyle, was back from University for the summer, and the two talked for a bit about different things. But talking about her year only brought back memories she wanted to forget… good thing was that when she'd gotten the daily profit, the day after school had ended, the front page stated Sirius had gotten away again. She at least had one thing to be happy about. Then weeks passed and it was already July 28th almost half the summer had gone by and no word from either Jason or Kevin… She decided to write to Jason; after all they needed to find that loop hole.

Liz walked down her hall and into her room; it was a sea blue with Dolphins painted on the walls, Phantom posters and drawings she'd done littered one wall, on another; in a large fancy script, it said "Ocean Soul…." And had music notes surrounding it… the floors where oak wood and her comforter was a crisp white, with blue sheets and a lime green throw. There was a blue 'video gaming' chair in on corner and a row of book selves on the opposite wall, then her closet across from her bed. She went to open her closet, a small white desk was pushed inside and a fold up stool leaned against it, she pushed some cloths out of the way took out a quill and some ink and began to write.

Jason…  
It's Liz, but I'm sure you know that. I just wanted to ask how things where going… and if you'd found anything out, let me know if you find any loop holes or have any ideas, I've been looking some info up in a Library, but it's a muggle one so its not much help… I think we need someone who's gone through this type of thing; we should have spoken to Snape or something… I'm sure the death eaters had to promise loyalty, and he might have known something. Oh well we'll live with what we have so far.

PS: Lisa and I are going to the Quidditch Cup maybe we'll see you there? If not I hope to see you soon, my parents are being all suspicious because I haven't had you over yet, they know we're best friends and think something happened… well something did happen. But that's not the point, anyways um… if you can get outa the Orphanage for a week or something come and stay here won't you? And maybe we can find some more stuff out if we're working together too…

Love Lizzi XOXOX

With that written she sealed it with her wax seal and walked over to the cage of her newly bought owl, her Dad had bought it for her birthday that June and the owl was a dark brown almost red, a decent size, about the same as a Cockatoo, and her name was June – seeing as she's been a gift to Liz and her birthday had been in June. "Heya June, can you bring this to Jason Frost hun?" She asked and June hooted, Liz smiled, walked to her window, with June on her shoulder letter tied to her foot and opened the window her owl took off into the night air. And then Liz climbed into bed.

A week later on Saturday evening Liz was sitting up reading a book she'd gotten out of a book store at Diagon Ally – Her and Lisa had gone together – the book was all about spells that bound the spell caster to the spell, or the person with the spell on them… but so far she didn't see anyway to get around the spell. No loop holes. "Aghhh" She growled throwing the book at her door, it hit the wall and fell to the floor, opening to a page she hadn't seen before – but she'd already read the whole thing – Liz jumped up and snatched it off the floor staring at the book, the page looked like it'd been stuck to the other one and so some of the words where covered but it was explaining how to counteract the curse put on you. "All this time… right in front of my very eyes." She muttered. Just then there was a nock and she jumped, nearly dropping the book again. Liz looked at her door and walked toward it she opened it but no one was there, so she leaned out of her room to glance down the dark hallway, then there it was again the knock…

Slowly Liz turned to look at her window; her purple curtains covered the glass from view. She ran up to them and pulled them back, there was a dark figure on the other side - her house was a bungalow - at first she felt a little fear spurt into her but she then noticed the moonlight hit the Silver hair. "Jason!" She yelped, and then clamped a hand over her mouth glancing back at her door, hoping no one heard her she went to open the window. A warm breeze of air blew into her room and her curtains ruffled about lightly, she stepped aside letting Jason climb into her room. "_What are you doing here?!"_ She whispered in shock.

He smiled back at her. "You said to stop by." He winked at her. "So I did." He went over to her bed and sat on the end of it.

Liz smiled back, it'd been a while since they'd talked but it was late now and she could hear her family getting ready for bed. "Hold on a second…" She muttered softly striding across the room to her door, she closed it and flicked her lock so her parents couldn't just come in without knocking. Then she turned back to Jason, and leaned against the wall, pointing with her right index finger at the book on the bed beside him. "I think I may have just found our loop hole." She said grinning.

His eyes lit up and he snatched up the book, reading along the lines. "I hope this is right… if it is then the deal I made should have had a specific amount of time set that it would stand in place, otherwise it is easily broken." He grinned looking up from the book at her. "You dyed your hair… and cut it?" He stated frowning at her, he was right. Her hair was now black with purple highlights, and was about mid-neck/chin length, layered all around and long bangs on the left side coming across her face.

She nodded. "Yes… I wanted a change…" Liz said calmly. "Don't you like it?" she added pouting and walking towards him.

Jason smiled back at her. "Sure I like it. It's just a shock is all, from a light-ish brown to black and purple… big change." She sat beside him and he reached out a hand and brushed her bangs from her face. "Long time no see…" He said quietly, looking into her eyes.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes and long time no talk too. A month really…" She leaned towards him, going in for a kiss but there was a loud knock at her door.

"Elizabeth Marry Martin who is it that you're talking to in there?!" Her mother's voice demanded, she growled and stood up, walking to the door, she opened it and pointed to Jason with her thumb, glaring at her mom. "Jason! What in gods name are you doing here?" She asked surprised, but not mad she even smiled at him as she walked past Elizabeth and went to give him a hug.

Jason looked a little shocked and looked over at Liz, who rolled her eyes. "Um Liz mailed me the other day and asked me to stop by… I snuck out of the Orphanage?" He said sheepishly, smiling at the older women.

Carrie – Liz's mom – smiled at him again, nodding. "It mustn't be nice there… I swear if it where only up to me I would have adopted you already and you'd be living in our spare room, I'm sure you and Liz would love that." She said kindly. "Are you hungry or thirsty dear?" She added. Jason smiled and was about to respond when Carrie cut him off. "I just made some fresh iced tea this morning, there is still some left over and I have some biscuits I'll bring them in for you two while you both get caught up." Then she turned and walked out of the room, a smile plastered on her face, Liz could hear her telling Kyle and her father who where talking politics in the living room.

"Oh no…" Liz said, glaring at the door.

"What?" Jason asked standing up and walking over to her, catching her off guard and hugging her tightly, she giggled. "Well at least I made you kind of happy." He said smiling as he released her.

Liz smiled back at him. "Yes well this means that my brother will want to meet you – how long can you stay?" She demanded the last part jumping up and down with excitement already.

Jason chuckled, grabbing her hand and walking back to sit on the bed. "Well as long as I'm welcome… and as long as the orphanage buys my note that I left." He said smiling.  
She squeaked. "YES!" and then the door opened again, her mom walked in with a tray with two glasses, and two biscuits. "Thanks mom…" Liz said shortly, taking the tray and then her mom smiled at them both and exited her room again. "I thought she was gunna kill you for being in here…" She laughed at the thought as she placed the tray in the middle of the bed, now sitting cross legged and looking at Jason. "I'll need to grab you a sleeping mat from the basement… until we set up the spare room you can stay in here."  
Jason raised his eyebrows. "I thought you said that you thought that your mother would kill me for just sneaking into your room, let alone sleeping in it." He said smirking softly at her.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Well she doesn't know we're… a couple, or is it still ex couple? I'm rather confused with that actually." She gave up trying to convince him her mother would let him sleep in her room to give him a confused look. "Are we still a couple?" She then asked.

Jason's smirk faded, and he looked into her eyes. "I don't see why not, they didn't even want me being friends with you… so we're risking everything already, but then again as soon as we find that loop hole and show it to them next school year we're home free." He smiled slightly and Liz stood up, clearing up their dishes that her mother had brought in.  
With the tray in hand she started to walk to the door, still talking to Jason. "I'll be right back; I've got to get that caught before my parents go to bed…" Then she was out of the room, leaving Jason alone. He looked at her shelves, there where pictures of her on horses, moving photos of them in first year – he smiled at that – pictures of her and family, friends and pets. "That's my grandma… she died a few days ago." Liz said sadly, causing Jason to get a little startled – he'd been looking at a picture with her and an elderly witch and hadn't heard her re-enter the room.

"I see…" He said simply, turning around to face her, she held a green caught in her right hand and a blanket and pillow in her left hand, pillow tucked under her arm. "Need some help?" He asked smiling softly, she nodded.

Once they had the make shift bed made up beside hers they sat back down to look at the spell book. "You know the deal I made was hardly even that powerful, they didn't make me state exactly what I was 'following' and neither did they state a date the deal would end, or if it ever would…" He muttered, Liz nodded and leaned back on her bed. "Oh and Liz, before you fall asleep, I should let you know I'll go to the Quidditch cup with you guys I was saving up some money lately and I do have some left over from life insurance of my parents… so I'll go," He said.

Liz smiled and closed her eyes, muttering a 'Great and Night Jay.' before she fell asleep.  
The next day Liz woke up to see Jason sitting on his bed reading the spell book, and making notes on a small note pad, she just watched him for a few moments, he didn't notice she was awake. Suddenly she asked; "Find anything more?" He looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes, I think we'd be able to break the deal today if we wanted… all we need to do is find Blaise… where ever he lives, and state a date because until now the date was pending, and also when I made the deal I said I was going to become a 'follower' but that could mean a follower of anything, I never said what I was following." He said placing the pen on the page and shutting the book. "Let's get some break fast, and then we'll try and figure out if we can find Blaise… otherwise we'll have to break it on the first day of school."

Liz nodded and stood up, yawning she went over to her blinds and opened them, letting the light fill the room before she followed Jason down the other end of her house.  
They spent the rest of the day looking for anything that might say where Blaise lived, they looked through the year book they'd received for 3rd year, hoping it might give some sign of where they could find Zabini, but it wasn't working out so well so they gave up on that.

Jason and Elizabeth where sitting cross legged on the grass outside Liz's house – back yard – looking through phone books, just in case he might have been listed in one, and looking through the internet for anyone by the name of 'Zabini', on Liz's laptop, but so far it seemed like it would be no use. "Okay… so we can't find him here, and it'd be impossible to find anything about people in the Wizarding world… because if you don't want to be found you're not, and we wouldn't even know where to go. How 'bout we send a letter to Draco, do you think he'd know?" Liz asked frowning down at the computer screen.

Jason shut the last address/phone book and nodded. "I think it'd be best, because he sure as hell won't be listed in any of this muggle stuff." They stood. "So, shall we send it with June or Nyx?" He asked as they strode back to her house, side-by-side.

Liz shrugged. "Who's faster?" She asked. "The sooner we get it there the sooner we get an answer." She added before he answered. She opened the glass sliding door at the back of her house and the two stepped into the family room, Kyle was lounging on the couch watching foot ball (soccer) on the TV.

"Well we'll set them outside and see who fly's faster… or let them both bring one; one could be sent to Nicole the other to Draco." He pondered, frowning back at her. "Then we'd have a better chance at finding out."

Liz nodded, smiling. "Right, didn't think about that one." She said as they walked past Kyle, through the kitchen and then down the hall to her room. Liz opened her closet and sat down at the desk. "Right so I guess I'm just asking it straight up then." She scribbled their question on the paper with her quill and handed it to Jason moving to the next one, Nikki's

Nicole!

Jason's here and we are trying to find a way out of the deal he made, we have found our loop hole but we need to find the 'spell caster' A.K.A Blaise, but we don't know where he _resides_ so we where hoping that maybe your family would know his – both being pure bloods – if you do please write back and let us know.

Thanks Hun, OH! And we're going to the Quidditch World Cup in two weeks are you going?

BYE!

With that written she stood up and walked over to June, tying the letter to her owl's foot and telling her to go find Nicole, June took off out the window as did Nyx. "Now we wait…" Jason said quietly as they watched their owls fly off into the distance.

A few days went by and there was still no word from either Draco or Nicole, it was now only ten days till they would be heading for the Quidditch world Cup and the two of them hoped that they might come across Blaise there. It was currently around 7:00pm and the sun was shining brightly; both Jason and Liz sitting on her front porch, in the shade away from the heat of the sun.

"Okay… maybe they where on Vacation or something…?" Elizabeth stated sarcastically, trying to lighten the tense mood. "Then all we can do is… um… wait? And well wait more." She continued frowning at the willow tree on her front lawn, she looked over to Jason but he seemed deep in thought and wasn't paying attention to her sarcastic remark.  
Suddenly his face showed recognition. "Liz… Draco, his parents where death eaters, he wants to be one when the dark lord – if the dark lord ever comes back… Nicole practically follows his every move." He stated looking her straight in the eye.

Liz furrowed her brow in confusion. "What are you getting at…?" She asked slowly, staring him straight back into his eyes.

Jason just shook his head. "I should have seen in before." He muttered to himself, ignoring Liz's question.

Huffing Liz stood up. "Well then tell me about it won't you, because I may not have seen it before either." She said in a frustrated tone, he looked up at her and smirked. "_Jason!_ Would you please tell me your epiphany?!" Liz then demanded glaring down at the silver haired boy who sat in front of her.

He shook his head and the smirk that had previously been on his face vanished. "I think Draco may have been in on this the whole time…" He said quietly. "And by sending him that letter… we alerted them that you and I are together, and what we've found out… if my conclusion is true then Draco would have convinced Nicole not to answer, or she's in on it too… but I doubt that. So now that he knows, Blaise I mean, about our loop hole… he'll do everything he can to find a way to close that hole."

Liz looked at him showing two emotions, fear and anger. "Then he's been deceiving us the whole time?!" She asked in bewilderment, sure she and Malfoy didn't see eye to eye but she didn't think he was that... like that… "And then Nicole… she _must_ have known! And she didn't tell me?! I swear I'll wring both of their necks!" She ranted furiously.  
Jason nodded. "Yes she would have known, and I won't stop you." He stated simply.

Liz was about to say something more but the front door opened and her mom popped her head out. "Dinners on the table sweetie's, I want you to come in and wash your hands in the sink before you sit down." The two nodded slowly and walked into the house, cleaned up at walked down the hall to the dinning room, both slightly dazed as they ate their pasta and salad.

Kyle looked up at Liz and then looked to Jason. "What's up with you two…? You seem oddly quiet, usually at least Liz is ranting about something." He said giving them a suspicious look.

Jason shrugged looking at Elizabeth, who shot him a glare; how was she supposed to come up with a lie?! Jason knew perfectly well that she was a horrendous liar. But everyone at the table looked at her for a response. "Um." Again she shot a glare at Jason. "He kissed me!" She said smirking evilly and pointing at her best friend.

Jason's jaw dropped as he stared at her in shock. _Was that the only lie she could tell that would get them to bite?!_ He asked himself. Both Kyle and Lenny, Liz's father, where glaring at him. "She did it first." He mumbled innocently. _And in answer to my own question! _He thought._ You know she sucks at lying… Woops?_

Liz then blushed and looked back at her plate. "Evil man!" She whispered to him, and he smiled.

He whispered back; "Ah but are you just realizing this now? You know Slytherins reputation." Carrie cleared her throat signifying that she didn't like bad table manners and both Liz and Jason stayed quiet for the rest of the meal.

That night her parents made Jason move into the spare room – she'd been pushing her luck by being extra nice around them so he was able to stay in her room, but her little lie back fired in more ways than one. They where both still worried about the whole situation they'd landed themselves in but for now all they could do was wait… wait until Blaise made his next move, or wait till they made theirs and only time would tell who would move first.

So she was laying in her bad, wearing her black jeans and a Band-T with the word "Nightwish" Scrawled across the front in large beautiful script, on the back it had lyrics written in the same script. She put her hand into her pocket to fish out her cell phone, something her mom had gotten as an 'I want to know where you are at all times' type of gift. S_tupid muggle stuff…_ Liz thought to herself, but she felt a little piece of paper beside her phone, taking it out she unfolded the paper… it was the number Kevin had given her to call if anything where to go wrong.

Liz smiled sadly; she missed her friend and wondered if she'd ever get to see him again, that's when a thought came to her. She picked up her cell phone and dialed the number.  
_Ring, ring, ring!_ She heard through the receiver then a '_click_' and a soft female voice said; "Hello? Who's this?" Must've been his foster mother.

Liz faltered for a moment then answered; "Hey this is Elizabeth Martin, um I know Kevin from school is he by any chance available to speak with me?" She asked trying her best to be polite, the women must have not really cared for she yelled out for him to 'come downstairs there is a young lady calling for you!' Liz cringed at that, it sounded too typical.

"Hello?" She heard Kevin's deep voice ask, she smiled to herself – it'd been a while.  
Liz sat up on her bed. "Kevin! It's Liz!" She chatted happily, not wanting him to think she was calling because she was in trouble, she just felt the need to talk to him.

There was a pause on the other end, sounded like he was talking to someone. "Yeah sorry, my friend's over, so… Liz is anything wrong?" He asked the last part in a whisper.  
She shook her head, and then realized he couldn't see that. _Stupid!_ She thought to herself. "Yeah – I mean no! Nothing's come to um attack me so far, Jason's here. I mean he's at my house for the summer, we think that _they _know he's here… and that we've found our loop hole so we're hoping we beat them to the next thing… or else someone will get hurt. But enough about that! I just called to say hey… and I still feel really bad about everything, and I mean EVERYTHING!" She said this while trying to flip her bangs out of her face – but it was no use they just fell back into place.

Kevin chuckled. "Well I hope your safe, and my offer still stands, I could easily protect you… But don't worry about all that stuff. I've been paying for um well privet lessons in Magic so I know my stuff and I didn't much like that school anyways – never fit in. I was always the stupid muggle looking Goth boy while everyone else was in normal wizard stuff."

Liz heard someone chuckle in the back ground, and remembered he had a friend over. "Well Kevin um me and Lisa and a few friends are going to the Quidditch World Cup in um," She glanced at the clock it was 12:00 am. "Well in nine days, maybe I'll see you there?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah maybe, I'm not too sure if I'm going. I'm not too into sports." He said simply.  
"Okay, well maybe then. Anyways I'll let you go its later than I thought… call you later! Bye!"

"Bye Liz." With that she hung up and crawled under her comforter, not bothering to get changed.

Nothing of interest happened in the next few days, unless you count the fights Liz had to endure with her Father about Jason, but she shrugged them off not willing to argue about it. Unless her dad made a REALLY bad comment. It was already seven days later; this summer was either too hectic or very slow…Two days where left till the Quidditch cup started but Lisa, Jason and her asked her father – the only magical adult that was related to any of them – if they could leave a day early to set up their tents at a good spot and he obliged but he still was a little strict about Jason being 'too close' to his 'little girl' all comments Liz had rolled her eyes at. So they would be setting out the next day, or tomorrow, which ever you wish to call it.

Lisa, Jason and Elizabeth had all just finished packing – Jason had the orphanage send him his school trunk with all his clothes in it to Liz's house; they where used to him sneaking out to stay with her by now… and they didn't seem to even care much. When Lisa turned to tell them some news she'd 'recently found out' they where at her house just hanging out. "Harry and the Weasley's are all going to the game too! I hope we see them there." She said happily, grinning at the two of them.

Jason only nodded to let her know he had been listening but Liz cracked a grin. "Yay!" She squeaked. "Fred and George will be there, I miss their little pranks and stupid jokes." She said in a fake dreamy voice both girls laughed and Jason just sighed giving them a 'What was I thinking' look which made Liz's laughter turn into giggles… oh well. "Don't give me that look mister!" She said jabbing her finger into his chest.

He looked at her oddly, she seemed so carefree today. "Promise, never again." He said holding his hands up in surrender and smirking.

She grinned then looked up into his eyes. "Cross your heart?!" She asked, starting to bounce up and down on the couch they where sitting on. He nodded. "Oh goody!" She declared calming down a bit.

He smiled at her, she finally got to be her carefree self again… he just hoped things would turn out for the best…

The next day Liz was woken up by her Father shaking her awake, Jason was standing in her doorway – the day before her Father had found them holding hands and had banned Jason from entering her room. She rolled her eyes at the thought and saw Jason smirk out of the corner of her eye. "Yeah I'm up!" She said groggily, yawning and rubbing her dry eyes as she pulled herself up from bed. She heard Jason chuckle as she stumbled around her room, grabbing her cloths from her closet. "You shut up, you, you…" She said pointing her finger at him and glaring daggers… but the effect was lost by her tripping again as she walked towards her door about to slam it. Liz growled in annoyance, she didn't like that her tiredness caused her to be so clumsy, and again she heard that chuckle, her eyes snapped up from the chair that she'd caught herself on to see Jason leaning against her door jam. "You know perfectly well that I am NOT a morning person! So close my door and go away!" She snapped, walking back to her closet.

Jason smirked and shut the door, waiting for her to come out in the hall. When she did she was in a black skirt with red stitching, it came to just above her knees, fish net stockings and a red spaghetti strap top, hoody in her left hand, closing her door with her right. She smiled up at Jason, apparently her bad mood went away quick, and she passed by him to go into the washroom where she quickly did her hair.

Roughly thirty minutes later they where driving to pick up Lisa. Liz and Jason where sitting in the back of the van, not really talking due to the glares her Father was shooting them. Not too long after they pulled up into Lisa's drive, she'd been waiting on her porch and saw them coming, opened the side door and climbed into one of the back seats behind Elizabeth and Jason. "Hey!" She said happily, a huge grin plastered on her face.  
Liz smiled back responding with; "Hey! I can't wait; it's going to be so awesome!" Jason nodded, but still didn't speak, he had a bad feeling about all this… and wasn't sure why. Liz turned to look at Jason. "Jay, I'm sure that Blaise would be there! We can – err' She glanced sideways at her father. '- work everything out there…"

Again Jason nodded, and they pulled out of Lisa's drive way, heading to the conservation park's parking lot: Their portkey was in the woods back there. "Okay, so when we get to the portkey we all grab hold and I'll let you know when to let go, got it?" Lenny informed them, looking at them all in the rearview mirror. The teens in the back nodded in understanding. "Good, and I've got the site that we'll be placing our tent booked, so just follow me." He went on, again they nodded so he continued; "Also its near the stadium, we've got a close spot and it was a more expensive one, after all its not every year something like this happens." He added this in a proud voice, apparently proud because they'd got a good camping site.

Then they parked the car, they all got out into the moist morning air and followed Lenny across the lot into the woods, it was about a half hours walk to their portkey, and it was in the middle of a clearing that was surrounded by trees – just incase any Muggles where out and about. On the walk everyone stayed quiet for the most part, but here and their conversation would spring up from random things. "Alright on three each of you grab part of the bear would you?" They nodded as they looked down on the 'portkey' or motionless stuffed bear, it was just a kids toy really nothing special… but it was brown and blended into the pine needles and dirt on the ground. "One… Two….THREE!" They all grabbed part of it and then felt huge winds pull all around them and everything went into a wild blur.

All of them held tightly to the bear, Liz feared that the 'paw' she was holding would rip off and send her flying to god only knows where, but then she heard her dads winds swept voice yelling at them to let go, she gave him a horrified look but let go of the soft brown bear, feeling herself being spat down to the ground she let out a small scream as she saw the green grass come up to meet her, then impact came and she rolled over to her back on the ground, Lisa lay near where she'd fallen and Jason was already standing up. "You alright…?" He asked looking down at her as he held out his hand.

Taking his hand gratefully she smiled and nodded. "Yeah I'm great… grass stained but alright." She said as she pointed to her shoulder that had grass on it. He chuckled and brushed it off her shoulder. "Thanks…" She said smiling up at him, her hand still in his.  
"Well that was different…" They heard Lisa say from behind them, Liz nodded as did Jason as Liz's father walked toward them; he didn't look like he'd fallen at all so Liz gave him a suspicious glare.

He shrugged, saying "Right, follow me… only a little bit more and we'll get set up… The games tomorrow so we should get to bed early tonight, no staying out late!", in strict voice, again receiving nods then they where off again, when they walked over the green hill they'd fallen on they could see the camp sites; millions of tents littered the grounds, all in different colors, or tones. Then off in the distance they could make out the stadium upon a hill in the distance.

That afternoon, after they'd made camp and where all set up they had seen Harry, and Lisa had gone off to hang out with him, leaving Jason and Liz by themselves to look around the area, looking for Blaze really… "Okay, so my dad got tickets and I haven't heard much but I think it's… Ireland versus Bulgaria?" She stated in a questioning tone.  
Jason nodded as they walked around the camp sites. "Yeah, Ireland had just played Peru… poor Peru got decimated." He smirked.

Liz shook her head. "That's a light way of putting it." She said sarcastically, glancing up at the sky. "Looks like rain…" She said sadly, pointing to the sky. Jason nodded. They where walking past some rather large tents, with intricate detailing on the material – obviously expensive.

"Well, well, well." They heard behind them, Liz stopped in her tracks – she knew that voice and knew who always said that when they saw her… or Jason. She slowly turned to see Blaise striding towards them, backed by about ten different wizards, some she recognized such as Pansy, while the others she'd never seen before but where younger, maybe just some out of Wizarding School… Jason turned and grabbed Liz's hand, pushing her behind him, she muttered something that sounded like 'I can take care of myself…' but he ignored it. "I've been meaning to speak with you _Zabini_." Jason shot back smirking as Blaze's group approached them.

Blaze came to a halt in front of Jason, smirking back at him. "Really? Hmmm… Well it's too bad then that I don't care for talking… you broke our _deal._" He said menacingly.  
Jason shook his head. "Not completely true, I found loop holes." He said calmly looking Blaze straight in the eye.  
The little 'Groupies' that had followed Blaze circled around Liz and Jason so she drew her wand, keeping her back to Jason's and not taking her eyes off the people in front of her. Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Loop holes you say? Well what might they be?" He asked a smirk playing at his lips.

Jason shrugged. "Oh nothing much… Just one that made it so I could end the deal… um now." He said lightly, he could tell it was irritating Blaise.

"I see… what might that be then?" Blaise hissed back, scowling.

Jason's smirk broke into a smile. "I Jason Alexzander Frost say that my deal I made with Blaise Zabini will come to an end today, at this exact time." He said and felt that magic that had bound him to the deal release, they'd done it. The deal was off; Liz was safe, and he'd never have to be a death eater if the dark lord returned.

Blaise must have felt the deal break too for he looked infuriated. "I will get you back for this, and as for her." He nodded towards Liz. "She _is _as good as dead. Slytherins will always win, even if it means to _cheat._"

Jason's smile turned to an icy glare, as he advanced on the other boy, drawing his wand. "You're forgetting I also am I Slytherin, and I will stop at nothing to keep her safe, do you hear me?" He asked voice as cold as his glare.

Blaise smirked. "Then let it be war." He stated, then he motioned to his group and they retreated back into one of their tents.

Liz looked up at Jason who now stood a few passes away from her. "He's still going to stick to his side isn't he…?" She asked in shock, she'd heard what Blaise had said.  
Jason turned on his heals and looked at her, he strode toward her and grabbed her hand, leading her towards the woods that where beside the camp grounds. "Yes… He is still keeping his mind set on you dying, but I won't let it happen…" He said through clenched teeth.

Liz nodded, she wasn't sure what she felt… but it wasn't fear, it was a sinking feeling like a recognition that her life was now in danger. Though she knew she _should_ be afraid she wasn't. "Don't you dare get yourself hurt over it!" She said shooting him a worried glance.

"I won't." He stated simply as they sat on a fallen trunk of a tree.

Liz leaned up against him and he wrapped his arm around her. "Thank you… for everything." She said quietly, closing her eyes.

Jason smiled and kissed her forehead. "For what?" He asked.

Liz's eyes opened slowly. "For being here for me, for protecting me, for being my friend, for just holding me… for loving me." She cringed a bit. "That sounded annoyingly cheesy." There was a sound of soft pattering, and the two felt the rain that leaked through the trees hit them.

Jason rested his chin on her head. "You're welcome… And I guess I should thank you then too; for _everything_." He said quietly and she grinned at that. "There.' he patted her shoulder. 'Now we're both being 'cheesy'" He made air quotes with his free hand. "We should get back… its getting a little dark, suns setting and its raining." He added thoughtfully, looking at the sky as rain hit his face.

Liz nodded. "Plus my Dad will be lookin' for me." She said as they stood up. "Race you back?" She asked playfully grinning as the water flattened her hair to her face.  
Jason smirked. "But then you'll probably trip." He pointed out, as they walked hand in hand out of the forest.

When they where on the edge of the forest Liz looked up at him again. "I won't trip!" And with that she took off towards where their tent was.

Shaking his head at her childish antics Jason ran after her.

The next day they woke up and got ready to go to the game, but both Liz and Jason had other matters on their minds and didn't even care about the game anymore. They'd seen the Weasley's when they where going to their seats, and Liz had talked with Fred and George, Lisa talked with Harry for a while until it was time for them to split off, that's when they ran into Draco and Nicole; they where climbing up the stairs to their seats and Draco and her walked past them, Liz grabbed Nicole's sleeve as she passed by the girl looked at her blankly. "Yes?" Nicole asked looking at her friend.

Liz scowled. "Did you know what Blaise had been planning?" She asked quickly, glancing sideways at Draco daring him to say something.

Nicole's eyes widened, and she looked over to Draco he nodded once, and she looked back at Liz. "Yes I knew, but they told me not to tell." She said solemnly, hanging her head.

Liz glared at her. "You wouldn't tell your friend that she might be in a life or death situation?! What's happened to your dignity?" She spat. Draco walked back towards them. "You!" Liz pointed at him. "You told her not to say anything, didn't you?! Well guess what? Now I'm 'as good as dead' thanks to you so I'm sure one day you two will make wonderful death eaters as you suck your way up to Voldy! Oh and I'm sure it'll be more than one way of _sucking_ too." She said smirking at the tall blond boy.

Lucius walked up to them and looked down his nose at Liz, as did Draco. "Your words mean nothing to me." Draco said simply. And then he turned to Jason. "And you Frost are a disgrace to all pure blood Slytherins." He spat.

Jason frowned at him. "I'm not a pure blood you idiot." He said giving Draco an 'are you really that stupid' look.

Draco shrugged. "Are you sure of that?" He asked and opened his mouth to say more but his father put a hand on his shoulder to silence him.

Jason glanced suspiciously between the two of them, and then pushed past the group of people, walking up the stairs. Draco turned to the confused Lisa who stood beside Liz. "What are you looking at Mudblood?" He spat at her.

Lisa shrugged. "A very large slug… oh wait is that you Draco?! I didn't recognize you through all your slimy-ness!" She retorted sarcastically to an angry Draco Malfoy.

Liz grinned at that and her and Lisa did a high five, then looked at Mr. Malfoy and tilted her head. "So you are what helped spawn the slug? That's always nice…" She said thoughtfully. "Yeah I see the resemblance; you're just more like an old slug… more shriveled up."

Lucious hissed and scowled at her. "So you're the little Gryffindor that Jason loves so much. I didn't think that he would ever love a _Gryffindor_ knowing what 'spawned' him." He said, and he did make her irritated with that.

Liz's smile disappeared and she clenched her teeth. "Oh aren't you a little treat." She said sweetly. "Coming up with school yard disses when you're a grown man… would've expected more, but then again you are an old hairy slimy wrinkly slug aren't you? And slugs aren't exactly the sharpest tools in the shed… too bad for you." She then turned to Nicole. "I guess you've chosen the slime's here over friendship… well then Nicole I'll see you around Hogwarts, I hope you smarten up in time… you don't want to end up as a wrinkly old slug." She snapped at her 'friend'.

Nicole scowled. "You're just a stupid half blood Gryffindor anyways, who needs you as a friend?" And then she stormed off with the Malfoys.

Liz and Lisa exchanged sad looks and then walked up the rest of the flights of stairs till they saw Jason and her Father sitting in the bleachers on one level, they walked towards them and sat down.

The game ended just how Fred said it would when Liz had talked to him. Krum caught the snitch but Ireland won. She was pleased about that, she had hoped Ireland would win, she was after all half Irish. So after the game they made they're way back to the tent, everyone else was partying but neither Liz, Lisa or Jason felt like it, Lisa bid goodbye and went to meet up with Harry, leaving Jason and Liz to sit in the tent with her father.  
"So why aren't you two out there having a good time?" Lenny asked them, and it was the first time he hadn't glared at Jason or had any trace of suspicion in his voice.

Jason shrugged. "I'm not one for partying…" Lenny nodded in understanding, and then looked at Liz.

Elizabeth looked over at Jason and then back at her dad. "I'm the same way… crowds' bug me and I guess I' m just wiped out from the long day…" She said quietly.

Her dad stood up and started walking towards the tents opening, their where screams outside – probably because people where drunk and having fun. "Well sounds like a lot of fun… and looks like they've got fire works." He was about to walk out. "I'll be right back, just want to see what's going on." With that said he exited the tent.

Their was a loud crashing sound outside and a blood curdling scream; Liz and Jason jumped up from the couch they'd been sitting on and exchanged worried glances. "Stay there!" Jason ordered as he ran to the tent's 'door'. When he was outside the tent he saw that everyone was running in all directions, their was a panic about something, he walked forwards more but nearly fell over after tripping on something. Jason looked down and felt as if something had just hit him hard, and it seemed that was hit him was shock for he was looking down on the body of Lenny Martin. His eyes where wide opened and glassy, there was no soul in those dark pits… Jason felt his stomach flip, no one had been partying… He looked up into the sky and saw the dark mark. "No…" He whispered as he ran back into the tent, panic clearly showing in his eyes.

Liz jumped up from where she'd sat back down and she saw the horror in his face, she stopped dead in her tracks. "What's happening?!" She demanded running up to him, he caught her and pulled her into a hug, he just held her for what seemed like forever.  
With his face buried in her hair he said; "We have to leave… now!" Then he broke the hug and started to move towards the doorway.

Liz felt panic rising up in her. "Jason! What's wrong?!" There was another scream and what sounded like fire burning away, she froze. "Why isn't my Dad back if something's wrong?!" She asked frantically.

Jason gave her a sad look and then tugged at her hand. "They're here… Death Eaters." He said in a shaky voice, there hadn't been an attack in forever. This had to mean that Voldemort was coming back… He shook the thought from his mind and tightened his grip on Liz's hand. "And Liz… your dad, he… he wont be back." With that they exited the tent, and Liz saw her father's motionless figure on the muddy ground, people running around him and screaming when they saw him.

She froze, staring into the lifeless pits that once led to his soul. Tears leaked out of her eyes. "Daddy…" She said in a small voice, images of her childhood and recent past with him flying across her mind, she felt her knees give way and a pair of arms caught her. She felt so numb, and alone; her mind blocked out everything and everyone else except her and his motionless form. "Daddy!" She said again, tears streaming down her face as she fought the arms that where wrapped around her, trying to get to her Father. "No… please, please let me go." She whispered going limp in the arms. "He needs my help… He's not okay, he's hurt! Please let me help him!" She said after she found it futile to fight the grip that had her.

Then a voice whispered in her ear. "He doesn't need your help anymore he's in a better place… He's gone Liz." She knew that voice…

Liz felt her world crash down around her and she could hear and see the frantic people, the burning tents and the arms around her… _Jason._ "Why?" She asked once she'd come back to her senses. "What did I do?!" She screamed tears drowning her vision, she felt herself being steered away from the body and along with the crowd. "NO! Jason, I need to see him!" She yelled and broke out of his hands, running back to her Father, she fell to her knees, dark mud splashing up on her, she touched his hand and quickly reclined, it was so cold!

"Elizabeth!" She heard Jason call, she looked up to see him trying to fight the 'current' of people, but he was drifting away. "Behind you," He screamed, she gasped and whirled around standing up, three death eaters where advancing towards her, she looked back to see Jason but he must have gotten lost in the crowd; she couldn't spot him anywhere.  
They where getting closer but she couldn't move... her mind screamed at her to but her heart only wanted to stay with her father's corpse, and then they where upon her, one grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the body. "This looks like her, do you think its her?" One of them asked another, the other nodded his masked face. She felt fear overwhelm her… this must have been it, Blaise hadn't been kidding. She tried to fight their grips, tried to grab for her wand but another one of them used a spell that sent ropes around her, tying her tightly. She winced as she felt the rope cut into her skin, and she was too scared to cry now, her tears had dried up and where replaced by only fear. "Let me go! I didn't do anything!" She screamed. Fighting her bounds but they tightened and she gasped in pain going motionless as one of the death eaters dragged her away from the crowds and camp sites.

Before she knew it they where in the forest, near the log that her and Jason had sat on the day before. The Death Eater that had been dragging her along threw her to the ground and then the three of them began to speak to each other, too quiet for her to hear. They nodded and turned to her, one raised his wand and her bounds where cut. "We have some questions… and if you're lucky then we might be in a good mood and let you go if you give us what we need, got that?" The voice drawled at her.

She gulped and nodded… _Questions?! I thought I was gunna get killed._ She thought.  
Another one of the death eaters started to patrol the area, making sure no one was around, then the third held his wand pointed at her while the first questioned her. "Tell us, are you Elizabeth Martin?" He demanded, not wasting any time.

She stopped for a moment, wondering what to say; if they'd kill her once they knew her name. She nodded, they said if she answered truthfully she might get away, and she couldn't die too her family wouldn't be able to deal with two deaths in one night… She nodded.

He passed back and forth then stopped and looked her in the eye, only she was looking back into the black pits on the mask. "So you know Jason… Frost?" The death Eater asked carefully, obviously trying to hide something.

Liz looked around the dark woods and saw the flames of all the tents set ablaze in the distance. "Why would I tell you that?" She asked, she would not give away anything about him after all he was protecting her, so she should do the same for him. It was a stupid move….  
The one with the wand walked forwards. "Because he won't be too pleased if we send you back dead." He declared menacingly.

Liz growled. "You wouldn't kill me, you'd have no information!" She retorted, maybe a bit too harshly.

He raised his wand. "Oh but we can torture you!" she could _hear_ the smirk in his voice. Her eyes widened… and she nodded. "Good." He said and walked back to his post, the one who'd done the questioning walked forwards again.

"Where is he?" He demanded.

Liz gasped, she wouldn't say. "I don't know." She lied… well actually she _didn't_ know.  
She felt a hand slap her and looked up to see the death eaters hand come towards her again, wrapping around her neck and pulling her off the ground. "You _will _tell us girl." He hissed into her face.

She gagged from lack of air and he dropped her to the forest floor again, her foot got caught on a root as she fell and twisted at an odd angle, she heard it before she felt it. The sickening popping sound, then she let out a scream as pain shot through her leg. "I said! I don't know!" She yelled at them, the one with the wand walked forwards again, and the question one nodded.

He raised his wand but before the spell could leave his lips he was sent crashing into a tree so hard that the tree sagged and he fell to the forest floor in a motionless heap, Liz looked into the black pupils of a vampire… Kevin, he was circling the other death eater and dodging curses. "Oh is that the best the dark lords servants can do?" He asked with that same list in his voice he'd had the last time they'd talked, the lisp was obviously due to the fangs protruding from his upped jaw. Another curse, and again he shot away from in. He was wearing his usual black leather trench coat and black cargo pants with chains hanging from them, so every time he moved they clashed together, and a black fitted shirt.

Liz pulled her wand out of her pocket as she saw the third Death Eater walking towards him. "Patrifacise Totalus." She whispered with the proper wand potion, sending the jinx flying at the death eater, it hit him dead in the chest and he stumbled back, dropping his wand, and falling like a board to the ground. Kevin flashed her a grin as he dodged another cures and she smile back.

Then in a black blur Kevin had the death eater's wand. "Hm… I guess you're not fast enough for me are you?" He asked, grinning wickedly as he advanced slowly and gracefully towards him, his fangs showing in the moonlight. "This is why my mother taught me not to play with stick," He said before he sped toward to backing away death eater, he slammed him into a tree and broke the wand, it splintered and was now jagged at one end. "Because someone might get hurt", He finished. And as he said 'hurt' he stabbed the death eater in the heart with his own wand and threw away the other half, he backed up and the evil wizard fell to the ground, blood seeping out of him. That's when Liz saw something she didn't expect, Kevin bent down – in his graceful way – and bit the neck of the man, sucking the life right out of him.

She just sat their staring, it was one thing to meet a Vampire but to see them feed was completely different, she felt a twinge of fear, but knew that was stupid, so she sat their clutching her sprained ankle. Then as suddenly as Kevin had started he finished feeding, rising slowly, his back to her he tilted his neck to one side then the other while he turned to look at her his normally black eyes where blood shot. And she couldn't take her eyes off the bright red orbs in the darkness.

He walked towards her and bent down, she tried to move towards him but yelped and her hand again clutched her ankle. He looked down at it and reached out his hand, she looked up into his eyes as she felt his icy skin come in contact with her throbbing ankle, she sighed. "Are you alright?" He asked her, his voice smoother than normal as she looked into those red eyes.

Liz nodded. "I think so… other than my foot, but… They killed my father Kevin!" She said as the images rushed back into her mind.

His eyes flashed up to look into hers, and he pulled her into his arms gently so as not to cause her any pain, and then he was walking slowly back to the camp sites. She hugged him as he carried her along, tears spilling out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry Liz… I know what it feels like, one day I'll tell you how my parents actually died, and why I hate what I am." He said solemnly as he carried her through the burnt camp sites and across the field to where some shadows where gathered, ministry workers no doubt.

She sobbed more at that and whispered a 'Thank you for saving me.' He chuckled warmly at that and then the group of people walked towards them. Liz looked up to see Mr. Weasly, Jason, Hermione, Lisa, Ron and Harry running towards them, followed by Fudge and a few other members of the ministry. "Don't leave." She said as she felt Kevin stiffen.

He nodded. "Promise…" He whispered back.

Jason made it to them first and he looked up at the older boy to see the red eyes, and fangs but he only nodded in understanding and looked at Elizabeth. "Liz… Are you okay?" He asked and she pulled her face away from Kevin's coat to look into his Blue eyes.

Tears spilling out of her own eyes she nodded. "Yes; thanks to Kevin. They where about to kill me." She said and Jason's eyes widened, she forced a small smile through her tears and looked back up at Kevin who was whispering to Mr. Weasley about what had happened, and telling him she needed medical help. The Man nodded.  
Lisa and the rest stayed quiet and off to the side. "Thank you for helping her Kevin, I was rather – err – worried." Jason said looking up at the vampire.

Kevin nodded in recognition. "She'll need medical help… she has a sprained ankle, but other than that she's fine… you should bring her back home because her physical pain is nothing compared to the mental pain she feels right now." He instructed, and Jason nodded.

The minister stepped forwards. "You saved her…?" He asked curiously, and in disbelief.  
"Aye." Kevin said nodding.

The minister looked at everyone else around him. "Well it seems I was wrong about you after all… I will set up a hearing and try to reintegrate you back into Hogwarts if the ministry agrees." He said in defeat. "It's the least I can do."

Kevin smiled at that. "Thank you Sir and I wish to inform you that in the forest there are two unconscious death eaters and one deceased one." He said formally bowing his head.  
The minister nodded. "You two" He pointed to two of his men. "Would you take care of them?" He ordered and his men walked off towards the forest. Then everyone looked at him. "As for the girl… bring her to St. Mongo's emergency room, they'll take care of her wounded leg."

……..

The next day Liz lay in her own bed fast asleep as Jason sat beside her, her mother was in the other room morning the death of her husband; the funeral was the next day, and then the next week school would start, earlier that day Jason had told Carrie to give him the amount of money she'd need to buy Liz's school supply's and went to buy hers at the same times as he bought his. Carrie had thanked him for this because she knew Elizabeth wouldn't be up to the trip to the wizarding world yet, and when Jason returned it was 2 pm

so he'd been sitting watching her sleep now for two hours. Then she stirred slightly; looking over at him, looked very serious. "Jason… the death eaters, when they had me, they where not trying to get at me – I mean it wasn't anything to do with the Blaise situation – They where asking about you… they said something about how it was 'His orders' to find you and I think they meant to bring you to You-Know-Who." She said looking his straight in the eye.

* * *

**AN: Okay hope you liked it, i'll prolly not start the next one for a while because i'm working at summmmer riding camp (and its not as great as one would think... I WANT IT TO END!) anyways yeah... maybe next weekend i'll get it up.**


	43. Chapter 41

**Authors Note: I know its been forever, lifes been hecktick but i give you permision to shoot me, actually being shot sound rather appealing at the moment. and yes i know its short. and yes i know you might want to eat me. and yes i know its not betta'd but i just wanted to put it up.**

* * *

Chapter 41:

Jason looked into Liz's concerned eyes, nodding his head lightly as he tried to make sense of it all. "Liz… that doesn't matter right now, what does is that you need rest and time to recover." Part of him meant what he was saying while the other part just wanted to forget about everything that happened, to forget what she just said… to forget it all.

She shook her head almost frantically. "No, no. I can't rest anymore. I'm not tired! And we have to figure this out… what if they come after you? What would you do then?!" She threw the covers off and started to get out of bed but he gently pushed her back down. She looked up at him as he leaned over her.

She just wanted to get her mind off what she'd lost, forget about how she felt. Maybe it was selfish trying to make Jason talk about what he didn't feel like talking about, but she just couldn't talk about much else without remembering what had happened, and forgetting seemed so much easier then accepting the past.

Jason was still holding her shoulders, pressing her down in place; her dyed black hair in a tangled mess. "Liz," he said softly. "I know what this is like… trust me its better to accept it then to dwell over it. And as for your need to talk about him arranging my capture… well if he wants to capture me he will. There's no way we can stand up to Voldemort, especially if he's regained his power," He shook his head at the sad look that creped onto her face. "Liz… we're only fourteen, he's a much more experienced wizard, and so are all of his followers. All I'm saying is if he really wanted to get to me, well he has the means to do so."

She felt a few tears slide down her face. "Jason! Don't talk about that, you can't let them just take you away. I won't let them just take you away!"

His blue eyes studied her for a moment. "I won't let you get in their way… Liz they don't stop at anything. They're evil, you understand? Evil and if you got in their way they'd surely kill you."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No way, if you go down I go down with you!"

Sighing he let go of her and let her sit up. "I'm not going to talk about this right now, its upsetting you. And like I said, you need rest." With this said he stood up turned away from her, walking towards the door.

Liz scrambled out of her bed after him, and grabbed his shoulder. Yanking him around to face her. "You can't just walk away from this!"

He shook his head. "No but I can walk away from you… and, look. I have to get back to the orphanage anyways; they're going to freak out if I don't," He pulled away from her hold "Oh, and your books are in your closet, I picked them up for you while you where asleep."

"Jason! What do you mean? You're not leaving… are you?"

He faltered in his step, and stopped with his back to her. "Like I said, the orphanage will freak out. I'll see you at school."

"No. You can't leave now, if you leave now then-then," Liz choked on her words as tears leaked down her face, streaking the eyeliner that was still there from the world cup.

"Then what?"

"I can't take this Jason; you can't break up with me now!" She stated frantically, sobbing.

Shock crossed his face. "I'm not breaking up with you!" He said quickly. Is that what he had sounded like he was doing? "Liz… I'd never, you know I wouldn't."

She wiped a few tears away and shook her head. "That's not true. You've done it before."

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well that was to protect you."

"But that didn't work out too well. And the summers over, we're going back to school. We broke the deal, he's gunna break it too."

"Wait, I'm confused now, is it you breaking up with me?"

She froze for a second. "No, all I'm saying is that… well is it safe to go back as a couple? Maybe we should pretend that we're not one…" Liz cringed at her own words, but at least this topic was keeping her mind on it, and not letting it stray away… to that…

"Are you saying you want to take a break?" He asked, eyes widening. Why was she doing this?

Liz thought for a second… maybe if they did she could get herself away from him, maybe then the Death eaters wouldn't be able to find him… and then he couldn't stop her from trying to protect him, without thinking what the action might mean to him, she nodded to herself in understanding of what she was thinking. She heard him mutter something and looked up into his hurt face. "What?"

He shook his head, anger flashing through his futures. "What do you mean what?! I get it though… you want to have time to get away from me and to go find your little vampire thing." With that he opened the door, and stormed into the hallway.

Liz stood in shock for a few moments until she heard him open and close the front door. She quickly ran after him, running past her mother and out the door after him as tears streaked down her face. "JASON!" She yelled to him but he only sped up his walk. "Jason! I don't want anything to do with Kevin!" A gust of wind blew her hair around and into her eyes; she pushed it out of the way as she slowed to a stop; staring after him.

Jason stopped and turned to her, they stood at least ten feet away from each other. "Then why did you kiss him last year?" He asked.

Elizabeth walked up closer to him. "I didn't, he nearly kissed me! If you'd remember for once what actually happened, then you'd know that."

He scoffed at this, rolling his eyes. "You didn't fight it, if anything you gave into it."

"You don't understand! My mind was screaming to stop it!"

"No Liz you don't understand. He nearly kissed you, your continence told you to stop it but your mind, heart and body knew what it really wanted."

She stared at him, it made sense… but she knew there was another reason. "No, no Jason! My body didn't know what to do, my mind was numb and my heart wanted you! My heart wanted to heal; I didn't know if we'd ever get back together".

"What the about the letter?" He hissed at her.

She scoffed. "What about it? I mean if you'd pretended before then you could have been pretending then too!"

"I wouldn't pretend about that, and I hadn't been pretending anyways. I do love you."

She crossed her arms and sighed. "Of course I know that now but at the time I thought you where playing with me. Don't you get it?"

"In fact I get it too well, you needed to heal, so you wanted him to help you get over me." He stated calmly, but she knew it was a façade to hide his true feelings.

"Yes… I did want to move on; I wanted to get over you. I wanted to forget, just like I want to forget my father's death last night, just like I will want to forget this fight. But these things are impossible to forget." She broke into tears again at the mention of the past night. "All I wish is that we could actually for once have a relationship where we don't fight every second! Can't you see we're falling apart?"

He walked towards her, and took her into his arms. "I'm sorry, you're right… we are falling apart. Every second time we open our mouths it's in a hurtful manner." He felt her tears wet his shirt. "Maybe you're right… maybe we need some time to get things straight, we can be friends for a while… and know we'll get back together when we feel its right."

She nodded. "I hate to say it but life's too stressful and if we go on like this we'll rip each other apart."

He nodded sadly, he didn't want to accept their knew decision, but he knew it was the right one. "Agreed… a break."

* * *

**AN: wanna shoot me now?**


	44. Chapter 42

* * *

AN: Alriiighteo i said to myself that i'm gunna leave you to deal with my horrible grammer and spelling, cause i thought i shouldn't keep my what, two? readers waiting. so here it is. and you mighhhht want to shoot me, in which case i'll let you.

* * *

Chapter 42

Bitch.

* * *

Liz looked up at the train as steam billowed out of its engine. "I'm sorry I have to leave you like this," she said turning to her mother. "If it where up to me I'd stay home for a bit. Make sure you're alright." Carrie placed a warm hand on her daughters shoulder, smiling through her tears. "I'm so sorry Mum. I feel responsible, if it weren't for me then-,'

"Oh hush, it's not your fault any more then it is mine. Thos evil men are responsible for it and you know it."

Nodding she hugged her Mum. "Still… I'm sorry for leaving."

"I know you are, but this will be good for you," Carrie said letting go of her daughter. "You need to try and keep your mind off what happened… and what you saw."

Elizabeth forced a sad smile, nodding up at her Mum. "I'll write, and I'll miss you like hell, and you know I love you." Carrie let out a soft laugh. "Of course I know, and I'll write to you too, now you better go," her mum said. "The train is about to leave. You don't want to miss it and I'm sure Jason's waiting for you."

Her daughter nodded, she hadn't told her mum about how her and Jason where on a break, actually she hadn't told anyone yet. The past few days had just been to hard, what with her fathers funeral and all she had felt like her world was turning black and bleak for ever.

She walked through the halls of the train, trying to find someone to sit with as she mulled over what had been eating away at her.

"Elizabeth," she heard a smooth voice say. "Come over here for a second, would you?" Looking over to the direction the voice was coming from she spotted Kevin leaning against a compartment door, dressed in his usual black cloths but missing the trench coat.

She walked up to him slowly, she knew she looked like a mess; she hadn't had any sleep for at least two nights and there where dark circles around her eyes as she looked up into his. Kevin looked down at her frowning sadly, "You don't look too good Beth," he brushed some of her now messy black hair away from her face, his cold touch was soothing and she fell into it. "I won't lie. How much sleep have you had lately?"

Gulping down new tears threatening to spill out she opened her mouth only to find herself let out a sob. Kevin looked like he was in pain as he looked down at her, after he scanned the area quickly, making sure her boyfriend was nowhere in sight he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I know I know how you feel and I'm here no matter what, I'll always be here."

She nodded as the tears leaked out of her tightly shut eyes, "I know you will," she whispered trying to keep her voice level. "I know."

"So, where's your little Slytherin," Kevin asked. "Shouldn't he be here comforting you?"

Another sob escaped her and she pulled back from him, shaking her head. "Don't say it like that and, and we're – we broke up, well sort of."

Kevin looked her in the eyes for a moment while tears ran out of them, grabbed her by the hand and led her into the nearest compartment. Once the door was closed he turned to her, took her trunk and set it on the rafters. "Alright," he said nodding to her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shrugged and slumped into the bench, refusing to look at him. "I don't know," she murmured.

"Why'd he do it?"

"He didn't," she said, looking up at him through her fringe. "I broke it off; he had nothing to do with it."

Kevin frowned in confusion and sat down across from her. "So you seem upset, but, it was you who ended it?"

"I didn't end it."

"I don't understand, if you didn't end it then-'

She shook her head, waving her hand. "No, I mean I didn't end it… we're only on a break, but, I don't know if I want to go back," she dropped her face into her hands, sighing. "I know it sounds stupid, but we've been doing nothing but fighting lately. It's as if we can't carry out a normal conversation without it ending or starting with a fight."

Kevin moved to kneel down in front of her. "Liz. If you didn't feel right with him then why should you regret it?"

"That's it, I don't regret it," she looked down into his dark eyes. "That's just the thing, Kevin, I feel free, I feel happy… but my minds tormenting me, telling me I shouldn't feel happy, telling me I should regret it, telling me I should go crawling back. But I don't want to, I, deep down, am smiling. Smiling through my tears."

Kevin frowned. "Then that shows you, you where never quite content with it." He moved his ice cold hand up to her face, and again she fell into his touch as if intoxicated by it. "It shows you that you need something new, you need to get over him," he traced her lip with his thumb and watched as her breath caught in her throat. "I've wanted to do this for a while you know," he whispered as he drifted closer to her and kissed her softly.

She didn't pull away, she didn't push him back, no she didn't do anything that her mind told her she probably should have done, not at all. Instead she closed her eyes and let him, not trying to fight what she felt for him anymore.

He pulled back a little, a smirk lifting the corner of his mouth. "See, if you really still loved him, you'd have pushed me back, rejected me."

She placed her index finger on his lips. 'Shhh,' she whispered and leaned down, sliding her hand around his neck and entwining her fingers with his jagged black hair. "Not a word," she finally said before brushing her lips over his.

There was a thud from outside and the two broke away abruptly to look up through the compartment window; Jason was standing in the hall, a look of betrayal clear across his features. His fellow Slytherins where getting into the compartment behind him and he just stood their frozen.

Kevin could hear Liz's heart stop for a moment, and saw the shock cross her face. She too seemed frozen in place. "Shit."

Liz couldn't move, she didn't quite know what to do with herself, she didn't know what she felt anymore. She couldn't move, her blood seemed to have frozen as she looked into Jason's eyes and knew she'd done something terribly wrong. He shook his head, glaring at them both and turned his back on them. Liz felt her panic take over; she stood up and ran out of the compartment, he heard her and stopped but he didn't turn around.

Liz said nothing, forgetting how to form sentences. "Well seems I was right after all," he spoke bitterly. "Yet I've been proved wrong on so many levels too." He started to step into the compartment his friend where in but before he could shut the door she grabbed it.

"I know there's no way I can explain… it was wrong… but…"

"But it felt right." He finished.

Looking down she nodded. "I'm so sorry Jason," she whispered. "I just don't feel like the same person I once was."

He nodded slowly and smirked a little. "Well it seems you're not at all the person I thought you where, whether that be due to recent change or deceit, well, who knows," he said the words with a hiss to them, making them come out more blatantly. "I can't believe I ever even thought you where different. I guess all Gryffindors are the same then eh? Always want to live in the moment, not afraid of anything… even if it causes pain to those that love them." He pushed her back into the hall and shut the door soundly behind him, leaving her to stand there taking in his words.

Liz lifted her hand and placed it flat on the door frame, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I regret it."

"It might be a completely stupid question, but is everything all right?" Kevin asked from behind her.

She smiled sadly. "Oddly enough I feel…"

"Better?"

"Yes."

"Well," Kevin said smiling. "Shall we?" He motioned to their compartment;

she nodded and followed him in but once inside she turned to him and said: "It may not be something I regret, and it may not have felt wrong and I may strongly want to be with you, but."

Kevin ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "There's always a 'but'."

"Yes, always," she walked up to him and rested her hand on his arm. "Look I just can't be one of those girls who jumps out of one relationship to just jump into another one, do you understand?"

He nodded.

***************

* * *

Liz was sitting in between Fred and George, the new students sat at the end of the house tables looking awkward and unsure of themselves. "You know, I remember when you first came here." George stated.

"Oh yeah, I'm that easy to remember?"

He shrugged and gave a crooked smile, "Well you where so annoying."

Liz nudged him lightly, "Yeah… way to be a pot that called a kettle black." She rolled her eyes and set down her fork, her food nearly untouched.

"What's wrong?"

Liz looked up at Ron in surprise, who was sitting in front of Fred. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't touched your food; it's the first day back," he said motioning towards her plate.

She scoffed. "Yeah, first day of many more," Liz said in annoyance. "And when the hell did you start caring about other people?"

Fred laughed. "Hey he may be brutal to the eyes, but he's still my little brother. Go light on the kid, remember who you're talking to, Ron will wilt at these words like a little girl."

George grinned. "You mean weep at these words!"

Liz shook her head and stood up. "I'm sorry guys; I'm not feeling very well. I think I'm just going to go head up to the dorm and crash."

They nodded and then they parted ways.

As she was climbing the stairs out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of someone fallowing her. Instinctively her hand moved for her wand as she slowed and turned to face the unknown person…

"Nicole!" Liz nearly yelled. "What the fuck do you want? You know I hate you for what you pulled, for you to have the nerve to still speak to me… well–," she stopped shaking her head. "Just, tell me why you're following me."

Nicole walked out into the light, two streaks of purple visible in her hair. "I wanted to apologize, I know what I did was wrong. I probably can't make it up to you… but I heard about your dad, Jason told us and I wanted to say I'm sorry. I wanted to let you know I'm here, if you need someone to talk to."

Liz smiled, lowering her wand. "Apology accepted, I have a knack for forgiving people, and thanks but no thanks. For now all I need is some sleep and a little time alone."

"Alright, but are we friends again?"

"Friends."

***********

* * *

The next morning Jason sat on the steps outside the Great Hall, he wanted to have a word with Liz. Figure out where exactly she was, so he could figure out where he should be. When she came down the steps though he just felt anger boil inside him, she'd been the only person at the time that he trusted and apparently she didn't even care anymore. "You little bitch."

Liz stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Jason, who now stood mere feet away from her. "That's always the best greeting one can wake up to," she said sarcastically, walking up to him. "Are you going to keep calling me names, or are we going to have a mature talk?"

He hissed a little but nodded stiffly. "Do you really hate me?"

Liz looked taken aback. "I don't hate you Jason. I just don't think I still have feelings for you, I think when we ended things back last year, somehow, in my mind I started to get over you."

"So this doesn't hurt at all for you? It doesn't pain you to know that it's over, for good?"

She bit her lip, mulling it over. "It does pain me, you where the first boy I ever kissed, the first boy to break my heart, and the first boy to mend it. But. I need to move on now, life changes, people change, I've changed."

He looked a little hurt, but composed himself quickly. "So what, I'm just a piece of the past now, just a memory?"

Liz felt some realization kick in, and a sudden sadness overwhelm her. "Jason, I've been through too much hurt this year. I just need to, to… forget."

"But you're willing to risk getting hurt by that Vampire freak."

"No, I'm not. I'm not dating him, I told him even though I have feelings for him, I'm not going to act on them again," she stated confidently. "I have morals you know."

He nodded. "Well what ever you chose, I'll miss you; I thought this was just going to be a break… but apparently its now a full blown break up, so I'll miss you."

Liz swallowed hard and felt herself nearing tears. "I just, I'm just so confused is all. I feel like my whole worlds just blown up and it's all such a fucking mess and I'm sorry and I wish I hadn't, and I do regret it, I do but I think for now its right… oh god I'm sorry Jason."

He walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "I know and only time will reveal what's in actual fact right or not."

"I'm still sorry, and I already miss you."

"But I'm right here," he chuckled. "I'm right here."

She let out a little sob and buried her face into his chest. "I'm thinking about after this, and that's making me miss you."

"Oh."

"I'm still sorry but," she pulled out of the hug. "I, I still feel more guilt then anything else. I mean I'm going to miss you as part of my life, but I still don't feel like I'm losing you completely."

Jason seemed to struggle with trying to suppress a scowl. "Well, I'll be your memory; I'll be a part of your past and maybe a part of your future. But for now, I'm going to have to wish death upon Kevin, and try to move on."

* * *

aha, told you.


	45. Chapter 43: Moving Along

**AN: **_And so i'm back, after a long long time i finally got back to this story. I had to put my artistic immagination into other things during the school year, and i then lost my insperation, i feel lik i wrote this different from my old style, but i hope its still the same feeling to it. And i hope you excuse the slight shortness to it, i wanted to jump ahead allot too. Being that nothing plot important was really happening, thats why i'd gotten stuck. I didn't see how i would connect stuff so it kinds skipped some stuff, also i realise i forgot to mention the Tri Wiz in the last chapter, so we all know it happened, please just excuse that and keep readin, it picks up from if it had been introduced. So, hope it all seems to your liking, i enjoyed writing it, and i can only hope you enjoy reading it._

_Now you may go ahead and read this newest chapter, thats hopefully the start to a bunch of new ones, i can feel my mind getting all fuzzy with thoughts about the next chapter already. Any suggestions are always accepted. Now, please, enjoy..._

* * *

Moving along

* * *

Time keeps moving. It keeps ticking away, each passing second brings new horrors and new excitement... time is inevitable, it is the destructive force that will pull us apart, at the end, it will be what keeps us from each other, from the world... from our home. Then as quick as it all starts it will be what begins new lives... new stories... new families, love, and friendship... only to be torn apart by its clicking clocking cold clammy jagged hands.

And so, it was time that passed in the next few months, and student became more frightened, but more excited. They kept close knits with each other, never going off alone... even in the safety of Hogwarts they feared what might happen if they strayed from the herd... would the predator swipe down? Pounce in their moment of weakness, when no one was watching would they also become cold. Would they also be forgotten?

And so, even with the new excitement of the upcoming Tournament many students felt the jitters rolling through them, creeping down their spines... but it wasn't for the tasks that where to be held, it wasn't for the new things to be seen, it was the dawning feeling of something dark arising, the feeling that dark forces where brewing. ..

***

Elizabeth sat in potions; it was October... had been two months since the tragedy, since the attack. She'd pushed it into the back of her mind as best she could but the news still brought up the death eaters return here and there when they saw fit, and each time the old gossip would start anew and each time she would sit. And block out the world. And _tap...tap...tap..._

"Uhm... E-Elizabeth, I think that you should pay attention... you know P-P-Professor S-nape hates when you... tap." Stuttered her new potions partner, she jolted back to where she was, glancing over at Neville there was a cold look in her eyes, she hated being told what to do... "S-s-sorry!"

Waving it away Liz cracked a smile at the boy, she felt bad for him and found him amusingly innocent at the same time. "Naw, Neville, you're right. I used to love this class, I needa get back on my feet. Thanks." She gave him the thumbs up and went back to chopping, rather than tapping her knife repeatedly on her cutting board. "So... uhhh... Neville would you try in the tournament, I mean, if you could – not that you _couldn't_ but I mean if you where you know, older an all?"

He flushed deeply and looked rather frightened really, she had to catch herself from laughing as she waited a response. "I," he stopped, taking his time. "I don't think I would no."

She threw in the ingredients, and looked from the pot to him. "But you're a Gryffindor," she stated simply.

He looked down and then shook his head. "No, I don't have any courage in me. I swear Elizabeth; I think that hats nutters sometimes."

She looked him in the eye and said. "Of course it is. It's a _talking hat_ Neville!"

He smiled and then the rest of their time was spent on trying to make sure their potion would turn out at least semi okay.

When Liz made her way back to Gryffindor tower later that evening she spotted Nikki going towards the dungeons, she pushed past some other Slytherins and caught up with her. "Nikki, hey" She nodded giving her a small smile. "How've you been holding up in classes lately?"

The other girl bobbed her head in greeting and shrugged. "Well, I don't really care much for them, does that count at all?" she laughed.

"Um, I guess not. I've been falling behind in potions like a mad women," Liz said sadly. "Used to love it, now it's just... hard."

The air was getting damper, colder. A sign that they were already underground, Liz for once was immensely pleased she wasn't in Slytherin. She knew dealing with the dankness of the dungeons would make her irritable if she had to put up with it, hell maybe that's why all the Slytherins where to irritable...

"Well that's no surprise there Liz, look who you have to deal with working with," Nikki muttered. "That long Bottom buy shouldn't even be a wizard, it's a disgrace... can't even work his own wand."

Liz frowned at her. "That's a little... harsh," she commented biting her lip.

Nicole scoffed, "yeah, and true. You have to admit it Liz, he's completely retched at being a wizard."

All she got back was a slightly annoyed glance and a shrug as they entered the final corridor opening up to the entrance to the Slytherin's common room.

Nikki gave her a smile and looked around, no one was there. "Liz, some of the kids, I'm not gunna say their names, but some of them," Nikki whispered, glancing around and pausing here and there. "Some of the students parents, or family are in ties with the dark... side, and they say he's gunna come back. They say what was done at the cup was a warning."

Elizabeth gulped, nodding. "Are you sure they're not just, you know, starting rumours, trying to make people get all afraid again?"

Nicole shook her head. "No one knows for sure, but no one knows for sure that The Dark Lo - ," Liz shot her a revolted look and Nikki rolled her eyes. "That 'You-know-who' ever was really, and I mean like dead really, gone. Just something... to think about is all, we all know that there where weird things that occurred first and second year, we all know why."

And with that she bade Liz a good night and turned to go to her common room. Liz felt realization dawn, like a big round clear light bulb, all muggly, had just lit up. It was really going to happen, one day at least, one day he'd return... the question was when and where...?

****

Halloween, Slytherin table:

"You know, it's going to be good if a Gryffindor gets in the tournament." Stated Draco, receiving looks of exasperation from the other students. "You know what I mean, wouldn't it be completely bashing to see them get completely bashed by all the tasks. You see, my father told me that last time they hosted a student died, in the final trial. And do you all know why that student died?"

The others shrugged, eyeing him closely. "Because, they weren't cunning enough to claw their way to the top, to beat those sodden trails," he finished glancing at them all. "And it would just be amazing to see history repeat itself on one of those hard headed, thick skulled maggots over there," he pointed with his fork as he pushed away his empty plate.

The others snickered and nodded in agreement. "It would be bloody fantastic if it was some mud blooded inbred like Granger," Pansy threw in, her voice squeaking nasally.

Jason scoffed. "You idiot, look at the statistics if you just keep breeding with pure bloods then eventually its them who are the inbred ones."

Pansy pursed her lips and wrinkled up her nose. "So, taking sides with the mud bloods and, and stinky Gryffindors again are you Jacie boy?" She crooned, tilting her head to one side.

"No, you idiot," he snapped back. "I hate them as much as you, but you're just being thick when you state something that isn't even conceivably true... how'd you even get in this bloody house? We're supposed to be smart."

She glared at him and stood up in a fuss. "You Jason Frost are nothing but a goggling buffoon to think you could speak such words to me, pure bread. Well you're nothing; your father was nothing but a muggle! Mine was a wizard, mine was a dark wizard!" Then she stomped down the table to sit with some other Slytherins.

Nicole burst into laughter. "She's as thick as a brick that one is."

Malfoy scowled. "She's right though, you shouldn't' speak of things that are higher then you Frost, especially when everyone knows you're still after that Gryffindor," he looked at Nikki. "You agree with me don't you pet?"

Nicole cracked a sly smile and nodded slowly. "Oh of course," she turned to Jason. "You need to let go of that whole thing doll, she's not worthy of any of us anyways. We might as well be royalty, well... maybe not you. You're not pure, but you're still going to be on our side when the time come... won't you Frost?"

He clenched his fists. "Yeah, I'll be on your side. I'll be one of his bloody puppets because, because it's the path that's written for me."

Draco grinned, "Right, well. Let's have a look up there shall we. They've brought in the cup. It's bound to start soon I suspect," he nudged Nikki in the side and pointed to the front. "This should be interesting..."

The hall fell silent, everyone's attention was focussed up on the head master as he walked up to the cup, blue flames flicked out of it, starting to swirl and move about. Everyone looked upon it in awed fascination, hardly listening to what the headmaster was saying... everyone was on the edge of their seats, awaiting the first name.

"The first name to be drawn, will be from the school of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic... and the student who will have the honor is;" the flames churned and sputtered until an envelope was spat out, zipping about until Dumbledore reached out and snatched its smoking edges. "Fleur Delacour!"

Applause and cat calls ran through the hall, cheers from her sister and friends soared through the air and her eyes flew open with triumph as she stood from her seat and walked forwards with determined and powerful strides. She and the head master exchanged words and then the cup started up again.

"The next student will be from the Durmstrang Institute, one of these fine students will find themselves the proud represented of their school;" again the cup churned, sputtered and spat out another paper envelope, the parchment was darker, a deep brown and when Dumbledore opened it he stopped for a moment, then his eyes looked up to the spectators and he cried out "Viktor Krum!"

There was an eruption of cheers and Krum nodded and waved as he made his way up, a grin plastered on his face.

Then the head master turned to his students and opened up his arms in a gesture of embrace. "And now, one student from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be the final competitor in this competition, then... let the games begin," he looked up to the flames, eyes twinkling through his half moon spectacles, the envelope zipped out and seemed to glide smoothly right to him. He opened it and the students held their breath. "... Cedric Digory!"

Hufflepuff jumped to their feet clapping and cheering and hugging each other, it was finally their moment to shine and they all grinned at their housemate as he walked up the rows to the head master. "This concludes our tournament champions, in the next months to come they must face three very difficult, very dangerous and very trying tasks, so we must all come together to cheer them on in the hard times to come."

As they turned to go, ushering the three chosen students into a back room Snape stepped forwards, his gaze intent upon the cup. "Albus, he muttered. "Something is..." His voice trailed off as the flames lashed violently out of the cup, at students sitting near it, they jumped back and screamed as all the teachers froze one small slip of paper shot out of the cup, and it was burnt and singed but still intact as it zigzagged about the hall.

With a twitch of his wand the paper fell into Dumbledore's fingertips, he looked down at it and muttered a name, and an expression of such violent anger rose in his face that everyone stopped breathing. "HARRY POTTER!" He screamed as he spotted the disheveled boy sitting near the end of the Gryffindor table, he moved stiffly as the elder wizard stared at him, and for once he was afraid of the head master, and he wished he could just turn about and leave the hall. But that was not an option. Instead he made his way up towards the teachers table, completely bewildered. Snape grabbed him by the robes and they all marched into the back chamber with the three other students, slamming the door behind them... the hall erupted in chatter.

Draco scowled. "That blistering idiot put his name in there; doesn't he think he's famous enough?"

Nicole on the other hand was smirking. "Oh, come now Draco, think about the chances of him surviving. This, is a good thing, it's exactly what you wanted. But with a slight twist, for the better, for the better my love."

Jason smirked and nodded at Draco. "It is what you wanted, a Gryffindor, but now it's an underage one. Could it get any better than this my friend?"

* * *

I_ wanted to explore the other characters a bit more, i felt they where being left behind so there will be allot more with the darker side in the story i think from here on out. and it'll blend into the 'lighter' side of it all as time goes on in chapters, hope you liked it. Feel like reviewing? *hopeful grin* makes me more motivated as always. _

_your dear author,_

- **Liz. ;)**


	46. Chapter 44: Darkness

**AN: YAAAY, and we're back! I finally finished this chapter, after much problems with electronic devices, computer melt downs and near murder of Norton Security system. But the chapter prevailed and powered through the collapsing world of my laptop. YAAAAY. "and there was much rejoycing!!" as monty python would say with a twirl of the ring finger! **

**So with no more to say from me, GO READ! **

* * *

Darkness

* * *

Growing tension circulated through every fibber of Hogwarts. Resentment turned to anger and gave reason to torment and cause harm, everything and everyone was excited for the upcoming task and nervous for their friends who partook in the tournament.

Flowers began to wither as cool autumn breezes swept through the grounds rustling through the orange and red leaves, soon to wither and fall from their summer perches.

Liz sat against an old willow tree as she skipped rocks into the bay, the Durmstrang ship sat not far off shore and she watched as the water splashed up its hull. A shiver ran through her and she looked up at the sky. "Looks like a storms brewing," she muttered to herself as her eyes watched the looming clouds overhead.

Not too long after a steady rain fall picked up, but she only huddled closer under the tree... she should have been in class. She should have been in potions but every time she was in that class she could think of nothing but her old potions mate, and then each time she thought it she would steal a quick glance over to him only to see him in deep conversation with his own partner, Blaze, it made her blood boil to see him turn so coldly to her, to befriend such an enemy.

Thunder cracked and lightning shot across the bleak sky, spider webbing across the vast expanse. She sighed as the cold rain bit into her skin, and tilted her head up closing her eyes. It was her way of escaping, and for it she loved the rain.

***

Potions class:

Jason sat between Blaze and Draco, Nicole situated on Draco's left hand side, against the wall. He shook his head and let his silvery hair fall in front of his eyes, he was bored and wished Snape would let them actually work rather than listen to him lecture. So he chanced a glance to where all the Gryffindors sat but his eyes stopped on the empty seat beside Neville, he frowned, she never missed this class...

"Pst," Draco said nudging him. "We're all meeting in the forest tonight; some things have to be taken care of. You going to show?

Jason bit back a snide comment and nodded jerkily. "I s'pose so."

Malfoy cracked a wicked grin. "Good then and stop being so stiff about it. You'll get us all caught and that's the _last_ thing we all need right now Frost."

Jason shot him a glare. "You're the one pushing me into this dark stuff anyways," he whispered hoarsely his anger rising. "So don't act like I want to be in it."

Draco let out a low growl. "You've agreed you're in the ranks now _Frost_ and once you're in you don't get to choose what happens to you next. You've been told things, you know stuff and through knowing it we've put our trust in you."

"But I never asked to be told those things Malfoy," Jason hissed back, glancing around to make sure they went unnoticed. "So don't try and use that against me."

Nicole had been leaning in listening to their low whispers and she took advantage of the momentary silence between them. "Oh but Jason, you did choose that, when you chose to become one of ours. That entailed all that you say you didn't _choose_."

Jason gave her and icy glare but was silent for the rest of the class period.

***

Slytherin Table Lunch:

Jason picked at his food, he didn't know what to expect from this so called 'meeting' he knew nothing good would come of it, and he gritted his teeth at the fact that there was no way out of it. It was like being backed into a corner, no way out once you're in.

He glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw Liz chatting with Luna, who looked up at him with a blank stare. Liz fallowed her gaze and for a split second their eyes met, but she looked away after a moment's hesitation.

Mumbling curses under his breath Jason turned back to his table mates. "I'm going to just get a head start on getting to my next class, see you guys tonight..."

Gryffindor Table:

Liz's eyes followed Jason as he walked out the door and turned down the hall. "Hey, Luna um can we finish catching up a bit later, there's just something I forgot in my room. Need it for my next class, real important," she said not meeting the other girl's eyes.

Luna nodded and gave her a far off smile. "That's fine. I'll just catch up on my quibbler."

Liz nodded slowly. "You do that Luna, see you at dinner!" She called over her shoulder as she walked briskly out of the dining hall. Once out in the main hall she took a quick left, the way which Jason had headed and took off into a run to catch up with him.

--

Jason, once out of sight from the others quickened his pace, heading for the eastern wing of the castle but not long after he'd gone he heard footsteps getting closer. "Shit," he muttered and did a quick sweep of his surroundings; he spotted an old door and ran up to it. It was locked; he pulled out his wand and muttered 'Aloe Humora.' A soft clicking was issued from the door and he was able to pull it open.

Once inside the room he made sure the door was locked before he glanced around. The room was full of desks and chairs, at the opposite end there was a staircase leading to another door, behind some blank black boards and the largest desk in the room. The defence against the dark arts class room. Racking his memory he was able to place Moody at the teachers table during lunch. Which meant no one would find him till he was able to sneak away.

But at that moment, when he felt secure, the door swung open. He whirled around only to see... "_Liz?_" he hissed. "Why where you following me?"

She looked him straight in the eye and stepped closer. "Jason, I'm worried."

He stepped up to her, making her have to take a step back for comfort. "About what exactly Liz, if I remember correctly it was you who ended things not me. In which it seems that you don't have a right to worry," he spat bitterly.

She cringed. "I know what I did was bad, but. But your associating yourself with dark sorts Jason," she took another step away when she saw his anger flare. "It's like right now! That look you get in your eyes, it never was there before Jason... where's the old you, where's the Jason I loved?"

"Your one to talk about not showing your true _colors,_ Liz," He stepped forwards; forcing her back again, towards the door. "You think that just because I was like that then means I can't _change_ become something more? Be in something for a cause, and stop pretending that I have another choice. Because I don't. You know I'm a Slytherin, you know we all turn bad. And I'm from a dark family. It's in my blood doll, so don't act like it's not."

"Jason! Your mum, even Sirius said she wasn't like the others! Your father, most likely, is muggle. Is there much more I can say to prove that's not _dark?!_ How about, how about how I feel when I look into your eyes... I used to feel like we could do anything. That the world was ours and that you would always be a friend of mine... but. Now I look in them and they send shivers of, of fear up my spine," she reached out to him and placed her hand over his heart. "Jason... you have a good heart, so use it for the best... never forget about how much good is in you."

He snatched her hand away, gripping it by the wrist and leaned in, pulling her close. "I don't listen to strangers. As far as I know what he said was a lie. And as to my heart, well don't speak of things you know not of dearest." He leaned down to her, and she sighed softly, as his lips went near to hers she closed her eyes. He turned his head and brushed her cheek with his mouth slightly until it was by her left ear. "Your father would be ashamed of you."

He shoved her away and turned to walk towards the office across the room, but faltered in his step when he heard her mumble something, he turned to her. She wasn't crying like he'd expected, she pushed herself off the wall and gave him a deadly glare. "You're dead to me. What I did to you was nothing, _nothing_ compared to what you're pulling on me. You're befriending the very same people who may be responsible for my father's death, and no, he wouldn't. He loved me, and I at least know he did. You, don't even have the satisfaction of knowing if your parents loved you, hell they couldn't have if they dumped you in that hole you call a home," she turned to leave but he had already crossed the room and grabbed her by the shoulder, swinging her round to face him.

He was at least a head taller than her and he looked down into her green eyes. "Liz... remember when I first told you 'bout how I lose control of my anger, like it consumes me. Do you remember that," he asked softly. She nodded. "Well, I – I just need this one thing. They understand what it's like... to be so fucking lost Liz that it's like... like I finally belong."

She brushed away his silver hair, out of his eyes. "Jason, their playing mind games with you. If you hate losing control so much then take control. Don't listen to their white lies, and choose your own path instead of being told what to choose. I know that you could become a great wizard; you've got it in your Jason. Now all you have to do is use it," she lingered for a moment before turning to leave. "See you here third period I guess."

---

Defence against the Dark Arts:

Liz walked with determined strides and sat in the seat next to Neville. He looked surprised. No one really ever wanted to sit with him. "Oh, hello Liz..." his voice trailed off with embarrassment when she didn't look at him.

Her eyes shot across the room and landed on Jason just for half a second before she snapped them back to him and said; "Oh, nothing just, um... house elf ran into my, um, face."

He looked puzzled "Uhm, pardon?"

Her eyes turned sober and she thought for a moment. "No, I mean. Uh... OH! Hey Neville, didn't uhm see you there," again her eyes trailed over to Jason, he was scribbling away at his note book and she frowned. There where no notes on the board yet she thought as she focussed on the black board

"Cant he speak to snakes?"

She nodded as she unpacked her books, laying them out on her desk and taking out her note book and quill. "Wait what?"

"Oh, I just saw you looking over at Jason. And I asked if he really could speak with snakes... you know what never mind it-it-its none of m-m-my business anyways, s-s-orry" he said shakily.

She frowned. "No, Nev. Don't worry about it. Oh and he can, speak with snakes you know. Some people think he's destined to do bad things 'cause of that."

Neville smiled a bit; glad to have someone to talk to. "Oh, well yeah. Plus he's hangin' around with all the you-know-who groupies into the dark stuff all the time. You should have seen what they did to Colin Crevey. And they've threatened me too you know, say I shouldn't be a-a- Gryffindor, say I'm b-b-bad luck and stuff... an' you know, that Jason. He's the worst of them all when his temper flares."

She gaped at him. "I don't believe you one bit Neville Longbottum! Take that back this instant," she paused for a moment. "Wait, that Colin kid that I kind of made a fool of a year or so ago, what they do to him?!"

He looked shocked and scared at first but took in a few steady breaths and spoke up again. "It's all true Liz, every bit. And yes the-that Colin, they took him out into the forbidden forest and told him he had to spy on Harry, and when he said he wouldn't they all used some spells that we aren't even supposed to use much, some we've never been taught and such. Colin said that he held his own though, see Trevor got out and I'd been looking for him. Found Colin the next morning, he told me about it all before he passed out. So, see when I went to tell someone that Jason came to me and I swear his eyes were like a killers, told me that if I said anything to anyone I'd be worse off than Colin," he finished. He'd spoken so fast and so quiet that Liz had to stop and analyze what he said for a moment.

"So," she paused giving him a stern and worried look. "You are telling me that he's sort of... obsessed with this dark arts business now or something..? That you think he's to worst of the lot."

"Precisely," Neville nodded solemnly.

She looked over at Jason, he had his head in his hands and he just looked defeated, he'd succumbed to the darkness; she thought. It's inside him now...

----

The bell sounded, the class began as Professor Alistar Moody stood up from his desk. He walked to the black board and wrote in rough and un-becoming hand writing the words; '**_Unforgivable Curses!_**' Everyone in the class room went into a dead silence and looked at the board in fixation.

Then, he turned to the class his magic eye twitching in all directions, at every face. "Now, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable curses there are, eh?"

Everyone glanced around, they all knew, no doubt. But then why where they staying silent? There, near the back Grangers hand shot up, Moody's eye landed on her staring her down. "Three Sir," she answered her voice faltering a bit.

He nodded and turned back to the board, wrote down, '_THREE'. _Under the above heading, "And why are they be called such?"

Everyone's eyes were still on Hermione. "Because," she had more confidence in her voice now. "They are unforgivable. Any one of them wi-"

"_Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban Prison,"_ He finished, writing it out as he said it. "Correct! And the ministry tells us that you're all too young to see for yourselves what these curses _really_ do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared and you need to find another place to put your chewing gum 'side the underside of your desk. Mr. Finnegan," he announced rounding back on the class, both eyes set on Finnegan.

Now everyone's attention was directed to the Gryffindor boy, some stares where amused – that was mostly from the Slytherins – somewhere frightened, and some where just shocked. "Ouh, the old bugger can see outside the back of his head." Seamus whispered to his seat partner.

Moody chucked the chalk at him, hitting him in between the eyes. "**And hear across classrooms!" **Everyone's eyes fell back on Moody, frightened stares radiated from every student. "So, which curse shall we see first," he said as he limped toward to students. "Weasly!?"

Ron jumped up, and then sat back in his seat cheeks glowing red and eyes wide. "Yes," he asked in a frightened voice.

"Stand!"

Gulping a bit Ron stood up slowly, eyes cast downward. "Give us a curse then boy," Moody said raising his brow expectantly. "Hm?"

Ron bit his lip, thinking. "Well, me Dad did tell me 'bout one; the Imperious Curse."

Nodding Moody jerked back. "Yes, your father would know all about that one! Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago," he glanced around, making sure everyone's attention was focussed. "Perhaps this will show you why."

He walked back to his desk and opened a small wooden box, reaching his hand inside he withdrew a spider, a few students shifted are uncompforibly and Ron whispered "I don't like spiders," with a wide eyed expression. Liz scoffed; after all it was just a little thing. "Engorgo!" Moody said and with a flick of his wand the spider became at least the size of his hand. "Uh..." some students held their breath expectantly. "Imperio!" The Professor said with another swift wand wave. Then where ever he pointed his wand the spider would go, leaping through the air in flight or landing on someone's hand, or head. Girls ducked and swatted it away while others laughed and pointed, until it slammed itself into the window, slid down it and hovered about a bucket of water. The class was again silent.

"So, scores of witches and wizards claim, that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the Imperious Curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars...?" He stopped for a moment, bringing the spider back to his hand, and then glanced around. "Come on then, someone else this time, gives us another."

A few hands slowly raised, Liz looked over to Jason whose hand was in the air, along with Nicole and a few others. She heard Neville shift and she turned her gaze onto him. His hand was sneaking up into the air and her mouth hung slightly opened; he never answered questions in this class... or many others for that matter.

Moody's eyes landed on him and nodded at him. "Longbottom. Professor Sprout tells me _you_ have and aptitude for herbology," Neville nodded.

"Th-there's the um, the-the Cruciatous Curse."

Liz's eyes where fixed on Neville's expression, he looked oddly upset as Moody grinned at him. "Correct, correct! Come," he put the spider down on his own desk and motioned Neville forwards. "Come on, this one's particularly nasty," his voice went low so it was barely audible. "The torture curse."

Liz grimaced and gave Neville a sympathetic look for having to see it so close. "_Cousio!"_ Moody waved his wand dramatically and the spell hit the small creature, it writhed and a faint screech could be heard. Everyone's eyes where fixed on the scene at hand, fixed on the spider, everyone's but three; Liz, Jason and Hermione where all looking at Neville. His face was scrunched up in a mixture of sadness and pain, then he clenched his eyes shut grimacing, but he could still hear the shrill crying emitting from the tiny creature. Everyone was silent, still...

"Sir," Liz whispered hoarsely. "Please, stop it at once!"

Hermione also spoke up. "Stop it! Can't you tell its bothering him?!"

Moody looked up from the tortured spider and glanced from it to Neville, and then as soon as it had begun the curse had ended, leaving the spider to cower where it stood. Moody cleared his throat and picked the spider up; he walked over to Elizabeth's desk and dumped it on top. "You haven't put your hand up once Miss. So, would you tell us the last curse then?"

She looked him in the eyes, giving him an icy glare. "I like spiders," she hissed through clenched teeth. But he just looked back down at her, eyeing her reaction, after a minute or two she heard someone speak up from the row across from her, she looked over to the voice.

"Sir, if I may," Nikki said slowly. "The last curse, the worst of the lot, is the Killing Curse..."

Moody nodded and began to swipe his hand through the movement but Liz shot out her hand, cupping it over the spider. "No," she whispered; shaking her head.

The Professor growled and snatched away her hand, then issued the kill before she could prevent it again. _"Avada Cadavra!"_ And there was no more spider, its legs where still, its body still. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your interference Martin make sure it doesn't happen again."

----

After the bell Elizabeth jammed her books violently into her bag and stole one last glance at the creature on her desk, she growled and turned swiftly away, shooting a glare at Nicole as she past her by.

Draco smirked. "Enjoy the lesson Frost?"

Jason clenched his jaw shut. "Why of course, it had everything a young aspiring wizard could ask for; Control, Torture and of course imminent death," he spat back sarcastically. "This guy seems a little too, dark, to have been a member of the 'good guys'"

Nicole grimaced. "Jason, cut the sarcasm. This is good, there's someone willing to teach dark magic in the school," she smiled up at Draco. "This is in our good books."

Sighing Jason swung his book bag over his shoulder. "Oh yeah, it's so wonderful that we have a nutter for a teacher. What could plausibly go wrong in that situation?" He bit back sarcastically.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so hope you liked it. I think it was kinda... repetative cause it was partially the same part from book/movie. But it was still fun to write. Next chapter is prolly just gunna jump right into the first task and BLABLABLA and then of course its mostly going to fallow Slyyytherin *cheers!* so yeah, i think you should review. AND YEAH NIKKI THAT MEANS YOU TOO!!! (shifty eyes). **

**"Fuzzy little peach man!"**

-Liz~-~


	47. Chapter 45: Pale Moon

**AN: oookay, so basically i just had A LOT of shit on my shoulders recently though, this shit was taken care of. Also through the stress created by it, this chapter got kind of... lost along the way. BUT! thanks to our most wonderfull friend Jason (woooot *incert canned cheering and such*) i found my train of though again, how LUVERLY! **

**And then i was able to set out where this is all going again, and i do not think that it will take too too much longer to put forward a new chapter after this one, i only ask for reviews in return, i s'pose. **

**Thanks to all, heres the most recent, and un betta'd chapter:**

* * *

Pale Moon

* * *

That night in the great hall Jason sat as far away from Blaze and his gang as he could. There was a foreboding feeling in his gut about what was to come that evening in the woods, and most of the time his gut feeling about Blaze was right on the dot. So he wanted to socialize with him as little as he could. "Un believable," he mumbled as he pushed away his plate. Nikki gave him a sceptical look.

"Jason, you've been acting weird since after lunch. What happened?" She asked.

He swung around on the bench and stood up. "Nothing Nicole, just leave it," he got up and began to walk away but she followed him, Draco gave her an exasperated look and she joshed motioned for him to stay.

She followed him out to the grounds where he wondered to their old hang out, under the willow by the lake. There were no more leaves on the trees, and a biting wind whipped around them. "Jason, you're my friend. So tell me what's eating at you."

He bit his lip. "I want out Nikki," she looked puzzled. "I want out from all of you and your stupid dark magic. You know it's not my _thing_."

She looked a little frightened and rolled her eyes. "But they won't let you out. You knew that!"

"They're only other kids Nikki, it's not like their a..."

"Dog with three heads?" She asked smirking.

He shook his head smiling a bit. "Right... they can't do anything."

She kinda gave a gulp. "Ya-huh they can! Their parents, you know who their parents are and the rest of their families too!"

He sat down, "and that means?"

She sighed dramatically and dropped to her knees near him. "Well it means they've got the... man power... and if you gave them the means. Jason, it's not worth the risk."

"I know you're only in all this 'cause of Malfoy too, you know."

She glared at him. "Am not!"

"Yeah, and I can sprout wings and a tail," he growled sarcastically.

She gave a little gasp. "No you can't," she stated frowning, then; "or, uhm I mean no shit."

Rolling his eyes Jason looked up at the full moon. "Hell we shouldn't be going into the Forbidden Forest on a full moon," he muttered blankly. "Merlin knows what might eat us up..."

Nikki smiled a bit. "So, are you coming then?"

"Do you think the information would be good for black mail?" He asked smirking a bit.

Laughing Nicole nodded. "Oh I'm suuure it'll be perfect for black mail usage."

"Right then, let's get a move on."

As they walked towards to barren trees Nikki looked about a bit nervously. "S'pose we get lost," her voice trailed off.

"We won't."

"But, S'pose we do," she frowned. "And then! We don't show up! And then they think that we'll be like... blood traitors."

Jason laughed a bit. "Then I s'pose that your life would be over," he said as they reached the edge of the wood.

She stopped and glared at him. "That is so not funny. They wouldn't _kill_ me. They'd kill you."

He rolled his eyes and trudged forwards. "Uh huh. And what, may I ask, makes you think they would want me dead?"

She mumbled something under her breath but held up when she saw, To their right, a clearing where a bunch of people where gathered, all looking at something... She pointed it out and Jason nodded, turning towards the group and making his way toward them.

"Jason _wait,_" Nicole hissed, he shot her a puzzled look but continued walking. "What if it's not who we think it is?!"

"Who _else_ would be out here in Slytherin robes Nikki?" He scoffed but she grabbed his arm.

He looked at her and her eyes were like giant saucers, he raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer and she furrowed her brow in concentration. "I know! They could be evil fuzzles from beyond the stars!"

He gaped at her and then began to laugh. "Nikki... what in the HELL did you drink tonight?"

She glared at him. "It's totally possible, you chicken shit!" and she stormed off towards the group, him hot on her heals, still chuckling.

"How does this make me chicken shit... have you been reading the quibbler?"

She stopped, right before they met up with the others. "No, I have not." He chuckled and they greeted the others in the moonlit clearing.

Blaze smirked at the grouping and he and Draco separated themselves from the group, facing the other Slytherins who gave them expectant looks of admiration, except Jason who just had a displeased and sour look upon his face.

"Friends... house mates," Blaze said with an overly confident voice. "I ask you all to come here, because I fear that we do not know for sure your loyalties lay in our... court, if you may. So; Draco and I have devised a plan to filter out the most... un-pure of our kin," his eyes briefly landed on Jason. "You all have gotten yourselves into this, one way or another; you know we are as serious about it as we _can_ afford to be. And Now, we wish to know that _you_ are as serious about our future intents... as we are."

Draco smirked and took a small step forward; Blaze looked to him as did the others. "So, you might all be wondering what we have in store for you. And believe us," he chuckled a bit. "It's very, very important that you _all_ complete your tasks... or we'll complete them on your behalf and it will be much more... horrific," he looked directly at Jason and for a moment Jason saw a small hint of guilt in his eyes.

Jason didn't like where all this was going, he also didn't like that they where to agree to doing a task without knowing yet what it may be. But, he also knew they'd make his life more of a living hell if he didn't comply. On the inside Jason was kicking himself for falling for their warped views in the first place. On the outside he was calm and collected, though his eyes where icy cold as they looked upon the two speakers. "So," Jason said after all eyes had landed on him. "You think, that we are... un-trustworthy and you want to be able to find the potential, what, traitors in your sick little game?"

Some of the younger students present shifted uncomfortably, while others just glared at Jason for not staying quiet and being attentive like they were. "Excuse the half blood," Blaze said sarcastically waving his hand in a sweeping gesture. "He is slow on the uptake of our pure ways, and he also... is a liability." Jason gritted his teeth. "So, if you would be so kind to just... ignore those under suspicion, for now, then we will continue," their where nods of agreement and then Malfoy took their attention once more.

Nikki gave a little dip of her head, a light bowing gesture to Draco as he looked at her. "Let me put this in the most... simplistic terms possible for you all," he said in a slightly bored tone. "You all have to complete a task, like a pledge to your blood lines, your house, to Salazar Slytherin, and to the Dark Lord himself even – if we ever are to his gracious again. So, in the most... creative way you can, come up with, we ask that you each send one person you know – or know of – to the hospital wing, but this witch or wizard must be a blood traitor or a Mud-blood. Also, we are the ones choosing who you will be pledging to us through. Do you all understand?"

Jason glanced at Nicole who also looked a little taken aback by the task at hand; he could tell she never thought that Draco would ask her to outright hurt someone. "No."

Everyone's eyes were on Jason again. "Excuse me," Blaze said. "But I don't believe you where given leave to speak your mind on this _Frost_."

Jason glared at him; he didn't need to know who he was supposed to _attack_ because he already knew he wasn't going to comply. "I am taking Nicole and myself out of this meeting at once, you all, are to pretend we were never in this meeting in the first place, you can all bloody well forget we where ever a part of your little 'conspiracy' in the first place," Nicole jerked away from him with a glare.

"I will not leave with you; I am loyal to my kind. The people I stand with now are those who posses pure blood," she glanced at the others around them. "You speak out of line for your rank among us."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Nikki, you're only doing this to impress the spoiled brat over there," he nodded towards Draco. "You're not fooling me, because I know if they asked you to attack Lisa... you'd never be able to do it."

She shot forwards. "How do you know," she sneered. "I know from before, that you where telling me you wanted out, that you wanted to use the information at the meeting as... _black mail_ was it? So Jason who's on higher ground right now?"

He looked kind of blankly at her. "Higher ground...? Nikki! What are you trying to pull here, you know as well as everyone else that I haven't wanted to be here since I realised what I'd gotten myself into."

Blaze let out a loud hiss and everyone's attention was back on him. "_Frost! You are to pledge your loyalty through the half breed blood traitor Elizabeth Martin,"_ Jason froze, and Blaze smirked. "We all know you still love her, and so... being that you are our only potential threat to our wellbeing we have decided to make you show your little girly friend what you're really up to these days. Dark Magic's the new thing don't you know?"

"What is the point of pledging, you _git_, if I don't want to be in this little groupie thing you've got going on here anyway?"

Draco stepped forward, placing a hand on Jason's right shoulder. "The point is that if you don't do this we'll make sure she loses the rest of her family and we'll do the same to her that we're gunna make you do... only probably with a lot less mercy," he and the others laughed, he gave Jason a pat on the back and walked back over to Nicole, draping his arm over her shoulder. "So Frost, what say you; in or out?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "You guys try to be so dramatic. You try and act like you have the power to do all this stuff, well guess what 'Gents' you _don't_. You tried to blind me last year with this, and nothing happened to her when I broke the 'deal' so why would I believe you_ this_ time?"

Blaze shrugged, as he flexed his hand. "Oh, maybe because I and my friends here did cause Martin some pain last time you **and** she broke an agreement."

Jason frowned; nothing had happened to Liz, they had not hurt her... but then her father. "You can't be telling me, seriously, that you had her father killed," he scoffed.

Blaze smiled wickedly. "You see Frost, I know a few of those death eaters... and well being that they wanted to come back with a 'Big Bang' I wanted to sort of... hand them the information on where to find you, in return they did me a favour by taking care of a little problem that had arisen."

Jason looked slightly horrified but shook himself and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Wait... why are they so interested in me anyways?! Why would you get her father _killed_?!" He burst out in anger.

Draco smirked a little, they had done some progress. "Because... well _I_ don't know why. But, I do know that Blaze is telling the truth about her father. He was the only person who could do Magic outside of school in her household and now, that he's out of the way, she's like a sitting duck," he looked to Blaze, who nodded. "And for whatever reason the Death Eaters wanted that so, probably because when they found out that Blaze had a plan devised to get you on their side... in one sense, or another. Then they it saw only fit to help carry out a seemingly simple... yet effective plan, and by doing so they hit two birds with one stone," he smirked. "If you catch my drift."

Jason's back was stiff, his shoulders straight and he was glaring right at Draco. "_And why should I believe any of this to be true,"_ he hissed menacingly.

Blaze shrugged. "Well, I s'pose there isn't any way in our power to prove it to you... but... it would be your fault if you don't believe us and then if she where to suffer the loss of those close to her, and be injured herself in the process, it would be your own fault. Now that would be quiet a shame... would it not?"

Jason swallowed, he didn't know what to do, and he didn't believe them... entirely. But then, if it turned out to be true... and something happened to her... "I want proof before I act on anything," he said slowly. "Scratch that, I don't think I'll ever believe you... In fact, I want out. Right here, right now. I want out of this, this... _thing _you've got here," he nodded towards the other students around them. "And believe me, I won't fall victim to your games again, nor will Liz. And if you go near her or her family in any way shape or form. **Any** of you. I will not think twice at ending your lives."

Draco and the others scowled. "You'd be sent to Azkaban! You'd be expelled, you can't fool us with such," Jason cut him off by sending a silent stunning spell at him.

"For those of you who think I am speaking a lie, and then it is _you _who can wait and find out then," with that Jason turned on his heels and made his way out of the forbidden forest. "Let the game begin," he said under his breath as he released Draco from the spell.

Nicole helped her boyfriend to his feet, and he looked a little shaken and wide eyed as he exchanged a sideways glance with Blaze. "What now," he asked. "Did you account for this in your great plan my friend?"

"Yes," he said calmly. "Indeed I did. He is bluffing."

Nikki stared after Jason. "I believe him... if he does not kill us, he will make us wish for it."

Draco nodded to Blaze in understanding, and then looked to the frightened other Slytherings. "This is all of your tests... to put an end to this before it begins, to turn against one who you may call 'friend' to cause hurt, and pain where you see fit, in any way you may see fit. And it is ours," he motioned to Blaze.

"To in turn make sure our promise goes according to plan," Blaze said quietly. "The Dark Lord will not be disappointed."

******

Jason took two steps at a time as he headed for the highest tower in the Castle, Gryffindor Tower. He needed to let Elizabeth be warned, for her to be able to send a message to her mother, and all those close to her. His threat, would only buy time...

"What do you think you're do'in up here?" The fat lady demanded. "You're not welcome Dear; go sleep it off someplace else."

"No!" He growled. "I _must _speak with the Martin girl! Immediately, there is no time to waste!"

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "You don't get it do you? You shouldn't even be out and about so late, go. Back. To. Bed."

Jason let out a yell of frustration and slammed his fists into the portrait, banging repeatedly. "If you don't let –'

The portrait swung open nearly hitting him in the face, Ron stepped out followed by Hermione and Potter. "What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing here?!" Ron demanded.

Jason stepped towards them. "I need to speak with Elizabeth," he said quickly. "Immediately!"

Harry looked at him sceptically. "She doesn't want anything to do with you anymore Frost, you know as much."

"I know! I know, but this isn't about us... it's... difficult to explain but there isn't much time!"

Hermione saw that he was being honest and spoke up. "I'll get her, but you mustn't come in here... and make it quick when you do speak."

As she turned to go Ron grabbed her arm. "Hermione! You can't believe this slimy git!"

She just gave him a stern look and pulled away, running through the common room and up to the girl's dormitories.

Harry just kept his eyes on Jason, making sure he didn't try anything. Not two minutes later, Liz came rushing down, and out into the landing fallowed by a breathless Hermione. "Jason?"

Jason, who'd been holding his breath for the most part let out a sigh of relief and stood up, grabbed her and hugged her tightly. She stiffened at first and looked a little shocked when he released her. "Liz," he gave the other three who still stood there watching stupidly a nod and they reluctantly retreated back into their common room. "It's a long story, and we haven't got much time. For now I only ask that you write a letter to your mother, your brother and anyone else who is close to you and vulnerable a letter instructing them to find a secure, safe place to stay for... at least the rest of the year – maybe more."

She looked at him, brows pulled together, puzzled. "Jason... what's this all about?"

"Just do as I say, please do as I say!"

She nodded, "alright, first thing, we need to get to the owlry... then I send my letters, in the mean time I want some answers!"

He nodded as they started to descend the steps to the ground floor. "Of course... but we must keep low on our was to the owlry, stay quiet and take the long way – away from the woods..."

"Jay," she said some fear creeping into her voice. "What is this, what's happened?"

He pulled out his wand and motioned for her to do the same as they crept through the darkness. "it isn't what has so much as what _may _happen."

END!... I s'pose.

* * *

**HOKay, SO. Lets just hypothetically say you enjoyed this chapter, in which case theres that liiitttllle green writing button right down below here (points DOWN) that says something like "Review chapter" CLICK IT. good JOOOB!!! :D i now award you with a... BUTTER BEER... WHOOOOOTTT! (runs around "I. AM! ALION! I. AM! ALION!" - lmfao Jason, that totally saved me the other day XD**

-Liz~-~


	48. Chapter 46: What Am I To You?

**Ooookay so this is more... light then the last one - i was trying to write it while other shit was going on and i finally got the chance to finish it. It is now 3 am and Nikki is coming over tomorrow - stupid slyther you. - so that means i need to clean, and get up early... oh what joys. Oh well thats what coffee is for eh? **

**Mkay sorry for the lack of updates but you all know - or will know oneday - what its like being in grade 12. Yeah enough said. **

**You go read, i'm gunna go sleep. **

PS: I gave up on betta-ing, it's only fanfiction after all.

* * *

**What am I to You?**

* * *

Jason's hand tightly griped Elizabeth's elbow. "There isn't much time," he hissed as they made their way across the grounds. "Would you _please_ try to move quicker?"

She stumbled and sighed in annoyance. "Jason! I am trying to, but, you dragging me by my elbow seems to be somewhat hindering me? If you'd just let go of me then maybe I would be freer-er to . . . oh say; 'move quicker.'" Rolling his eyes he dropped his hand from her arm. "Now," she whispered feverishly "would you tell me what this all is about, what you mean by 'it hasn't happened yet'?"

His eyes kept scanning the area as they continued around the far side of the castle, always staying near to its tall walls. "Can't you just trust me?" he asked. "And do as you're asked, can't you just ignore the questions for once and just act?" She stopped running huffing loudly and put her wand back into her robes. "What're you doing?"

Her eyebrows rose and she just gave him a hard look. "Going back. To. Bed."

"Liz," he hissed in exasperation, eyes wide. "You cannot! Listen, it's as I said; your family, your friends are all in danger!"

She ignored his pleas, turned on her heels and marching back the way they'd come. He ran after her, grabbing at her arms and shaking her. "This isn't about us anymore! It's not about what either of us has done to the other: It's about protecting those that you love Liz . . . you're family, you're friends! Please!"

Refusing to make eye contact she feebly attempted to pull away from him. "You told me that you'd give me answers Jason! You said, that if I came with you, you'd tell me what this was about! So _please_ tell me!"

His grip tightened on her shoulders as his anger flared. "No time," he said bluntly, eyes gone cold. "I'm doing this for _you_! And _you_ couldn't even care less could you?"

"Jason," she winced "you're hurting me."

But he didn't let go instead he lowered his head to her level, snatched her chin in one hand and forced her to look at him. "If you don't want to listen, then don't come crying to me when you get a letter from home telling you that your mother or brother or grandparent or friend has been found dead somewhere," releasing her from his grasp he gave her a hard look, and then sighed. "When we get to the owlry I'll tell you. Once we've gotten all your warnings out; I'll answer every question you have, but, till then, you must follow me and _stay quiet_!"

He reached his hand out, a flicker of uncertainty flashed in her eyes but she slowly placed her hand in his. He smiled weakly.

Again they were running, stopping only when they heard a noise or at areas closer to the woods they slowed their pace, but after all their short lived suspense; they made it to their destination unharmed.

"What should I tell them?" Liz asked slowly. "That they are 'marked men' and should find shelter in a trustworthy, safe place? Saying it like that seems so blunt." Her eyes searched his but he just shrugged and tapped his wrist, indicating their lack of time. Nodding, she snatched up some parchment and he handed her a quill...

The first letter was to her mum.

_Mum, _

_We haven't got much time, so I beg of you to not waste any after reading this. You **must **heed this warning for it could be very fatal to you and Kyle if you do not; _

_I have been informed that you and those close to me may be in grave danger; do not worry for me... I'm safe at Hogwarts, but, it is you and Kyle which I fear for. You must find a safe place, somewhere no one may find you. _

_Tell no one where you are going, and pack only what you must... _

_Now, I must go warn others. Stay safe, you are all marked 'men' keep out of the open and leave the country... you must do this, for me, please._

_Your daughter; _

_Elizabeth Marie Judith Martin... _

She folded it, sealed it with wax and pushed it aside so as to move onto the next few, as Jason attached her mother's letter to Nyx, instructing her where to bring it before she took off into flight. When all was done Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes. "Now," she said. "Tell me what has happened."

When Jason had finished telling her his story she felt e mixture of emotions and thoughts rage inside her; One, she wanted to scream at him for letting himself get so caught up in all their shit, Two, she was mad at herself for not sticking to their old 'deal' with Blaze... it now _was_ her fault that her father lay cold, six feet under...

Three, she felt the sudden urge to track down Zabini, cut off his head, stuff it and mount it atop her fire place. (Though, this would leave way to much evidence, when authorities came to ask questions, due to the fact that it was rather difficult to brush off the fact that she was in possession of the missing head, evidently).

And, Four, she felt like crying but that was only because she was . . . in an emotional time period of her life.

"Why didn't you just do what they asked," she whispered so quietly and fiercely that he hardly caught what she'd said.

"Excuse me?" Came his bewildered response. "But did you just imply that I should have," his voice trailed off. "...?"

She stood up quickly and glared down to where he knelt in front of her. "Why didn't you just cause me harm? You could have explained it later!"

His eyes flashed with anger. "Because I want to be the one to keep you safe, to make you happy!"

"Oh Jason," she said in exasperation. "You do make me happy," she smiled sadly. "You make me happy, when skies are grey," she sang quietly with a corky smile.

He looked confused but just shook his head. "So you're good, we're good?"

"As good as one can be in this situation, I suppose then... yes, I am if you are."

Then her smile disappeared and a stern look transformed her features "Jason... one more question; How did you hold them off, for now, what did you tell them?"

". . ." he was silent, thinking if he should respond with a lie, or with the truth. "I," pausing just for fragment of time. "I told them I'd make them pay..."

" . . . How?"

He looked out the window behind her, not wishing to meet her eyes. "I told them I'd kill them."

"But you wouldn't." She pointed out. "You wouldn't . . . would you?"

He turned to look her straight in the eyes, "It would depend on what they do."

She moaned in annoyance "No! Jason you are not going to do that. You're only fourteen, not that age really has anything to do with killing . . . Look, what I mean is; it's not like you suddenly 'can' once you reach the age of . . . fifty or something. It's just something that I won't let you do. No matter what they do to me or my family, no matter even if I want them dead. You are not to kill them."

"But what if they –

"No. No, no, no, no. No killing Jason. Not in my name, ever. I may be alright with . . . everlasting pain. But no killing."

"You're impossible."

She tilted her head. "I'm impossible? Really . . . the girl who _doesn't_ want people dying is the impossible person. Yes, why of course! Why hadn't I thought of that one?"

He rolled his eyes and slipped his hand over hers, squeezing it lightly. "I promise that I'll never let them hurt you."

Her spark left her eyes and she smiled sadly. "Jason, don't make promises you can't keep . . ."

----------

Two days after the incident in the forbidden forest with the 'want-to-be-death-eaters' Nicole and Draco stood outside in the windy, cold air under their usual willow tree by the lake. Nothing yet had been decided as to what was to be done about Jason and Elizabeth . . . but Blaze was supposed to be conceiving a plan to set things in order.

"Do you think it's kind of wrong?"

Draco shrugged. "No . . . ?"

Nicole scowled slightly as she passed back and forth under the willow tree, arms tightly knit around her as the nippy wind bit at her. "Rayray! Come ooon," she whined. "Don't you think it's just a bit wrong to sell out our friends like this?"

He shrugged. "It's for the better of mankind," he said matter-of-factly.

She stomped up to him, "You mean the better of magic-kind . . . that are human. And. If you don't mind I would like to point out that just because you don't understand that Jason and Liz are _supposed_ to be our friends, well, it doesn't mean that I don't understand that."

His brow furrowed and he shook his head. "Look, this is for the better of . . . you-know-who."

"I know that?!"

Malloy nodded slowly. "Yes but. Did you also realise he was _freakin' awesome?_ And that if we can help him in any way to come back then that means that – well, let's just put it this way; 'he'd know you helped him.' And then you'd be forever trusted and cherished by him . . . and he'd always and forever more be *sigh* _freakin awesome_, and then he would make me freaking awesome too . . . by sharing with me his knowledge,"he said dreamily.

Nicole backed away from him a bit. "Okay so he might be 'freakin awesome' but you're 'freaking me out' – I mean . . . you know I don't like it when you talk about other people as if you're . . . hot for them or something."

"I am not hot for him!"

"Then stop . . . speaking about him while staring off into the distance like Liz and Lisa when they talk about the Phantom. It's just that much sadder for me to here it not only about a 'wizard' – do let me stretch that _wizard_ thing – from a wizard who is not only years, and years younger than the 'wizard' in question but that the wizard talking about the 'wizard' dreamily is **this** _witches_ **boyfriend**. You sound utterly like a twelve year old girl fawning over some 'pretty boy' . . . and I don't want _my_ pretty boy fawning over a dead wizard!"

Draco looked confused but only shrugged as she growled and stomped off towards the castle, giving up any former, glimpse, of hope that was in her about her boyfriend not being in love with Voldemort. "I don't understand the predicament; he's a _fine_ wizard . . . why _shouldn't_ I think of him as _my_ role model . . ."

------

Nicole made her way into the great hall, looking around she spotted Elizabeth – but not before Jason spotted her - standing halfway down the Gryffindor table with Jason. She half jogged up to her but before she could get much out Jason stepped between them, blocking her from getting anywhere near her . . . friend?

"Look," she began before Jason spoke up.

"No, you look, you double crossing _bitch_!"

Elizabeth looked a little taken aback and tried to pull Jason away from Nicole, he merely shook off her attempts.

"You pretended to be on my side," he fumed. "Then you sold me out to them, sold me _and Liz_ out to _them!_" And he pointed over to the slytherin table where Blaze and his gang sat. "You; don't speak to us. There is no trust here for you. Ever."

Nicole scowled, "yeah but what else could I have done? They were all around us and we were in a forest!"

"A forest I was about to take us out of."

Liz only got more confused as the fight raged on. . .

"Yes but," Nicole sighed. "That was before I came to the final conclusion that I have no hope in hell of keeping Rayray with me if Mr. 'Freakin awesome' comes back," her voice turned bitter with anger and frustration.

Liz just had to do it. "Who's Mr. 'Freakin awesome," she asked with a spark of interest. "Is he kind of like 'Mr. Right' or . . . 'Mr. Sandman'?"

Jason shook his head and Nicole followed suit. "No, Mr Freakin Awesome is Rayray's fantasy lover." She said sullenly.

"-"Mr." – is **his** 'fantasy lover'" Jason asked, more than a little interested as a smirk played across his face.

"Yes," Nicole moaned. "Yes, yes. That's right. Laugh all you want my boyfriend fantasises about Mr. Freakin Awesome, which by the way is totally . . . pedophile? I don't even know if it should be called 'pedophile-ish' if it's the kid who fantasises about the . . . possibly dead and gone old wizard . . . oh kill me now," she moaned. "What fresh hell is this?" She threw up her arms in defeat and rolled her eyes.

"Wait," Liz stepped in again. "So . . . Mr Freakin bla-bla is who exactly?"

Both Liz and Jason stared at Nicole for an answer as she messaged her temples in annoyance. Sighing Nicole began to retell her horrid conversation with 'Rayray' from earlier.

"Rayray – I mean Malfoy – fantasises about you-know-who?!" Liz nearly screeched, Nicole made a shushing gesture as nearby students glanced up at them in interested confusion.

"Could have seen it coming; he always was a bit of a . . . fan boy." Jason shrugged. "Totally his bad though. Sorry to hear you're lovely is uhm . . . obsessed with a diseased wizard Nicole but I still don't intend to show you even the slightest amount of trust. This could all be a hoax to get on our good side . . . albeit a very elaborate and believable hoax."

"Thanks," Nicole scowled. "Everyone saw it coming but me . . . why would I make this up? Make a rumour that my Rayray is a 'fan-boy' for another wizard . . . that's just absurd."

"That's what they say," Jason said as he grabbed Liz's hand and walked passed Nicole, out of the great hall. Leaving Nicole to wallow in her own annoyance and slight self pity.

* * *

After the incident in the woods Jason kept close with Liz, he didn't want her hurt for his mistakes. And against their own will the closeness was getting to them, drawing them into each other once more. There wasn't much to be done really, it was either protect her – not that she really needed it . . . but neither of them wanted to point that out just yet – or let his consequences to his mistakes mar her and, well, he didn't see that as an option.

Jason was leaning up against the library wall as Liz shuffled through the books. "Can't they carry and fiction . . . it's not that hard to you know. You just put it up on the shelf," she muttered, pursing her lips and wrinkling her brow. "It's like they _fully_ want to boy caught fun-loving-reading at this school. _God_ even muggles let their students have access to a good read once in a while!"

Jason chuckled, "You realise we live the 'fantasy life' which most books you're referring to depict."

She swivelled around to face him, while still running her fingers along the spines of the books. "Yeah, but those fantasy books don't mention anything about homework for their characters do they?"

"I suppose not. . . "

Liz grinned. "See, I _knew_ I was right."

He spread his hands out in defeat and shrugged. "Who knew – other than you apparently?"

Shrugging, her eyes shifted down to his hand; the knuckles where bruised. He noticed her stare and tried to shove his hands back into his pockets before she could get a better look, but she was too quick and already had his hand in hers; examining the damage. "What happened . . . did you punch a wall?"

He half smiled but shook his head. "Nope . . . but something just as thick as one yes."

"Who?"

He met her concerned gaze and sighed, smile slipping away. "Who do you think?"

Nodding she gently traced the bruising with her index finger then slowly she brought his hand level with her lips and gently kisses each bruise before releasing his hand. "I'm sorry," she muttered, blushing. "You're in all this trouble because of me I suppose, hell you have to share a dorm with them . . . your forced to be near them."

He brushed her hair behind her ear and shook his head, letting his hand rest on her cheek briefly. "No, I'm in this trouble because of me and my stupidity. Because of my mistakes I owe you this much at _least_. And being close to them isn't all bad," she raised an eyebrow. "I get to hit them." He grinned.

She nodded slowly and wrapped her arms around his torso, resting up against him. He could feel her chest rise and fall, and her breath against his shirt. "I'm still sorry; for everything Jason . . . you've put so much at risk for me . . . you've helped me when all I've done is hurt you . . . your my best friend Jason and always will be."

He smiled slightly. "I accept that, because you're my best friend and '_always will be_'" He smirked lightly.

When she began to pull away he found her hand and held it tightly "Liz, I just need to know one thing."

"Anything."

His smirk grew wider; "Come to the Yule Ball with me?"

She locked eyes with him and grinned, chuckling happily. "Fuck you," she said, still smiling.

He frownd. "Not quite what I was asking for, but, I suppose I could settle for that too." She hit his arm with her free hand. "Hey, you're the one who suggested it not me! Violence is not the answer Liz!"

She slipped her hand around his neck and pulled him down so she could reach, "Yes," she kissed his cheek lightly. "I'll go with you Jason, but you should know. I don't dance [well]."

He nodded, "Good, sounds good."

She nodded slowly, her grin fading as thoughts crept into her head – damn things – and looked down at their hands entwined. "Jason, what am I to you?"

He stiffened slightly, taken aback by the abrupt question. "What?" He asked, dark eyes searching her face as she masked it behind her hair.

She slowly, reluctantly looked up at him then gently shook his hand, glancing at it and back at him. "What am I to you?" She asked again, with more confidence.

He was stumped; he had a few answers to the question he just couldn't read her facial expression well enough to tell which one she wanted to hear. "Well . . . I uhh . . . Look Liz you know what you are to me. You've always been my . . . my anchor to keep me right, to keep me away from my dark side, you're my saving grace, my best friend."

She frowned, and he did too – _how could that have been a bad answer?_ – "I'm an anchor? Like those old ugly rusty things they throw overboard to make sure their ships don't go sloshing away?"

He laughed a bit, "Yeah, you keep me in place; so I don't 'slosh away' and . . . I'd hope maybe after the dance you'll rethink _us_."

"Jason, we've been down that path – it nearly broke our friendship up the first . . . two times. You do know what the definition of insanity is don't you?"

He grasped he shoulders. "Yes but Liz, just . . . think about it. Anyways, aren't you the one who thinks _your_ insane?"

She smiled softly, "Friend. We're going to the dance as Friend Jason."

He sighed heavily and pushed himself off the wall. "Eh, whatever you say. You're the boss man," he ruffled her hair slightly. "Want me to help you look for a good book? There's got to be one around here some place. Maybe they're in the forbidden section – evil fiction . . . Or I could ask the librarian, she's a suck when it comes to silver haired blue eyed students," he grinned playfully and she nodded.

"Yeah, who wouldn't be? – Hey in that case; maybe you should ask old Mrs. Librarian to the dance instead then! I swear I won't take offence!" Laughing they began their search – again – for a 'decent read'.

* * *

**Do me a favour; review. I wrote this for you guys while i had more important shit to get done sooo you review kay? :) sounds nice to me. Yell at me for lack of updates i don't care i just like feed-back. **


	49. Chapter 47: FML

**Alright, so I am putting this out there because depending on my coming summester of school it might not be till summer till the next update (though i doupt it would ever be THAT long, but just in case) So i appologize for the shortness, and the un-betta'd ness . . . but I thought it was fun to right :D as things are beggining to pick up (thank god) so i hope you have as much fun reading it as i had writing/re-searching it, lol. **

**Have fun :D and see you on the otherside.**

* * *

**FML**

* * *

The first of the three tasks . . . it had begun. The students filed out into the stands, overlooking a circular arena which housed open ground – rock and moss. In the centre of which there was a nest, yet nothing was inside it and it was large and sat atop the largest, highest rock in the foundation. A Dragon's nest. As the students and faculty filed into the stands they could hear the sounds; the sounds of dragons in the distance.

Elizabeth, Lisa, Jason and the 'Gryffindor Gang' sat together in a section, closest to the bottom of the stands, "closest to the action," as the twins put it. Speaking of which Fred and George where taking bets from those around them, preaching loudly about each contestant and the winning rights, Liz tried her best to ignore them.

Ron was still mad with Harry as he sat, arms crossed and grimacing – refusing to speak civilly to anyone. Hermione was jabbering about being worried and how Ron shouldn't be treating her as an 'owl' – or something like that, Liz didn't really care too much about that one either. Oh yeah, and Lisa was looking around nervously, twitching every time they heard the roar of a dragon in the distance. She seemed to be trying to concentrate on pretending it was a dream – suppose that was to try and keep Harry safe, even if only in her mind. And Jason, well he was busy glaring down Blaze and his gang of Slytherin's who sat on the opposite side of the stadium.

Liz was looking around, shivering from the cold breeze and muttering darkly about how the whole thing was ridiculously stupid. Cheering began and Liz looked up, a Dragon had appeared in the stadium. _'How'd I miss that one?'_ She thought, mentally kicking herself.

Everyone was absorbed into the game, except for Elizabeth – she didn't really care that much . . . sure the dragon was cool but she chose to think the whole ordeal – for the dragon - was cruel; torturing the poor thing the way they where (chaining it up and having a stupid kid steal it's egg while hundreds of teens and adults cheered and yelled, and loomed over it). She looked around her, making sure no one would notice and slipped out of her seat and back down the aisle towards the exit. _'finally,'_ she said to herself. _'some much needed alone time. Ever since the whole incident Jason hasn't left my side – and quite frankly I like to have some alone time . . . from time to time.'_

She made her way through the grounds, making sure no one was following her as she headed off towards to castle. But on her way she was distracted by something white near the edge of the lake, on the side closest to the forest. Stopping she squinted across through the fog and then smiled to herself – it was a Unicorn – she crept closer, fascinated. Prior to this event she'd never seen one up close, and before she knew it, she had reached the edge of the 'Forbidden Forest' and was now strolling along the tree line towards to majestic creature. It raised its head and looked right at her. She stopped; it couldn't be more than fifteen feet away. She smiled softly and reached her hand out, palm up, but it began to pace back and forth, huffing and stomping at the ground. She dropped her hand and furrowed her brow. "I won't hurt you – Horses are my life, and you're basically just a magical horse, just like I'm just a magical . . . girl . . ." Her voice trailed off as her frown deepened at her own choice of words.

The beast tossed its head and huffed, backing away. Liz heard a twig snap behind her and the Unicorn took off, back into the shelter of the trees. "Flipendo," a voice said, Liz spun around in time to see a spell spiralling towards her, she gasped as it hit her square in the chest and propelled her backwards. Yelping as she felt her back hit the ground and her head smack against what felt suspiciously like stone – or a large rock. "Mother fucker," she said darkly as she snatched her own wand out from inside her robes, scrambled to her feet and looked at her attacker. "_Draco?!"_ She hissed. "What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

He stood his ground, wand still raised and aimed. "Following orders," he answered.

"Right . . . the whole fan-boy thing," she muttered, eyes searching the woods around her – _the other must be here too_, she thought. This meant she was perfectly fucked. "You don't want to do this Draco, you're better than them. Just let me go in peace and I won't retaliate."

A cold laughter broke out from Malfoy as he shook his head. "No Liz. You just don't get it do you?" Another fit of laughter. Liz stiffened, readying herself as she raised her wand in defence. "Incendio!"

"Aguamenti!" Liz yelled jumping back as she repelled the burst of flames with a splash of water. "Are you a complete idiot Malfoy?! You could have bloody well killed me with that!"

He smirked; "I know."

She backed up till she felt her shoe splash into the cold water, it didn't meet to bottom of the lake – a deep spot? – Liz stumbled and fell backwards into the cold water, and came up sputtering and coughing. Dragging her soaked self back to shore, she could hear Malfoy closing the distance between them. He stopped about five feet from her; she looked up at him and coughed out another mouthful of water. He snickered and raised his wand - she was too slow this time though. "Serpensortia," and a snake shot out of Draco's wand, slithering its way over to where Elizabeth knelt shivering.

"Really," Liz said while her teeth chattered. "What _is_ it with _you_ and _this_ spell," she muttered as she jumped to her feet, backing away from the snake. "Damn it, you just HAD to conjure up a poisonous one didn't you," her eyes flicked to its tail as she noted the rattle at the end of it. "Look, I like snakes – I do – But not when they try and kill me, so sorry about this little guy. Fera Verto," and the snake turned into a leathery looking water goblet. "Now, why don't we do this properly then?"

Draco smirked and advanced on the soaking Gryffindor, kicking away the snake goblet. Liz backed up, steady and quick on her feet this time as she eyed him suspiciously. "Stupify!"

"Ennervate!" She countered his spell and jumped back. "Not so quick now are you Fan-Boy?"

"Don't test me," he muttered darkly. "I know spells you couldn't even dream of."

Raising her right brow she gave him a quick corky smile. "Well then, lets see them ."

Draco slashed his wand. "Diffindo." Elizabeth yelped slightly as her skin ripped open across her cheek, leaving a bloody gash from the bottom of her temple to her chin.

Her hand flew up to her cheek, and she felt the sticky oozing feeling of blood. Her eyes widened and she glared back at Draco, "You little fuck. That does NOT sit well with me." She raised her wand, "Expulso, Expulso, Expulso!" She growled out as rocks around Draco's feet began to explode, he yelped and danced around them – reminding her of an old western movie; when they would make their opponents 'dance' from their bullets.

When the rocks stopped exploding Malfoy growled in annoyance, muttering profanities under his breath. "Furnunculus!" Boils erupted across Elizabeth's arms and hands, spreading across her.

"Oh joy," she said sarcastically. "Just _perfect_. . . Episkey." The boils began to shrink back, retreating and disappearing. "Really you just had to-"

"Expeliarmus, Incarcerous." The first spell ripped Liz's wand from her grasp and she stumbled at the force of it, the second caused ropes to bind her and she tripped and fell face first into the mud, hissing she twisted and turned. But as she struggled against her bounds they grew tighter and began to cut her skin.

"You slimy bloody fucking, necrophilia loving **freak!_" _**Liz spat the words out as she gasped from the pain of the ropes against her skin. "I'll rip you balls off your you-know-what at three O' five AM in the morning! You'll wake up and then: **bam**! No more sisters for your mister!"

Malfoy grinned and knelt beside her. "You know – you aren't in the position to make threats."

"Nor are you. I'll use a scalpel to remove your scalp!"

Draco muttered 'Diffindo' repeatedly, opening more gashes in her skin. One dangerously close to her throat – right on top of her collar bone. "I'd shut it if I were you." She bit her lip – she knew he was right, she should stop egging him on . . . but _god_ she felt like shoving bamboo shoots under his nails at the moment. "Good, now. You better listen up, because I'm being nice here; this wasn't anything compared to what we can do – this was a warning. Keep it in mind. Now, see you around," he stood and turned to walk away, paused and turned back, raising his wand once more; "Stupify!"

Elizabeth's world went black. The last thing she saw was red seeping into her line of vision and a splitting aching feeling – like a head ache, only sharper – above her eye, in her hair line.

Jason glanced beside him and noticed the seat was empty, glanced around and couldn't find Liz anywhere in the stands around him. "What . . ." his eyes landed on the empty seats where Blaze, Malfoy and Pansy had been sitting. "Oh_ shiit!" _he jumped up from his seat andstormed out of the stands. When he reached the bottom of the stairs (which he had taken two at a time) he glanced around, trying to figure out where she had run off to. Without much more thought he began to run off towards the castle – hoping she might be in the library, safe and sound, but as he ran past the edge of the forest he felt a sinking, foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach. Halting he scanned the tree line, till a small bundle near the edge of the lake caught his eye, he faltered for a moment before running off towards it.

He skidded to a halt beside her and swore loudly, dropping to his knees and pulling out his wand. He cut the bounds around her and felt her unconscious body sigh with relief; he rested her head on his lap and held his hand to the gash on her cheek. "Episkey," he said softly, running his wand along the line of the cut, watching as her skin seemed to stitch itself back together – unharmed. He did the same for the cuts on her hands, lower legs and the one near her hairline on her forehead. But the one above her collar bone was too deep for the simple spell to knit back together as it continued to ooze blood.

He hissed and drew her close to him, picking her up, as he made his way towards the castle. Set on bringing her to the hospital wing . . . he himself had been there on countless occasions for injuries but, he had hoped that he would never have to bring here there . . . now it was the only option. He knew he could use 'Rennervate' to bring her back to a conscious state, but he felt it was better to let her stay unconscious – hoping she didn't feel the pain of the rope burns or the cuts inflicted on her.

* * *

**Do me a favour; review. And i wont send Erik to punjab you all at 3:05 AM. :D AAA TANKS TOO YUUU! **


	50. Chapter 48: Who Knew

**AN: I know it has been forever. I lost where I was going with this story - and that is the truth of it. I lost my inspiration and love for it. **

**I believe this shows in the last few chapters. But I would like to say that I have a plot from here on out mapped out; it will come together - I promise. Next chapter should have the yule ball in it. I'm willing to take suggestions as to what should happen there (I have some of it already in my head but I don't have it alll maped so feel free). **

**Thank you all for being patient and for loving this story enough to make me want to bring it back to life. **

**I love you all. **

**I own nothing - it all belongs to JK Rowling. Even my original ideas and things do not belong to me; they are created for you guys. They are yours everything is as it is my gift to you all. **

**Thank you for taking your time and reading my story. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 48**

_Who Knew_

* * *

Liz's POV

Light poured in; blinding. Squinting my eyes I became increasingly aware of a pair of blue eyes worriedly watching my every move, or every breath rather due to the lack of movement. "I feel like my head is gunna 'esplode," I said whilst once again closing my eyes of to the torturous light.

"What happened?"

"Meh-HE-co!"

"What?"

"Are my socks wet," I asked. "I feel like my socks are wet."

"Liz!"

"_Speaking_ of socks! Isn't it _funner_ to say 'SOX' – you know what I mean? With an Xsss rather than a 'CK' sound?" My eyes still remained firmly shut.

"Liz," I heard a stern voice say around the vicinity of my left ear.

"Left – you are on my left hand side. Tha's good – Erik is a lefty. That's to say the _Phantom_ is a _lefty_."

This time it wasn't stern, or calm for that matter. In fact the voice may very well have yelled. I murmured my complaints towards this loud outburst and then proceeded to listen to, who I presumed to be Madam Pomfrey reprimand my blue-eyed-left-side-sitting-friend.

Within this newly found spare time I began to ponder upon how I had gotten where I was in the first place. My assumptions of where I was, was, well in a 'hospital of brightness'. Though I must say I do recall something to do with – _there is a hand on mine. That wasn't there before... rude hand made me forget my train of thought! _

My mind wasn't working properly – that much I could tell as another hand reached out and stroked my jaw line. Quieter, in more of a whisper I once again heard my name being called, I did not want to respond – the voice was pulling me out of a lovely mindlessness which I had slipped into only moments before. But as I recall being told; _it is rude not to speak to someone who addresses you directly_. Thus I mumbled some replies and tried to brush away the hand from my face.

"Can you tell me what happened?" The same voice asked – I knew the voice to be my blue-eyed-left-side-sitting-friend but I lacked the proper state of mind to fully understand who that person was.

"Can YOU tell me if my SOXs' are wet yet?"

He – I suppose it was a he – faltered a moment. "Uhm – yes I suppose they are."

"Well then, from that and from the little I recall I would deduce that I fell into the lake!"

He didn't sound convinced by this, in fact when I peeked at him through my heavy eyelids he in the process of rolling his eyes. _Silver hair, blue eyes, Slytherin. My Slytherin! Jason._ I smiled to myself; I was able to remember my blue-eyed-left-side-sitting-friend's name!

"Liz – that doesn't make a lick of sense! You-

"Your right _Jason_," I put emphasis upon his name – after all I was rather pleased with the fact that I remembered it. Of course I knew it – and him, but my mind didn't seem to want to yield to my memories – other than the wet SOX situation. "You're right!" I repeated with more force, sitting up a little – eyes widening as I met his gaze. "That wouldn't make much sense, if I fell into the lake – logically – more than my SOX would be wet!"

I am quite sure I saw steam pour out of him... "Liz!"

"I know! It must have been a puddle! _I_ have changed my mind on the matter of a lake, due to illogical, not to mention improbably circumstances and concepts! I now deduce that I fell into – or stumbled into a puddle; '_The Puddle of Doom_'"

His face met his hands, as he sighed. _Frustrated? Oops. That may have been my fault. _

"Liz..." he mumbled through his hands.

"Jason!" I said smartly.

"Liz you're hurt – very obviously from my perspective – all I want to know it _why_."

"Jason! You're powers of observation continue to amaze me!"

It was then – in that little moment when our mindless (on my part) game came to a screeching halt. Kevin walked in, Jason stiffened and I fell silently back on my pillow. Once again I shut my eyes.

"What did you do to her?" By the tone of voice and by the demanding accusation I would now like to inform you that this was in fact Kevin speaking. Jason was soon to respond.

"I didn't _do_ anything, nor would I ever _do anything_."

Footsteps – stomps? – came closer. "Oh, you wouldn't?"

"No." Jason said easily, he sounded so sure of himself – I was very proud of his sureness. Isn't it cute when people are so sure! I like to think I grinned (I _didn't_ really though, because then Kevin would know I was awake, but I did, on the inside). – Even with his matter of fact confidence my Slytherin was letting contempt anger seep into his voice. "No, I wouldn't hurt Liz – or her friends. But I can't promise not to hurt people I think are threat; to me, to her. So no promises on 'not hurting _anyone_' mate," he sneered that last bit, didn't even need to see his face to know that Kevin should back off. Oh great more drama! Will it never end? A little voice in my head muttered a sad '_no_' and I frowned – I don't think they noticed though... I hope not.

How many minutes has it been? Oh who knows? But anyways they ticked by – for sure – before Kevin made his steady reply. "You honestly think that she's the type of person to support someone who is willing to hurt others... for their own benefit?" A tense moment of silence ensued, ensuring that he had struck some unknown cord in my silver haired buddy. "You honestly think she could ever love _that_?"

"_No..."_

I don't know if that was my imagination... or if he had actually said it. It was in such a soft tone that I was sure it was not meant to be heard... and maybe it wasn't? Did he doubt my loyalty to him? Did he doubt the Lioness's courage?

A voice in my head, between the clouds that swarmed my mind whispered; _no he's proving your loyalty to what is right, he's showing you that someday – if you have to you'll choose right over wrong... that your lion's heart will make you sacrifice what you want... for what is best._

If one could plug their ears and stick their tong out at their own mind... I would have done it. After all we'd always had a mutual agreement between us that this thing we had would last forever... but who knew?

My heart began to beat faster – was that my imagination too? Why is my eye twitching...? Have you ever felt your pulse in your eye lid? No?... well let me tell you... it is a strange sensation.

_Anyways;_ "You can't hide the killer inside you from her forever – one day you'll snap and she'll see right through that carful vale you've clouded her mind with. She'll see passed your kisses and kind words. She'll see who you really are, who you really want to be," a moment's pause, Jason didn't say anything – yet... please do say something Jason! Otherwise this is all going to begin to sound very true in a few moments! Please, please tell him he's wrong. We've got forever remember? My mind was screaming, but my eyes stayed closed and my mouth clamped firmly shut... part of me wondered. "You are a killer [_around this moment is when things began to slide, like an avalanche in my mind again – the drugs still pumping strongly through me.]_ Jason Frost."

My eyes flew open before I could tell them not to. "Killer?" I blurted out unexpectedly, making the two boys jump – _had it not been such a serious moment I may have had a giggle fit... I can't deny that a small momentary smile graced my lips and sparkled in my eyes though_ – My wide eyes landed on Jason, pleading him to say something.

He didn't.

Kevin did. "I can see it in him, in his _soul_."

Jason's lip curled up in a snarl. "What would you know?" A childish retaliation - but his voice suggested otherwise.

Kevin shrugged and let loose a confident sigh. "Oh – I'm dead. Remember? I just _know_ these things."

I shook my head, where all our attempts so futile? "But-Jason's not a killer, he couldn't-'

"Not yet. One-day."

"I'm not listening," I said, employing the 'tong out-ears covered' device. "I liked it better when we where talking about SOX!" The last part I directed to Jason, he frowned, I pouted.

"You're naive. You're lying to yourself. You've seen what I see now – I know you have."

My heart almost stopped – I think – I wasn't sure what to say to that one... and so I chose not to speak.

Finally, after what seemed like _years_ [okay I know, I exaggerate when I'm drugged... didn't we get that before?] Jason spoke up. "Liz!" he pleaded, shooting a side-wais glare at Kevin. "You don't honestly believe any of this do you?"

No matter how hard I tried; I couldn't make eye contact – I was too ashamed... and they were too piercing, and – and cold. They were beginning to embody the very same anger which I had seen so many other times before. His hand – still on mine began to tighten in his rage and I yelped – _Oops! Didn't think that one through did you Liz?_ No.

"See!" Kevin said triumphantly.

"No," My voice broke – faltering as soon as it began. None the less I covered my grimace of pain with a strained smile. "I totally meant – uhhh – Yay! As in; 'Yay!' My sox are no longer wet!" When I stopped my unintelligent babbling I focused my blurry – dizzy mind on the fact that Jason had his wand at the ready – directed towards Kevin. I sighed – time to sober up! "Jason don't. You're only proving his point!"

"Hah – I think I've already proven it. I've started pulling the fine thread out of that vale. It's becoming quite transparent now, isn't it Liz," he asked me, a malicious grin forming. I narrowed my eyes at him, my lips forming a tight line. "Don't listen to her Frosty – you _want_ to do it. Why should you let anyone stand in your way of what you want? You will hurt me. And then you'll hurt her for giving up on you – as she has most recently decided to do."

His hand shook, his hole body for that matter. _Come on Jason don't let him get under your skin like this!_ "Shut up," he growled, lips curling again like a ferocious dog – his voice was scary... I felt a cold chill creep through my body. That voice – I knew I heard it before... but now it was at full strength as it enveloped his whole being. In that moment I truly was scared for my own well being – let alone Kevin's.

"Ja-Jason," I said shakily. "Hun, please don't let him get inside your head like – this. I _know_ about the evil that torments you – I've seen it. I see it now as I have many times before."

His eyes turned to me – _Ho-me-god! I might have just died a little bit. If I where a cat I'm sure I would have lost about five lives with that look alone. –_ "But Jay, I've also seen incredible amounts of greatness in you – that is who you are. It is what defines you. You. A good person, a great person who I believe is strong enough to concur the daemons inside you," I squeezed his hand and smiled reassuringly – I could see the effect my words where having; it was positive. "We all must battle our own daemons Jason, it is why our actions define. Jason you have always demonstrated goodness," my eyes turned once again to thin slits, anger flashing as I turned my gaze onto the vampire. "Unlike Kevin who demonstrates nothing but bad-badness." O_kay maybe it was harder to completely wash the drugged stupor from my body than I thought – but hey I really am trying here!_

"Get out," Jason and I said together as our eyes locked on the Ravenclaw. The boy didn't look defeated – yet – but he did back down, sauntering towards the exit of the wing and out of our sight.

"I've always wondered..." Jason said – he sounded far away.

"What," I asked.

"Where this hunger to _hurt_ comes from."

"I've wanted to hurt people before," I said smartly.

"No," he said – his voice low and scratchy. "Not like this. I-I feel it getting stronger as time passes and I don't know how much longer I'll be able to win this battle Liz."

My heart sank, sadness creeping into my eyes as I watched his shoulders slump forwards in defeat, as his hands covered his face in an act of shame. He had never admitted anything like this before... but I was so proud of him for being able to – he was courageous in ways I never could be. I put a supporting hand on his shoulder [I would have hugged him if it hadn't hurt so much to sit up]. "Jason," I cooed.

"No Liz, I just – all I could think about was killing him," he looked up at me, groping desperately for my hands, cupping thing in his own and kissing each softly. I was speechless; this was so... un-him. "If you hadn't been her Liz... if you hadn't brought me _back_ from wherever I was... I would have k-'

"Don't say that," I cut in. "I believe you still wouldn't have."

"Then you are naive."

I shot him a look and his eyes dropped down in shame, I wouldn't press for an apology for that; there where other matters to attend to. "Just... Oh crap," my eyes began to fog – I must have had that 'far off look' because he shot up and held my face between his hands as he worriedly looked me over. "I feel kinda – kinda funny. Ee-he-he!" I giggled as his long silver hair tickled my cheeks while he laid me back against my pillow, face 'dangerously' close to mine. Dark clouds, like pieces of a puzzle began to cloud my vision.

"Liz?"

Who ever had just spoken... they had such a pretty voice. He-he...

I couldn't see now – or hear properly.. was I underwater? My Sox where not wet any longer... so I shouldn't have been.

Oh a voice!

"I'll never hurt you – I'll never let anyone hurt you." The pretty voice shook with uncertainty.

"Mmmm," I mumbled contently as warmth enveloped me.

Darkness.

* * *

Nikki's POV

"Where have you been – you missed the entire challenge!"

The green fire in the fire place casted strange shadows across his face, he looked guilty of a crime beyond his realisation. "No where of your concern."

He pushed passed me and moved to go down the steps, into the darkness of the boys sleeping quarters. I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him around to face me, my brown eyes searching his silver ones for answers to my unspoken questions. "What have you done...?" I didn't really want to know, I felt dread pulse through my veins.

He shrugged, "It is of matters which do not concern you!" Yanking his sleeve from my grasp he sneered at me and turned around... I noticed he was not longer headed for his previous escape route. _It was a good sign if he didn't leave in these situations. Over time I have found out that if he stays – no matter how much he'd never admit it – he wants my advice or my help on a matter. _

"Is it about your father – I know you get all angst-y when he puts too much pressure on you."

"No – it is nothing to do with _him_,"he said stiffly.

"Did you drown a baby Hippogryph? Because you know I don't entirely approve of animal cruelty!"

He mumbled something along the lines of; _then you certainly won't approve of this_.

My face paled, I could _feel_ the color leave it. Swallowing hard I prepared myself for what I might find out. "What wouldn't I approve of Rayray, you know you can tell me anything! Even when I know what you do is _really wrong_ I always stick with you... so you can tell me... you can trust me to keep it a secret."

"Oh – it won't be a secret for much longer... give it an hour, maybe half and you'll figure it out pretty quick."

I felt the gears in my head shift into place... could he have meant the 'task' which was set to us all? "You didn't-"

"I did."

"Rayray! How could you?"

"Look Nikki, I _had to_," he hissed. "If I want to be one of them, if you want to be one of them, then we have to walk the walk not just talk the talk!"

Furrowing my brow I looked up at him through my lashes, squinting I took a moment to respond as I placed my hands on either of my hips. "Alright... you're right," sighing I flopped down onto the emerald couch behind me and hugged the nearby [silver] pillow. "I just – it's hard to give up the fact that I still consider them friends – I feel all betray-e and guilty. How can I ever go up to them again and-and smile or even look at them!"

"You know that isn't possible when we have this task set to us."

"I know."

"You know that we have to keep pushing him until he allows the anger to take hold, until the darkness overrides."

I nodded, "I know."

"Then you know we cannot be their friends any longer... some things in this world call for sacrifice, some things are so big – so important that they _need_ to be done."

"I know."

"And you know that we have help, from the inside."

"Why hasn't he swooped in yet and taken over – wasn't he supposed to already? Make it so we didn't look so god-damn evil and he didn't either...?"

"Yeah," he said roughly. "I don't know what's going on with that... do you – do you think it's not really him in there and maybe it's actually, you know..?"

I shrugged and rested my chin on the pillow, tilting my head lightly – an image of silly puppies with floppy ears and confused expressions clouded my mind for a moment. Did I consider that gesture puppy-like? I almost giggled until I realised Draco had addressed me. Sobering, I grinned like a three year old. "Who knows? _I_ don't at least. Anyway that's not _our_ problem. If it happens it happens. Let's go-you know – he-he –'I winked and batted my eyelashes exaggerative as I stood up off the couch and took his hand in mine as a mischievous grin grew on his face. I loved how only _I_ could make him grin... like that.

The door to the common room opened and I dropped his hand, his grin slipped from his features. _Oh well, maybe next-time._

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'm playing around with new ways to keep these characters thriving and I think POV's is going to be re-ocurring from here on out. They make me more interested in writing - and that what I really need right now to get back into this stories mind set. Thanks again and please feel free to review and let me know what you think of where the story is heading. I know the way I'm writing is changing as this story progresses but I hope you enjoy this journey as much as I do as I try to develope better skills at this fine art. **

**Have a lovely day, maybe even review?**

**Thanks again. **

**I love you all so much! 3**


	51. Chapter 49: Animal I have Become

**AN: So I'm not entirely happy with the begining of this whole chapter but I must say that in the long run I broke my initial stage of writers block and do think it turned out quite well by the end. Of course things _can_ always be _better_. :$ **

**Anyways enjoy, hope you like it, and let me know either way!**

* * *

Animal I have Become

Chapter 49

* * *

To forgive and forget seems not only impossible but irrational. I admit that it'd be a fearless way of life, no doubt, but an impractical way of life. And now – with this darkness brooding I feel as if so many dreams of happiness have been cast away, left behind. And – and as if my soul if pulling me in two places at once; two paths, two lives... one choice. My fear was not simply what i felt i might become, but what I would lose in doing so.

"Forgive me, for I can't... For the sorrow of leaving you in fear – for any dreams we've had to silence in the past, because if it stays like this; that's all they'll ever be," my voice felt rough with dehydration, and lack of sleep. "Though," I closed my fingers around her hand, holding it within mine. "If you'll allow me – I promise to always be there to save you, when you need it most, and no matter the cost."

My mind added to, or finished the sentence... like the voice of a devil on my shoulder it whispered; _you are mine._ But this thought was wrong – she was her own, that she'd never fail to tell me – had she known my thought. Nor was she a thing to be had... she was my little lion; sound asleep in her bed.

If only I could wake her; without her dreary state of mind, if only I had answers, a reason even. If only she would confess her attacker. _Damn her pride!_

"Liz," I began "Maybe – if I asked you while you were asleep, you might say something tangible? Am I making any appearance in your unconsciousness?" A futile attempt, I know... but – was it not worth a try? Everyone spoke in their sleep on occasion, and was she not mad enough to do it more then on occasion?

"Mph," the sleepy murmur was better than no response at all, after all it had been nearly 24 hours since Kevin had... well, since she had fallen back to sleep. "Why are you doing this...?"

The words were slurred, but distinguishable enough – had she woken up? _No, still quite asleep._ "Because," I began. "I _have_ to know."

"No, you don't – Oh... should've known... turning out this way – no wonder. Never liked you – anyways." Her hands balled up into fists. "Now – look at what... we did – all wet – cold."

_Think, think, think! She's wet and cold... the lake, or, puddle? – she could be reliving the duel in her sleep...? Yes, she must be; then... if she would just say something – anything relative to who it was..._

"You'll – better do better than that – hoping to beat me – you are... My – what is it – with you – and – snakes...? Mph... could've killed me – fine... you –" the rest was to slurred to make out, too choppy and undistinguishable.

_A snake? Who had a thing with snakes... Potter, like myself could speak with them... but he was in the tournament and wouldn't attack any fellow student; I'm sure. So then, if it wasn't him and obviously not myself... what else was there to do with a snake? Was it possible someone had conjured one... wait –_

"GAHK!" She jolted awake, her hands flying to her neck, and then gingerly traced the binding marks upon her skin. She let out a sad sigh – as if giving into some weight. I saw her eyes sparkle with disappointment. "I could have won," she said, turning to me. "But, I gave up. I gave up Jason... how could I give up?"

I hushed her, placing my hand on her cheek softly – if only I could scare away her ghosts she carried with her... "Liz," I began softly. "Look at me."

Her distraught green eyes met mine. "How did this happen to you – who won the fight, who attacked you?"

"No," she murmured, looking away – as if still in a daze. "I have to get back to my homework – dad always frets when I don't do well... don't even get me started on how my Granddad goes on about me falling behind. Should be studying, how'd you get in her anyways...?"

_God, was this normal? Was it the potion – or simply a long lasting state of shock? Had they scared he so? _I clasped her chin in my hand, turning her back to face me. "You said something about a snake – what was it about a snake?"

"Oh my," she said with abundant joy. "Your hands are very soft – what type of soap do you use friend?"

"How do you know what to compare to?" I retorted humorously, as I drew my hand back; relinquishing my grasp. But, before she could add a dreary and witty comment it hit me like a thousand brooms. "_Malfoy!_"

"Oh, goodness no!" she gasped, sitting up rather straight. "Ew – no! I am unfamiliar with his hands and plan on keeping it that way for a long while!"

"No, Liz," I sighed in exasperation. "He attacked you – winding you up in here. I'm sorry – they said they were going to send a message, but I didn't think they actually would go to such depths."

She looked down, hiding her face within a shield of hair. "Yeah, you got me." She sighed, shoulders slumping. I wanted to find out more, but my anger was becoming unbearably strong. "He sorta challenged me to a duel when I ran off from the tournament – I just thought I'd forgotten something... and –"

"I'll kill him," and before she could say anything – even open her mouth, I was out the door.

* * *

Nicole and Draco turned, knowing what to expect as I entered the common room.

"Jason," Nicole began, a spark of reason and hope within her. "He's really – really sorry!"

I pushed past her, cutting her short. My body shook, like shivered of electric shocks as the anger boiled over. "Remember me," I asked quietly, my arms outstretched as I stalked towards him.

"Look," Nikki tried frantically. "He feels really bad – he was just saying so – don't you Rayray? Go on, tell him!"

"Oh yes," I said smirking dangerously. "Do tell of your great feat and these regrets regarding; I care so."

Malfoy managed to distance himself, walking behind the sofa – giving him the feeling of a shield as he retorted; "What are you going to do Frost? I would've thought it a favour to you – knowing that mouthy bitch is finally shown when to shut her damn mouth."

Nope, probably not the best thing to say – he would have been better grovelling for mercy. Tilting my head I continued toward him, narrowed my eyes and shrugged. "Shall I demonstrate my immense feelings of gratitude?"

"No," he gulped. "A description is fine, or (a) thanks."

Fear; I smelt it drifting off of him in waves. Alas I had the power – even with no wand in hand I maintained the power; and it felt good. Chuckling as I watched him reach for his wand I casually sighed and said; "No use."

"Honestly Jason," Nicole prodded again. "He really does feel bad."

"Silence." I ordered – I didn't want to hear her excused; I didn't want to hear her at all.

"_He'll feel worse._" I whispered maliciously.

Both drew wands – both shot spells... but in that moment when I though't I might risk losing my power over them something happened; as if on instinct I reacted faster than I'd have thought possible – drawing my wand and sending them both sprawling backwards.

I had both their wands in my grasp.

* * *

"No, you don't understand – I _have_ to!"

Her face was set sternly as she pushed me back into bed; which seemed more of a cage than a safe haven at the moment. "Miss, Don't make me cast a binding spell on that bed of yours. Your injuries are still too severe for me to permit you to leave, Miss Martin. And mark me, this is not imploring – it is a direct order."

"But-"

"No buts dear, if I had a gallion for every time a student told me i did not understand – well, I wouldn't need any employment at all."

"But this is _life or death_, I'm quite sure of it."

Chuckling she shook her head, "Oh," she said. "I'm quite sure it is."

"He'll kill them. _I'm_ 'quite sure'." Had I convinced her? Oh, Phantom, I hope I had. She paused, as if in contemplation of my words.

"No dear, you're still fairly delirious – the potions effects are still quite strong."

Growling I shot up, out of bed – springing toward the opposite side of the bed from her. "I'm not! He said himself – when he left! Draco attacked me, he found out. You don't know what he can be like when he's this angry!"

"Mister Frost..." She said slowly – light bulb moment?

I groaned out an exasperated "Yes!"

She faltered, "Yes," she said, not as much in a surprised tone – but a tone revealing understanding. "Yes, Dumbledore had warned me about – well, we must go to the head master at once, at which point you will explain what you have explained to me; believe me, he'll be highly interested in what you have mentioned."

"No!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"No, I won't let you do that – he could be expelled... I'm sorry"

She frowned and made her way towards me, around the foot of the gurney. I had my wand ready, and concealed beneath the overhanging sheets.

"I'm not quite sure you know all that there is to know about Mr – "

"I _said_; I'm sorry. Petrificus Totalus!"

And with a slight gasp she was down. Without a second thought I darted out the door, down the stairs and towards to dungeons.

* * *

"Wands and _spells_... they can be so... impersonal, can't they?" I said as I advanced towards him, his wand in my hands I bent it till it bent no more. "I wonder what would happen if it just: snapped!"

The wood fell to the ground in two pieces, rolling away across the floor.

Malfoy began to babble inconsistently; "Oh – when my _Father_ hears about _this_ he'll – you'll be sorry!"

I laughed as I shoved him back against the adjacent wall – my forearm against his neck as he wheezed and gasped for air. "Well," I said confidently. "Until then." And, on a second thought I spoke again as I glared down at him. "You see, once I'm through with you your 'Father' won't have to put up with your whining ever again, '_oh daddy the boys at school did this! – oh daddy I am so weak that a chicken attacked me; it might strike again, please won't you kill it for me... oh but papa I am not as popular as Harry Potter; make me popular daddy!'_." I mocked as I sneered in discussed at him.

He managed to get enough room to, with some struggle, send a half hearted punch at me. But it was too noticeably and slow, allowing me to stop the blow mid way as I twisted his arm. _Crack_. Like his wand his arm snapped under the pressure. His eyes widened in fear and pain, watering some as he let out a choked wail of pain. Nicole, still unconscious did not appear aware of the harm suddenly inflicted upon her 'loved one'.

"Did she scream," I asked. "When you cut her with your _magic spell_ did you smile and sneer as s_he_ bled?"

He struggled, trying to shake his head to and fro.

"_Don't lie to me!" _I hissed viciously.

"I'm not lying!" He managed to croak "But – but you feel it don't you? You're so fucked up and twisted..."

I smirked "Oh but I'm quite sure you'll not be telling anyone about this... anytime; soon."

He forced a bitter smile, "You know she'll find out though; that this evil breeds inside you."

"She'll never know this me," I hissed, pushing against his throat. He was beginning to turn a violent shade of pale blue when a load banging began to emit from the entrance to the common room; like a nock only more frantic. I growled bitterly and released my hold on the boy in front of me.

He slid down to the ground with a _thump_ sound, coughing and wheezing as he began to whimper and cradle his arm. "Shut up," I hissed at him, trying to hear who was on the other side.

Nicole began to stir slightly as the knocking continued. Suddenly the door swung open and Liz stumbled in after a first year that looked like they may have just shat their pants. The poor child was shaking under Liz's wand point as she looked frantically around the room. Her eyes landed on Nicole and then shifted to the defeated Draco... and then finally they landed on me.

I felt the floor fall away, as my stomach sank deep into my gut; she was not supposed to see this... she was never supposed to see this side of me. I opened my mouth to say something but she rushed over to Nicole; she seemed to check for a pulse, appeared pleased enough and then turned her attention to Malfoy.

Her movement were stiff around the boy who had recently attacked her, as she spoke softly to him and checked him over, examining the extent of his injuries. "Are you alright," she asked, her tone was worried. _How can she care – how can she show such compassion to a person who has caused her such harm and grief._ Ripping a strip of cloth off a nearby drapery she tied a make-shift-sling around the broken arm, and then muttered something before standing up and swiftly rounding on me.

"What darkness is this which I see and yet I so blindly look away from?" She asked... _well that was... cryptic... _I thought and I shifted uncomfortably under her piercing gaze.

How could she question this? How can she so easily forgive for that which they had done..? She appeared strong on the surface... but I could almost smell her fear as I looked into her hard accusing eyes...

"Don't – don't you see Frost? That fear that she is exuding now is not fear of me or the harm which has come to Nicole or mine own self, but it is fear of her own fate."

My eyes shifted stonily between Draco and Liz, I didn't need to question that... because deep down I knew. But despite what I knew I felt the need to respond, I suppose it may have been denial which seeped into my mind. "You don't know that."

"Don't I?" He asked, Liz looked back to him, frowning as he tried to stand. She wrapped his good arm around her shoulder and pulled him up as he smirked at me knowingly. "When I attacked her, her courage never wavered but now – with you – she crumbles in fear..." Liz once again said nothing, her face blank, calm and solemn. "You, Jason Frost, are her weakness and mark my words it'll be the death of her."

Liz shifted some and supported Draco as she pushed passed me, towards the entrance... or the exit. She glanced down at the confused and frightened first year. Her voice was grave and regretful as she spoke "Go... go and notify the head master of what has happened... someone should be here for when Nicole awakens."

"Liz," my voice was weak... all menace was lost. "I..." I didn't know what to say, Draco was right – damn it! He was right and I felt so utterly lost in my own world.

* * *

I felt _sick_, I didn't even leave the common room the whole weekend. Malfoy saw what I tried to hide, from Jason, my friends... myself... everyone. I glanced over to the clock... 3:00 am. Typical lately... I stared back into the fire as it snapped and crackled. I'd sold him out to the head master; I had not wanted to do it... but – but what he had done was inexcusable... I had never quite expected him to go through with the damage he promised to inflict on them. Taking a deep breath I shook off the emotionally draining thoughts... I had kept telling myself, over and over, that it would all be alright; I had convinced myself that there would never be another goodbye, no more scares or murders or losses... but now, all I wanted to do was fly away from this place. Fly away from my life; flee this dark and twisted world which I'd come to call home... and forget. _God_ to dream a good dream would be _bliss._

Once again – as if déjà vu I opened my eyes to the blinding white light of the morning... today; was not a good day... I would have to confront him – I knew I could not avoid it any longer... and if he had been expelled I wouldn't be able to live with myself had I not said _something_ to him. There would be questions, I know, but... would there be answers?

_If only I could lie here forever; what I'd give to be enveloped by this white light..._ But no... I must be strong.

"Oh – good, you're up."

I looked to see Ginny walk in, still in her PJ's, "You know, I'll never quite understand it... but I don't blame you either..."

"Uhm," I said as I yawned and swung my legs over the bedside, stretching out the sleep. "I'm not sure I quite follow you Gin," I finished as I opened my trunk and pulled out my uniform.

She muttered a sorry and bit her lip. "Word just... travels fast here I suppose," I gave her a slightly perplexed look and she shifted uncomfortably, looking like a doctor about to deliver some bad news. "Jason is in the corridor – we told him you wouldn't see him... but he was real persistent... so... well... yeah..."

"Oh..." I gulped as I finished dressing.

_So much for putting things off..._

The doorway swung open, he sat on the stairs – eyes straight ahead.

I opened my mouth to announce my presence but I found I hadn't the strength so instead I shut the portrait with a loud click, he looked up in surprise.

"Liz."

"How long have you been waiting here?" I asked shortly, trying my best to avoid the impending conversation.

"..." he paused at first, looking ashen. "A while."

"I see," I leaned against the railing, looking away from him and across to the vast roadway of moving stair cases. "You've come to explain then?"

"You already know – what would there be to explain?"

I sighed sadly. "Oh, I don't know – but give me something to work with! Blame a demon or an overly persuasive house elf! Blame the 'Dark Lord' himself for all I care! Just give me something to work with – anything!"

"It was just me," that broke my heart a little.

"Then... then I suppose you're no better than them, are you?"

"How can you say that?" He asked suddenly standing up.

"Because Jason, I'm afraid! I'm afraid of what you are capable of – more afraid than I've ever been in my life: Because you are my best friend and I trust you, I've given my heart to you. Yet, within you lies and evil far worse than that which I ever witnessed; my soul can sense it and it cowers in its presence." I said in a rush, _god it felt good to finally say it; the weight was gone. _"That is why you're no better – because you succumb to the darkness threefold... and enjoy it."

"Liz..."

"And when you do you lose all empathy – and empathy and compassion are what make us human. Without them... we are only animals."

He turned from me, hadn't it been better to state the truth... wasn't it better?

Finally he spoke, "They hurt you," his voice so low I hardly caught it. "And this... what they did was only the beginning."

"Don't you see Jason? Don't you see that by hurting me they've turned you into one of them?" Was it that hard for him to understand their motives? In the past few days I had spend my time dwelling over it... and it finally all made sense. "They've been at this for a bloody year – and each time you've reacted in a increasingly dark way – they have some reason to turn you _bad_, I don't know why but they've been twisting your mind since the first time the meddled with us..."

"But that doesn't make any sense; why would they need me? – why me?"

"I haven't the slightest clue Jason, but they do... and yet he feared you, Nicole too, so whatever the reason it's not their own motive or they'd have given up already."

_And so it seemed that maybe – just maybe I could win back the boy from my past and that we would be able to look away from the man he was slowly becoming... _

Silence followed as we both thought about what had just been said... and this time it was mine to break as I felt my gut twist and turn, and my nerves began to show. "What of the head master," I asked grudgingly. "What's to be your punishment?"

Jason turned to look at me; we now faced each other, no longer avoiding the inevitable. He sighed heavily and once again his face was blank, ashen... solemn. "I have been issued a... warning. I was to be expelled but – but Professor Snape spoke on my behalf and so... I have one chance left and then, if I am to... cross any lines again... I will be turned away for good."

"Oh..." I said as my shoulders slumped... I could hear my heart beating... "I –" _I had no clue what to say_. "I'm sorry I... told on you."

"I understand I think," he said stiffly.

"Good – It was just so... I don't want you to turn into them... I don't want to lose you, even if it means that I actually lost you. So long as I know that you are _you_ I thought that it would be okay..." my voice shook as I rambled out my reasoning.

He reached out and grasped my shoulders, I took a shaking breath and he pulled me to him in a crushing embrace. "I understand." He repeated as the thoughts in my mind turned catatonic, like a tornado they spun around, and around and around.

* * *

"_Wildly my mind beats against you... __**you resist**_**... **_but the soul obeys." – _Phantom of the Opera; Andrew Lloyd Webber.

**Personally I thought that quote went nicely with the whole last moment there and, maybe just maybe reflects the future. Anyways Review = make me smile. I skipped a project (literally) to write this juust so you know. =D **

**Hope you liked it, like I said I'm not entirely happy with the start but I do think that the plot is really starting to surface now eh? **


	52. Chapter 50: Set In Stone

**Okay, so here is the rest of what I've been up to... instead of school work of course... which my mind has been yelling at me 'DO ME DOME!' and I understand that sounds slightly strange and may initiate a thought which doesn't quite apply here. But that's what my homework is yelling, yet my eyes can't focus of the damn stuff anymore and my mind wont stop it's twisting, twirling and my stomach is all knotted up and won't let me eat without feeling sick. So to pass the time I'll use my angst and annoyance with life to write, I think, and do as I connect this chapter with the last and fit it back into its rightful place. **

**Now I was going to change the end, but then I left it so let me know what you think, because thats been nagging at me with a beastly battering non-stop since I wrote the first rough draft of this all. **

**REVIEW... but you know... read first =D**

**Thanks to all those who do review, and I hope you all still read. I sometimes forget that pretty little button on the bottom that says 'review' too so I completely understand... sooort of... =P**

* * *

Chapter 50:

Set In Stone

* * *

_When I the boy came back I hadn't moved, my legs were frozen in place, my libs refused to move. Nicole, had awoken and was yelling things, asking things... but I did not listen... all I could hear was the pounding, rushing sound of blood in my ears. _

_She had seen the darkness in my at it;s peek... part of me wondered if I would have gone through with my threat had she not come in. I'd told them when this all began that who ever lade a hand on her would be marked in my books, threatened them with death. _

_I'd never expected to want to go through with my threat... but in that moment... I wonder, had she not come in... would I have squeezed the life out of Draco? Would I have killed? _

_Shaking the thoughts from my head I glanced at the doorway; footsteps were drawing closer... do doubt Dumbledore coming to tell me I was to pack up and leave the next morning. _

_Was it worth it? Now, if I was expelled, I would never be able to protect her... _

_First the boy, the first year, came in. He still shook like a leaf as he pointed to me and to Nicole. Dumbledore strode towards me, he looked fairly menacing... he usually just looked like an old quack. _

"_Mister Frost I presume?" He asked, his voice was calm but his eyes scanned me with a scrutiny I wavered under. What was he looking for? _

_I nodded stonily, preparing myself for the worst. "You will accompany me, professor Snape and Professor Moody to my office," he said smoothly, gesturing to the two wizards behind him. "Where we will discuss the events this evening, which have been so unsettling..."_

_I nodded again as he gestured for me to follow him, as I passed by the Professors I felt their eyes bore into me, Snape looked down upon me with an expression which might just pass for worry, while Moody looked at me with a inquisitive and gruff demeanour. _

_Feeling a mixture of muddled and unsure emotions I climbed up the steps towards the head masters office, following his nimble movements (well... nimble for an older wizard). _

_When we'd all filed in he stood behind his desk, there where no chairs in the office... which only added to the perplexity of the whole situation. _

"_There are matter at hand," the head master began. "Which my attention has been called upon. You, Mister Frost, have exuded harmful force over two of my students here tonight..." _

_When I only stared at him blankly, expecting him to continue he glanced back at me expectantly. "Have you not?" _

"_Yes," I said quietly. "Yes Sir, I have." _

"_And why is it that you saw yourself fit to exact such a punishment on your fellow students?" _

_My temper flared a little, and I could tell they all noticed and made mental notes in their heads. "Yes," I said again. "I hurt them, but only after they hurt Liz, you left them without any semblance of a punishment! And –"_

"_Ah-ah-ah," Dumbledore held up a hand, silencing my rant. "You acted upon revenge, which is a dark deed and should be avoided at all costs." _

_I gritted my teeth, I felt as though he was mocking me with his calmness. How could he overlook the fact that I was not the only one here today who had attacked a fellow student? _

"_Head Master," Snape drawled from behind me. "If I may intrude...?"_

_With an approving nod from Dumbledore, Snape stepped forwards, beside me. "The boy was wrong in his actions, but no more wrong than Malfoy," he said. "I advise you to take into account the fact that Potter too breaks many school rules, and never experiences... repercussions..." _

_Dumbledore smiled, but it lacked the usual kindness. He seemed to be giving Snape a look of disapproval meant only for him to see. "Severus, I would appreciate it if we stuck to the matters at hand and left... past events... in the past." _

"_Of course Head Master, it was merely a suggestion." My attention was drawn to the suddenly gruff sound in his voice, he sounded taken aback and displeased with the response he'd been dealt. _

_I furrowed my brow and found the courage to speak up. "Can we cut to the chase," I said, resulting in many raised brows. "Am I expelled or not?" _

_Dumbledore stood up straighter, and I got the feeling that I'd suddenly shrunk about a foot. "You are not here for your entertainment, you are here to be set straight, as it seems you are veering far off path." _

_What was that supposed to mean? Could this man never say something straight? Was he suggesting I was to follow the Slytherin lineage and become dark like most before me? _

"_Albus," Moody interjected. "The boy just needs someone to scare him into the scheme of things; make him see where his actions could lead him. Let me give him extra lessons, a full set of detentions where I can make sure he's set straight." _

_I gulped, the way Moody talked about 'detention' reminded me of the way Filch talked about it... and that was never pleasant. _

_Dumbledore surveyed him, Snape and me with criticism. But finally gave Moody a stiff nod. "I expect you not to step out of line, for the following years you reside here Jason Frost. You are wearing my patience thin... and you are proving to be a danger to my students." _

_I clenched my fists, my jaw's muscles twitching under the surface... not one foot out of line? None of it seemed fair, Malfoy would most likely have detention, but he wouldn't be dealt anything like this... what was he afraid of? Why did he want me out of his school, and why was he so willing to find me expendable? _

_I didn't get any of these questions out as they told me my punishment was to meet with Moody every other day, and each night of the weekends. This process was to be a part of my weekly routine for the rest of the year, and very nearly was set up for the following year until Snape reminded us all that Moody was only on a year's employment to fill in until a permanent professor was found to be put in his place. _

_Finally, I was released as I was guided by Snape back to the dungeons... how fitting, now that I felt like a prisoner... _

_Before I went into the common room Snape gave some last minute comments, "Frost, you would be wise to keep out of trouble," he said icily. "The Head Master seems particularly interested in keeping an eye on your progress... but he also seems uneasy to provide you with the education you need to become a great wizard. Be smart boy and stay away from anything suspicious..."_

* * *

_The next evening, when I went to my detention with Professor Moody he was scribbling away at his desk, he didn't look up when I walked in. Nor did he acknowledge my presence. To my left was a thick metal trunk which seemed to howl and trash about... something about it drew me to it and my hand was reaching across to touch its surface when a hand suddenly planted itself on my shoulder, pulling me out of reach and causing me to jump. "You'd be wise as to ignore that," Moody said gruffly as he limped jaggedly back to his desk. "Aint worth a damn of your sanity that." _

_I was confused, and slightly shaken. But I took a seat across from him and waited for him to speak again. _

"_Why did you attack the Malfoy kid?" _

"_He was threatening to and had attacked someone close to me." _

"_And you felt he needed to be shown a lesson then, did yuh?" _

_I nodded stiffly. _

"_Do you feel threatened by the fact that Malfoy's family is involved with the dark arts boy?" _

_I paused, but finally nodded. "yeah, I suppose you could say that." _

"_The girl," Moody said. "What's her name?" _

_I bit my lip a little, this was not a normal detention. "Martin," I said. "Liz." _

"_She the one who's family member was killed back durin' the game this summer?" _

_I felt uneasy now, what had this to do with anything? "Yes," I said reluctantly. "Her dad, Len. That was his name, by the way." I felt the need to sensitize him to the fact that it wasn't just a dead person he was so demanding about. _

"_Yes," he muttered. "And it was death eaters who killed her father, and death eaters who father and mother the children in your house."_

"_Not all of them," I protested, thinking he was accusing Slytherin of the same old stereotypes. _

"_No, not all, but some. And all the ones you have been having trouble with lately."_

"_Yes..." _

_He nodded and stood up, ushering me out of his office. "You will meet me in the dark forest from now on, I want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into. I've been in your shoes, and I didn't get to be the Auror I was by avoiding the dark arts, I got there by learning them... understanding them from the inside out."_

"_What," I said perplexed. "You want me to learn the dark arts as a punishment?" _

_He shook his head. "I've seen bad before boy, I've fought it and I've been around it as it grew up. Those kids are bad and they know this stuff. I ain't sayin' you're bad, like I said I know it when I see it an' you aint' even close. But if you want to be able to fight 'em proper, if you want to be able to protect yourself and this Martin girl then you'll need to know where your enemies and coming from. You'll need to be able to predict their every move and yuh can't do that without understanding them first... gettin' inside their heads that is... so when you're in battle you'll know who's gunna strike when, how and how fast. That's what makes a great wizard; knowin' the dark stuff but remaining who you are is what will set you apart from them, what'll keep your blood flowin'." _

_He was... teaching me the dark arts... a foreboding feeling knotted itself in the pit of my stomach, yet I nodded and left his office. He knew... He had to know that the death was connected to all of this... did he really see through their façades and into the dark wizards they were becoming or was Mad Eye really just utterly 'Mad'._

* * *

The crisp air bit at my hands and neck, creating snow spirals across the field. It made perfect sense, so, even if it seemed wrong – in the long run, wasn't it better? Better to seek the darkness inside me, to bring it out and tame it, to face it head on - before it could take me. After all, isn't the best way to defeat the dark arts to learn them, to understand them from the inside out – their origins, their uses, and so on?

I was in the forest now, shielded by the thick trunks and stretching canopies "What would you have me do?" My voice was stronger, the uncertainty gone. I could see in his eyes the flicker of understanding as he registered the changed tone in my voice and body language. My shoulders where square, my back straight; I was ready.

He limped towards me with a twisted grin on his face. "That's right. Now we'll be takin' it one step at a time, don't go gettin' ahead of your self is all," I nodded as his mangled hand clasped down on my shoulder. "Might as well start now, good a night as any."

"What do you know about the dark arts?" He asked, drawing his wand.

I tensed for a brief moment before responding. "Not very much I suppose, they don't teach anymore then they have to do they?" I shrugged. "They only tell us how to avoid or counteract the curses, never much else."

"Well then," he said, the lopsided grin forming again. "I suspect you'll be needin' to know them, wont you? Begin."

"What?"

Pain.

When I stumbled into the common room early the next morning I was covered in blood and dirt. My body felt week yet my mind was strong with a power I'd never experienced before...

* * *

"_Stand up straight boy and try again," he demanded. "This time give it everything; let your feelings filter through your spell." _

_I opened my mouth to but before I knew it I was sprawled across the forest floor, my wrist twisted at an odd angle throbbed and my want lay to my right. "No," he growled. "Say it with your mind, with your movements, not your mouth." _

"_That's what I keep trying to do, if you'd just let me –"_

"_Your opponent - in the real world - isn't gunna wait aroun' for you to spit out your spell, you have to feel it in your soul. You have to know what they are going to do, when they are going to do it; you have to think with your mind and act by instinct."_

_Hissing loudly I stood up and grabbed my wand, anger boiling up inside me; and so I rode that wave of anger as I swivelled around and, without uttering a word sent Professor Moody flying, as he let out a cackling laugh; it worked hadn't it? But then why would he laugh when it was supposed to hurt? My anger grew, strengthening the spell; he no longer laughed..._

* * *

I could never tell her, or anyone else; she would never understand how it felt... she could never know. She'd try to make me stop – that's something I couldn't do. So many secrets... and where had the last one gotten me? She'd found out on her own... this time, this time would be different. I wasn't going to leave any trace; I would live two lives until I could find a way of telling her, until I knew she'd understand.

"Frost?"

I looked up to see a paled and rigged Draco Malfoy standing at the base of the stairs, his arm still slightly ajar from our last encounter. "What have you done?" His voice was cold with shock, and I thought I detected fear – had I scared him so much?

"It's in your best interest to forget you ever saw me, Malfoy" I said, my voice colder and steadier than I had expected.

Nodding he walked up to me. "You look like you could do with a hand up those stairs."

I walked passed him and up, out of sight.

* * *

The dirt and blood was gone, my wrist still throbbed; it was darkly bruised. But the cold feeling in my stomach, the emptiness in my once busy mind, granted me a moment of peace. Yet I feared that feeling above all else, especially its origins.

I wiped the fog from the glassy mirrored surface and looked into the red eyes staring back at me; red in the place of blue.

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes, my body still shaking. When I lifted my lids I saw blue in the damp reflection, but a nagging feeling told me it was not a trick of the mind, and I knew this thought would haunt me... until I was able to clear my head once again. "What's happening to me?"

* * *

"You're avoiding me." I said my voice determined as I followed behind his long strides like a lost little puppy. _Or a butterfly following a light at night... or a horse following an apple, or a carrot, or a... _

"No," Jason said. "I'm not avoiding you."

I kept trying to get a proper look at him but each time I got close he'd turn abruptly in the opposite direction and continue walking briskly away. "Yes," I nodded, my hair bopping up and down at a frantic pace. "Yes Jason Alexzander Frost you are."

Sighing he stopped abruptly, I didn't see that till too late. I slammed into his stiff backside and fell backward, books sprawled across me and the sparkly white ground. "Hey! You are, and every time I do see you I never get a good look at you," pushing up into a sitting position I continued. "Now help me get my notes and books before they get wet or blow away!"

He didn't say anything, he didn't even turn around.

"Jason, it's your fault for stopping when I was tailgating you that I rear ended you. Therefore if you don't want me to collect your insurance information you're going to help me clean this up and then maybe be a gentlemen and help me up."

That got a reaction, "What?" He asked as he began to help collect my things.

"Muggle stuff, you know cars...? Anyways it was simply supposed to work, which it did. Like a charm!" I said smartly, with a quirky smile plastered on my face; I felt pleased, what I'd said had gotten his attention. I'd been Jason deprived since... well since the other evening.

"Oh," he held out his hand, I took it and on a sudden whim pulled instead of letting him hoist me up. He stumbled and fell atop of me, books once again falling across the snow. "Liz!"

"You yelped," I said, giggling. Giving him an exaggerated wink I added; "I didn't think boys yelped."

Hissing he rolled over, laying in the snow beside me. "The Yule ball is tonight," I said.

"Yes," he said. I looked over at him, his eyes were closed, his brow pinched together. "Your books."

"Excuse me?"

"They are beginning to become wet."

"Wet?"

"Like you said," he didn't move, or open his eyes. "They will get wet if left on the ground."

"Oh, that. That was a rouse to get you to help me so this could happen," I grinned cheekily and wiggled my eyebrows, resting my head on his shoulder. "I miss us being us; friends forever-us. Why can't we just go back to the way things where Jason, when life was simple and we were too young to know better?"

"Sometimes, the way you talk, you sound like you've already grown up... You realise we _are_ still young right?"

I felt my stomach knot up, my hands balled up. "I forgot what it was like to be childish when I last looked into my fathers' eyes."

"Liz," his voice was soft. "Will you do something for me?"

I nodded.

"Go back to your dormitory; don't worry about your notes and books. I'll collect them. You just go and, and have a drink of butter beer – or something, just find something to make you feel better. Then I need you to let those thoughts go, just for this one night. As you get ready for the ball just think about how you and I are going to act like fools the whole night and defy everyone's expectations of how Gryffindor and Slytherin should treat each other – as always," he gave me a reassuring smile, but it didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Jason," I swivelled around, propping myself on my elbows and looking down at him. "You know – "

"Liz," I frowned at being cut off but I let him continue as I studied his familiar face. "We're best friends forever, remember? We're also young, and damn it we're going to act like it!"

That may very well be, I thought, but... lately everything I'd ever told myself about him had been proved wrong... my whole world turned upside down in the blink of an eye. The last time I'd really looked into those blue eyes I'd seen the same darkness which glared out of the death eaters eye only a few months before. But... tonight I would pretend... tonight I would act my way through joy and happiness... and maybe I'd feel it to?

* * *

_In a dark house my feet moved of their own accord as I stood in the shadows, watching a twisted little man crouch over an old high backed chair. It's back faced me..._

"_The-the master wants to know, if it is working..?" _

_Then the twisted little man's eye landed on me, he smirked psychotically and clapped his hands _

"_At last... he has come back to us..." _

_I still couldn't move, my limbs held in place, moving upon their own accord... I felt myself smirk ruefully at the man before me. But my movements were not mine..._

"_Is...it working... worm tail... has he come... home-to-me?" The voice emerged from the chair, sick and wheezing, a coughing fit erupted from it... but I still could not see it. _

_In the shadows of an old house the future began to a line; hope was to become a distant notion, burned into embers and smoke... a new age, a new story was about to unfold. But it was the final outcome, which was yet to be told._

* * *

Apprehension knotted at the pit of my stomach as I laced my corset... tugging roughly I imagined I was squeezing the life out of that feeling; killing it and putting it deep into the soil, far from my minds reach. Tonight... tonight would be different the world would dance, it would sway and twirl to the beat of a new drum... and I was determined that that new beat would be less melancholy, less dark a whole load more fun!

I tied the last of the ribbon and pinched shut the last of the clasps – could I breathe? No, not quite. But I had always wanted to wear such a thing and so, as a duty to my imagination I felt it was only right not to pass up such a brilliant moment. I still had the curlers in my hair, but now, now all that was left was to slip into my brilliant spring green dress and wear it proudly.

Looking in the mirror I grinned at my silly get up; I looked closer to a woodland elf than anything conventional, and I loved it. It was brilliant; layers of green pilled out from the bodice, protruding from the end of a deep brown leather corset, like wisps of long and new grass it swept the floor and caught movement perfectly; it danced as I moved. My sleeves where only the leather caps of the corset and my red hair billowed wild with bronze leaves pinned throughout the curling mass, holding it in place.

It was perfect; it was how I wanted to feel... how I figured I should feel, like the first fleeting moments of warmth and joy and happiness just before the sun would look upon the earth and blare down upon it. Awakening it from its hibernation, instilling life into all.

Well... at least... I thought that was how I should feel. And I could pretend – for one night, I could believe in imagination once again.

Plastering an uneasy and forced grin on my peach toned lips I threw my heels on and made my way down the stairs, where I knew most people where huddled; waiting for the evening to begin.

"Liz," I heard someone call through the red, gold and black mass of dresses and suits. "You look like... well kind of like a tree...?"

I grinned with more fever. "Thanks!" I said cheerily as I turned to Neville Longbottom. "Uhm – really that totally means a lot to me."

He smiled awkwardly, nodding a little too vigorously. "Do I look alright – I mean I know I'm not the best lookin' bloke around but – but I'm hoping she'll forget about that tonight."

I nodded, "Oh course you do Neville," I gasped his shoulder reassuringly. "And you know that's not true – I keep tellin' you that's all in your head... you'll see Neville. You'll blow her mind, you'll see."

_God, if only that where at all true... well... he did look fairly sharp and for Neville it was a big, big step up. So I grinned through my misgivings and only hoped that tonight I would be able to have my mind blown right far, far away from the thoughts which had tormented it thus far._

"He-hello Ginny," Neville said, inclining his head a little too much... poor chap – he was trying, you had to give him that. I smiled at my dorm mate and left the two alone as I made my way towards the portrait, towards the great hall.

* * *

I had a suit – at least. I mean when you think of it I didn't have much money left from my... parents and I really had hardly any belongings but somewhere along the line I'd acquired a wizards tux, which on my part... I had no idea how.

Everyone about now had heard about my outburst – word travels fast here and it travels even more fast when it's bad. But, what no one really knew yet was about my meeting with the head master... not even Liz really knew what happened; I'd only told her that I might be gone for good if I continued to display hostility towards other students... and how could I not when – in all technicality it really was just a... all be it... slightly twisted form of self defence.

No, she mustn't know about it... not until it becomes anymore serious, or until I knew she'd understand. But the thought of what Snape had mentions, how many times Potter and his gang had broken the rules, and how they had only ever been given great praise in return boiled the hatred which still lingered within.

I stood now, at the entrance to the great hall, thumbs tucked into my vest pockets, my silver hair creating a cloak in which I could brood away my troubles without the distraction of external worlds.

"How do you feel about green," I looked up to the voice at the top of the stairs. "No – wait, how do you feel about the excitement of spring?"

I raised a brow and leaned my head back with a smirk, "Liz," I said, stepping forwards as she descended the steps. Well... she was not dressed typically – that was certain. She looked lovely, clad in green and brown and bronze; the colors of the forest... she did not wear a rich green – it was spirited and very much _her_.

"Jason," she said inclining her head in greeting. "It appears we match."

* * *

His suit was not old fashioned per say, it was finely detailed, but it had a charming historical look to it that set it apart from modern wizard wear. A deep black enhanced with emerald green stitching and vest; very slytherin and very perfect... and very _him._

"So it does," he agreed.

"Honestly now," I said. "Do I really look like a tree – and wait! If so; is it a good kind, like our weeping willow or a... I don't know an olive tree with a pickled smell?"

He laughed, lighting up slightly... I hoped we could go the evening without him drifting into a dark mood again.

"Well, I'm not quite sure; I think you look like our willow tree, in the first days of spring...?"

"Now wait one moment mister that sounded like a question, not a statement."

He nodded, raising his brows and took my hand – leading me through the grand doors and into the winter and ice wonderland which had recently been our great hall.

"Holy mother of frogs," I muttered, eyes wide like a child in a candy shop. "It's all... icy."

Jason shot me a grin as we took a place on the right of the dance floor; the champions would be in momentarily and have the floor as their stage to complete the (potentially most dangerous) task (so far) of dancing. "That, I think," Jason said with a sarcastic tone. "Is because its ice."

"Well, that's so very especially icy – ice."

_The night was going to be decent – at least. I could tell... sure the gut feeling still had not entirely deceased but, I had seemingly squashed most of it out in the process of corseting myself up. And so far no sign of trouble – maybe everyone would be civil, just this once, in honour of the night at hand and the tournament of champions. _

The contestants finished their 'star dance', all-be-it, somewhat 'stumble-y' and couples began to take to the dance floor. Now, I had never been very decent at dancing – I'm far to absent minded for such a task... but tonight I was determined would be a little better; I'd been paying close attention to what Professor McGonagall had taught us and hoped it would come in handy just as much as her spells did.

Well... hopefully more handy than turning an animal into a goblet – which I must say is slightly animalist (you know, like ageist?) and fairly un-humane, but never the less; to the task at hand.

A hand waved in front of my face and I jumped a little. "Bah!" I clapped a hand over my mouth to stop my loud shocked noise from escaping my mouth – a little too late...

"You where in another world," Jason said grinning cheekily at me. "I must say – you're quite the character sometimes Liz."

"I'm not going to argue that," I said. "What were you wavin' at me for?"

He raised his brows and looked to the dance floor. "Well, I must inform you; had you no prior knowledge of this I come bearing news of this evening's event. It appears to be a formal dance-like event, at which people partake in such thing known as 'dance' a common activity seen throughout the cultural history of mankind and, can still to this day be observed when watching these massively evolved primates in their natural habitats." And then he winked.

I grinned at him. "And I'm the character," I scoffed. "I know what a dance is... is this your somewhat dishevelled and un-climatic, strange way of asking me to dance without asking me to dance?"

"Hmm, you know. It might just be," He said resting his hand on the small of my back and leading me off towards the swirling couples. "But, I must say I thought it was quite the climax."

I let him push me into the mob of dancers and there after tried my best to keep up. For a boy who didn't care much for society and I assumed never really danced before Jason was quite marvellous; that's also in comparison to the other boys and most of all my own skills.

So we laughed and danced and forgot the worries at hand – for one night at least we let it go and, like he said, just had fun. It was a great party and it wasn't in any part awkward... that was until the slow song, which I tried to get out of but he pulled me back and held me with a slightly overpowering grasp which I had to, in the end, give into.

We took a break from dancing after that, and retired to the courtyard made up similarly to the (grand) great hall. "I thought I'd get us some drinks," Jason chimed in as I lay across the bench, my head resting upon his lap, looking up at the stars.

I sat up and gave him an appreciative smile. "That'd be a dream," I said. "Thanks Jason."

And so I sat alone looking around, and waited upon his return.

"Fancy some company?" A familiar voice asked from the darkness just beyond the torchlight.

A shiver ran through me – and I didn't think it was all due to the cold. "Oh," I said cautiously. "Well, that must depend. I think I'm quite fine on my own – a witch does like to think you know."

Kevin walked out from the shadows dressed in a navy suit. "I'm telling you – you're going to wind up right where you were with him and then kick the hell outa' yourself when you find out what he's been up to."

Sighing and crossing my arms defensively I glared him down from where I sat. "And I think you'd better mind your own, old chap... and go wonder off to find your date. I won't have any of you ruining a perfectly grand evening."

He shrugged and sat down beside me. This I didn't like... recently I'd begun to get the creeps around Kevin and I silently hurried Jason with the drinks. "Oh come now Liz, you're a bright young thing; you can see the signs. All you need do is look for them. He's got you fooled in the dark while he pursues something quite a bit darker."

"This... act," I said, shifting away. "It's getting old Kevin. Very old. You blew it, we blew it. If you don't want to respect my friends than you can't be one of them! Don't you get it, I wish we could be friends but lately you act like a giant Git and turn everything upside down as soon as you touch it."

"It's not an act Liz," he suddenly pleaded. "I care about you – you are a friend. And I've seen things, things he won't ever let you in on. He's not growing to be the man you think he is!"

"Prove it!"

"I will," he said suddenly, eyes lighting up. "I will! I'll send for you when I have a chance to and show you what he's been up to on those evenings that he studies without you. You'll see Liz, you'll see. And you'll thank me when you do."

I scoffed as he made his way back into the castle... I didn't think I'd take him up on his offer – it would be wrong to spy on Jason. Jason was allowed to have a life outside of our friendship, and I trusted him... Or I trusted him more than Kevin... and right here that was what counted.

_Are you just convincing yourself now? If you went then you'd know there was nothing to fear, no darkness inside of him and you could finally get Kevin off your back about it all._ _But you already know about the darkness... and anyways he wouldn't be doing anything bad because he'd be expelled and I knew we both feared that above almost everything else. Plus... those night he was in detention with Snape, like he'd told me, as punishment for his violence towards another student... but then... it wouldn't be the first time he'd left me in the dark... and as much as I liked to tell myself the other night had just been an overreaction, and that it would never happen again... part of me wondered what evil might brew inside my dark friend. _

Well, maybe I would... if only to prove him wrong... but it still felt wrong.

Jason returned with a grin on his face, carrying two drinks, I forced a sweet smile onto mine but he looked at me sceptically "What happened?" He asked.

"Pardon," I asked, in foe bewilderment. He tilted his head and frowned.

"Liz."

"Alright," I said. "Fine, you guessed it I'm just... It's just that..." My voice traveled off, I didn't really know what to say to him. "Kevin."

Jason stiffened slightly, his eyes darkening some as he pressed my drink into my hand. "What about _him_?" He asked moodily.

Oh, fudge! I'd done it, set him into his dark broody-ness all over again. "He came," I said, figuring it best to just get it over with. "When you went to get drinks, and he – "

"Kissed you?"

My eyes flew open, wide with shock, "No!" I said. "Why would you think I'd let him?"

He shrugged and slouched back a bit. "Wouldn't be the first time..."

I glared daggers at him and, to calm my senses I took a quick sip of my drink. "That's not fair –"

"No, what isn't fair is that you don't think you did anything wrong, what isn't fair is when I tried to be there for you – when you needed me the most – you stabbed me in the h... in the back instead of letting me help you! Don't you declare that I'm not being fair because it's you who wasn't fair... you who..." he stopped, staring into his drink.

I sighed... "Alright... I know... and god Jason if I could take it back, if I had a time machine I could travel back in time with and yell and yell and yell at myself not to I would!"

He looked at me finally, "Sorry," he said. "I just... really don't like him. And now I can't even punch the Git!"

I smiled slightly, "Well," I said. "Maybe I'll take care of that one for you."

The corner of his lip tugged a little. "What did he want then?" He asked expectantly.

"Oh," I sighed reluctantly. "The usual; to make me see the light... ironic that a vampire... wizard... hybrid would want someone to 'see the light' it's like Satan saying 'praise Jesus!'... just doesn't fit... I mean really..." As I rambled on I heard Jason clear his throat, I looked up at him, eyes like saucers. Biting my lip I stopped ranting and got to the point. "He's got it in his head that when you are going to detention with Snape you're not and that you've lied to me, I mean really? How thick does he think I am? But he was trying to get me to see that you're hiding something. But, you have a life of your own just as much as I do and, well... sure you were hiding something from me but now I've seen it and, and that was just a spur of the moment thing anyways... wasn't it?"

Jason nodded slowly. "Yeah, well... like I said: he's a Git."

And so for some time we just sat there, enjoyed each other's company and looking at the stars... I let his arms sneak around me as we cuddled closer for warmth... my heart pounding like a drum... I – I couldn't... I wouldn't go down that path again.

When we returned inside again the dance had turned rock concert and everyone was jumping up and down and grooving around to the current flame of the wizarding music industry, Jason and I grinned with delight and I ran off into the dance, laughing all the way.

My hair, which had been pinned around crazily looked even more wild thanks to sessions of head banging with Lisa. And, to my surprise Harry and Ron seemed to have struck some sort of internal truce with Jason because if they were not dancing with us they were sitting and laughing about what ever boys talk about...

Lisa and I took a seat opposite the guys where a couple of drinks sat waiting for us. "I'm surprised," I declared to Lisa. "They seem civil with one another."

"I know," she grinned. "It's like there were no such things as predetermined, unrealistic rivalries. Shocker!"

Ron looked grumpily after Hermione who seemed to be having the night of her life with Victor Krum and I gave him a stern look when we opened his mouth to complain again – I wouldn't have that; I didn't want to sink into angst while I was having such a great time. "Jason," I chirped. "Fancy another dance – appears slower, less hopping around, flailing about music has come into happening; what a happenstance..."

He smiled, took my hand and we went to the dance floor. The music slowed and he pulled me into a warm embrace, my arms snaked around his neck and I rested my head on his chest. I could feel his chin on the top of my head as we swayed silently to the music. The night was twinkling out; I opened my eyes and saw Nicole and Draco dancing across the floor. I grinned at her and raised my eyebrows suggestively, indicating her and Draco. She giggled slightly and mouthed a 'Hell yes' back I snickered silently and mouthed back 'he shines up nice.'

She nodded and grinned, 'you should see him shined all nice whipping off his robes.' And gave me an exaggerated wink.

I laughed out loud and Jason shifted back giving me a slightly perplexed look. I smiled at him and tightened my hug on his shoulders. My eyes closed and I rested there; content and safe, all wrapped up with my dark wizard.

My heart ached, just for a moment, as I thought that... he wasn't mine – not anymore. Anyone else could go and sweep him up, and whisk him away from me at anytime. My fingers knitted themselves into the back of his hair and I nuzzled my face deeper into his chest.

Just like he read my mind he tightened his grip on my waist, hugging me close. _Thu-thump._ My heart jumped, and I'm quite sure he felt it... the night was ending... this magic night where everyone was friends and no one wanted to cause trouble... this night where he and I could pretend, just once more, that we where each other's forever.

And the crowds began to filter out; two by two the great hall became emptier and emptier and reality would soon sink in.

Now it was us and a few couples; Ginny and Neville and a few more that stayed behind.

Jason slipped out of my grasp and held both my hands, giving me a few last twirls. Then he just stood there looking at me, our hands clasped tightly together. I didn't know what to do... I wanted to embrace him, to close the gap between us; so close and yet so far... like, like having water yet not a drop to drink... it was intoxicating and torturous.

And then he let go. And the link – that fine chain which held the moment snapped and shattered like a million ice crystals to the floor. My mouth opened to protest, and he gave me a sad look, whispering "It's late," before he turned his back on me and strode out of the hall. Leaving me standing like a suddenly drenched poodle to stare hopelessly after him.

I was so confused... why, why had he taken off so suddenly – where had he gone? He'd come back, wouldn't he? I wasn't just going to stand in my shame in the middle of the dance floor like this was I?

I couldn't move. I was so unnerved; I was too shaken to... I knew I was embarrassing myself staying where I was – but I couldn't bring myself to step down out of the place which moments before held such silly and frivolous happiness. "Jason," I whispered. "Why?"

Finally, after what seemed like ages I forced myself to walk, I held my shoulders tall and strode out of the great hall... I felt that in that moment I didn't even know myself... like I wasn't _me._ As soon as there were no eyes to see me I felt cool liquid run down my face; three drops... and that was it. The perfect night ended in the most typical way; it was always to be like this, wasn't it? It would always be painful and wrong... and it would never, ever be right. I walked in shame back to the tower, where I hid behind a fake smile and headed straight for bed.

I never fell to sleep that night, but I shed no more tears; I bore my sorrow in silent regret as I gazed upon the winter moon... it was my fault after all; like we'd said early in the evening... I'd betrayed him... maybe he would never forgive me for that, no matter how much he said he did or acted like it no longer mattered... and so it seemed that my past would ruin my present and future.

* * *

**AN: REVIEW =D **

**I thought that in the end the end could just be... misunderstood but that it was alright and I was too busy to muddle with it more. ENJOY you bamboozled crazies of mine Luv ya all bunches, I's is promises not to curses yous :3**


	53. Chapter 51: The Unfolding

**AN: So, again I debated the ending with myself... it was a slightly tough one to write this time - I didn't have an essay to procrastinate from by writing... this =P So, it may seem shorter than the last one, but I'm sure the next few chapters coming up will make up for alll of that because I have some big plans for the end of this year at Hogwarts and I hope for it all to go out with an extra loud bang! **

**Please enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

The Unfolding

Chapter 51

* * *

I woke with a start, breathing heavily, my pulse racing. I'd dreamed it again; the old house, the dark wizards... the snake... the _thing in the chair. Throwing back the sheets I slipped out of bed careful not to wake anyone, and made my way to the washrooms._

I found myself standing in front of the mirror, splashing cool water on my face and neck. I was reluctant to actually look at my reflection – for I feared that my eyes were not my own tonight... after everything that had happened why this, and why now? Why was I repeatedly dreaming it... and why did it feel so darkly familiar?

Without thinking I looked up; red eyes. I staggered back, my back hitting the cold stone wall. In the blink of an eye they where blue... normal. Was it just a figment of my dreamy state of mind? After all, don't people always say; you draw to you what you fear? Had I simply imagined it, because I feared it happening again... or was there something really there, to me? I slid down the wall, resting my head against my knees as I tried in vain to stop the dream from replaying over, and over in my mind...

_"The-the master wants to know, if it is working..?" _

_Then the twisted little man's eye landed on me, he smirked psychotically and clapped his hands _

_"At last... he has come back to us..." _

_I still couldn't move, my limbs held in place, moving upon their own accord... I felt myself smirk ruefully at the man before me. But my movements were not mine..._

_"Is...it working... worm tail... has he come... home-to-me?" The voice emerged from the chair, sick and wheezing, a coughing fit erupted from it... but I still could not see it. _

Sinking deeper into the darkness I felt myself loose the sense that it really was a dream... as the sinking suspicion began to creep its way into my mind that this, all of it, was real.

* * *

I was determined to avoid every living soul that morning as I made my way to class – I'd managed it throughout weekend, but then again that was because I was able to lock myself up in the dungeons – _how fitting – away from any curious eyes. Now, I would have to manage to keep distance between myself and Liz, which would prove... difficult. I was in a dark mood and my lesson with Moody wouldn't be until this evening... only then, once I was able to harness and release this putrid energy would I be able to face her without her noticing..._

Then again, it is next impossible to evade Liz when she _really sets her mind to finding you... or when you have the same class – I suppose._

* * *

Breakfast... not that I even felt like eating. It had been two days since the ball and all the glitz and glamour was still the main topic with _everyone... and all I felt was shame, shame that I even cared. So here I was, sitting with the only person I knew who wouldn't be talking about the joys of the ball; Lisa, after all she and Jason were my best friends, if anyone knew me better than him – it was her. So I was confident she would understand._

I moodily pushed my cereal around, unable to bring myself to actually eat. "So..?" She asked.

I looked up to my old friend, and cast a glance over her shoulder towards the Slytherin table. "So," I sighed "he just... took off. But you know what? I _suppose I brought it all on myself..."_

"Oh?"

I dropped my spoon reluctantly into my bowl, the milk sloshed, sloping onto the table. "Well, for starters; I'd told him repeatedly I just wanted to go as_ friends, and before __that I kissed 'crazy' Kevin shortly __after Jason and I 'took a break' and then I __repeatedly acted like a bitch... so... to say it wasn't my own doing would be nothing short of a lie."_

Frowning Lisa nodded. "Well okay, so maybe it was your fault."

I shot her a little bit of a reproachful look – weren't friends supposed to oppose you when you claimed something like this?

"What I mean is," she pressed further. "You where having a hard time... and have been for a while now! This summer wasn't easy for you, to say the least. So... I don't know maybe you should get a 'get out of jail free' card or something?"

I shrugged moodily. "I still hurt him, and I guess this is just... karma biting back at all the bait I've so _obviously let loose."_

"Have you even talked to him about it – maybe he just... was tired and felt like the night was over? I mean it _was over. You weren't planning on... '__extending' the night... where you?" She raised her brow suggestively, with a scrutinizing look in her eye._

"Lisa!" I nearly screeched. "I'm fourteen, _we're all fourteen! I'm not... I wasn't... for god sakes child!"_

Sighing she grabbed her book bag, I made for mine too, once again my eyes drifting off towards my favourite person's usual spot... nowhere to be found. Sighing I admitted one more thing; "No, I haven't talked to him... it's not like I haven't tried though, I have. But he's... gone A-Wall or... something."

"Do you... still have feelings for him?"

* * *

Alright, I'll admit going to potions and hiding out in the corner wasn't the best way of avoiding Liz... but I couldn't afford to miss class and it wasn't like we where potion partners anymore... so really what did it matter? I figured she'd just, take the hint – well no... maybe I'd hoped that she would take the hint... obviously I was wrong.

Biting my tongue I tried to avert eye contact but she was sitting in the seat in front of me after all, not to mention she was staring directly at me, eyes all scrunched up and appearing to be in nearly as sour a mood as myself.

Finally, after about five minutes of her nonstop staring I met her eyes, I knew I was glaring back – but like I've said... I was _not in a good mood. After the last few nights of the same tormenting dream I __needed to talk to someone... and it couldn't be Liz... if it was some side effect of learning the dark arts then she couldn't know..._

"Jason!" She finally blurted out angrily. "You are avoiding me _again."_

"I _know that," I growled. "Hence the; me not being around."_

"Yet," she persisted, her eyes flashing with an unmistakeable glint of anger. "You're here – where I am. So... have anything you want to say to me?"

I frowned; did she have some weird psychic ability to just automatically _know when I was directly not telling her thing important? "That depends," I muttered. "Do you need to know every detail of my life __Martin?"_

Her lip curled, brows knitted in a point and eyes became slits. Joy... "Martin," she scoffed. "Martin? You're not even calling me – your 'best friend' by my first name... have you officially turned into Draco – or did you guys become 'best-bro-buddies' over the past weekend and form an elite alliance to call everyone you know by their last names?"

"I would never go near that snob... especially after what he did to you." My mind was on fire, she was just egging on the anger and darkness inside and it was so willingly threatening to release itself. _Please, Liz let it pass... for once...please..._

She looked ashamed; I hadn't meant to shut her down so much... I hated to see her hurt... in anyway – especially when it was by my own doing. "Jason," she said quietly – almost in a whisper. "I – I..."

My anger began to subside... maybe I'd make it through the day after all. How could I have thought she'd be bad for me in this state..? She always was able to bring me back to my senses, in the long run. I stood up; causing her to look alarmed, flashing her a reassuring smile I hopped over my table to sit beside her. "Liz," I tried my best to keep my voice calm and softer sounding... even if it was hard at the moment. "You know you can tell me anything – what is it?"

* * *

_When I walked into class and saw him sitting there I was A, kind of furious. B, insanely excited to see him. And C, nervous to even bring anything up... what if Lisa was right and he'd just thought it was late... and was that even what I really wanted to talk to him about anyways? _

"I..." I sighed, why couldn't I say anything?

"Wow," he said, a bit of a cocky grin forming on his face. I rolled my eyes. "Liz speechless, never thought I'd see the day..."

I toyed with forcing a fake smile; he noticed and dropped his smug expression for a more worried one. "Look, it's not the place... we'll talk later."

I turned away, facing towards to front. When he didn't move away, even after other students and our potions partners filed in I finally excused myself and went to sit beside my assigned partner, leaving a slightly confused Jason behind.

Maybe it was for the best... not telling him, or even asking him anything about what happened the other night...

* * *

_"You're not putting your all into in to it boy," he accused as he finally sat down. _

_I was panting; I'd done my best but all I was able to manage was evade his oncoming attacks – unable to produce my own. "I know," I growled, slumping back against a tree as I rubbed my wounded arm. _

_"Well then," he muttered. "What's holding you back? If you want to excel at wizardry you need to stay focussed." _

_"I don't know..." _

_"I know when someone's lying to me boy, spit it out or we might as well stop here – if that's all you've got." _

_"No," I hissed. "No, I want to succeed... I need to or else... I need to get rid of these thoughts which are turning my mind so... sour, twisting my dreams..."_

_He looked me over sharply, "What is it then, we haven't got all night. I don't plan on staying out here simply to listen to you blather on about your problems – I just want you to get that mind of yours to focus, or else this will all have been a waste of my time." _

_"I know," I snapped. "I know! But how can I focus when the darkness inside me rises, and seeps into my dreams... showing me images of things which haven't happened, of people I don't know and places I've never been? How can I focus when... when I look at myself I see someone else in my eyes, staring back at me?" _

_He didn't say anything, just sat there... maybe I'd started to turn bad – maybe he was going to leave, and refuse to continue teaching me to control the darkness. Maybe... _

_"These dreams," he said roughly, standing and walking towards me. "What do they remind you of – what do they look like, what do they feel like?" _

_I backed away a little; the intensity of his maddened stare was a little too much to bare. "I don't know, they feel like... like a distant memory... they feel familiar yet foreign at the same time... fragmented dark... choppy... but... real. Very, very real. I don't think they are a dream Professor, I think that it's actually happening – like someone is... drawing my mind, my consciousness to them while I sleep. Is that even possible?" _

_"What happens in them?" _

_I gulped, "Always the same thing," I said, glancing around the dark forest as I lowered my voice. "I'm off to the side – back in the shadows... watching these people talking to someone – or something in a chair. I can't make it out because the back of the seat hides him from my view... there's a snake I think... but she doesn't speak much. They say something like... like they've finally brought me to someone... like I've 'come back' to them..? I don't understand it... what does it mean Professor?" _

_He sized me up, silent and stunned for a moment. "I don't know," he said, turning away from me and limping back to his seat. "But I do know you need to listen to these dreams Frost... try to speak back next time – learn more about it... draw the dream out... Control it, let them know you are there, watching." _

_I stood frozen in place as he marched out of the woods; I guess the lesson was over... until next time I would have to try and maintain the darkness – without releasing it... and I wasn't too sure I would be able to handle that._

* * *

I sat sprawled across the dark green carpet, the fire crackling away in the distant fireplace. My silver Prince sat in the high backed chair, toying with his still stiff writs. He looked regal, as always. "So," I drawled out, twisting and twirling my hair as I looked up at my Draco. "We're officially out of the game then?"

He smirked. "I know its fun to play _darling, but it is time to step aside and let the masters take hold of matters."_

I pouted slightly. "But Ray-Ray I wasn't finished yet... we never got our revenge!"

He stroked my hair softly, and pulled me onto his lap. "Like I said, it's no longer our place... for now all we need to do is sit back and watch as he spirals out of control."

"Ignorant fool," I giggled. "Doesn't he know not to play with fire?"

"Obviously his _Mother never taught him," an evil glint flashed in his eyes, the corners of his mouth pulling upwards._

I gave him a marvellous grin as I pulled him closer to me, breathing in his sent.

* * *

The first flowers where beginning to bloom, the wind which passed over the lake no longer held it's bitter chill, and is seemed that even if the mornings dew still turned to frost, it would melt by midmorning and dampen the blades of grass as they began to show hints of their old emerald shades. Spring was officially in the air – or so I liked to tell myself. Jason and I never really had our 'talk', but I suppose it was for the best... what happened with the Yule Ball was nothing horribly unheard of, after all... it was late and we were just friends.

Though, for friends... it became apparent to me as the days began to pass that Jason kept to himself more than ever. Maybe it was because we were drifting apart, and were no longer romantically involved... but something nagged at me, in the pit of my stomach, which made me question my judgement.

I started to spend my meal times more often than not with Lisa, sometimes Jason would join us... other times he wouldn't even show up in the great hall.

So today, when I walked out and breathed in the rich scent of the melting earth beneath my feet – a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth – I decided that I might confront Jason, and ask what had been troubling him...

I fought the unbearable instinct to dance and twirl like a fool as the breeze swept across the lake, catching my skirt in its current as I made my way to Herbology.

"I have something you might want to _see," in that moment, my insane and childish urge to dance around like a fool shrivelled up. "Remember what we agreed to, in the courtyard during the Ball?"_

_Foul miserable... "Yes," I said, my voice oozing fake sweetness. "Kevin, I remember quite well __actually."_

"Well then," he said. "Tonight, meet me at the east end of the castle – outside."

I sighed... all I really could do was agree – after all... maybe it would be worth something in figuring out what had been happening with Jason. "But," I said. "You should know: He _can't be breaking any rules, they've got him on a pretty tight leash now. So,__ obviously whatever you want to 'show me' isn't quite what you may __think it is."_

He shrugged smugly and began to walk away. "What time shall we make it?" He called back over his shoulder.

"Eight O'clock, before they close the door!"

"Alright," he said. "It's a date."

Huffing I pulled my textbook from my bag and threw it after him, hitting him square in the back of the head. "It is not! A. Date!"

Bending down he picked it up and shook his head, a smirk played at his features. "Oh," he said, tutting at me. "I needed this - lost mine, you see. Thanks Liz, you always know the best way of pleasing me... Oh and don't forget; the second task is coming up tomorrow, I'll save you a seat!" And with a wink he was on his way, strutting cockily back into the castle.

Gritting my teeth I swiveled around; _if only that book had been a great big wooden stake! _

* * *

**AN: So, I know it's shorter than you all may have liked, particularly with how long the last few were BUT there is reason; I just need time to study and this way you all get a dose of Dreams and Reality and I get my study time. So, until some time after the 15th you won't be seeing much of this up anytime soon. **

**I hope the chapter was enjoyable, and I hope you look forwards to the next one too. **


	54. Chapter 52: The Price of Knowledge

**AN: SO This chapter I've had lined up for a while now - and I couldn't help myself when my internet died for 4 hours and left me unable to access my practice exam materials that my professor sent to me. Thus... this insanity ensued. Please do enjoy, I really hope it makes up for the slightly uneventful last chapter. =D**

**Enjoy. (evil grin)**

* * *

The Price of Knowledge; the Price of Power

Chapter 52

* * *

And so at eight O'clock I found myself moodily leaning against the high stone walls of Hogwarts' east wing, I glaring out at the evening sky. _How did you manage to get yourself here? Why in the hell are you listening to Kevin... he doesn't ever do anything unless he wants something in return... and why in Phantom can't you just trust Jason? _"Oh," I growled at myself. "Shut up!"

"Talking to ourselves now are we?"

I sighed heavily, _great. _Now there was no turning back, and please don't get me wrong in my context; it wasn't a good 'past the point of no return' moment either... no jittery, dancing feelings. It was just an abyss of bleak annoyance! "Well, if you don't like it, please just let me know," I said in a sickeningly cheery. "And I'll be sure to do it more often," I muttered under my breath, scowling_._

He just stood there for a moment, sceptically looking me over.

"Well..?" I asked expectantly. "You better have actually gotten me out here to see this 'conspiracy theory' you_ think_ you've cracked. Or else I'll just go back and find a way into the castle."

He grinned and pulled my textbook out from his bag, shoving it into my arms. "You dropped that earlier, thought I should return it to you."

"You little-"

"Coming?" he asked as he stalked off ahead of me.

_Oh, this was such a mistake! I can't stand this pompous, grimy, stupid, conniving, cocky git! Why oh Phantom why did I let him talk me into this! _

Muttering and growling under my breath I stumbled after him through the darkness. Ahead of me all I could hear was him snickering at my protests... the thought of chucking my book at him again crossed my mind many times, but it seemed unfair to my book..._ poor booky_.

As we reached the forbidden forest, my brow furrowed and I shot him a suspicious glare. I'd never been in them without Jason before and I wasn't sure if I trusted following a 'vampire' into them now. "Jason's not in there," I protested, putting my hands up in a surrendering gesture and nodding towards the thick and twisted darkness ahead of us. "He's in the castle... with Snape; its called detention, I'm nearly positive _you've_ heard of it."

He shook his head, giving me a sad look. "No Liz," he said. "Your precious Slytherin is not in detention with Snape don't remember what he said at the end of all his classes today, or did he not tell you fourth years?"

I felt my stomach plummet like a thousand stones, crashing down a sheer cliff edge. "Teachers meeting with Dumbledore..." I echoed stonily.

"Aha!" He said triumphantly. "So you see, so he did lie about detention tonight and is either off with the other Slytherins whom I know you both hate with a burning passion... or he's where I say he is. Just trust me this once, would you please?"

I couldn't respond. My fingers twisted into each other; wringing my hands.

"Come on, if I'm not right _now_ I'll never ask again. I promise I'll never even look at you again," he reached out, placing his cold hand on my shoulder... I didn't flinch away. My eyes slowly turned to glance up at his. "I just want you to be happy Liz."

"Yeah," I said, my voice didn't feel quite like my own as I stared on into the thick forest. "Okay."

* * *

"So we've practiced two of the three curses," Moody said as I greeted him under the darkening sky. "Do you wish to learn the third?"

I froze up for a moment, my muscles stiffening under the thought. "On _what,"_ I asked slightly bewildered. I could hardly practice _this_ spell on him, and was unsure if I could see myself using it on any of the animals he'd brought to practice on previously.

"Ah," he said, setting down his satchel by the old tree stump. "I thought you might ask."

_Well, wouldn't anyone have? _

"So," he continued, rummaging through it. "I brought something that doesn't matter very much, but will have the same basic idea of taking a life from something you can... relate to."

"Excuse me?"

"You see," Moody said. Giving me a stony stare with his one good eye... the other swivelling around the clearing. "The hardest part about taking a life is that you can understand the other person – they're_ your_ species and you can communicate with one another, the same types of blood and DNA make up your bodies."

I swallowed hard, "Okay, so... what you're saying is _what_ exactly?"

He smirked ruefully, a dark impression began to seep into my mind... what did he want me to do? "Well boy," he said gruffly. "only the weak are stopped by those thoughts – and if you want to fight an enemy who isn't weak you can't be weak either."

"I understand that," I said; how many times did we have to cover that little detail? "After all, that's the reason we're here; to learn how to fight properly, not how our _classes t_each us to._"_

"So, after what you'd said the other evening about being able to talk to snakes I thought; at least there is something realistic that we can use."

"You want me to kill a snake?" I asked taken aback.

Nodding he pulled out a cobra from his bag, and held it up to my eye line. I furrowed my brow, glancing between him and the serpent. "I..." I said, unsure of what to do.

"It's a snake boy; nothing more than a common garden _pest_." He tossed it to the forest floor where it slithered its way through the grass.

"I don't know if..." My eyes were locked on the creature in front of me, it began to make its way towards me. "If I can..."

"Of course you _can!_" he said sharply. "But before you do you're going to meet its eyes'. You're going to communicate; learn what's in its mind, relate to it – or whatever you parselmouth's do."

"But-" I began to protest, my eyes frantically searching his for some sign that he was joking... not that that'd ever happened before.

"No 'buts'," he snapped. "Do you want to become a great wizard or one that is frightened away by the death of a _snake?"_

I was about to protest before I heard the hiss from around my feet, my eyes reluctantly traveled down to meet those of the regal looking serpent's. What was I supposed to say to the thing? That it shouldn't feel too much pain or that I was going to practice taking a life on it? This was absurdity!

* * *

"Yeah," I called after Kevin. "You can totally glide all mystically ahead of me like there is nothing to trip over, don't you worry at all about me 'oh mister prince charming of darkness'; I won't get lost or _anything. _You moonlight prick!"

He chuckled again. "See," he said, turning back to me. "This is just like a date!"

"Wow there batman," I said annoyed. "If all your dates go like this then you've got a serious problem buddy!"

He grinned again, sauntering back to me. "Are you admitting it's a-"

I shoved him back; he stumbled and fell in into a puddle of thick mud and rotting leaves. "Oh," I said pouting overdramatically. "Not so graceful after all _are_ you?" Smirking happily I jumped over him, making sure to land in the puddle and splash mud all over him as I continued on without my guide into the denser areas ahead.

I could hear him swearing moodily behind me and found I was fairly overjoyed with the outcome of the puddle situation. He'd said to travel due north and so I figured I could manage that without him just _fine, _thank you!

* * *

_"That which you seek cannot be found in darkness, light or in between..."_

_"Excuse me?" I asked in bewilderment staring into the depths of the pale yellow eyes in front of me. I was crouched down on my knees, the snake coiled in front of me. _

_"Blurred dreams will wilt and turn to sand; else lightning strike and turn to glass... The path shall fork; choices one and two different, same; seeker of answers never to tell, darkness, light churn and mix, a choice he has but two and only one to follow. Who are you Jason Alexzander Frost?"_

_I was baffled, what was it saying? "I have no choice – if that's what you mean. I have to do this, I'm sorry about it... really. A rat, even a bird I could deal with without much second thought... but you hold some connection beyond communication with me. Is this what it means to be a Parselmouth?" _

_"You travel a road of riddles soon to unfold – a man who seeks you and one you seek too. Not knowing who either might be corruption rages, seeping in between the lines... drinking foul things, becoming others inside out it may seem but round the bend you shall understand." _

_"Are you a mental snake?" _

_It actually laughed at me... "No my friend, simply a passing stranger looking upon a twisted fate." _

_"I'm sorry," I said. "I haven't a clue what you've said up until now." _

_"It is not yet time to find out... in time though, I think you shall see."_

I jumped back when a hand landed roughly on my shoulder, yanking me to my feet. I stumbled and turned around.

_"Watch your step!" _

_"Sorry, sorry!" _I said back to the serpent as my eyes met Moody's rather than the Snakes.

"Times up," he said, handing me back my wand – he'd taken it prior to the... conversation.

I fumbled with the slender wooden stick. "I don't think I can," I protested, staring into the engraved handle.

"Look at me when you're arguing boy!"

"I'm not arguing!" I countered. "I'm simply telling you I can't... it's... not right. There_ is_ a connection, and it's much stronger than communication. You wouldn't understand!"

He grabbed me roughly by the collar, giving me a brief and violent shake. "don't know? I've taken the lives of men you fool! Taking the life of another human being is far more drastic than a parselmouth killing off his _link_. You are human, would you rather test the spell on me or the snake? You're not leaving here without using it; make your choice!"

My mouth hung open, I felt like a fool... of course. He's testing me by connecting me with the animal, so I know the extent the feeling of hesitation in battle can change the outcome. "I'll do it. You're right. I will not be weak."

"Good," he said with a sideways smile as he backed away and sat back down on his log. "Try not to think about it too much; just do... you know the movements. I expect you studied them as I told you?"

"Yes sir..." I held up my want, aiming between the yellow eyes. He hissed, but I blocked out the sound.. my eardrums pounding. As I began to make the proper movement with my wand something caught my eye; something was in the woods ahead of us. "Professor..." I said in apprehension.

Moody glanced up, he nodded but didn't say anything or ask me to stop. Instead both his eyes seem to land on me for a moment. "Frost," he said gruffly, leaning forwards and motioning me over to him. I furrowed my brow but slipped past the snake, going to stand closer to my teacher. "Use Crucio first, it must be like in battle. If an enemy cracks under Crucio you need not kill them...

* * *

"Shhh..." Kevin held his hand out, pointing towards the nearest clearing. As he pulled me behind a tall rock face to our left my eyes landed upon Jason... my mouth dropped open as I let out a gasp, thankfully Kevin was quick in response and clapped his icy hand over my mouth. I glanced at Kevin giving him a nod. He dropped his hand and gave me a sad smile; mouthing something... evidently I hadn't explained to him that I was horrid at reading lips.

Our gaze turned back tot he seen at hand... He was talking to a man – but he was too hidden from our view to quite make out who it was. Instead we both watched Jason as he raised his wand, pointing it towards what appeared to be a snake.

I furrowed my brow, unsure if any of this would even truly matter.

* * *

I was appalled, but tired of fighting and wishing for the night to end. Walking back to my post, expecting my 'friend' to have slithered away in the moment I'd left I found him coiled in his previous position, staring me in the eyes. "Try it without the words boy," Moody ordered finally. I didn't spare him a glance as I moved my wand and thought the spell.

The cobra writhed and hissed and screeched under my spell, it's voice breaking into my mind... but I maintained the spell... hoping that Moody would allow me to pass on the final act.

"Now!" He ordered again.

Letting up for a moment the snake sagged, silent as the dead... And then well, he wasn't. The silent Avada Kedavra didn't work out so well, I chanced a glance at Moody, he gave me an approving nod to proceed... I could only assume that meant aloud.

"Avada Kedavra!"

As the snakes life slipped away Moody jumped up, his magic eye swivelling madly in the direction of the forest... the same place I'd earlier looked. Rustling was heard as two shadowy figures ran off, one dragging the other into the depths of the forest.

My worried eyes met Moody's as he took off after them. I too followed.

* * *

"Kevin!" I yelped as he pulled my along behind him. "What is this? What just happened? Why is Jason learning that spell! Where are you taking me!"

He just kept running, his hand clasped on mine in a deathly grip forcing me to keep up with his pace and run alongside him; away from the dark evidence which lay behind in our wake. "If they catch us there is no telling what they'll do!"

"Of course there is," I protested, tripping in some foliage. He pulled me up and we took off again. "It's Jason, he wouldn't do anything!"

"He just _did_ do something!"

"It was a _snake!"_ I yelled back in annoyance... sure I was all for animal rights but really Kevin, just cause he did something to a snake didn't prove that he was dangerous to people___._

He huffed loudly, deaking onto a dark gravel road that seemed to suddenly appear out of nowhere to our right. "You don't understand," he said angrily. "He's a parselmouth! do you even know what that connection means to a wizard?"

"Not entirely," I growled as I gained better footing on the road. "But it's just... superstition; all the stuff other than the whole 'being able to talk to one another' deal!"

"No Liz," he said. "It isn't, its deep and in their blood. They may as well be related on some sick level."

Finally we came to another clearing, one which seemed like a pit, or amphitheatre of fallen tree trunks. It was low in the centre and rose up, as if the trunks acted as the seats... or steps in an intricate sequence of stairs.

When we reached the middle of the clearing, after jumping over the dark logs and root systems, we stopped. I finally had enough strength to wrench away from Kevin's grasp. "What're we doing _here_?"

"If you hadn't made such a fuss when he uttered that curse we could have simply snuck back the same way we came _Martin_."

"Oh," I scoffed. "So now it's my fault? You where the one who _insisted_ on bringing me out here in the first place!"

"You're the one who agreed to it you fi..." he cut himself short as he'd begun to loom over me slightly. What with his fangs out and all, and his eyes glowing in the night I had to admit; I was much more frightened to be in the middle of the forbidden forest with a Vampire I hardly knew than the prospect of being found out by Jason and whomever he was with.

Pulling away he began to survey our surroundings... "We need to stay very silent now."

"I'm not sure if I feel entirely comfortable with that," I said, backing away a little. Something in my mind told me I'd gotten myself into a _very_ bad situation.

He moved swiftly over to me, clamping a hand over my mouth as he pulled us down, and behind some thick bushes. I struggled a little, but really it was fairly hopeless so instead I permitted finally to staying silent with my guide I'd so foolishly wandered off with.

I saw only their shadows as they passed through the clearing... but I felt suspicious that something had caught sight of us. Once they'd passed, a good ten minutes or so after we stood and crept out of our bushed, I was folding down the mangled hem of my skirt, and brushing away the dirt from my knees... when I noticed far more than two shadows cast around us.

My head jerked up, my eyes wildly jumping from one dark figure to the next. "Oh my god," I whispered. "There are at least fifty of them..."

"I know," Kevin said, sounding hallow and distant.

I turned to look at him, fear evident in my eyes. _Wait. _My mind screamed as I noticed how his eyes glowed... and how similarly the eyes of the fifty figures glowed. "Oh my god," I breathed out again... my voice weak and shaking as I began to blindly back away.

Kevin smiled suddenly, but it was no longer the smile of a young man. As if a vale was lifted I saw what I'd been missing the entire time... "Everything comes with a price my dear," He said as he lunged at me.

I screamed, at least... I think it was me.

* * *

I stopped dead in my tracks as a blood curdling scream reached my ears. I looked to Moody, he too stopped; his eye swiveling back towards where the sound had come from... behind us.

I took off running again; I had no clue where I was running to, it was simply some form of instinct as I stumbled and tripped over branches, roots and bushes.

I knew that voice... I was sure I did... and I'd only ever heard it scream like that once before; this past summer. My eyes widened as I realised who the voice belonged to, trying to force my legs to move faster underneath me, _a million horrid scenarios playing out in my mind._

Finally I came crashing into a clearing... it dipped down. In the darkness I hadn't been able to tell there was a slop until it was too late; I tripped into the pit, wand flying out of my hand as I landed in a heap at the feet of a dozen shadowy figures, all clad in black robes... which looked vaguely familiar.

Out of the dozen of cloaked figures, in the distance, through the web of legs I could see two familiar ones clad in Gryffindor socks kicking out as they were dragged away, into the darkness.

The figures around me seemed unimpressed with my rather ungraceful landing but paid little attention to me as they began to follow the direction which their captive companion was being dragged to.

"Liz!" I screamed, searching frantically in the dark for my wand.

I heard a muffled scream in return and then in the light of the moon the shadows where gone within nothing more than the blink of an eye.

"Liz!" I screamed again, only this time the only thing calling back to me was the resounding echo of my own voice in the now empty woods.

* * *

**AN: Soooo, what do you think? You all have to tell me or I'll I'll... actually legitimately study for once and stop updating like a madly addicted crazed person. SO review *insert evil wicked grin here***


	55. Chapter 53: The Serpent's Prophecy

**So, university has ended for the summer! Woot, that's right it's time to party to fuck down and have a whole wack of great (not just good) but GREAT times! I've begun to make a bucket list, one of these things on the list is; go to bars, and take advantage of being young and 'womanly' haha. Or so I've been told thats to GO on my bucket list from my friends. I hope you all have your own bucket lists too, and I hope you all make the most of the summer months to come! **

**Anyways, enough about me and my gawking over summer, lets get onto the story, shall we? **

* * *

Chapter 53:

The Serpent's Prophecy

* * *

Can't move... don't want to. It'll make it real. "Oh god," I breathed out; it was all I could bring myself to say. There were no sounds to hear other than the beating drum of my heart and the steely cry which rang through my mind, over and over again. What had just happened? What where – who where those... things? . . .

Moody had finally caught up to me... I could see his shadow cast upon the moonlit forest floor in front of me. Suddenly his wand illuminated the clearing; leaving nothing in the darkness. My eyes raked the across the fallen leaves, stones and dirt finally coming to rest upon my fallen wand; I could have laughed at the irony, it was nothing more than a mere foot away, directly in front of me.

He pulled me off the ground and I stood there in limply; still in shock of what I'd witnessed...

"We should... we should search the forest – they can't have gone far," my voice sounded like an echo of myself, as if I had no control over my words... spilling out without a thought. "I have to find her."

He shook his head. "No boy," he growled. "They won' 'ave stayed a moment after; where ever they've gott'n to 'is nowhere near here. I promise you that."

"Then what do you expect me to do?" I yelled, rounding on him. I could feel the blood running through my veins, my shoulders and hands shaking with shock and anger. "I can't just _leave without knowing something; __anything!"_

"We'll go ta' Dumbledore – He's needin' to know that a student's been taken from Hogwarts," grabbing me by the arm he pulled me from the clearing and up to the gravel path. "This shouldn't 'ave been possible; the schools' at risk now."

"The _school?" _I scoffed as I stumbled after him. "I don't give a damn about the school's reputation or Dumbledore's for that matter! I just need to know what happened so I can do something about it!"

"You're just a child in the matter; this is out of all of your hands, there's nothing _you _can do. So who do you think will help you?" He rounded on me furiously. "Dumbledore's the only man who can make this right. We'll go ta' him and he'll find out what mysteries 'ave been hidin' in the shadows of his forest."

* * *

When we entered the grand old office the head master stood with his back to the door, petting Fox the Phoenix and muttering to him softly. He turned a quizzical eye towards us but when his gaze landed upon me his expression hardened. _No doubt figures I've done something to break the 'thin thread' I'd been walking on these past few weeks..._

"Ah, Alastor... Mister Frost; what brings you here at this hour?" He asked smoothly. "I was under the impression you had detention to attend to this evening, is this part of your schedule for such a thing Alastor?"

His mannerism always had a way of bothering me; for such a powerful wizard he seemed to make everything into a simple annoyance or interruption... he may have been one of the good guys but he was manipulative, you could see it in his eyes when he would stare down at you. Moody stepped forwards; silencing me before I could speak my mind. "A girls' been tak'n Albus," he said.

"A girl?" Now he was interested, well at least there's that. He took of his glasses, folding in their thin arms and placing them down upon oak desk. "One of the students?"

"Yes," Moody replied, limping forwards. "Goes by the name Liz Martin, I believe she's in the Gryffindor house?"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied. "I recall her and her _friend _from last year's Halloween celebration. Spirited little one am I right?_"_

"I wouldn't know Albus; mind you, she does have a knack for speaking her mind in class."

_Where they going to stand there and discuss fuzzy bunnies next or were they going to get to the impending circumstance? If Mad Eye didn't say something soon; about the forest, the shadows... about Liz just disappearing into the darkness with those things for good... well then I'd have to speak up whether the head Master approved or not. _

"When did this happen, Alastor?"

I finally jumped in. "We were in the forest; I was tending to my detention duties when someone took off past us; we ran after them Sir. It turned out to be Liz... but someone else had been with her I think. . . I never found out who. There was this a clearing you see, and these... shadows with glowing eyes..? Then she was gone and so where they. Head Master please, I know that you disapprove of me and my house for whatever reason, but I need your help Professor Moody said you were the only one that could help her," I spoke so fast that my words began to jumble up, but he appeared to have understood me.

Stepping around his desk he advanced towards me and placed a kind hand on my shoulder as he bent down to look me in the eyes; "Jason Frost I do not disapprove of you; you are a bright young man, believe me I know better than most and can attest to that fact. Nor do I disapprove of your house; many great Wizards have come from the very house in which you reside. Do not mistake my worry for your future as punishment for who you are; I just wish to see you develop into the wizard I know you can be... and that which this Miss Elizabeth seems to believe you to already be."

I wasn't sure what to say; he didn't hate me? Well, that was news to my ears, but... I welcomed it nevertheless. "She's gone Sir. And," I chanced a glance at Moody who now stood off in the back of the room. "Her father was killed this year by the Death Eaters during their attack at the Quidditch World Cup. I don't know why or how but they've marked her entire family especially her and somehow... in some twisted way this all links back to me. Please, if you know anything...?" My voice trailed off as I looked into his sympathetic gaze. "I just... if this is somehow because of me, if I was somehow the cause for all this destruction and disruption in her life... I'd just - I'd never be able to live with myself if she was hurt. I need to find her before anything happens..."

"Indeed," he said as he stood up straight once again, looming over me with his height as he swept his way back to his files. "You are right to fear; I know more than you would care to... but I agree Miss Martin is in grave danger."

I stood rooted to the spot; this made it all the more real... all the more complicated. Was she actually gone? All I could think was how, in any normal situation like this I would go to her, confront her for her opinion in such situations... and now... now I had nowhere to turn to... she was gone and I had no way of knowing where to. "Will you help me?"

He looked up at me so suddenly I could have mistaken his reaction as alarm. "Of course my Boy. Of course; she is a student of my school is she not? And I am her care taker whilst she resides here within these walls; it is my job and duty to make sure all of my students return home safely and_... intact."_

I nodded stiffly. "What now?"

"Tell me, both of you," he said, sitting down. "Exactly what you saw."

"Better yet," Moody said. "The boy can show us both." He moved aside to reveal a pedestal on which a shimmering silver bowl sat atop.

"Of course," Dumbledore breathed. "The pensieve will show us everything there is to know about these... shadows of which you speak."

Apprehension once again seeped into my mind...

* * *

I stood outside the Hufflepuff common room; there had been no sign of life on either side of the entrance – apart from myself of course. I turned to one of the paintings which hung high to my right upon the wall. "So... there is absolutely no way for you to go beyond this entrance and get _someone _to come out and speak with me?" I asked.

Dumbledore had asked me to leave – much to my disapproval - while he and the teachers met to discuss the evening's events and the course of action which might follow.

"Well you see," the women in the painting replied tossing her hair dramatically. "I simply cannot do that."

I waited for a reason, but she never gave one; simply smiled, waved and went back to tending to her painted garden. Growling 'diva' under my breath I knocked on the wall more feverishly than before and _finally someone emerged._

"Oh," the girl said a shocked and uncertain look upon her pale face. "You're Jason Frost aren't you?" She asked, I rolled my eyes and bit my tongue – as much as I wanted to snap impatiently at the raven haired girl I knew I should not. "What brings you here... you know it's quite late and the rules say that –"

Alas; I gave up on holding my tongue. "Look," I said in a rush. "Is Lisa Hartl around – actually no... if she's asleep wake her; it's important. Tell her it can't wait and that it's... just tell her it's an emergency."

With a nod she reluctantly withdrew herself from the corridor and, not more than a moment later immerged with Lisa hot on her heals. "What's going on," Lisa said groggily as she hopped up and down on one foot, struggling to stuff a sock over the other; obviously just woken up. "Do you realise it's nearly midnight Jas..." her voice died as she met my eyes... I didn't know what she saw but whatever it was it caused her to done the same worried expression as her raven haired companion. "What's happened?"

Suddenly I found I couldn't speak; my throat felt like it was closing up. I gently took her by the elbow and led her away from the curious eyes and ears of her housemates. Her eyes where wide now, with fear and confusion; no doubt she sensed the emotional battle which raged within me. "Liz," I said, my voice shaking a little, I took a moment to regain composure. "Liz was taken." I managed.

I bit my lip until I could taste blood; my thoughts zeroing in on the pain rather than the emotional roller coaster of my mind.

"What do mean 'taken'," she pleaded. "Where was she taken, who was she taken by?"

"I don't know, Dumbledore and the teachers are trying to figure some stuff out... they said I should notify her family... but I don't know how to get in contact with her family because they've gone into hiding... and so I came to you because I know that to her you are family," my eyes where watering by this point, I blinked quickly and glanced away from her. Over the years Lisa and I had gotten along only because Liz was a mutual friend but telling her, telling anyone was so much harder than I could ever have imagined.

She sputtered a bit, dumbfounded by the news. "Well, I – I... she told me that you'd said her family was in danger but... neither of us actually thought anything was going to happen. You don't – you don't think this is a part of the Slytherin's scheme do you?"

I shrugged, unable to find my voice... afraid that if I spoke again I would break.

"This is too dark, Jason," she continued, trying to reason with herself. It no longer felt like she was talking to me. "They wouldn't sink this low... Nicole would never... they're just – they're all just a bunch of kids, right?"

Swallowing hard and taking a deep, shaky breath I prepared to answer. "They – I think they where responsible for her father's murder this summer," her expression turned mortified. "They didn't actually do the killing... but they may have... tipped someone off and somehow that 'tip' lead to his death. So, no, I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you."

"No," she uttered. "No, I suppose not." Turning to the raven haired girl behind her she muttered a small thanks and asked that the news not be passed on. "Jason," she said awkwardly. "She is right about you, you know. You aren't like the other Slytherins at all."

"It's not like I've given her much reason to think so in the last few weeks..."

"What makes you say that," she asked as the door closed and she sat on the steps ahead of me.

I sighed. "Everything... I've been so distant with her... I've been lying to her – and I think she found out; what must she think of me now, unable to be there for her, unable to talk to her while she was here...?"

"Jason, Liz thinks the world of you. She loves you and it doesn't matter what you do because she's always loved you, I think. You two are like two peas in a pod, you'll always be beside one another, always be together."

"And yet," I said. "I may never see her again... and the last thing she saw me do was practicing the dark arts..."

Stiffening, Lisa's composure broke as she eyed me suspiciously for a moment. "What're you learning the dark arts for?"

I swallowed hard. "This isn't the time for accusations, let's just say I'm learning them for a reason and leave it at that."

"Fine," she said. "But she wouldn't care – if I know Liz at all then I know she'd pretend to care, but deep down your still her favourite person in the world and right now I promise you that's what she's holding onto... wherever she is."

* * *

"_Nothing?" _I growled. "How can you know_ nothing?"_

"Frost, hold your tongue and sit down," Snape hissed. "You are privileged to be here in the first place, this council is not made for children."

Seething I scanned the blank faces in the room; how could they know nothing? How could they not have found anything out yet?

"Mister Frost," Barty Crouch Sr. said, pushing to the front of the group of teachers who stood ahead of me. "Might we simply put this aside while we tend to the tournament? Dumbledore is doing all he can and –"

"Put it aside," I was so utterly shocked by his flippant behaviour to the situation that I could not yet feel the anger which would inevitably seethe within. "How can you say that, like... like it's a report or paper to be written? This is a girl's life, Liz's life which could be at stake and you want your bloody tournament to gain priority?"

"Well, no – that isn't quite – I think you've missed my point mister Frost. What I mean – what the real issue is that..." his flustered speech drifted off as Dumbledore excused himself, interjecting upon Crouch's behalf.

"I believe that Miss Martin will take our full priority but the school must continue as usual and in this case that too means that the Tournament mustn't be delayed. I assure you my staff and I are doing all that is within our power to uncover this dark mystery of ours, which has gotten all of our emotions running so high," he turned to the board of staff and Crouch. "But now, we must head down to the lake and ensure that everything there goes safely and as planned. If you'll excuse us Jason, and I do hope you will find it in yourself to join in the festivities of the tournament...?"

They filed out, leaving me standing alone in the teachers' room... how could I go down to such a thing and face my housemates? Or even Liz's friends – when I had been forewarned I should not tell them of her absence. I had only told Lisa because of their close relationship... and for the simple fact that I had to tell _someone._

Now, as I stood here... the morning after, with no sleep or food in my system I felt weaker than I had in years. Yet again, I found myself wondering how I could ever have let this happen.

I'd run over the sequence of events in my mind at least a million times, and in each one I'd thought of a way I could have stopped it... had I not been so shocked... had I not fallen... had I used the curses I'd learned... had I not have been so frightened... maybe if I'd gotten up and run after them, why hadn't I? I could have caught them... I could have saved her before she'd been taken. And, who else had been with her in the woods, who had... brought her to spy on me?

My jaw fell slack as I recalled the visitor she'd had during the Yule Ball... "Kevin," I whispered my voice thick with malice. But – surely he would have been able to fight their assailants off? Unless... unless the damnable vampire son of a bitch was with the shadows that took her?

Swiftly I grabbed my overcoat and took to the halls, heading downwards to the lake which all the students currently surrounded. If he wasn't with her, if he hadn't been with her that night then surely he would be down at the tournament...

* * *

Darkness surrounded me as I glanced about my prison. This place; no windows, cold and dank smelt of mildew and rotting wood. . . was it to be my new home now? For how long had I even been here, it felt like nothing more than an hour had passed since I'd been dragged away into darkness . . . and apparently it was a quite literal darkness of which I spoke.

After Kevin, if that was even his real name and the other _things _dragged me away from the clearing my memories of what happened seemed to have faded... had I passed out, or been knocked unconscious? How'd I ever manage to wind up here – wherever 'here' was..?

Was this what my _friendship _with the traitor was leading to the entire time? Smuggling me off and throwing me in such a bleak pit of a dungeon?

_If this is what it's like to be a Slytherin, living in the basement the whole time then no wonder they're all so bloody miserable! _

I heard a clatter of footsteps from above, glancing up I could see cracks in the flooring, whereby the only semblance of light shown through. "What is this place?" I whispered aloud.

"Funny you should ask," gasping I whirled around, coming face to face with the very 'boy' who'd taken me here.

"What've you done? Who are you - _really?"_

"You know who I am," he responded devilishly, creeping out of the shadows he'd been concealing himself to. "Kevin, your 'dear' school friend."

Backing away I fumbled around in my pockets, _my wand where had my bloody wand gone?_

"You won't find it. We're not that stupid, you know."

"Right," I straightened up. "But you _Kevin _are no_ friend _of mine._"_

"Well, I would hope not," he chuckled, a dangerous smirk playing at his lips. "I mean, really? But the cover worked well enough I suppose, don't you think? After all, you fell right into the master's plan, and it seems he's got everything right where he wants it now... it is only a matter of time until it all... clicks into place."

The distance between the two of us was shrinking as my backward steps faltered. "What're you talking about, what _plan?"_

"Come now," he said, glancing at the ceiling. "There is enough of a gap for you to see for yourself. It's not like it will matter now... will it?"

My eyes wandered upwards, onto the open cracks in the ceiling... cautiously and whilst still keeping a watchful eye on my assailant I pulled myself up atop a dark wooden barrel to get a better look: above us was a dusty room, full of men and women clad in death eaters masks and garb... in their midst sat a high backed chair but I couldn't get a proper look at what sat upon it.

A cold hand snaked itself around my ankle, and yanked me from my perch. Yelping I tumbled to the dirty floor in a heap, a cloud of dust kicking up around me. "Bastard," I coughed. "You bloody, royal git! How could you! You work for them?"

Scoffing he sat back against the barrel, arms folded across his chest. "You stupid girl, you simply don't get it do you? If wizards rule rather than pesky muggles than we'd all be free, there would be no need for hiding. No one would ever truly be sick, what's so wrong with that?"

"_HE _is dead. As in_ kaput, _fini;_no more," _I growled. "And you warped followers of his so obviously have no brains of your own! He would have them all killed! He would have all the impure of us locked away, or worse. You wouldn't gain freedom – if that's what you've all been told then he'd simply said it to win you over, onto his side. But if he'd won you'd all have been wiped out too! You're not part of his race, and so you would have been disposed of as well, don't you get it? He was sick, twisted... insane!"

"You really don't shut up do you?"

Huffing I pushed myself off the ground, glaring into his glowing stare. "You disgust me. And whatever _this _is it won't work. Jason will find me, I promise you that."

"That's just it though, isn't it? He will find you... and then, well, it will have worked perfectly."

"What?" I uttered, my step staggered, my body froze. "Why...?"

"Shhh," he hushed, leaning forwards. I couldn't move away, he was too close... far too close; I felt his breath on my neck. "And when he does, the master has promised his brothers of the night a little... _snack. Until _then, my dear..._cheerio!"_

He turned away, leaving me stumbling after his words as he slammed the cellar door behind him, the lock sliding into place. "Wait!" I screamed. "Kevin! Please, Kevin! Why do you want Jason, what do they want with him?"

* * *

He hadn't shown his face at the tournament... So the question was to become; was he too overpowered by the shadows, or had he been one of them?

The nights began to drift into days, the days into nights... and still there was no word from Liz. I'd tried to contact her family, but they too were out of reach. And so I sit here, wondering... raking my brain for a reason, for a clue, alone once again in the library.

Dumbledore had failed to find anything in the forest; there was still no evidence or sign of the events which took place. All he'd told me was that if there'd previously been vampires in the woods they were gone. The centaurs hadn't caught sight of anything, and nor had they seen a vampire in days . . . So I sat here; surrounded by book after book on the vampires, their societies... and still I found nothing that would link her disappearance to the forest or its inhabitants.

The glowing eyes were all I could make sense of, the only thing which pointed to vampires, the only thing which linked Kevin to her abduction. And yet, vampire or not, no trace of the shadows were found... no trail... nothing.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't seen Lisa walking into the Library or heading towards me. She sat in front of me, and cleared her throat . . . she looked awful; eyes red and puffy, fidgeting constantly... always on edge; I could relate. I could understand her pain, better than anyone else suppose. "Hey," she muttered stiffly. "Any word?"

I shook my head, hair swishing back and forth. "No, nothing. They haven't found _anything."_

"Oh," drawing a shaking breath she slumped back in her seat, lifting her knees up to her chin, hugging them tightly. "I'm sorry but... people are beginning to ask questions Jason; we have to tell them sometime!"

I nodded, my eyes closing tight. "Right, 'course. It's been a week since... right..."

"I can do it," she said quickly. "Tell them I mean. I can tell the other kids... but I think that some of them should hear it from you too. Luna and her friends in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw I can take care of, even Hermione, Ron and Harry. But – if you want to tell someone there are still Fred and George, they'll need to hear it from someone close to her I think. You're the closest... but I could still do it if you wanted, it wouldn't be too too much trouble..."

"No," I cut her off. "I'll tell them, I'll tell whoever I can... you take care of who ever asks I s'ppose."

"She'll be okay Jason, if it was Kevin... he's not evil, he wouldn't actually hurt her"

"Good thing one of us is an optimist..."

* * *

"Oi," someone called after me as I made my way into the dining hall, turning I saw Fred, or George? Jump up from their seat at the long table. "Frost, where's your better half run off to?"

"When he says better," another voice chipped in from a nearby crowd. "He _really _means it."

"Fred, George," I greeted; god I suppose this was it was it? Off to tell everyone and anyone who asked... so be it. "She's..."

"You know, we're thinking of coming up with something that actually makes a cat grab your tongue. That way when people can't speak, like now..."

"They'll have a reason for it and will be able to honestly say a cat had their tongue!"

"Its genius, it is."

I glance at them both; fools, both of them... how do you tell someone you hardly know that a mutual friend may be gone forever? Or worse... dead? "Well I assure you, it's not a 'cat' . . . but this isn't a good place to talk about this – even the halls are quieter..."

"Good a place as any," Fred chipped in cheerily. "Although if you don't spit it out now,"

Chiming in George finished his sentence with a grin on his face, eyes sparkling with mischief as usual; "We'll be forced to, well, force you to spit it out. We want to know where our schemer has run off too! We need her in exacting one of our plans... but if anyone asks you heard nothing about 'a plan'."

"In fact," Fred continued grinning. "If they ask, we were never here – you heard and saw _nothing."_

"She didn't run off anywhere," I snapped dryly; I couldn't deal with their attitudes now... I should have had Lisa deal with these two... "She was taken, she's in danger and Dumbledore and the Staff are trying to find out the rest."

"What?" Both of them mirrored each other's reactions, speaking in synch – in all actuality it was really quite an eerie thing to see, that is, if you thought too much about it. "Whata' you mean 'taken'," one asked.

"By whom?" The other pressed.

"Basically," I said, straining to keep my emotions in check as my jaw flexed and clenched, teeth threatening to grind in anger, my hands bawling up into fists at my side. "She was kidnapped, and either Kevin is involved or he too was somehow taken by these... shadow things..."

The twins stood their gaping, completely silenced by my news. We stood there, the three of us, silent as stone long enough to draw attention from those nearby. How long it was, before either of us finally spoke I'm not sure... I'd drifted back into my thoughts again, effectively losing track of the situation.

"Here we thought you where the 'big bad' in her life," Fred muttered, humourlessly. "But all along it was that stupid_ goth kid... oh if I see him around – ever, I'll be sure to give him a piece of my mind."_

"Believe me," George murmured. "Our minds aren't too pretty when they're in this state either..."

I nodded stonily, "Yeah, I'll second that... look, if you want, I'll keep you guys up to date, or... something..."

After a brief nod to the twins I wandered off to the Slytherin's, they'd all been silent as the grave since the incident with Draco, and now it was about a billion times worse; I didn't know what to make of it, in a way their reaction to everything that'd happened was suspicious... but they also might simply be proving to me that they where human and did in fact have those big red muscles we like to call hearts in their _cold _chests.

* * *

I don't know how many days have passed... my body feels weak and so cold. This damp dark prison of mine leaves little to track the time or days with. The only light which I've seen comes from above, the cracks in the thick, old wooden floor boards... but there are no windows here, nothing but concrete walls and floor...

I sat here, hugging my legs in the corner of the room, hidden within the shadows. These shadowed states where not simply outside and around me; my mind was riddled with darkness... "Why am I here," I whispered aloud – the simplistic sound of my own voice was all I'd heard for... I don't even know how long. What do they want, those people, up there above the floors? They're familiar in a way which makes my stomach sick. The way they scheme and talk... it's like they're _his but __he is dead, gone..._

Kevin hadn't returned. After the first night, when he'd brought me to this cage of mine, he'd not come back... leaving me only with that dark thought that somehow, in some twisted fashion, this all linked back to Jason...

"Jason," I whispered for what seemed like the millionth time. What I'd give to see him again... and what I'd give to make sure he'd never fall into this trap... I'd give my all if it took it; to make sure they didn't get what they so obviously wanted, I'd give my life before I let them take him off to this place too.

A million times I'd thought it now; I was there only leverage... but if I was not here... they'd have none.

So I sit here, staring out at the wooden ceiling, at the darkened cracks where light would soon pour through... _it must be night. _I thought, as my eyes fluttered shut, against the darkness and the cold... gladly accepting the memories of warmth and love that sleep would offer, in hopes of refuge.

* * *

It was the first night since that I'd taken time to lay down, the first break I'd taken from plotting, and researching since she'd been taken... my mind had simply not allowed me to sleep, and finally I had chosen to retire to bed, and try and force myself to succumb to the extreme fatigue which plagued me. At long last, as I lay in the darkness, staring at the chiselled ceiling I, finally, fell asleep. . . .

_In a dark house my feet moved of their own accord as I stood in the shadows, watching a twisted little man crouch over an old high backed chair. It's back faced me..._

_"The-the master wants to know, if it is working..?" _

_Then the twisted little man's eye landed on me, he smirked psychotically and clapped his hands _

_"At last... he has come back to us..." _

_I still couldn't move, my limbs held in place, moving upon their own accord... I felt myself smirk ruefully at the man before me. But my movements were not mine..._

_"Is...it working... worm tail... has he come... home-to-me?" The voice emerged from the chair, sick and wheezing, a coughing fit erupted from it... but I still could not see it. _

_As my heart began to race, my feet frozen to the ground I heard that echoing scream reverberate though the room, through my mind and through my heart. My eyes, turned from the high backed chair to the floorboards beneath my feet, to the shadows which appeared to... illuminate through the cracks..._

_The darkened cracks began to shake violently, the house seemed to twist and turn, the sound of old wood protesting to the violent forces which stressed it, weathering it down. And the cracks began to widen; inside I could make out shadows more clearly, separate they where, individuals and so many shadows... and one light... one bright and fiery light which shown pleadingly and valiantly against the engrossing darkness. _

_"Wormtail, get the boy," a wheezing, coughing voice sputtered and spat. Pulling my eyes and mind back to the room in which I stood, as the floor continued to separate. "He is here Wormtail; alas, the missing piece has been brought back unto its proper place." _

_That voice, which sounded more like a snake than a man hissed with a slick and yet rough vibrato... and beneath me the shadows still preceded, and that precious light was growing dimmer – dampened by those which it fought... _

_Spindly hands seemed to grab at my arms, and shoulders, pulling me up... away from the fury raging beneath, as we glided back across the floor, back out of the shadows I'd hidden in; back towards the thing in the chair... _

_"Jason!" I heard a whisper, so soft it could have been the wind through an autumn forest... the fire; the fiery light was no light! My eyes met the frightened green ones which bore up at me from the growing, stretching cracks underneath us... red hair tousled across the face, liquid red; seeping down her neck... blood._

_"Liz!" I called, over and over as I pulled and tried to release myself from the hands which lay upon me, those fingers, which felt as if they were perpetually digging down to the very bone in my arms, into the marrow of my shoulders and neck... "Liz!" I call again... _

_Nothing is there; hands are gone, the floor fallen away, the walls blown away. My eyes meet the red ones which belong to the thing... it exuded evil; taste it in the air, feel it rise within your lungs... Between fits of coughing laughter circles about in the air, pure sick chaos writhes within... and all around... _

I woke with a jolt, a scream on the tip of my tongue; lungs heaving, sweat pouring as I gasped for air. I felt as if I had been drowning, seconds away from death... Rolling over I fell to the floor, I scrambled up, stumbling frantically as I rushed into the washroom, to the mirror and the sink basin. Bracing myself against the edge of the sink, my cold clammy hands gripping its damp rim, I stared into the red eyes which bore back at me in the glassy surface. "No," I breathed, unable to look away... "No; not again." I blinked, but they did not dissipate... burning strong as they stared eerily back, into my core, into my soul. . .

Was that place, that dark room in that old house where she was? Where the shadows were... and where I would be? My eyes still shown red in the darkness as I began to splash water upon my face, into my eyes as it stung with an icy fury. . . Ice... Where were my own icy eyes? What thing was within, staring back through my own . . . Red, red staring back, deep as oceans, liquid; dark as blood. . . "Jeepers, creepers," I murmured. "Where'd you get those eyes?"

* * *

**AN: REVIEW =D**

**I hope you have enjoyed this - it was a tough one to write. **


	56. Chapter 54: Calm, Before the Storm

**So, I got a job, have a potential second job for weekends and stuff and maybe maybe a third job between now and when my actual actual 'summer' fulltime employment starts. Thus I am looking for a horse to buy, and part-board with Lisa/Badger. I'm thinking of horse names as I type now, if you have any suggestions let me know. Right now we're looking at a dark gun metal grey horse who we want to name Riddle =) and yeah, after the 'oh so loved' Tommy boy ;) **

**Hope you like the chapter, it's sort of a 'calm before the storm' chapter... in fact that's a much better name for it... hold on I'm changing the name of the chapter... - . . . dooone. It had been called 'Seek You Out' but this works better, I think. More . . . fitting. **

**Anywho, enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 54:

Calm, Before the Storm

* * *

The days grow longer, and hope seems to fade. It's been nearly a month now, since the eve of her disappearance, and yet no news has been heard. Nothing, not even a whisper. The eyes, which seem only to appear after the dreams – which have steadily become more detailed – appear to be an omen . . . one which I cannot yet make sense of, and the thought of them staring back at me makes my stomach curl.

With a heavy heart I walked the halls, another day... the oak doors of the great hall loomed in front of me as I strode through their grand archway. Glancing around the hall it didn't take me long to spot them; the ones which had been avoiding my presence since Liz's capture. . . or maybe it was since I'd attacked Draco? _Either way, the avoiding was getting... suspicious, it wasn't like them. _

Nicole and Draco, along with Blaise and the other Slytherins sat closely huddled together, whispering devilishly amongst themselves. I stood behind them, twirling my wand in hand, waiting for one to look up. Inevitably Pansy caught sight of me, choking mildly on her pumpkin juice, "What's he doing here," she drawled, in her high pitched voice. "Looming about like a damn goblin."

"Seems I've a bone to pick with you lot, once again," I smirked mirthlessly, as I watched her glare waver a bit and then turned my attention to Blaise. "I seem to recall you having something to do with the last time _something_ happened to Liz, don't you?"

"Look, Frost," Malfoy said, his voice laden with malice. "We don't associate ourselves with blood traitors, let alone traitors to Salazar Slytherin and his legacy; our house."

"That's just lovely and so very grand, but don't you recall why your arm doesn't quite work as well as it used to Malfoy? Would you like me to remind you?"

He shifted uncomfortably, a twisted sneer playing upon his lips.

"Frost," Blaise hissed sharply, drawing my attention back to him once again. "I hear rumours that you've risen to practicing _real_ magic, does the power thrill you?"

How did he know that, I wondered, my calm confidence phased by his knowledge. Collectively they donned the same 'Slytherin' sneer, obviously knowing full well what Blaise was talking about. "I can promise you one thing Zabini; I've been taught well – so if I were you I'd be holding my tongue, and speaking only when spoken to."

A snicker arose from them. "You really think that by learning what you might'ave learned in the last few weeks that you'd better us in a duel? We've been learning it from the masters since we were born you fool. You've got no power we can't handle."

"Seems to me," I muttered nonchalantly. "That Draco here had a mighty hard time handling it – did you hear him whine like a little," I glanced at Parkinson. "Like a _pansy_ after his injury? No wonder your father's so ashamed of you Draco; he hoped to have a son who would reflect his 'greatness', and instead he got you, a little _girl_ who can't hold her own in a fight."

Malfoy jumped up from his seat, his fist swung high, though in my opinion it looked more like he was flailing uncoordinatedly towards me. I stepped back, and instead of his fist hitting me he underestimated how far he could lunge whilst still within the bench and fell quite ungracefully upon his face. Nicole jumped up, a frightened look upon her face as she quickly shot me a glare before stooping down to her boyfriend.

I stood back, laughing loudly, along with other students who'd seen the failed attempt at protecting his honour. "Really," I chuckled. "That was priceless, you blatantly proved me right!"

"Jason," Nicole scolded angrily. "You've become a right prick, you know that? First dark magic, now sinking this low as to taunt people you once called friends? What Liz would say if only she could see you now..."

"Get off," Malfoy hissed, shoving Nicole back. She stumbled and fell towards me, without a second thought I reached out and caught the small girl before she could hit the ground. "I don't need help from a _girl!_ I'm a man – and can take care of myself, don't you know your place?" He brushed himself off and stomped out of the great hall. The others filed out behind him.

Straightening Nicole up, on her feet I couldn't help but give her an apologetic look. "What," she murmured. "Stop looking at me like that – I'm not a wounded dog!"

"Yet he treats you as such."

Huffing she too straightened her robes, with a haughty look. "Look Jason," she said. "It may not look like he cares, but he does. He does everything he can to win his father's approval and love and I'm all he's got."

I shrugged. "Well the Nicole who used to be my friend, she deserved better. In your own words 'what would Liz say if she could see you now', allowing yourself to be treated like a bloody mistress. God Nikki, is it worth it? What satisfaction can you possibly get from letting him walk all over you like that? You're more like me and Liz than any of them; yet you betray your true friends simply for popularity and for what, to be treated like a damn dog?"

"It's not like that!" She fumed, but the stricken look within her eyes seemed to say differently. "He loves me, tells me so all the time! We're going to make it through this, he's just dealing with a lot of pressure right now, that's all..."

"Arlighty," I sighed. "If it's just pressure. But... Nicole you know they were involved in Elizabeth's fathers' death, and Draco attacked Liz... and now she's been dragged off to god knows where... If it was really them, who had her taken, could you live with yourself knowing that, could you live with yourself if she never returned?"

"I," her voice wavered as she adverted her gaze, no longer looking me in the eye. "I – I don't know anything. Nor do they – we've nothing to do with it Jason. I'd tell you if I could, but we've nothing to do with it. I'm sorry – you should... check the profit, I heard it mentions something about it. It's become rather big really; school might be in danger..."

Shoving the paper into my hands she stalked out of the great hall, no doubt running back to her bloody pompous Malfoy. "What was that all about?" Lisa stood curiously behind me, Luna beside her.

"Uhm," I said, my eyes glancing down at the paper; it's heading read '_Kidnapping at Hogwarts'_. "Just Slytherins being Slytherins I suppose."

Luna leaned forwards, glancing at the paper. "Aren't you one too?" She asked in a 'far away voice'.

"No," I answered sarcastically. "I just dress like this because it's so much more fun."

"Oh..."

"I'm joking."

"Oh?"

Lisa rolled her eyes and took to standing beside me as I unfolded the profit and read the 'latest news'.

_Kidnapping at Hogwarts, by Ritta Skeeter... _

_Seems our favourite school might not be so safe after all, a student, a young helpless girl (Elizabeth M. Martin) was taken, right from underneath Albus Dumbledor's nose. Is the great wizard losing his touch on more than just reality these days? It seems he isn't able to look after all those precious little ones anymore, what will the parents say? _

_The public fears that with the impending TriWizard Tournament the school is risking too much in the name of 'knowlege, education, magic and fun'. I tell you, it won't be long until someone dies there next. _

_In the last few years Hogwarts has proven to become increasingly unsafe, and unfit under the so called 'protection of the greatest wizards in history'. Well, let's look at what pesky things these great protectors have let in... _

It jabbered on about the events in the last few years, and then wound it's way back to the present...

_The missing Miss Martin lost her Father, Leonard Martin, this year in late August during the attack on the World Cup, and now she too may be facing grave danger. Our sources tell us that no one has of yet been able to reach the Martin family to notify them; could they too have fallen victim to the same fate as those family members referred to above? What mysteries lay within the history of the Martin family, and why has **someone** taken such an obvious and keen interest in her and her dear family? _

_And on a more important note; are your own children safe within Hogwart's 'beloved' walls? _

Lisa swore loudly. "The damn women, she writes the most idiotic things! She hardly even focussed on the facts, I mean really. She's a journalist, yet the entire thing was biased and left out any real information... just... pointed fingers at Hogwarts."

I crumpled it up angrily and shoved it onto the long table. "Yeah," I growled. "She's just peachy..."

"You know," Luna chimed in. "I've been hearing stories, that the vampires are taking sides."

"What?" we asked in unison.

"My father, he told me to keep an eye out for any of the on my evening walks – when I go looking for nargles and such... sometimes they only come out at night you see, and so my Father told me that he heard the Vampires are disappearing everywhere, and when they do turn up they always seem different somehow, so he figures that they're taking sides... says its time another war might come – maybe it'll be with the Fea this time, do you think? Anyways that's why they've all been disappearing; preparing for some sort of war some people are saying..."

"Are the bumblebees involved?"Lisa asked jokingly.

"Actually," Luna began again, her eyes glazing over ever so slightly. _Here we go again_, I thought. "Maybe, I mean... every time you see a bumblebee it really seems like it's actually listening to you, you know? Like when you speak, it likes to move in front of you, whizzing about and such? Maybe they've turned into some sort of spy... or maybe they're really the Fea and they're going to one day rule over us with –"

"Honey?" I asked sarcastically, my impatience getting the best of me.

"Well, I don't know how that would work... unless they had a form of poison in the honey – maybe that's why the vampires are involved?"

"To poison the honey?" Lisa asked, a little perplexed.

"Well, it might sound crazy – but I'm sure if you where a muggle you'd think this entire world we now live in was a make belief and silly story. Wouldn't you?"

We nodded slowly. "Sure," I murmured. "Sure. The bumblebees will one day rule the world and Vampires will be their right hand men . . . that's – that's exactly the same as having magicians, you're right Luna."

"Wizards," Luna piped up.

"Right, Wizards."

"And witches," Lisa added giving us both a slightly reproachful look. "What? You two shouldn't be sexist in your classifications, even if they might be in the context of sarcasm and fantastical ideas about bees."

"Bumble Bees," Luna smiled sweetly. "They're not just any bees, they're Bumble Bees."

"Okay," I sighed. "So I miss Liz, if not only for the_ slightly _more sane conversations we have with one another."

* * *

Would it be right to think there wasn't much hope anymore? I mean, if it was in the muggle world than people, by this point, would already be thinking the worst, wouldn't they? Statements would be issued about how people were sorry for the family's loss, and inevitably the police who'd been investigating would begin to back off, and focus on 'more pressing' matters...

The teachers seemed to stop meeting as often, or in the very least when they did meet I wasn't informed about what had been discussed. If anything I'd get a somewhat cryptic response somewhere along the lines of "We're taking care of it the best we can, until then I'd advise you to stay in a normal routine and stay on top of your schoolwork."

Typical teacher approach; 'Oh yeah, even though you're experiencing immense feelings of loss and grief and have extreme difficulty concentrating it'd be bloody great for the both of us if you could do well in my class, alright mate? Good on you!'

Sickening really... I mean, Moody was the only one here, in this entire school who didn't treat me like 'just another student' and my detentions soon became the best parts of my days as I decided that one day, even if Liz never was found, I would find the people that took her and make them wish they'd never set foot on Hogwarts grounds that or any other night.

The rumours in the paper continued to circulate, and even the quibbler posted something, which I have a suspicion had something to do with Luna... seeing as it was detailing how the Bumblebees and Vampires where consorting against the Wizarding World.

And as I mentioned before, the red eyes kept appearing... only they'd never last very long... long enough to be fairly unsettling, but at least no one else ever saw them, yet . . . I suppose. I had to wonder; what if they just... stayed there one day, right there in the big old sockets, replacing where my own eyes – the ones I knew and well, was fairly acquainted with?

On the other hand... it would be a fun and fairly useful tool on the intimidation side of things...

Nicole hadn't spoken to me since the day in the Great Hall, and the other Slytherins continued to avoid me like the plague. In fact, I'd meant to ask how they managed to stay out of sight for so long, seeing as we where after all in the same bloody dormitories.

But as the days passed I found myself slowly losing grip on that which set me apart from those very Slytherins which I hated so much. I was constantly in a dark mood, and began to revel more and more in the dark arts... beginning to read more and more books on them at the Library, outside of detention hours. Moody didn't seem to notice, thankfully, as I tried my best to conceal this from him during our sessions, for fear he might call them to an end.

Potions continued as usual, partners as dull as ever, and as stupid as ever too. Did no one else know how to brew a potions? Apparently not;

One Friday, two weeks before the final tournament I was paired up with Neville for a potions test... by the end of it he'd ruined the entire thing within the few seconds it took me to pull out our vial from my school bag. I wanted to ring his neck, but, I refrained of course... seeing as he honestly seemed like a decent guy, other than his obvious inability to do much of anything useful.

"What did you do," I growled violently as I eyed the horrific scene of our previously perfect potion literally burn through the caldron. "Neville, I swear... if I fail this class because of you!"

"I-I-I just, just stirred it. Like-like you s-said to," he protested, his voice reaching an all new record high octave. "It-it j-just s-started t-to fizzle... and th-then..."

"Melted through the caldron?"

"Y-yeah..."

I threw the vile violently back into my bag, hearing it shatter upon impact with by books. "You," I pointed in his face. "Are _never_ to touch my potions again, _ever._"

"I-it was our p-potion th-though," he was staring at the tip of my finger, eyes crossed as he stuttered and teetered backwards on his stool.

"Hmph," I indignantly replied. "I don't care, if you'd simply left it to me and agreed to getting the damn vial yourself than we would have passed with a bloody hundred percent! But no, no; instead we're settling for what now? Yes, that's right, a giant bloody zero on one of our _finale_ practical tests!"

Stomping out of the class I told him to clean up his mess as I headed down to the Library for my spare period.

* * *

"Hey, Jason, listen," Lisa said as she sat down beside me that evening at dinner, closely followed by Luna. "I can't stay long, have to meet Harry in a few, but have you gotten any news about Liz lately? I tried to contact her family but without a telephone it's not really worth it..."

"No," I replied the worry in my voice was evident. "And... just – just keep trying I guess, I would too but... I honestly never knew her family very well, and you've known her so much longer than me – I figure it'll be easier... maybe with the news in the Profits they'll contact the school themselves?"

Luna shook her head, "No, no one else in her family is magical, her brother never inherited the 'magical genes' and the rest of her family, that're around are all muggles."

"Yeah," Lisa agreed. "Her dad, he was muggle born; her and him where the only ones really, that I know of... so, they won't be able to get a hold of a Daily Profit – and it's not like her disappearance has been aired on the muggle news... they won't know."

"Okay, then we keep trying, it's all we can do at this point," I said. "Go, have a nice night I suppose... I've – I've got everything else covered, promise."

Lisa smiled sadly as she and Luna bid me goodnight, heading off to their own tables.

I'd figure it out, eventually . . . I'd get her back, it wasn't an option but a fact, a determined decision I'd made...

* * *

"What do you mean you're going to 'hold back on the search?" I hissed angrily. "You've just given up haven't you? Well, I should have guessed it – your bloody tournament is top priority, compared to that a girl's life means nothing."

They'd told me that they had made no progress and that until something else 'useful' turned up they were 'taking a step back' from the events, leaving it 'on the back burner' so to speak.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss Jason Frost, but there is nothing more we can do at this point, as we have told you before the tournament must continue, and tomorrow is the eve of the final challenge," Dumbledore said softly, as if a soft tone of voice would make this all better. "After which we may focus our attention solely upon her disappearance and finding the location of her remaining family... but you must understand, the work we do is tedious and difficult, I fear that if we lose proper control over these final days we may risk the safety of more of our students. This you must understand Jason."

"But, but how can you simply ignore the fact that you've all proved utterly useless thus far and now, now you're completely turning your back on her!"

"No," he said, his voice still as calm and smooth as ever. "We would never turn our backs upon any of our students. But for a while, our attentions are required elsewhere, I am not asking your permission, simply for your understanding. What the school does with its time is my business, and my choice, you will accept this and I hope one day will understand why such decisions must be made."

"You people make me sick, claiming to be the greatest wizards around, when really you can't even multitask!"

I pushed my way out of his office, taking the spiral steps two at a time; my temper was spiking high once again as I realised how utterly useless magic could be when those who wielded it possessed little to no desire to actually put it to use.

Tomorrow, and the next few days... it may seem like a small amount of time but Merlin only knows what things could happen between now and the end of this god forsaken tournament.

No more would I take a safe approach to the dark arts, I would not fear losing myself in their power, if it was up to me to do a job I'd entrusted them to complete, then I would do it right.

* * *

**AN: Sooo, whatcha think? The next chapter his halfway written, and should be up soon. This is the third last chapter of the fourth year, the next will be the second last and the one after will be the tail end of the fourth year. =D Who wuda thunk it? Here I thought I'd never finish the fourth year! **

**Reveiw pwease? =D *blink-blink***

**This story shalt be back in a few days time, I have much planned for the next chapter, and much already written. **


	57. Chapter 55: Seek you out, Flay you alive

**So, You already know what's been going down in my life from the previous chapter's authors notes so let's cut to the chase, shall we?**

**Enjoy! (and review?)**

* * *

Chapter 55:

Seek you out, Flay you alive

* * *

The school was all a jitter, no one seemed to sleep that night – like children on Christmas Eve they stayed up, eyes wide as they fascinated about the next day, as they revelled in their excitement. But that evening for me was one in which I lay awake not with excitement, but resentment and contempt for the powerful wizards who put on this 'show.'

The trees had bloomed, or where blooming, by this point... it had been months now since she'd been taken and still; nothing. . .

I stalked down to the great hall that morning in a sour and volatile mood as the true reality of the situation was finally beginning to set in. Shooting a deathly glare at the teachers table as I made my way to my own. Once again the jittering sounds of excitement produced by the students caused my mind to only darken more – this was _not_ a time for celebration in my opinion. It was a time of failure and weakness.

With all that I'd learned now, from Moody, my books and even from some of my classes I swore that I would not be weak, that if I were given the chance to prove it I would valiantly prove my strength, knowledge and power in the dark arts... to some degree it felt like a slight burden, but on the other hand it made me feel control over everything.

"Frost," Nicole called, sneaking away from her usual groupies to intercept my on my way to the table. "I've thought about what you said, a bit, and... well, you're right – to a certain degree. . ."

I smirked at her, "What do you intend to do about it then?"

"Uhm, I don't know... try and get Draco to stop following Blaise around like a lost puppy and ditch their stupid group? Don't worry; I'll come up with something..."

"Good luck with that," I muttered, rolling my eyes a little; Draco would likely never leave. "What if he won't go? Will you be untrue to yourself and stay with the git?"

"I – I haven't quite thought that through yet . . . and hey, nor is it any of your business really! But – but I'll make him choose! Them or me, he loves me, he'll obviously choose me..."

"Obviously," I muttered again, pushing past her and sitting down; pouring myself some cereal and milk. "Again, good luck with it Nicole, I hope – for your sake – you're right."

"What have you been up to anyways, what without your better half?" She asked, plopping down on the bench beside me, arms folded under her chin as she rested tiredly upon the table top.

"Searching, and learning, trying my best to find some sort of clue, and inevitably being the only one doing so." Once again I shot a glare towards the teachers.

"Who do you think will win tonight?" She asked carelessly casting aside the previous topic.

"Don't care," I shrugged, pushing my breakfast around with a spoon, my apatite not quite there. "All I want to do today is continue searching..."

"Still haven't given up?"

I hesitated in my response; ". . . No, how could I?"

"I've... kind of given up... but – Jason. I think, I think somehow the Death Eaters are involved, I've heard whispers, they don't entirely trust me anymore but I've... heard rumours that they're plotting again, and the last time that happened – like you said – Liz's father was murdered. Maybe by accident, maybe not... but do you really think it's just a coincidence?"

Setting my spoon down, finally giving up on my breakfast I toyed with the thought. "But, I'm certain it was Vampires who took her..."

"Vampires?"

"Kevin, to be precise."

"Kevin? Really? Damn... that's... unexpected."

"Why is it unexpected, I'd expected he was up to something since the start."

"'Course you did," she muttered, a bit humorously. "Because he was winning over Liz when she started drifting away from you, he was stealing your best friend. So it's no wonder you never trusted the git."

Sighing I stood up, "I'm . . . going for a walk, you're welcome to join if you're bored of the twits you usually follow around."

"Thanks, but I have to... I don't really think I should – like I said, already not trusted over here, if they see me hanging with you anymore things might go more, well, wrong."

"I suppose. Good luck with your masterful plan to win 'the old Draco' back."

* * *

The hours in the day dwindled on, until there was little to nothing left before the tournament. Dusk was settling over the valley and lake, and soon, soon the very thing I wanted nothing to do with was to begin.

I walked the lake shoreline, tossing stones into its deep black waters moodily. "Grown Wizards," I hissed. "Playing _games_."

I ran out of rocks around the time I heard the distinct sounds of cheers and whistles, accompanied by music... to be completely honest, part of me was a _little_ interested. It seemed silly to stand here whipping rocks into the lake, alone and grumpy when I could be alone and grumpy while watching four students march off towards potential death and total self destruction. With a defeated sigh I began to wander my way over to the maze and the loud crowd. "So be it."

I never reached the tournament, in fact I never got close. Upon my way past the school Professor Moody quite literally jumped up in front of me, his one eye squinting suspiciously at me. "What're you doin' out her boy? Don't you want'a watch the festivities?"

"Actually, no I hadn't."

"Hah – nor do I," he gave me a mangled grin, or I supposed it was a grin? "You've excelled well in the dark arts; soon you'll be a master – natural talent I tell you!"

"Yeah," I sighed, sarcastically continuing. "Do you mind? I was brooding grumpily about life before you popped up here."

"Do you want to know where your friend is?"

My heart skipped a few beats, my whole body frozen in place, eyes wide. "What?" I asked hoarsely. "You – you know where Liz is?"

"Yes, yes we found out recently, I told the Head Master it shouldn't wait, but he insisted... well, I can break a few rules it's not like I've never done it before, eh. So, I figured with your developed skill and my experience we could go, and get her now. Unless you'd rather wait for Dumbledore and the others to finish playing games with people's lives?"

A fire in my stomach seemed to scream '_no, no this is shifty; Dumbledore wouldn't ignore news like this.'_ But my mind seemed to have little control over my actions as I nodded slowly and jerkily. "Yeah," I managed. "Let's do it."

* * *

We were in his office; he was shuffling through some drawers, frantically searching for a 'port key', I knew what it was but what I couldn't fathom was how he'd lost it! Disorganized kooky wizard... I stood impatiently in the doorway, fidgeting around constantly.

"If you want something to busy yourself with look for an old magnifying glass, it's got to be here someplace..."

"Magnifying glass?" I asked, eyes travelling over the piles of junk in the office. "Like the thing muggles use?"

"The very same," he muttered, ducking down awkwardly beneath the desk.

As I reluctantly began shifting things about I noticed, on the back of the door, a large coat, out of one of the pockets protruded exactly what I was looking for. "Sir," I began. "I think I've found it."

"Ah," He said, straightening up with that same twisted grin. "Toss the bugger over here, would you?"

"Wont – wont it transport me, if I touch it?"

"Shouldn't, it's not turned on yet."

"You... need to 'turn it on'," I echoed feeling stupid. "Really?"

Rolling his eyes he motioned at me to pass it over. "Come boy; don't waste time with stupid questions!"

"Right," I reached into the pocket, and as my hand grasped the cool glass surface I felt as if someone grabbed me by the nape of the neck and yanked back with such suddenness and strength that the wind was knocked out of me. I was unsure of what to do, let it go? _If I let it go, will I... fall to my doom?_ I thought nervously, trying to focus on the spinning, twisting world around me.

"Ouch," I snapped, it felt as if the damn thing had sent and electric current through my hand, in a sudden and ill-calculated response I let go of the small object.

The already spiraling world began to become less and less 'blurred' as it focussed into view and the turning motions slowed abruptly; I could see ground... but it was advancing . . . towards me..?

"Awe shit," I gasped out, right before impact. Tumbling upon the 'soft' grass I was grateful that the ground was slightly wet and soggy.

I pushed myself up, glancing around at the cold, darkness; a graveyard! I was in a graveyard. I didn't have to ponder _how_ I'd managed to get here; I knew how... the port key. The Magnifying glass was an active port key...

Some five feet ahead of my sprawled and battered self lay the very device which had landed me so harshly here, resting against an old and broken gravestone. "Professor Moody," I whispered desperately, hoping and wishing that we'd both somehow ended up here.

Was this where Liz was? Was this the place he'd meant to bring me to? So many questions circled round and round inside my head, the most predominant of which was the impending; _if the port key was here, would Moody be able to get here, or was I alone?_

Scanning the dark, stretching hills around me I spotted, in the distance, an old house... an unexpected feeling swarmed into my body, nearly knocking me back to the ground. _I knew that place,_ I thought._ Somehow I know this place._...

Images; the old room, the high backed chair, the voice, the dark figure... the floorboards, Liz, and the red eyes clouded my vision as I stumbled unknowingly forwards, down the hill and towards the looming house.

As my mind and vision seemed to settle, and clear I steadied myself against a large headstone; its base was one of the largest near, atop it loomed a magnificent and imposing figure of what appeared to be the Grim Reaper, or something of the sort. "Who would. . ." my voice trailed off as my fingers traced against the weathered inscription. "Riddle." I read aloud . . . my voice faltering a bit as the names meaning sank in.

I stepped forwards, away from the ominous grave and into a clear patch of earth. That's when it hit me, literally hit me! I went flying, propelled by the force of impact; two other's had apparently joined my odd adventure in the graveyard. Groaning I rolled over and quickly scrambled to my feet. "Harry?" I asked the shock evident in my voice as I lowered my wand. "Cedric?"

_What? What were they doing here? How had they even gotten here? The tournament; they were supposed to be at the tournament! _

"Frost?" They both echoed back to me, obviously none of us had expected to be seeing the other. "What – what is this place?" Cedric continued to asked "Where are we?" His voice sounded thin and strained as he took short and deep breaths.

"I haven't the faintest clue," I said, glancing around once more – my eyes once again landing on the house outlined in the distance.

"I – I've been here before. . ." Harry breathed out, eyes locked on the ominous grave behind me.

Cedric had drifted towards the cup – which I assumed had brought them here. "It's a port key," he said, a smile tugging at his lips, eyes alight with wonder and understanding. "Do you think its part of the challenge then?" He asked.

"No," I said flatly, my voice calm and icy. "No, this has nothing to do with that."

"I've been here before," Harry said again, with more determination as he pushed past me to take a closer look at the gravestone. "In a dream."

I froze, he had? But – then the house, the images I'd seen in my own dream, the very ones which kept flashing across my mind like a replaying message over, and over every time I looked upon the hauntingly mysterious house. "So have I," I muttered, catching his eye. "I've dreamt about that," I pointed deliberately towards the shadowed old thing. "I've been inside it – in my dream of course."

"What do you think it could mean?" Cedric asked, still crouching down beside the goblet. "How can you both know this place?"

"Jason – get back to the key that brought you here, Cedric we have to get out of here!" Harry stressed, tension growing rapidly in his voice. "We have to get back to the cup!"

"What're you talking about?" Cedric asked, standing swiftly. I thought Hufflepuffs where supposed to be good finders? Hadn't he figured out that this was not part of their trial and that something, or someone brought us here . . . out of mutual interest.

The only thing I could think of that had showed repeated interest in both myself and Potter was He Who Must Not Be Named... and the death eaters. _Liz_, I thought, my heart beginning to beat frantically – she _must_ be here. I glanced around, spotting the glassy object which had transported me here, kicking it lightly into the clearing of graves I again pushed it a little wais until it rested closer to me – within reach if the need presented itself.

"Gah," Harry gasped, falling to his knees, a hand clasped over his scarred for head. "Argh, get. . . back." He strained.

I jumped a little as fire shot up beside me in the darkness. The fire revealed an extravagant and large cauldron which sat in the centre of where we stood. All our eyes seemed momentarily transfixed by the flickering flames.

"Harry," Cedric jumped to his side, a worried hand grasping his shoulder as the infamous 'Boy Who Lived' writhed in pain on the grassy ground. "Are you alright?" _Of course he's not alright,_ I thought immediately my anger flaring impatiently at the stupidity of the question

I stood stock still, unsure of what to do; this was where the Professor had said to go... this place... this place which had been in our dreams... yet part of me, the more logical side of me, screamed to take myself and the other two back within the safety of Hogwarts. _I can't do that, _I thought anxiously. _I'm finally here; Liz is counting on me..._

Into the new firelight stepped a twisted figure, carrying what appeared to be a bundled up small child. Cedric and I drew our wands, standing on either side of the Gryffindor boy. "Who are you, what do you want?" Cedric called, his voice wavering slightly with finely masked fear as he tried to seem imposing and confident to our assailant.

I could understand his fear as my heart seemed to stop dead when the 'child-thing' spoke; that same wheezing, drawling voice from my dreams. "Kill the spare!"

Before any of us could react properly the short man carrying the _thing_ shot the spell; "_Avada Kedavra!" _

"No!" Harry yelled as the green light shot like lightning out from his wand, leaving Cedric in a crumpled heap before us. My hands shook as I began back away, eyes dashing between the figures before me. "Cedric," Harry sobbed in shock and grief. I glanced back at him; he was no longer writhing in pain, though he looked as frightened as I was.

Within moments ropes shot around me, forcing me to drop my wand as my legs gave out from underneath me, Harry was levitated upwards and thrown against the Grim Reaper statue, ropes cutting across him as well. Eyes wide, mouth closed tight in a fine line I stared up at the bundle as it hissed more commands to its bearer. "Do it no," it insisted vigorously. Dashing back a few steps the unknown man dropped the bundle into the boiling cauldron, I gasped as the water steamed and sizzled in response, sloshing violently against the sides.

"Bone of the father," the man rasped out, his voice quivering with what I assumed to be excitement. "Unwillingly given." From the depths of the grave a dirt covered bone arose, levitating towards and above the 'potion' before it too was plunged into the dark slopping liquid.

All I could do was kneel there, reluctantly watching as the man brewed his potion. To my surprise he put his wand away, his attention turned to the new, glistening object which he extracted from his moth eaten overcoat; a long and thin knife glistened in the firelight. "Flesh of the servant," his voice quivering still though this time in a pained anticipation as he raised the gleaming object aloft in one hand, his other protruding overtop of the splattering, splashing brew. "Willingly sacrificed."

I couldn't help but gasp as he lopped his own hand off, 'sacrificing' it to the potions steaming depths. His new stump spewed blood in a constant and thin trail across the dark, cold ground. My knees had begun to shake as the adrenaline coursed through my veins. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken!" He slashed a deep and jagged gash across Harry's wrist, allowing the blood to soak the knife before he brought it back to the cauldron; pouring off the red liquid into it steaming pot. Harry's screams rang out through the night once again as the potion churned and bubbled vigorously . . . all I could do was watch; horrified.

Knife still in hand the gruesome man turned to me, his eyes wild with pain and exhilaration. "Heart of the son," he wheezed, advancing towards me. My eyes widened in shock; _son?_ I tried to stand, struggling against my bindings; they tightened, cutting into my flesh as I stumbled and fell sidewise. With his stumpy arm he hooked it around my elbow, pulling me up and dragging me over the boiling cauldron he forced me to bend over it; my chest burning from the splattering liquid and steam which billowed up, my stomach felt as if its skin melted as it was forced against the black cauldron. "Argh," I screamed, the pain far too much to bare silently.

"Heart of the son," he repeated. "Rightfully taken." The knife drove into my chest, between my ribs.

I felt the warm blood spill from me like sand in a time glass, I could feel my heartbeats patter and slow. "Jason!" I heard Harry scream as he looked down upon the knife embedded in my chest, the blood spilling out.

My legs gave out from underneath me as I tumbled to the ground, a dead weight . . . The cold metal still pierced my heart; I could feel it as I breathed, I could feel it cutting deeper with each drowning breath. A metallic, irony taste flooded my mouth, making inhalation next to impossible; I coughed and sputtered, using all my remaining strength to roll to the side. The warm metallic liquid seeped out, onto the grass and down my cheeks.

_I – I must be dying_, I thought . . . I knew I should be panicking but, whether from the lack of energy or from sheer acceptance I felt strangely at ease with my fate . . . in the darkness, distantly in front of me I could see the dancing red hair, the green eyes . . . I could hear her voice frantically calling out to me. . .

"The Dark Lord shall rise . . . again!"

Distantly I heard screams and frantically boiling water, I heard the slimy voice of the man who'd taken my life . . . _such a waste,_ I thought.

"My wand, Wormtail," a new voice demanded in the darkness. There was a pause and then it spoke again; "Hold out your arm –"

"Master, thank you master –"

"You're other arm!"

After I heard a muffled wail and hissing followed by the sounds of rushing air as it swirled around us, rustling the grass and leaves. You could sense them, the others who'd appeared, even in my state, even on the brink of death with my eyes unfocused I could tell; the Death Eaters had come. . .

"Welcome, my friends," Voldemort (or who I now assumed to be Voldemort) said, his voice strangely calm and smooth. "Thirteen years it's been, and yet, here you stand before me . . . as though it where only yesterday. I confess myself . . . _disappointed_. Not one of you tried to find me! Crabb, Macnair, Goyle!" He viciously hissed, moving about the nervous men and women who littered the clearing. "Not even you, Lucius."

"My lord, had I detected any sign, or whisper of your whereabouts –"

"There were signs my friend and more than whispers!" Voldemort hissed.

"I assure you my lord; I have _never_ renounced the old ways!" Malfoy exclaimed, in the darkness it sounded like he was pleading... despite the strength in his voice . . . despite the confidence.

I no longer wished to be here, I clung to the knowledge that soon, so very soon I would be gone, released from the pain and from this hideousness which loomed about, all around us.

The whimpering man spoke again . . . and Voldemort rounded back on him, accusing him of only being loyal out of fear . . . my consciousness and connection to the events which were taking place was wavering in and out.

In those few fleeting moments all had gone silent and everyone was eerily still, I was only vaguely aware that my bounds had been cut as cold and boney hands traveled across my shoulders and face, to land overtop of the knife . . . and soon it too was gone; ripped, as violently as when it was plunged in from my chest. I heaved a heavy rattling breath, unable to make any other sound and too weak to open my eyes. "At last," the voice hissed, a voice I could only imagine was Voldemorts', as I felt the tip of a wand run jaggedly over top of my wound. "He has returned to me . . . to bring me back to power . . . to grant me life."

I shuddered in those clammy arms – wishing, praying they where the hands of Death which held me, but certain they were not. The silence was steely in the grave yard; except for the hissing, rasping laughter which emanated from the _thing_ which loomed above me. "Close his wound Wormtail," it commanded, tossing me aside; I fell like a stone to the ground again, arms crumpled beneath me. "It may still prove useful. . ."

"Yes, yes, of course My Lord!"

I felt a strange itching sensation where the knife had been as the pain began to subside . . . though my strength did not return. I took in a shaking breath and with a suddenness which shocked me I opened my eyes.

The Dark Lord stood before me, wand in hand as he looked down upon my crumpled form. "Ah," he breathed, a sick smile twisting his features. "He awakens! Do you know me boy?"

"Yes," I answered stonily. "You are Voldemort."

"And you," he hissed. "Are my bastard, my blood, my flesh, and my bone; you have brought the Dark Lord back from the dead, be proud of your purpose boy. For you have done well."

I couldn't move, I couldn't focus my eyes on anything; the images and voices repeating themselves, those from the dreams, those from when the knife was embedded within me, before I was stabbed . . . and now. . . I was a 'Riddle' I thought sharply, eyes locked upon the name inscribed upon the tombstone. I was a Riddle... "No," I whispered, my voice shaking as I pushed myself up, finding the little strength I had left. "I'm ashamed, I'll _never_ be proud."

"Jason!" Someone gasped. I glanced at the faces surrounding us, at the shadowy figures... shadows... _Liz_ I thought.

"Liz," I whispered hoarsely, finally finding her in the circle; she was held by Kevin and another death eater who I did not recognize. She stood across from me, on the opposing side of the circle . . . the same place where I had stood moments before.

I glanced at the gravestone behind her, mere feet away from where she was held. The port key which brought me sat nestled in the grass, resting against the rough stone tomb. "Liz," I whispered again, finally catching her gaze in mine; as discretely as I could I glanced from her to the thing behind, repeating this until she seemed to understand. _She had a chance, all she needed to do was escape her captors and she would be able to reach back, and be teleported back to safety. _

They paid me little attention as Voldemort soon rounded on Harry, all eyes on this confrontation. I had my chance; reaching out, as far as my arm would allow I scooped up my fallen wand. _Maybe they had decided I wasn't a threat, that I was far too weak to perform any Magic. Well, they were wrong._

I may have been unable to use any heavy spells, but I was able to do enough to cause a large enough distraction. Aiming at Kevin I shot out – from my mind – an unspoken commend. He spiralled backwards, hitting a gravestone hard. It cracked and fell backwards with the force of the impact.

The death eater to Liz's right momentarily seemed to forget his place as he responded by releasing her, and dashing into his robes to extract his wand. _Fuck,_ I thought. _I'm completely, totally and entirely fucked now!_

Liz dove backwards, stopping inches from the port key. "Jason," She yelled back to me. "Watch out!" I ducked as green light violently shot from Lucius's wand, just missing me. My movements where slow, I wouldn't last anytime at all and I knew that, I accepted it. She had to go, and now, before they realised what I was doing, before they caught her again. If this was how it would end, instead of the knife to the chest... well so be it, it was a better way to go.

"Go!" I yelled back at her, she looked so stricken as her hand hovered over the device. Tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "Go," I whispered again. She opened her mouth to say something, but before it was out I'd be shot back with a strong stunning spell. . .

"Thank you," she called as her hand touched the glassy surface . . . and then, as quickly as I'd come, she was gone. Harry and I where left alone, in this grave yard, with the dark lord. I could only hope Moody would be able to use the port key to return . . . hope was all I had left as Voldemort rounded back on me; his fury could have killed . . . the look in his eyes, that madness and insanity . . . that lust for power . . .

I could not run, I couldn't move as he levitated me up, in front of him, face to face. "Saving innocence are you?" He hissed manically. "I suppose the apple really did _fall far from the tree_."

So many things rang through my head, I wanted to tell him so many things, I wanted to scream at him, I wanted to rip him apart... but all I did was stare at him, eyes wide with barely masked fear. _Coward_, I told myself. _Weak, what would Moody say?_ I knew he wouldn't say anything . . . he'd just hit me with vicious spells until I counteracted them . . . but I could not . . . I could not counteract this _man's_ spells.

He grasped my left arm, yanking it roughly forwards as he tore at the sleeve, revealing the bare skin of my wrist. "A son of mine," he drawled calmly, maliciously. "Should bare the mark of his father, wouldn't you agree?"

"No," I growled, I wouldn't allow him to mark me with his darkness. I wouldn't ever allow that to happen. "No." I said more strongly, my voice finding it's confidence. "I am not yours; I will never be one of yours!"

"Pity," he smirked. "This could have been so much easier for you."

Searing pain blinded my vision as I once again tumbled to the ground. _Great,_ I thought angrily. _Too weak to fight, too weak to do anything . . . bloody helpless... _

My wrist felt like it was on fire, yet the pain was cold, and timeless; it was not pure and physical pain it was mental as I felt him force the connection . . . invading my mind. I don't know how long it lasted. I don't know when it ended. All I knew was once it was over I was no longer myself, I was no longer free.

I fell to my knees, holding the _branded_ arm aloft, in front of me. I was frozen to the spot as anger, defeat and shame concurred all within me. He left me there, going to Potter to show him that we was no longer weak, that Harry's touch was no longer corrosive or dangerous to him. . . I was lost in my own thoughts, wandless and yet again I felt utterly helpless, unable to do _anything_. I couldn't help Harry when they began duelling, I couldn't move I was completely and utterly _lost_.

My attention was diverted, away from my own problems as white foggy light immerged from Voldemort's wand tip. Out of this glowing fog appeared shapes; people? Harry was surrounded by them, appeared to be speaking with them. Somehow, during their battle he'd manoeuvred himself closer to Cedric's corps and myself and in a flash of blinding light Harry was released from the spell which had bound them, he grabbed at my shoulder, pulling me back with him as he dove down to clasp a hand around Cedric's cold one.

"Accio!"

And then it was over, we where back... like the sound of an echo I could hear the crowd begin to cheer, hands clapping, feet stomping, music playing. . . and then there was screaming, crying and silence... the darkness had followed us in spirit; everyone was now tainted with the events of the night.

Within no time at all I felt someone tackle me to the ground, red tangled and bloody hair clouded my vision. "Jason," she whispered frantically. "Oh my good lord you're alive! You're alive!"

I could hear Harry's sobs as he clung to the dead boy beside me. There was a mixture of resounding silence and chaos; calmness, like it was only now that we'd reached the eye of the storm... I couldn't speak, couldn't find my voice as her warm arms encircled my seemingly broken body. I was free, I was safe again... yet I knew this was only the beginning... the worst was still yet to come.

* * *

I'd fallen into an empty office; Professor Moody's? I'd never been inside it before – it wasn't like I'd spent much time at the school this year... no I'd spent the last half of it trapped in a mouldy basement hidden away from the world and tortured. I wasn't stronger now; you know when people say 'what hurts you only makes you stronger'? I don't agree with that; I was still feeling the emotional and physical toll it had taken on me, I was physically and mentally weak... I was a shell of who I used to be.

And here I stood, alone in this old office, staring dreamily out the window at the night sky; it'd been ages since I'd seen a single star! Since I'd had a moment to spare looking at one. . . and back under the same stars, in the retched graveyard my best friend was being tortured and killed... and I like the broken coward I'd become had run away, and left him there to die...

_You don't have a wand,_ I reminded myself logically._ You wouldn't have been able to do any good back there anyways; Jason would still have suffered, so would Harry and then, inevitably you too would have been killed._

It still didn't feel right though, being 'safe-and-sound' while they continued to experience the horror.

I tore out of the room, realization sinking it; I was back, I was at Hogwarts! I could get Dumbledore and Snape and Moody. They would help, they would save them!

The halls were empty, classrooms and offices deserted; not a (living) soul seemed to be within these walls. "How can no one be here?" I wondered aloud.

"Ah, Miss Martin," I jumped and spun around, a hand clasped over my pounding heart. "My my, you look like you've just crawled out of your own grave! Are you quite alright?" Nearly Headless Nick asked as he floated, in his so very _ghostly_ way above me, surveying my dirty, ripped and bloody clothing.

I nodded stonily, my eyes darting about for any other friendly face... or any face at all for that matter. I'd never been nervous about the ghosts before... but in an empty castle it was slightly ominous, to say the least. "Uhm," I choked out, my throat dry and coarse. "You wouldn't happen to know where every ones run off to, would you Nick?"

"Oh my, you must really be out of sorts if you don't know this! They're all down in the lower grounds, watching the task of course!"

"The task?" I echoed, my mind reeling for a connection; I knew this, I knew I knew this... but my mind was blank with shock and anxiety.

"The final task in the TriWizard Tournament of course!" He boasted loudly, puffing up his chest victoriously. . . I don't know what he felt victorious about, but I didn't take the time to find out either; I nodded a thanks and took off like a bat out of hell, out the magnificent oak doors – by golly was I glad to see them again! – and down to the stadium where I heard the music and cheers of crowds.

When I arrived I quite literally ran into Lisa, who was standing at the back with Luna Lovegood. She looked utterly perplexed to see me there; Luna simply looked far away, as if coming to some sort of secret conclusion only she could know. "Liz?" Lisa gasped, eyes running over me, hands patting my shoulders. "Is it really you," she asked mystified, as if trying to make certain she where not dreaming.

Luna leaned over and pinched her lightly, causing her to jump and yelp. "Luna!"

"You looked like you needed some help waking up, or rather, you needed help making sure _this_ wasn't a dream of yours."

I opened my mouth repeatedly, and closed it repeatedly. "Where, where's Dumbledore?" I finally blurted my eyes wild with worry and anticipation.

"Uhm," Lisa thought, glancing through the stadium. "Up there," she pointed to the farthest grouping of seats, at the highest peak in the stadium where the teachers sat on reserved seats. It reminded me of the 'special seats' royalty would always take at events like this... well in the medieval times at least.

I nodded frantically and darted through the crowd as best I could, Lisa and Luna trailing curiously behind me.

Before I reached them, before I could tell anyone the pressing and urgent news the crowd erupted in applause, cheering, clapping, laughing and singing rang out from every direction. Pushing forwards I could see three individuals on the grass at the base of the stadium, only two where alive. No one realised it yet, I knew only because I had been there, I had seen the corpse of Cedric Digory. "He's dead," I whispered softly to Lisa who looked horror stricken, letting a scream escape her lungs as realisation dawned on her. "He's been dead for a while now..." I said stupidly, somehow thinking this would make Lisa quiet down and calm herself.

The crowd's reaction to Lisa's scream was with stunned silence as they all began to click into what had happened . . . as they all stared down at the lifeless form and the two other boys. Whispers already began to spring up asking 'why Frost was there' or 'why there was so much blood'.

I tried to shove through the crowd, towards Jason. "Alive," I breathed, sighing in relief. "Alive," I said again, as if to confirm what I saw. Diggory's father had pushed through the crowd, now cradling is son in his arms as he wept and cried for justice. I noticed, with worry that all accusing eyes were beginning to land on my dearest friend, as they spotted the mark which he now bore on his left arm.

"He's – he's got the mark," I heard someone whisper. "Do you think he's done it? The one covered in blood, do'ya think he's the murderer?"

"Who else would it be? There's only the three of them and it aint Potter whos' done it!" Someone else called purposefully.

I tried to my best to dash away my own feelings as I fought through the mass of students, all pushing and pulling to get a better look. No one had said anything... I could see Dumbledore crouched down with Harry and Mr. Diggory, consoling the both of them... but no one dared touch Jason. Snape stood back, a sad look on his face as his eyes bored down onto my favourite silver haired person... but he didn't go to him, he only stood there, staring at the boy.

The accusations began to become catatonic as people yelled and cursed, pointing fingers at the mark, making sure everyone saw what they saw. Jason did not protest, he simply knelt there, staring down at his arm his blood soaked hair masking his face from the world; this adittute seemed to drive the crowd into a finer frenzy as they began laying claim that his demeanor exhibited signs of guilt and sorrow for what he'd done.

_Finally_ Dumbledore stood, his eyes on fire with anger as he rounded on the crowd. "Silence!" he called, his voice powerful and frightening . . . you'd have to be crazy not to obey that order. "You will all take several steps back; give these people room to breathe!"

_Thank goodness_, I thought frantically._ This whole thing was on the verge of another blood bath!_

The tension was still there, the anger and electricity still pulsed through the cool night air, but it was reined in now; under control . . . for now, at least.

Taking the moment of stunned silence as my 'window' I dashed through the remaining crowd, skidding to a stop on my bare knees. I felt the ground viciously scrape at my bare skin, the friction causing my skin to break and tare upon contact with the earth. Mud splattered up, mixed with blood, hitting me in the chest and face. _Not like I wasn't dirty already_, I thought giving little care to the pain or dirt.

I wrapped my arms around him in a vice like grip, but I felt him flinch away, figuring I'd hurt him I pulled back suddenly, looking him over as my fingers ran over his bloody chest, trying to find any still existing wounds.

Finally satisfied that he was no longer bleeding I cupped his face in my hands, forcing him to look away from the mark and into my eyes instead. "Jason," I breathed, tears streamed down his emotionless face, like a statue... it reminded me eerily of the 'weeping angel' statues people sometimes place in graveyards. I shuddered; I didn't want to ever think about a graveyard again!

Though his face was still as stone his eyes revealed it all; fear, shock, shame, loathing and . . . realisation. His breaths were short and shallow, hyperventilation . . . _no wonder,_ I though, _I'd have been in much worse shape than that – surely. _

Fighting back my own fears and tears I kept my eyes locked with his, not caring that I knelt in mud, and ignoring the accusing stares which bore down upon us... it was not Jason's fault Cedric lay dead beside us, it would never be his fault. I knew I had to be strong, I knew now that I still had the courage to be myself as I looking into his eyes; he needed me to be strong, he needed to know there was still hope, there was still me.

Finally, I glanced quickly away, just for a moment to see that Harry had disappeared. Dumbledore was glancing around, a look of slight bewilderment upon his face and Snape kept glancing suspiciously at the exit of the stadium. "He isn't who he says he is," Jason said, his voice so calm it was frightening. I frowned at his words. _What?_ "Look for the man who isn't here."

I opened my mouth to speak back, to ask him what he meant. But the cryptic words he'd spoken began to sink in and I felt horror rise once again within me. Frantically I glanced about, searching the faces which surrounded us. "Moody," I finally concluded. "Where is Professor Moody gone to?" I called out, my eyes meeting Snape's, he seemed to understand as he nodded curtly. Dumbledore looked up at me too, then to Jason before swiftly glancing around the faces as I'd done. Both drew their wands as they barrelled out of the stadium, followed by all the remaining teachers.

I suddenly came to the dangerous realisation that we where alone now, with the angry mob of students. There was no longer anyone to vouch for Jason or myself as we crouched down on the cold ground, all eyes on us.

* * *

**AN: Sooo What do you think? A shit load of work went into this, I've been making notes for this chapter since I was writing the third year, at the beginning of university I laid out notes on how this would all pan out. Of course things always develop a little different than one plans, but never the less it is mostly exactly as I planned it to be.**

**Please pwease review! I think you should, considering it's such a big chapter, and considering it's one of the final chapters of the year!**


	58. Chapter 56: Fire and Ice

**AN: So, I know its been awefuly long coming but here is only part of what I've been working on. I've got most of the summer written, and then it'll be back to school ;) **

**Hope you like. I honestly was under the impression I'd already uploaded some or this... but apparently not... :/ meh, here it is now. Da new chappy! **

* * *

Fire and Ice

* * *

My hand rested upon his chest, feeling the slow beat of his heart. Too slow... his skin was cold to the touch, like a dead man walking and I knew, if he wasn't brought to the hospital wing soon that he may never. . . _no_ I could think of it, I had to stop myself. Shaking my head lightly, it felt like a dead weight upon my shoulders, I stared back into his eyes. The emotions within were so . . . catatonic. It was as if, in his eyes, I could see the whole thing play out again, the chaos and destruction we'd faced. _And I'd only seen part of it... _I had to look away.

His silver hair was matted and bloodied, hanging limply and lifeless, his skin white as snow . . . _in any other situation, at any other time, I would have asked if he'd seen a ghost. This was not one of those times._ This . . . this would never be one of those times.

And as much as seeing him in front of me, feeling him breath, feeling his heart beat . . . as much as that made me happy beyond imagination I could not smile, I could only fight the frightened tears which threatened to spill from my eyes.

_My _heart was _racing_; I could feel the blood pulsing through every fibre of my being. Adrenalin, anxiety, fear and happiness pushed through the barriers in my mind, absorbing every thought. I knew I had to at least try to shield my emotions from him, from everyone, masking them . . . I may not feel strong, I may be utterly weak but for now and for tonight I would have to be.

My skin felt like it was burning, set ablaze by the blood which ran through my veins.

I knew what had happened . . . I'd been there . . . I'd seen the knife pulled from his chest, I'd seen Voldemort with my own eyes, something I'd never wanted nor expected to see. But now, now he bore the mark of his – I couldn't think it. . . not even in my own mind. He bore the dark lords mark and I didn't want to know how, I didn't want to know why . . .

I was scared; scared for what had been done to him, if he'd ever emotionally recover . . . would I?

The crowd was enclosing in, my hands still rested over his heart, soaked in his blood. I could still feel the thin line of where the knife had been, it was healed but a predominant scar remained. I couldn't imagine how much pain he'd suffered . . . I didn't want to. My mouth moved, but no words came out. My hands were stained, covered in the blood . . . red. I blinked a few times, stunned; so much blood.

He was studying my reaction; when I looked back up his eyes were drifting over me, yet it hardly seemed he was there like, like the stare of a ghost; it was there and you felt it yet at the same time it did not exist. Untouchable, unapproachable... dead. I sucked in a breath and clenched my teeth in a vice like grip as I began to look him over, inspecting him for any other damages he'd suffered.

His eyes followed my hands as they pulled his arms towards me, there was blood here too and rope burns . . . I knew those injuries anywhere, after all I'd sustained my fair share of cuts and burns from rope too. When I grasped his left arm he drew away from me. Was he afraid that I would care? I felt my heart shutter and break under this final weight. The drumming sound inside my mind sounded like shattering glass, like millions of tiny pieces shattering it reverberated in my ears as I drew in a shaky breath of air.

"Jason," I pleased, arms outstretched as the rain sloshed down on the ground. Mud pounded up in return. "Jason, its okay . . . it's alright now. I don't care about the mark . . . I don't. Just . . . please let me see you?"

He hesitated, glancing back at the crowd of crying students. Even with all the noise and insanity around us it was the deepest silence I'd ever heard as I waited, on baited breath, for his response.

His resistance slackened, and allowing me to gingerly urge his arm forwards. I brushed back the ripped fabric of his once white school shirt, and ever so softly, traced the smoky tattoo which writhed and twisted underneath the skin. Someone behind me howled accusations as they too saw the mark revealed.

_Oh Merlin I hope to Phantom someone of authority gets back here soon... _I thought as I glanced worriedly at the engrossing crowd. "Please," I pleaded loudly. "You don't know what's happened! You weren't there!"

"Liz!" Someone called from within the mass of students. "What – what's going on? How're you back?"

Lisa pushed through the shifting bodies suddenly followed by a wide eyed Luna Lovegood and an unlikely companion; Neville. "Lisa," I sighed, happy to see another friendly face. "Shouldn't you be with Harry? Where did they take him, did you see?"

"No, but I don't know! I'm so utterly flustered by all of this," She breathed out, her voice a little high pitched as it shifted into panic mode. "Was he alright? How about Jason... oh Merlin, you don't look good. . ." her voice cut short as her expression hardened, she'd seen it, I didn't need to look where she was looking because the expression she bore matched those of every other around her.

"Lisa," I scolded, my anger flaring a little. "Don't you dare think that, not you too! We need to get out of here – with tensions and emotions running so high there is no telling what these people are capable of!"

"Doesn't matter," I heard Jason say, his voice was flat and toneless. "They can't do anything worse than what _he_ already did."

"It _does_ matter," I growled angrily. "They shouldn't even be allowed to _look_ at you like _that_. After what you've been through..."

"What about you?" He demanded softly, reaching out suddenly to grasp my shoulders, he pulled me to him and a tight hug. "What've they done to you?"

"Nothing," I lied valiantly. "They've done nothing..."

"Liar," he hissed into my ear, his breath catching in his throat.

"You saved me, you came to save me didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Thank you . . . but you shouldn't have."

"I had to."

"I know . . ."

"He lied."

"Who?"

"Moody. He sent me right to them, he set me up."

"Want me to Patrificus Totalus him, then kill him by giving him millions of paper cuts _really_ slowly until he bleeds to death?"

As he pulled back from the hug I noticed his lip twitch a little. _So there is still life in you yet_, I thought as a sad and weak smile tugged at my own lips. "You're not one of them, you'll never be one of them. I don't care _whose_ son you are, to me you're my best friend and that's all that ever matters."

* * *

With Lisa's help we'd pushed through the crowd, demanded them to back away and give both Jason and Mr. Diggory their space.

I'd brought him to Madam Pomfrey and explained as much as I could to Lisa, Luna and Neville on the way... but I still refused to speak to anyone about my own experience, I was alive and for the most part unharmed. That's all that matters now.

He'd finally fallen asleep, after many futile protests about me being placed in a bed opposite him, he'd finally passed out. I myself would have been happy to stand at his side or sit in a chair the entire night, but apparently that wasn't an option. And so instead I now sat, staring out the window and those stars... _freedom_, something inside me breathed a great sight of relief, as if some massive weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

I glanced towards her office when I'd heard a sound suspiciously like snoring. _Thank goodness_, I thought as I crept silently and on tippy toes from my own bed across to Jason. Harry had been brought in shortly after Jason and I, he was in a bed near the far end where he too lay sleeping. "Jason," I whispered, my voice shaking ever so slightly from the chilly night air.

His eyes opened slowly. "Mmm," he murmured. "Liz."

"That's me," I smiled. "I – I can't sleep . . . are you alright?"

"The potion she's given me knocked me out nicely," he said as he slid over a little and patted the spot beside him. "C'mon."

I blushed lightly but slid in beside him, hugging him tightly. "Thanks," I whispered. "I haven't slept in weeks . . . "

Within moments I'd slipped into oblivion.

* * *

I woke with my arms wound around him, his around me as I breathed in deeply; I was safe, I was back where I belonged... I was _free_. "You awake," I asked, softly brushing the stray hairs which hung across his face.

"No, I'm entirely asleep," he answered back sarcastically, opening one eye to look down at me. "G'morning."

"I should move back, before she checks in – it's a miracle she didn't come in already..."

His arms tightened a little. "Let her come," he said. "I don't care, after last night I don't give a damn what she does."

"You shouldn't have come . . . " my voice crackled and snapped in my throat, I knew what I was saying sounded so very wrong but to me it was right – he'd fallen into their trap and suffered greatly for it. "It was all an elaborate trap."

His arms loosened suddenly, as if he'd been burnt by my skin as he drew in a sharp breath of air. "What do you mean," he asked me, the look in his eyes was one of confusion and betrayal. I knew that mentally I had hit him hard with those words, hurting him when he thought I should have been thanking him.

"I was the bait, to set the trap . . . if you hadn't come none of what happened to you would have happened," I tried feverishly to explain to him, to let him see reason.

"And if I hadn't come where would you be today?"

I paused, I knew the answer, I would have been dead. They'd told me as much. It was an ultimatum I'd had to face; his life or mine. I'd made up my mind when they'd first taken me ... if I was the bait for the trap which would kill him, then I would die before they succeeded. Maybe that was the valiant Gryffindor speaking within me, or maybe it was my love for him, either way it didn't matter . . . I had failed. "I accepted death when they took me, I made my peace with it."

For a moment the look he gave me, the sudden burst of such intense anger filled me with a fear that he may lash out. He grasped my shoulders and shook me. "Damn you," he said. "Damn you Elizabeth Martin! Merlin you're stupid! How could you do that? How could you think of doing that Liz?"

"I had to!" I protested sitting up and brushing away his gripping hands. "I knew that if it came down to you or me I'd rather it be me!"

"I wouldn't," he hissed. "I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself! It would have been _my_ fault, _mine_. And I would live the rest of my life knowing that. Don't you ever think I could go on living like that, ever..."

"Well then," I sighed. "I – I don't want you to think I'm not grateful, because oh god I am... I just feel... guilty..."

"What happened to you," he asked again, with searching eyes. "Please Liz..."

"I –" I stopped myself. "I can't say. I won't. It's over now – and that's good enough for me."

"Was Harry alright?" Jason asked, glancing down at the other boys bed. "I feel... responsible for it somehow..."

"He's fine... just a little shook up is all. . . Cedric's memorial service is this morning – they're to let us out of here for it."

"Good... and I – I'm happy he's alright."

"Me too," I murmured, jumping to my feet.

* * *

I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to forget that night, and all the things I'd found out. I'd be lying if I said it hadn't changed me... everything this year had changed me, and everyone for that matter. Nothing was the same. My Father; murdered, Cedric; murdered, and Jason, the son of the most powerful and evil wizard in history, Jason the heir of Slytherin, Jason my best friend... To top it all off Harry had already been labelled as a liar by half the kids in school – thanks to the Slytherins, mostly. Somehow, I found myself lost in the chaos of all our new roles in life. Summer was here, and yet it had never felt more cold. Death was close behind us all and I couldn't help but wonder; how long could we outrun the reaper?

If you thought it difficult to befriend a Slytherin, the mortal enemy of Gryffindor, try being best friend to the son of You-Know-Who. The first day wasn't as bad, at least they'd let us through the crowd to the hospital. Now, only a day later the blame appeared to fall on my dear Slytherin.

It was a memorial and he was being so alienated by everyone – even the Slytherins – that he'd been forced by sheer discomfort to leave and wait in the hall outside.

"Leave him alone," I'd hissed to my neighbours. "He hasn't done anything wrong!" I'd have gone after him right away but I wanted to at least pay my respects to his father first. After I did though, I planned to head out before the rest of the ceremony began.

Individuals, who normally ignored rumours, were buying into them and lashing out at both Jason and I, even the twins. I had somehow become tangled up in the whole mess, and was seen as a sort of a . . . an accomplice to the crimes I suppose. You see, Jason, in these rumours, had somehow been labelled as this so called 'Dark Lord' and that rather than You-Know-Who coming back to life Jason 'Riddle' had _"snapped and turned into his father's son." _It was exhausting... how they even believed such idiocy I'll never understand.

After paying my respects I ran out, finally letting my emotions get the better of me...

I ran out to the hall, tears streaming down my face. Tears, though fitting for such an occasion, seemed tiresome and too familiar to me as of late. I dared not speak when I found him slumped in a corner, shaking with his own angry tears. I held my breath, I knew he wouldn't want to be seen like this, even by me... but it was too late he looked up at me suddenly, trying to furiously blink away the evidence. "It isn't fair," he breathed out, almost pleadingly.

"I know."

"It's not like I'd asked for this," he hissed, anger flooding back.

"I know."

"What if they're right?" he suddenly asked, eyes searching.

I was confused, "Right about what Jason?" I'd asked in return.

"Me. What if... what if I am 'my father's son.' What if I become like – like _him?" _

"I don't think you will," I hadn't thought of it, honestly, but I could see why it would be tormenting him inside; he was gentle despite common belief, he was kind and caring and loyal and ambitious. He could never be his father's son in any way other than biologically. Yet, to him all the rumours of hate and evil had gotten under his skin... I couldn't imagine the torment he was going through.

"But look what I've caused..."

"It isn't your fault, none of it is. Even Harry knows that!"

"Yeah," he bit back. "But... Liz if people didn't see it themselves, what's to stop them from making their own opinions?"

"So," I countered. "Let them make their own opinions. What I see is the boy who came to save me, even when everything, and boy do I mean everything, about the situation screamed 'turn back now, come no further!' _You_ Jason are the one who knowingly put your life at risk to save another... you'll always be my best friend, my hero, and I won't ever care what other people think of you, or us."

Was it enough, was it enough for him to have only me... could he deal with the hate which traveled like poison through the air. Words, how I hated _words,_ they could be so hurtful...

"I'm afraid," he'd admitted.

"Of what?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Myself," he breathed. "Dark magic... it's – it's like nothing I've ever felt before... its intoxicating, like – like a drug Liz, once you take a hit its all you can think about... I let myself be lead blindly and stupidly into it! The warning signs were clear! My gut told me not to touch the stuff, and yet I did! I did it anyways. There's no turning back from _that, that_ feeling... It's a part of me now, simply by performing it... it's in my blood..."

I held out my hand to him. "Come on," I'd said. "We're getting out of here."

He took my hand sceptically; I hoisted him to his feet and thereafter proceeded to drag him outside. I didn't feel guilty that I had a fun and light hearted plan cooking up in my mind while others mourned the death of a fellow student – I'd spent my night mourning him, and now it was time to patch up my broken and battered friend.

I stopped on the end of the dock at the far end of the lake, staring past the row boats. "I think its a relatively hot day, and I feel the need to really revel in life and feel alive. You need to smile and so do I." I twisted out of my robes and stood there in my undershirt and undershorts. "Let me know if giant sea monsters, or lake monsters rather, try to come and eat me!" I called as I ran to the end of the dock and dove into the freezing cold water.

Jason just stood there, staring at my discarded robe, with a furrowed brow. "What," I called. "Never seen people-less robes before?"

He quirked a smile and crouched over the edge, looking down at me as I treaded water. "You don't actually expect me to join you do you?"

"You do realise I'm swimming around in my underwear don't _you," _I countered teasingly. "Come on, once you get passed the numbing sensation you don't even feel it anymore!"

He rolled his eyes as I swam closer. "Alright, fine. If your refuse to join me at least help me get out; I think I'm becoming a little hypothermic..." when he hesitated I chattered my teeth and he finally dropped his hand into my reach.

_Caplunk_ and he too was in the water, he had obviously underestimated my mischievous nature. Sticking out my tongue I playfully swam away as he surfaced. "Hey!" he called defensively.

"Well you weren't going to come in on your own! I had to do _something._" I countered

"It's freezing!" He protested, teeth chattering as he struggled with his wet and heavy robes.

I drifted up to him and grinned. "I told you, it's okay... _after_ the numbing effect."

"You're crazy."

"You seem to be sinking with those robes... would you like some help removing them?" I joked as I surveyed his troubles. He shot me a reproachful glare, reminding me somewhat of a drenched rat... or maybe a cat? Cat's always seem so much more annoyed when they are in water than rats...

"We're going to freeze!"

"Not if we actually swim around and get our blood flowing! It is late June after all!"

"Yeah," he sputtered as he began to swim alongside me. "And it was ice and snow covered a little over a month ago!"

I took a deep breath and dove under the black water's surface. When I bobbed to the surface Jason was giving me a very serious look. "We can't run from what's happening Liz."

"Who says?" I asked innocently, spinning around and staring up at the clouds in giddy awe.

"Because things always catch up."

"Oh Jason," I said circling closer to him, brushing against him as I glided through the water. "I know but we do need to have some fun here and there too!"

"Liz," he said, a hint of warning arising in his voice.

"What," I said sidling up in front of him and brushing his hair from his eyes. Oh and just so we're clear, it was the cold that was making my fingers linger there longer than normal... you know, everything is slower when you're cold! "I know, I get it... but we both almost died – doesn't it make you want to live a little more, explore things you almost never got the chance to do?"

He bit his lip, partially in thought and partially – from what I could tell – to stop me from noticing the shiver. "Alright, sort of a... seize the moment sort of deal?"

"Exactly," I breathed, smiling through my chattering teeth.

"You're cold," he noted.

I laughed, "No shit Sherlock, so are you."

He raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "Come here."

I froze up a bit; I was hardly far away from him – nearly touching already! "Why," I asked, suspicious.

"You're cold, as am I, hugs are warm oh, oh and so is the _dry _land which you so evidently abandoned. Thus we choose from two options; get a little closer and warmer or get out."

I pursed my lips at his sarcastic response. "Yeah," I agreed, closing the distance as I pressed up against him for warmth. "It's just a little harder to swim now is all."

"Here," he said, turning me so my back pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my middle and tilted back a bit. "Now we can just lightly kick and still get to look at the sky _while_ being _warm._ You know the thing that prevents hypothermia, which is that thing which generally, kills people."

"Awe thanks for the explanation, I so needed that... but gotta say it's totally just an elaborate excuse," I grinned cockily, tilting my head to get a look at his reaction, he rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't be so sure of yourself darling."

I giggled and turned back to look at those fluffy white clouds. "Is it so wrong to be happy," I asked softly, tracing his fingers with mine.

"At times like these, everything seems wrong."

"Nothing's ever going to be the same, is it?" I said, it was more of a statement than a question.

"No, it wont."

* * *

"What have you done?" I screeched, my voice reaching up to an octave I hadn't thought possible. My black choppy hair flew in all directions as I swirled around, glaring down at _him._

Draco rolled his eyes, a cocky smirk playing at his features. "_I've_ done nothing. I'm just happy _someone _did something, finally..."

"You think this is a good thing?"

Sitting forwards he stared me down, "Of course it is, purity will be ensured. There won't be any more awful mudbloods hanging about, _mucking_ up our bloodlines and societies. _Honesty,_ why other wizards don't understand is beyond me!"

"You're despicable!"

"Be quiet," he snapped, rising to his feet and glaring down at me, anger seething. _Jason was right,_ I thought, _he needs to be taught a lesson._ "You're privileged to even be considered one of us; you have no right to be near me, I grant you that right and can just as easily take it away!"

"Oh boy," I hissed. "You've taken it one step too far you miserable git!"

And with a twist of my wrist and a flick of my wand coupled with the incantation I'd been working on over the past weeks, Draco Malfoy was indeed showing his true colors.

His hands shot wildly up to his hair, his mouth making an appalled gaping shape as his eyes widened like saucers. "What have you done?" This time it was he who screeched as his pale fingers felt the damage, or improvement, depending on how you looked at it, to his hair.

With a corky smile I bowed mockingly and said 'Adui' before turned on my heels and leaving the room, unlike him I planned to attend the memorial – even if a little late.

* * *

** Opinions anyone? and yes Nikki - it's what you think it is ;) **


	59. Chapter 57: Summer 1 On the Sunny Side

**AN: So, yes... it's been a while but I do have good reasons I've become a Rainbow Warrior and have been busy saving the planet from people like Steven Harper - yeah I'm working for Greenpeace, it's friggin' awesome, I feel like a Auror or something... **

**Anyways I feel saving the world is included as a good reason to fall behind on updates, but honestly I hope the length of this one lets you know I've still spent what little spare time I had left working on this damn story - don't take that the wrong way, I do love this story... anyways, do read and review please. I love hearing from you all after you finish the chapters - how else would I know you enjoyed it/disliked it?**

* * *

_Summer - part 1: On the Sunny Side of Life_

* * *

I was sitting on the train, a knowing grin stretched across my face – he'd have to come out sooner or later and I was giddily anticipating the unveiling of my latest work.

I looked up as the compartment door opened, giggling echoing down the hall from outside. Liz stepped in, Jason in tow. As soon as they saw me, sprawled across one of the benches they both stopped dead. "What're you doing here," Liz demanded, glancing at the trunks which were already in the compartment – I knew when I'd entered it that someone had already set up in here but I didn't know it was them. Frankly though I didn't care whose compartment it was.

Jason squeezed her shoulders, trying to keep her calm, or maybe it was to hold her still – I could see that unmistakeable Gryffindor urge to pounce was bubbling up behind those green eyes. She obviously didn't know Jason and I had sorted out our differences and come to a truce, of sorts. "Oh just waiting for my grass to be delivered," I responded casually.

Jason frowned and Liz appeared to be choking, momentarily of course. "Excuse me," she demanded. "Your _grass_?"

"You'll see..." I glanced out the window at the dwindling line of students, flowing up to the train. "It'll be here soon enough."

"_Pardon me, old friends, may I share your compartment?_ – Oh, why yes, you may! I mean, gee, look how kindly you asked, how could we ever refuse?" Jason chipped in sarcastically. I smirked and returned to my search, not bothering to respond.

Liz inched forwards, curiosity getting the best of her. "Oh Merlin, magic man from beyond," she gasped. "What – that's – is that...?"

Breaking into a fit of laughter I responded giddily: "Oh it is."

Jason sidled up behind us, peeking out the window.

Draco, walking sheepishly behind the last few students, sported a lovely new style; his face, red with anger and embarrassment, and his hair, which pointed upward like a vibrant green fan, far too closely resembled fresh spring grass. To add to it all he was furiously combing it, unfortunately each time the comb got stuck and he'd have to frantically retrieve a new comb from his pack, as the previous one proceeded to be swallowed by his... grass hair.

"Marvellous," Jason breathed, completely shocked. "Absolutely brilliant!"

"Oh, why thank you, it took ever so much time and planning... Just wait until you see his reaction to certain words – I've sort of... set a trigger in his mind to react in specific ways. It was as easy as... training a ferret!"

"Open the window," Jason requested suddenly, Liz glanced at him, hesitated, then grinned and lifted the shudder. "Oi Malfoy; nice house spirit, your 'daddy' will be so proud of you!"

"He looks like he's about to faint," Liz laughed as every single student on the platform turned and stared, fits of laughter soon followed.

"Oh," I gasped. "He is fainting!"

As he hit the floor, in a limp and frighteningly feminine-looking heap, the three of us fell back against our seats in a fit of hysteria. "Priceless!"

* * *

"Summer," I breathed; my lunges filling with warmth as I stepped through the barrier. "You know what that means!" I raised my eyebrows, an involuntary and completely uncontrollable grin spreading across my face as the fires of happiness rolled over me like waves.

"Uhm," Jason frowned, glancing around sceptically. "That I have to go to an orphanage and be surrounded by muggles who I really kind of hate? That my _father_ is back and that he's here to wreck havoc on all innocence?"

"Well that's a very half empty glass you've got there!" I chided him. "But, _no! _It means you get to come to my house, because well, when have you ever stayed at that orphanage for longer than a week or two? And _then_ we can run about like fools! Oh Jason I want to be foolish and climb trees, and swim in the river, and dance in the midnight streets as the stars glitter above, I want to sing my heart out – where everyone can hear me! I want to run like a maniac through wide open fields, I want to ride a horse and gallop through the open, wild spaces. I want to be free! I've been kept in... in a basement for so long... I will be free! I will be so damn free even the wolves will think I'm crazy!"

His hand grazed my cheek, a smile tugging at his features. "You're absolutely insane, you know that right?"

"Run with me Jason," I suddenly said. He looked confused, and a little unsettled. "Let's run like giddy children through these muggles, let's show them how to revel in their freedom!"

"Liz, I don't think," he began whatever protest he'd prepared but I clamped my hand down on his in a loving, yet vice like grip, and took off, running and laughing through the strangers. "Liz!" Jason stressed as he was forced along behind me. "This is ridicules!"

_"Oh my!"_ an older lady muttered as we dodged past her, she shot us a reproachful look, obviously unimpressed with our 'antics'.

"Pardon us!" I yelled back at her, now running – as best I could – backwards, grinning gaily at the women. "I simply refuse to conform; its summer after all!"

Unfortunately then and there I tripped and due to my rather vicelike grip and unfortunate timing Jason came toppling on top of me with a slight gasping-hissing sound. I couldn't help but giggle as his long silver hair tickled my cheeks and nose. "Sorry," he muttered, his voice more than annoyed as he tried to stand up. "Would you please let go of my hand now?"

"Are you willing to be free?" I asked my eyes wide and expectantly staring up at his angry ones. "Do the unexpected my dear friend! Surprise these damn _uptight_ 'Muggle-folk!'"

He was about to protest when a hint of mischief flashed across his features, settling into a smirk.

"What?"

He quickly bobbed his head down and kissed me, my eyes shot open even wider.

He pulled back, jumped off the ground and dragged me with him. "What," I echoed again, staring off into space.

Jason and I hadn't really left that sort of thing on the best of terms... the only time since we'd ended our relationship last summer that I'd felt inclined to kiss him was at the Yule Ball, but that was more because of the silly romantic atmosphere. This, right here had been friends being friends, being silly, as I tried my best to put a smile back on his lately rather placid face. I studied him as he grinned at me ... I _suppose_ he _was _smiling . . . now.

Raising an eyebrow he picked up our belongings quickly and smirked at the gawking crowd of muggles. "Come on, you 'free' girl," he drawled jokingly as he tugged lightly on my hand. I followed him, still studying his movements and features. I was deep in thought and not to be disturbed, particularly because I had no idea what I should be thinking.

"Jason," I finally said, as we walked outside into the beating sunlight. "How do you feel about frolicking in a meadow of dandelions?"

"The weeds?"

"They're my favourite flower..."

"I thought that was red roses?"

"Well, them because and only 'cause Phantom, but more importantly my always and forever favoured flower is dandelions... they're overlooked... and easy to maintain – just let them run wild and _TADAA_! They're sort of the rejects of flowers, but really, I mean honestly all flowers were once "weeds" and what's the difference, other than society clichés? ... Which is ultimately why frolicking in them would be spectacularly ridiculously awesome!"

"Frolicking?"

"Or prancing and running!"

"I feel this would be strange..."

"Would you frolic in a meadow of dandelions with me?"

"That depends," he said, smirking once again.

"On . . ?"

"On how happy it would make you I suppose – and, more to the point, how much fire whisky is involved."

"Oh," I said taken aback. "I wouldn't be happy unless you wanted to do it – I mean, I don't want to drug you with a silly potion and force you to go frolicking... though I do think that on some level fire whisky could be construed as a 'silly potion'."

"Is it just me, or is this a slightly abnormal conversation?"

"Nope, totally just you," I smiled sweetly and batted my eyelashes sarcastically. He pulled gently, propelling me to fall towards him with a slight gasp, followed by another fit of giggles – I felt like an idiot... "I would, or... I _might_... _if_ it would make you happy I'd be happy to... so long as no one ever hears of 'The Dark Lord's Son Frolics with his Childhood Friend in a Meadow of Dandelions!"

"His bestest friend!" I reminded him, eyes glittering as I poked his chest in a foe reprimanding tone.

His grin widened again, "Oh yes, bestest friends forever," and with a wink he turned and waved a cabby over. "I'll miss you, but... I'll try my best to get away. Ultimately that just means I'll see you soon, because even if they don't let me go I'll probably run away again... I really don't know why they haven't just kicked me out already, I cause them such trouble..."

I grinned, I wouldn't have it any other way...

"I'll miss you more... it seems like we've hardly had any time together at all this year, what with..." My voice trailed off, darkening. _Summer damn you! _I screamed at myself, a grin spreading across my lips once again. "I think I know the perfect way to get you away from them... permanently!"

He looked sceptical and even a little suspicious, but he bent down and hugged me tightly, lifting me off the ground slightly – I still hadn't caught up to him yet in height... but I planned too! "I look forward to it," he whispered right before releasing me.

We said our good byes' and I found myself standing there, like a little child left at kindergarten for the first time, staring at the car as it drove off. He glanced back and flashed me that mischievous smile once more before turning the corner and disappearing... until next time. I sighed; at least I had a plan!

"Elizabeth," someone called, I turned to see Lisa grinning and waving frantically at me. "Come on, my mum said she'd drive us home! She's talked to your mum and arranged it all, as usual – oh and she also says your mums back home, nothing to worry about everyone's A-OK." She added a little okay sign just to make sure I understood.

I was half tempted to use a levitation charm on my trunk, but I knew I couldn't. I bit my lip softly and dragged the heavy old thing to my friend's car. "Thanks," I beamed. "I don't really know how I would've gotten in contact with them – told them not to even tell me where they'd gone. You know, I don't think they knew I'd been kidnapped? Mum's going to birth a small village when she finds out... I'm not looking forwards to that one – do you think I'd be able to keep it all from her?"

Lisa shook her head. "I'm utterly flabbergasted at how you can be grinning, and smiling, and running about like a fool after this year..." she lowered her voice as she helped me lift my trunk in the back of her car. "After You-Know-Who..."

I couldn't help myself, I still couldn't quite understand why people where so afraid of a name... and I couldn't help but add to her sentence with a silly gibe. "Did you-know-what to you-know-whom at the you-know-what last you-know-when in the you-know-where?" I raised my brow expectantly as she processed what I'd rambled.

We both clambered into the back of her car in a fit of laughter, whispering silly lines and jokes about the awful things which had taken place . . . and I admit that maybe it seemed insensitive to be smiling and laughing about the worlds 'evilest' wizard coming to power, again, but maybe it was our way of grieving over the past, and coping with the future, and you know what? I don't really care. It was summer, and that's all that mattered!

* * *

"Mum!" I called as I shoved my trunk through the front door, turning to wave Lisa goodbye. "I'm home!" I sang out expectantly.

My brother came round the corner first, a broad grin on his face as he scooped me up into a hug. "Welcome home Sissy, how was your year?"

"Uhm," my voice died away for a moment, my eyes searching the house as I walked past him. "You know... same old thing."

"Retched liar," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "You wouldn't have sent us into hiding if it was a 'normal year' dear sister."

I sighed, "I don't really want mum worried anymore than she already is! And believe me; I don't want to remember either. Leave it at this; it sucked, it was the worst thing in the world and I'll remember it forever and ever but, for now, for the summer I'd like to concentrate on forgetting, thanks."

Just as he was about to protest my mum came tottering around the corner, smiling grandly at me. "Do help your sister with her heavy trunk Kyle," she chided him. "Goodness, what on earth will I to do with you if you can't get those manners right?"

"Yeah, whatever," he replied, sarcasm lacing his response as he grabbed my trunk and hoisted it to my room.

"Welcome home sweet heart! I suspect this year was full of new things?"

I followed her into the kitchen and breathed in the familiar sent of strawberry rhubarb jam stewing on the stovetop. "Yeah, tons of new things..."

"And Jason he's well too I hope?"

"Uh," I jumped up before sitting down and scrambled up to her. "Here, let me take over, you must have had a rough year too! Put your feet up, enjoy the day. I'll finish whatever needs to be done, dishes, cooking, and the works!"

She gave me a suspicious stare and backed off, crossing her arms as I continued stirring the goopy mixture. "What do you want?" She asked, knowing I was about to ask for a favour of some sort – mother's intuition I suppose...

"Uhm," I scrambled for more leverage. "A hug, you look like you need a hug. I promise it'll be a great hug!"

She tutted at me but hugged me anyways (god I hate hugs I groaned internally). After she let go I jumped back to the stove and twiddled around with the long wooden spoon. "So," I hinted. "Jason doesn't like the orphanage much..."

"No wonder, poor boy having to live so far away from anyone he knows and forced to keep his talents a secret!"

"Yeah I know exactly!" I exclaimed, nearly tossing the spoon down, but fumbling with it and catching it before it hit the ground. I laughed nervously and continued my hinting. "I love it when he comes here during the summer... but he gets in so much trouble when he goes back!"

"Well no doubt, they are responsible for him after all and if they don't know where he is... well as a Mother I can tell you it's not the most welcoming of feelings!"

"Uh-huh," I nodded vigorously. "Exactly! So, you know... I was thinking that it would be marvellous if we could uhm... adopt him?"

She put her book she'd just picked up down, staring me down with a deathly stare only a mother could muster. "Elizabeth Marie Judith Martin," she began. _Oh no,_ I thought_, here comes the lecture..._ "I have enough on my plate as it is without having another child to worry about!"

"But he won't be much trouble!" I protested valiantly. "I swear, he's real clean and, and all he does is read anyways – I mean, tuh, what's that about?" _Quite rambling, _I thought. "He'd pull his weight around the house with chores and stuff; it'd – it'd be good to have another helping hand!"

"You're not asking me for a sleep over young lady, you're asking me to adopt a child!"

"I know!" I tried again. "But – but mum please, he's in trouble where he is!"

She paused for a moment looking me up and down with that suspicious stare again. "How so?"

"You know the person I put you in hiding from? Basically that's his father, who's come back from the dead by the way, so... let's just say he kind of disappeared after sorta maybe killing his mum and now he's back and is kinda showing this strange interests in Jason. Problem is I'm afraid HE might try to gain custody of Jason mum, and if he does, there's no telling what'll happen!"

"Elizabeth if this was true neither the law nor the orphanage would allow it!"

"But he's magic," I pushed on. "He can do anything! He can take him if he wanted to, I know he could!"

She sighed. "What if we... fostered the boy?"

I gasped and jumped into the air, wood spoon flying out of my hand with the greatest of ease. "Really, really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes," she said in defeat. "If it doesn't work... and if this... problem you are telling me about never arises then he can go back – if the need should present itself!"

"Okay!" I yelped in excitement, hopping up and down like a small rabbit that'd ingested far too much sugar. "Here," I pulled out a sheet of paper from my back pocket in a rush. "This is the number for the orphanage! Can you call now, please, please, please?"

* * *

"You did what?" Lisa gasped as she and I sat on my front porch, waiting for Jason to be dropped off.

"He's actually legally going to live with us!"

"Doesn't that make him your brother...?"

"Well, no – more like a... roommate or a friend in need of a place to stay!"

"Naw," Ron chipped in – he Harry and Hermione were visiting Lisa, so they'd tagged along. "Still sounds creepily like a brother to me."

"He'd have to be blood related for it to be 'creepy' Ronald," Hermione stated, a little exasperated as she finally shut her book – a little summer reading she'd said.

"Exactly," I agreed, giving Hermione a thankful smile. "Thus; roommate."

"Emphasis on the 'mate' part," Nicole chipped in as she plopped down beside me.

I was taken aback. "When'd you get here?" I asked.

"Oh just now, I got bored at home and used my Father's flew powder," she said enthusiastically. "Honestly... I never understood why he wouldn't just apparate to work though... no matter, it got me here so I can't complain!"

The ominous black SUV pulled up into my driveway, we all stood up, expectantly... sure, maybe it seemed a little insane but if it made it so he would be kept safe, in a magic aware family, then it was better than being left to the dogs at that orphanage.

I broke into a nervous smile as he jumped out of the car and pulled his trunk out of the back.

"Oh look," Ron mumbled. "The son of Voldemort, the heir to Slytherin is here. . . Can we go _now_?"

"Harry," Lisa hissed. "Can you restrain your friend's obnoxious ways for once, please? No one said you had to join us Ron!"

"Yes, well Harry was visiting at _my_ house when he got your letter inviting him _here_ for the _weekend_, so it was _obvious_ he'd invite _me_ too, rather than _ditching_ me!"

I growled at their bickering, turned my back on them and skipped down the drive to help Jason with his trunk.

"I take it you've enacted your plan then" he said, his tone humorous albeit a little shocked.

"Well, yeah I suppose I did, didn't I?" I jumped up and bear hugged him. "I'm so happy it worked! Welcome home!"

He dropped his luggage and hugged me back, though with a little less enthusiasm than myself. "Thanks," he replied. "Happy to be here," glancing over his shoulder at the social worker he added in a whisper; "it's going to be great not to hide what I am!"

"Uhm," Ron mumbled, looking a little more out of sorts than usual. "Mind if no one ever hears about this little get-together of _almost_ all the houses, including you-know-who's dearest spawn?"

"Please, put a bloody sock in it!" Nicole hissed, tossing a rock at him. He dodged it but it ended up hitting Hermione who was sitting next to him.

"Ouch," she gasped glaring reproachfully at Nicole, "what was that for?"

"Don't look at me! Look at your traitor boyfriend over there!"

"Not my boyfriend," Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes at the thought.

Well, what a giant failure of a 'friendly' get together it was turning out to be...

"Hey Nikki," Jason greeted. "What ever happened with Fan-Head?"

"Oh, he's over there!"

We all looked to the tall grass in my ditch, where she'd pointed us to. It seemed like... grass... "Nicole, really? Obviously he wouldn't have come; he must hate you by now."

"Wait for it!" She squealed joyfully, clasping her hands over her hearts, and grinning madly.

"The ice-cream truck?" I asked, my brow rose as I glanced down my street at the merry automobile which propelled sticky sweet marry music into the air.

Nodding Nikki frantically pointed to the ditch again. As the trucks music got louder and it grew steadily closer a figure, looking much like a prairie dog popped up, eyes wide with childish excitement, hair billowing up into the air like long strands of grass [_well that – that explains it_] "Ice-cream!" It chanted, prancing like a gazelle towards the truck through the tall grass, onto the pavement, towards the impending [in motion] truck.

"Awe shit, it's gunna –" Jason didn't get to finish his prediction in time. "Hit him..."

Malfoy hit the pavement, if I didn't know any better I'd say little yellow birds were flying around his head.

"Crap-tastic toad-knuckles and goblin-tarts," Nicole sighed. "I gotta get him to his parents, he'll probably need a damn healer now... honestly, he couldn't have avoided the truck?"

"You did charm – hex? - him, and it was going pretty fast," I said sceptically and, to be honest, a little worried.

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes, her voice overly laden with a matter-of-fact tone. "But he has legs; he could have used them!"

Lisa laughed, "Oh," she clapped a hand over her mouth, cutting off her giggles. "Sorry, I realise what with him looking quite – uhm – 'out' over there that was probably mean."

Jason shrugged and walked inside, I suppose to go unpack. "Meh," I too shrugged, cracking a smile. "His parents are rich, they can get good medical stuff, they might just lose that much more love for him but really doesn't everyone at some point?"

"Ouch, that was dry," Ron said, stood up, yawned and looked down at the other three. "Well, it's almost dinner time, shouldn't we get going?"

"Actually I gotta help Jason unpack, and then whip something up here so sorry guys but I really do have to kick you out – feel free to stop by anytime _Lisa_ and _Nikki_." I emphasised the two particular names.

"See, totally not welcome here anyways!" Ron chanted, glaring in my direction before marching off down the road, soon followed by Hermione, Harry, and Lisa.

* * *

I was folding one of his muggle-wears when I realised something, something quite vital. "Jason," I breathed, my heart thundering erratically. "My wand."

He glanced back at me, confusion evident in his face. "What about it?"

"How could I have been so stupid! How could I forget! Have I gone daft?"

I dropped the folded garment and found myself collapsed, face first, onto the bed. "mywand*mumble-muffle*stupidwitch*muffle-puffing sound*stupidgirl*groan-tuttering**fistslam-thud-mumble-whimper*..."

Finally Jason had enough, I felt strong hands grasp my shoulders and flip me over, I sighed heavily, eyes still closed, brows nit tightly, lips taunt. "Liz," he coaxed. I could feel the indent on the bed next to me; he knelt over me as he spoke. "Liz you're making little to no sense, mind de-muffling that for me?"

"My wand! I'm a completely idiotic fool! I'm a stupid-daft witch! A stupid girl! Completely incompetent and should be locked away for analysis on my metal psyche! Idiotic, absent minded, foolish witch I am! So erratically unintelligent even religion looks more intelligent to me than me right now!"

He flicked my cheek, my eyes flew open in shock, and a little indignation crept into my eyes as I stared up into his amused or rather bemused expression. "My wand Jason! They have my wand!"

His face fell, my stomach hit rock bottom as I spoke it aloud. "I need a wand. How could I forget that I needed a wand?"

"You were going through a lot," he protested feebly, trying to make things better, but it only made me feel worse. "So we need to take a trip to Ollivander's, not the end of the world!"

I sighed. "Not the point! How could I be stupid!"

"Doesn't matter, we'll go tomorrow first thing. I promise – it'll be a complete blast from the past you'll see," he nudged me lightly in the ribs, and stood up, once again busying himself with unpacking his cloths, and belongings.

As I watched him unpacking, folding... I felt a pang of nostalgia for being _normal_. If only Muggles knew how simple they had it – they had no war or evil terrorists looming around them, no death threats upon their families... they didn't feel as if they were harbouring a fugitive... and they didn't have to feel as if they were fraternizing with the enemy. I sighed. Life was as it was, and I suppose if I was a muggle I would end up one of those ones who sits in their room fantasizing of a magical world elsewhere and battles that needed fighting . . .

* * *

_**5:47 am**_.

I sat at my kitchen table, reading the Profit. I could hardly believe my eyes. Sure, I knew they'd never believe Voldemort was back, at first, but still? Sighing in exasperation I folding the paper down and tossed it aside. I rose to my feet and chanced a spiteful glance at the rainy, melancholy day... Jason had insisted we head to Ollivander's to find me a new wand, but honestly, I hardly wanted to step foot outside . . . it was easy to put a mask on, to play happily in the sunshine and let your fears escape you. But they always find a way back inside, don't they? Nagging things they are . . . and rain never helps.

I heard a clack against the front door. _What, at this time – who'd be rapping at the door at this time in the morning?_ . . . Tucking my chair under the table, I stood slowly as it scrapped along the floor with an ire shiver. I stepped around the old wood table.

I couldn't help but feel dread knot in my gut, tugging at my senses. Was it this hard to live normally? ... I couldn't help but wonder whether I'd ever ebb the fear from my mind, or would it stay, permanently residing as a constant reminder of the world?

As I passed the kitchen I found myself pausing to glance at one of the long knives we kept. Without so much as a thought I reached out, my hand with a mind of its own as I wrapped my fingers around the cool hilt. . . _if I didn't have a wand then I'd sure as hell protect myself._

I know I was being cautious – perhaps overly cautious... I knew I was jumpy and I knew I seemed crazy for it. As much as it all irked me I couldn't help but realise it was a part of me now, a new element of my persona... I felt silly; not everyone in the world was set on abducting me, nor torturing me and killing my best friend – were they? ... That was just it though, all those things _had_ happened, they'd all happened to me... and I suppose with the psychological trauma came some irrational fears. These trust issues seemed, at times like this, as if they might end up saving my life; I had a family to protect and a friend too. . .

"Liz?"

I jumped, yelping loudly, feeling somewhere akin to my heart bursting in fear. The knife went flailing madly into the air. Up, up, up above me. _Don't they always say; what goes up must come down?_ I stood, gaping at the spiralling metallic blade, unable to move my feet – is this what shock felt like? Internally I was berating myself – _shock? Move women!_

I was pulled back, against a familiar hard chest. I sighed, feeling utterly ridiculous and humiliated as I watched the knife plough into my mother's hard wood floor; _twang_, the sound reverberated, echoing through the air. "...Liz...?" He tried again, his voice weary.

I nodded. "Yup, what's up," I sounded vastly more chipper and regular than I felt. "Oh – the door." I pointed to the latched front door.

"You nearly impaled yourself with a kitchen blade and you're worried about who's knockin' at your door?"

He still held me tightly; arms wrapped 'round my middle like a straight jacket. I could feel his cheek grazing my hair, his lips close to my ear as he spoke.

"...sure..?" I answered, unsure of how I might best respond.

I felt him shake his head, hissing lightly. "Be more careful, would you?"

"Sure," I responded with a little more confidence, his arms loosened and I slipped out of his hold, bending down to snatch up my knife. I had to tug hard; it made a similar sounding _twang_, which ran up my arms and into my bones like a vibrating echo. I huffed, turning back to the tapping sound. "Door," I repeated. "Gotta get the door."

"With a knife in your hand?"

"I'll hide it behind my back!"

"Oh," he sounded genuinely surprised, perhaps a little bit impressed? I narrowed my eyes, it was definitely going to be a sarcastic comment that he bit out at me. "Well then, here I thought you were crazy, but yeah, why wouldn't you answer the door with a knife. Not weird at all, totally normal. The postman won't even suspect a thing, bet we could use something like 'evidence removal' and no one would even know about our sick twisted ways either!"

I glared at him, handing over the knife begrudgingly. He snatched it up, giving me a weary glance before setting it on the end table. He then walked 'round me and headed for the door. I bit my lip but pranced after him, lengthening my stride 'till I'd passed him, and walked ahead of him. I might be jumpy, but I wasn't a coward. I was going to answer the door myself, and like Jason said; it was just the postman, or maybe a door to door salesmen, nothing to be frightened of.

I stuck my tongue out at my silver friend, grinning slightly – he'd successfully calmed my nerves, even if he'd used sarcasm to right my mind. I swung the door open wide, turning to look at the person on the other side.

My heart stopped dead, I stepped back against Jason. He too had stiffened.

Cold air blasted through the open door, rain pelting down on the patio pounded, bouncing back up and splashing through the door.

I'm quite certain that at this point I'd forgotten how to breathe, and my lungs screamed for air. I sucked in a sudden, shaky gulp and stared, wide eyed, wishing for the knife back. I settled for clenching my fists, my nails digging into my palms, I felt a warm trickle – I must have broken the skin.

Kevin stood, smirking on the other side of the door, wand in hand as he glanced us both over. "Lovely morning, is it not?"

Jason pulled me back, drawing his own wand. I snatched his wrist, holding it still – if we could avoid magic we would... there wasn't any need to get expelled...

I could feel the anger, it resembled static electricity as it snapped and crackled through the air like waves coming off him, but I held my hand in place, urging him not to shoot any curses.

The black clad Death Eater suddenly seemed to remember something and dug through his robes; grinning manically he pulled another wand from his pocket. Glancing it over once, I sucking in another sudden and shaky breath... _my wand_.

I wanted to reach out and snatch it from his cold dead hands. _You little fuck_. I thought angrily, he just had to taunt me with this... he just had to! I growled, deep in my chest, my lips curling like an angry dog. "Hand it over you bloody git," I snarled, anger getting the best of me as I released Jason's wrist.

Jason raised his wand again, the tip pointing directly at the other's heart. "Leave," he hissed. "I may not be my father, but I seem to have inherited his knack for magic, along with his temper."

Kevin simply grinned at that. "Brilliant," he said slyly, twirling my wand round his fingers. "He'll be pleased to hear it."

My heart seemed to lurch and twist, but I could swear there was no such beat. "Jason," I hissed. "If you curse him you could be expelled..."

"I could just tell 'em a rottin' death eater came knockin' at my door and that I didn't feel entirely inclined to exchange morning pleasantries."

"Jason," I pressed on. "That's not an incredibly believable story..."

"Sorry to drawl on the parade darling," Kevin's smooth voice overpowered mine, drowning out my words. "But you seem to have left this rather important piece of yourself in my possession – I can understand that your mind was elsewhere – after all, I'd filled it with so many memories... but alas, where are my manors – what is it you all say 'you don't kiss and tell?' – well, I suppose in this case it's more like 'don't bite and tell' or perhaps 'don't torture and tell'?"

Jason shook with fury. "Hand it over or I'll have your head as a mantel piece!"

"Oh, temper indeed," He chided, smirking widely teeth glistening. "I must say darling, you've really found quite the untrained one here – but I'm sure his father will whip him into top shape soon enough, don't you fret deary."

I felt memories swarm me, akin to a head rush; I felt my legs begin to buckle beneath me as if the earth had fallen away. I tried to not let him notice – I wished only for it all to disappear. I didn't want Jason to notice either, he'd never let it go ... I would not be weak!

"Expeliarmus!" Jason's wand flashed, red whipping towards his assailant. My wand soar through the air, he reached up and caught it without hesitation. "Leave, or I'll make good on my threat."

"I came simply to return her wand, and to advise you that your lord and master requires your presence – soon you will be unable to avoid his callings. He will have you, one way or another mark my words Riddle, mark my words."

"You can tell him that I'm stronger than he thinks, a little burning in my arm won't break me – I will never be his pet."

"Oh, believe me, you'll come to wish you hadn't uttered those words..." his eyes drifted back to me, as they bore into mine. "My darling, I do hope you'll entertain us once again, when the time comes."

I spat – I didn't ever think 'one day I'm going to spit at someone' I rather think no one ever believes they'll actually spit at someone, whether in insult or response to injury. But indeed I spat, and though I may have in doing so surprised myself I felt pleased with my action, squaring my shoulders indignantly "In your dreams."

"Perhaps... do enjoy the weather..."

Jason's eyes stayed locked on him until he'd dissapparated. I bit my lip and slipped forwards to lock and bolt the door, my back pressed heavily against its cold steel. My breath came and went in short and heavy gasps. "They know where you are."

"They'll come for me when it's time."

"It's not safe – is it?"

"No, we knew it would happen... just... never had I though ... so soon."

"I know. What'll we do?"

"Wait, and fight, or run and hide."

"Two choices ... yet neither seem fair ... What has the world come to..?"

"Life, and death, as it's always been I suppose. Hardly a change in that . . ."

"To fight then, I won't let them run me out – I won't. I'll fight until there's nothing left to fight for."

"To fight," he echoed, his voice hollow as he turned and withdrew back into the basement.

As he passed he slipped my wand into my hand... the wood seemed foreign and what solace I'd hoped for when I once more grasped a wand was overshadowed, squashed and forgotten.

* * *

**So? What thinks yous? **


	60. Chapter 58  Summer o2 Seal My Fate

**So this has been mulling about on my computer for a while as I've tried to piece it together. I now think I've got it. I hope it makes sense, and is good. Let me know. Summer's ending, and so are the happy-go-lucky-days of summer... I know it's long, but I figured I hadn't updated in a while... soooo might as well make it count! **

* * *

**Summer o.2 – Seal my Fate Tonight**

* * *

It was only a short moment since he'd slipped back into the shadows of my basement that a letter fluttered through the mail drop, the ministries' insignia clearly stamped upon the rich looking parchment.

My fingers danced across the wooden object in my hand, my mind reeling, heart racing. _If it were possible to fear anymore than I'd done before I certainly was. Here we stood, on the brink of a devastating 'round two' in an unforgotten war, and our leaders and the powers that were refused to acknowledge the impending threat. _Clenching my fist I hissed as I felt my palms burn at the contact. _Right. _I looked at the bloodied halt moon crescents in my flesh, then back at my wand, and finally to the letter. I stooped lightly and snatched it up, smudging a little red where I grasped it. _So, Jason has been threatened... now in more than one way, and by both allies and foes._

* * *

I paced the room, what fresh horror! We were unlucky enough to have been in the direct 'line of fire' during my _father's_ return to power, and now, when given the chance to recoup after said encounter we were once again thrown unceremoniously into the battle. "Why me," I muttered darkly, glaring at the mirror which stared back at me, mocking my question. "I never wanted any of this; I never wanted to be _this!_ Never in a million years would I have wanted this..."

A creak from the hall notified me of the presence on the other side of the door. I swung it open roughly, my anger seeping into my every action. I couldn't escape that torturing anger inside of me; I knew now where it came from... I knew why I thirsted for darker powers... and yet, consciously I wished to battle it, ignore it, hide it... Unconsciously I wished to let it thrive, to release it, to control it... or worse, to allow it to control me.

She thrust the letter at me, her eyes blank, her expression stony. "Of course," I grumbled, pulling it from her grasp. Fear knotted into my stomach, what if they expelled me? What would come of me then..? I was the son of a known ... well we all knew what he was. I was also the person who was being speculated as a killer, or at least such speculations circulated through the Wizarding news as they scrambled to place the blame of this year's events on someone other than the obvious.

"It's probably just a warning," she spoke, as if reading my thoughts. I glanced up at her, my brow furrowed. She didn't look so hopeful, she looked utterly defeated. I knew she didn't believe her words. I knew she didn't trust what was in this letter either. "Well," she pressed. "Open it?"

I shrugged and released a sigh, my anger still coiling within. Giving her a stiff nod I ripped the seal and dug out the contents. I read silently, trying to mask my emotions. She didn't need to know how pained I was by the news. She didn't need to be further inspired to fear.

She looked worriedly onwards, her eyes silently boring into me. I nodded once more and turned from her, refolding the letter and stuffing it between the pages of one of my books, then placing the book in the bottom of my now empty trunk and locked it. I dug my wand from my pocket and placed it on top of the trunk, then backed away and pushed past her, out of the room and up the stairs to the main level of the house.

I heard her near silent quiver as she let out a long held breath. Within moment she was beside me, where I'd perched upon the top steps. She slowly shifted to sit beside me, her hands clasping her wand, I only then noticed the blood. I snatched up her nearest hand and turned the palm up, inspecting the damaged tissue. She shivered and let out a hiss of pain as I ran a finger along the wounds. "You did this?"

She nodded, "Yes," her voice was solemn.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I dunno," I gave her a hard look, not wanted her to ignore my question, she _would_ give a proper answer. Sighing she licked her lips and began. "I... When..." her voice kept dying in her throat, broken and dry. I did not remove my stern gaze as I silently ordered her to continue. "I won't speak of what happened, most of it I believe I've blocked from my memory by now... I would like to keep it as such, and no matter how much you glare at me or threaten me with that gaze of yours I will not bow to your will, and I will not tell you. I may have been broken by them in many senses, and I may be a far more skittish person from it, but I am still me and I still have a right to my own decisions Jason. Do not push your luck."

I glared at her, unconsciously tightening my grasp upon her reddened hand. She flinched ever so lightly. Yet something within me stopped me from letting go, or lessening my hold. "You will tell me in time, even if I have to pry it out of you."

Her hard stare wavered and she tried to pull from my grasp. "You're letting it take over again," she muttered, pain now increasingly evident in her features.

I was, yet I was not willing or about to push back the beast which was clawing its way to the surface. "Tell me why you did this," I shook her hand in mine. She bit her lip, averting her eyes shamefully.

"I hate it when you're like this," she whispered finally. "Why can't you just open up and allow me to help you?"

I hissed and once again tightened my grasp, her eyes involuntarily met mine, I once again noticed that unmistakable glint of fear. Her other hand tightened upon her wand, instinctively. "Stop avoiding the question!"

"Stop acting superior! Stop lashing out at me! Stop – stop making me re-live my torment! Stop becoming _him!_"

She tried to stand but I reached out with my free hand and held her in place, refusing to abide by her wish. Of course I knew what I was doing, of course I realized the pain I was causing her was sending her mind to spiral back into her captivity. But that was the goal, was it not? To push her, to force the truth out of her. She could not hide from her past so readily! It drove me mad that she would avoid the subject, that she would pretend everything was fine when it so obviously was not! How could she allow herself to become what she was becoming, a shell of what she was because she would not admit to her pain?

"Tell me!"

She let out a sudden breath as her eyes watered lightly. "Why must you torment me? Why do you so readily become what you hate?"

I growled. She was being completely irrational!

"They expelled you, didn't they? Well, if this is who you are going to become than we're all better off without you! Why can't you respect my choice? I stand by you all the time, and I try to convince myself your not a monster and yet you end up becoming one more and more with each passing day! I am not yours to control Jason, I am not a child either! I have made my choice, and I'll admit it might not be a healthy one, but you can't force me to relive that before I'm ready! I hurt my hands today because _he_ is linked to pain in my mind, and I guess my mind has become programmed to feel pain in his presence! I'm sorry if that doesn't meet your approval but my mental state is what it is!"

I let go of her hand as if it suddenly burnt to touch it. "You think I'm to become exactly like him!"

"Well you're not trying very hard not to become him!"

"Do you know what it's like?" I sneered.

"I do, I do Jason, I know what pure torture is like I know what the crusiatous curse feels like! I know how it feels to be completely useless, completely broken! I know what it's like to accept death, to wish for it even! I know what it's like to be tormented, and maybe it's not quite the same way you are but I bet it rivals it pretty damn well! I didn't see good, or light for months! I haven't slept in months! I close my eyes and all I feel is pain, and all I do is relive and reexperiance the days I spent _there_. And I was there because of _you!_ Because I am _your friend_. You are the reason I was hurt, _you_ are the reason I wanted to die, _you_ are the reason I bled today and _you_ are the reason that I can't let that hate subside! And now you sit here and _hurt me more_, you push me to expose that which I would not! You make me admit to my hate, you make me admit to the termoil I'm dealing with! I hate you Jason, I hate you because of them! And I can't stop hating you!"

A silence passed between us. I stared at her in complete shock. "So this is why you wouldn't tell me, because you would not admit to your hate? Why would you bring me into your home if you hated me?"

"Because," she cried. "Because I still love you! I don't wish to hate you! I just can't stop it! Oh god, Jason, why can't you understand?! They programmed me to hate you! You don't get it, you never will... I love you and I hate you all at once. I want to protect you and yet I want to never see you again. I can't let them win, I can't admit defeat! I won't let them win! I still can feel love, even if it's accompanied by hatred and pain! If I can still feel it that I can still win against their wills!"

I watched rather helplessly as tears streamed out of her eyes and over her pale freckled cheeks. She'd successfully cause the monster to recoil... "I'll leave," I resolved, nodding to myself. "I'll leave, and go back to the orphanage."

She didn't speak, she may not have been able to. But I was quite certain from the halted look she gave me that she did not entirely object.

"Thank you, I suppose," I muttered darkly as I rolled up my sleeves and glared down at the mark which coiled just under my skin "for being honest with me."

"You made me tell you," she supplied. "I didn't want to tell you."

"How can you sit here, with me, how can you.." My thoughts trailed off as I felt the mark burn against my skin. "They're grouping."

She nodded, sniffing lightly. "I wish... I wish I didn't... I wish they hadn't won."

"I know."

"Jason," she whispered, sounding, if possible, even more broken.

I glanced at her; she looked so... so helpless, she never looked helpless, not even when they were in that god forsaken grave yard. "Liz."

"Please don't go, I might hate you... but I can't let them win. Stay... maybe we can fix this."

"Has it been an act?"

"Excuse me?"

"The day of the memorial, the train ride... has it all been an act?"

"Honestly... I don't know... partly, yes. But... I forced my actions in hopes I could push away this... feeling... I'd hoped that if I pretended long enough I could make it a reality... I could fix me."

I nodded. "I'll stay. But you don't have to pretend anymore – I'll stay out of your way. I'll help around the house like I said I would... but I'll keep away from you," how oddly similar this situation was, how bittersweet our 'friendship' had become. It was all a lie from here on out, but then... when had it ever not been a lie?

"Thank you," she breathed, relief evident. "I do mean it though... that my love is still there. Buried, deep, deep down, and possibly unable to be entirely resurrected... but... still there."

"I'm sorry I was ever your friend. We should have cut our ties when the hat separated us. I guess Slytherins and Gryffindors really don't suit one another."

I stood and walked to the base of the stairs, heading back to my room. I stopped just for a moment, a twisted smile creeping upon my features. "They did not expel me. I just got a warning."

* * *

The summer had just begun, and yet in the blink of an eye it was over. I'd told him my little secret. By admitting to the reality, of how I'd felt, I finally felt whole. I felt... released. But I knew that was what their goal had been... and now they had officially won, I only hoped it was the battle they'd won, and not the war.

For years Jason and I had our disagreements, that was an obvious certainty. He and I were less alike than most, and yet, we were friends, as we'd thought on many occasion unbreakable friends. . . and then comes the inevitable 'but'.

But, all good things must come to an end. Hadn't we seen it coming?

_Stop it_, I told myself, _you'll fix it. You'll find a way to ignore the pain..._ Yes, ignore, isn't that what I'd done already? And look where it had gotten me . . . nowhere fun. I'd wound up nowhere, absolutely nowhere but hell, a dark damp, painful hell. Sighing I glanced at the basement door. It'd been two weeks, two weeks since he'd arrived... two weeks since our fight. Two weeks since it had all settled in as reality. Two more weeks without sleep. Within this time he'd done as he'd said, he avoided me like the plague, he ate alone, and he never even looked at me.

My mother seemed unperturbed by our lack of communication, I suppose she was so busy these days she hardly had time to notice. Even she hardly was home, mostly working at the office. When she was home she was always doing house work, or paying bills, or sleeping. I cooked, Jason cleaned – once I'd left the room. Kyle, well Kyle went to parties and, when he was home, he spent most of his time on that damn muggle contraption of a laptop. If he ever spared a moment it was simply and only to express his dislike of Jason.

"He doesn't even talk to you – it's like he's a hermit. Really Liz, what is he doing here?"

I shrugged. "He's been through a lot, and he's always been heavily into studying. He just reads a lot when you're home I suppose, and what with me working around the house so much..."

He scoffed. "He's a prick, ignore him, I want him out of the house. He's treating you unfairly, don't protect him. And what happened to your hands a few weeks back? They were cut and one bruised. Was that him too?"

I couldn't quite respond... the bruising was indeed his fault. The cuts, my own. "He's... not to blame."

"You don't even seem to be convincing yourself with that lie sister. I don't know what you magic folk are like, but if all those wizards and like that git, well, I think you should wholly stop attending that blasted school of yours."

"And maybe you should shut up, you don't know what we've been through! ... how could you, you're just a... a muggle. I don't even know how that works! Father was a wizard! You're just angry you never got the blood! Your angry you've been cursed with such a dull life!"

"You know I'm a psychology major, right? You understand that when someone gets as defensive as you are that it points to the fact that person is most likely lying?"

I huffed and stormed out of the room... I don't know why I got to annoyed, in all honesty my brother was right... Jason was indeed a danger, and it was... wrong... wrong for him to be living here. I had been selfish in asking for him to be here, even asking him to stay. I'd wanted to make myself get over my fear, my hate, my dark curse... and in doing so I'd found myself thrown deeper into it. Prior to him forcing me to tell him how I felt I hid it well, even to myself. . . the lack of acknowledgement had helped me wear a mask... one I'd begun to believe in myself.

I took to the front door, leaving the house.

* * *

I'd heard the fight, how could I not? The discomfort of living in this house was growing greater day by day. Liz hated me... and I had done as she asked, it was the most I could do after being the cause of her ailment. Yet, now, she was protecting me... as she'd said she would. It was odd, she didn't blame me, she saw some logic in that... but whatever they'd done to her, both physically and psychologically, she'd been... she'd been _programmed _to hate him. He couldn't help but wonder what psychologically warped torture she'd undergone to end up feeling as such.

I ran a hand through my messy hair as the front door rang out, slamming shut. Had she left? Unaccompanied? I jumped up, steadily climbing the stairs and opening the door, and approached her seething brother. He was four years my elder, taller, larger. But still a muggle. I wasn't afraid of him. No, I simply tried to exude... respect... towards him, even if I felt a lingering dislike. "She left?" I demanded.

He glanced at me, completely unimpressed. "How is it possible?"

"Excuse me?"

"You have the hair of some old fool and yet your only what, fifteen?"

I roller my eyes and stuffed my hands deep into my pockets, hiding my clenched fists. "You're a fool. You're a muggle fool."

He advanced on me threateningly. "You – I know you had something to do with this all, I know there's something off about you! I've known it since we first met. My father felt it too. He always had abhorrence for you. _I wouldn't be at all shocked if you'd had something to do with his death_. I saw her hand, I don't know what you did to make it that way, but I saw it. I know you're responsible for her pain. If I see one more mark on my sister I swear you're a dead man."

I hissed and rolled my eyes. "Idiot, you think you could best me? You're nothing but a fool. You lack knowledge and magic. What power do you hold over me?"

"I knew there was something in there, you twisted git."

"Where has she gone?"

"You stay away from her! I'll have my mother throw you out."

I rolled my eyes again, he really was full of threats, wasn't he? What good could he make of them I wondered. He's not but a petty muggle, cursed with a lack of magic in a half magic family. "She's in danger, but not from me. You will tell me where she's gone or you will find yourself regretting your current actions when she is found injured, captured, or worse, dead."

He glanced at me, his anger wavering, if only slightly. "How should I know where she went? We fought. She stormed out," He shrugged and quickly added "I still don't trust you Frost!"

"It's Riddle," I muttered darkly, too quietly for his ears, as I turned on my heels and strode out the door. Liz may hate me, she may want nothing more to do with me. But it had only been two weeks since the threat... and I didn't trust anything or anyone. She was knowingly putting herself in danger by leaving her home, alone, in the open. He doubted she'd even brought her wand. Since that morning two weeks prior I'd only seen it without her person, resting on tables or shelves. She'd kept it close, but never seemed to touch it, if she could avoid it.

_Another miserable day, lovely. How cliché. _I thought as I felt the rain fall unceremoniously upon me. I knew she wouldn't want me, she would want to be alone She was a private person at the best of times... and these just so happened to be the worst, not to mention it would seem I was the last person she'd want around. I sighed. She'd mentioned a field. . . _okay, find a field... woods... right._ I trudged through the rain and mud, making my way through the paths in the nearby park, down into the conservation lands which surrounded her home... I couldn't help but recall her exuberant behaviour at the platform, her intention of bringing me to frolic in a field... I'd thought she'd been overly happy, but I'd never considered her to be completely flat face lying to me the whole time.

By the time I'd found tracks in the mud I was fully soaked. My hair plastered to my head, my loose white shirt clinging tightly, and my black trousers looked as if I'd fallen into a pool. I huffed angrily as I pushed water from my eyes, blinking against the heavy downfall and pinching the bridge of my nose. I just hoped these footprints were indeed hers, as I traveled off path and into an unfamiliar forest.

The rain drowned out all sound, thundering loudly, literally though, it was thundering, lighting clapped above the trees, leaving sudden moment of light in the dark haze. I stumbled and caught myself on a nearby tree, taking a moment to glance at my surroundings. It looked like a cluster of... what... cedars? Is that the right type of tree? They resembled upsidedown elephants, though brown with rough leaves, that seemed more bush-like than the regular pines... further forwards was a steadily flowing river, it seemed to be higher against the bank, no beach or low land against it in sight.

"What're you doing here?" I jumped, twirling around and glancing up at the biggest cedar to see her saddled upon one of its larger trunks. "I thought we had an agreement..."

I frowned, I knew that well enough, she knew I knew that. "You left, alone, without your wand."

"I've got my dagger."

"Which is useless against anyone with a wand."

She huffed, leaning forwards on her thick branch. "My brother's noticed."

"Obviously."

"Did you come here to state the obvious and criticize me or are you going to tell me your reason for stalking me?"

I rolled my eyes, I couldn't help it, I was trying my best to keep my temper in check. "Liz, would you come down from there, it's a thunder storm, you shouldn't be in the largest tree in the entire forest."

"Why not, what've I to lose?"

"Suicidal now?"

"No."

"Then get down here."

She growled but swung her leg over and jumped from the low laying branch. Landing several feet to my left. "Your worry is unnecessary; I can take care of myself."

I reached out to her but she flinched away, turning her back to me. "Liz," I said. "Please... you of all people should know this is their plan, this is what they want. To drive a wedge between us, to force me into a darker state..."

"You're already dark. You're already mean and hurtful. I don't know why I would forgive that," she glanced over her shoulder and for the first time in those weeks I got a good look at her, her eyes were heavy, and darkened. Her skin paler than its usual tone. I sucked in a breath. "What?"

"You - Liz... when was the last time you slept... or... ate?"

I advanced again, but she backed away, closer to the rivers edge. "I haven't slept, and I eat... when I'm hungry."

"You need sleep."

"I can't. I told you. I can't."

I took a testing step, she took another back. I put both hands up in surrender, backing off as I saw how close she was to the flowing waters. "Please, let me help you..."

"What can you do?! What can you do that you have not already done! You – "

I cut her off. "Me, the one that hurt you, the one that caused your fathers death, the one that caused your torture and me the one who loses his temper on you and inevitably hurts you... yeah I know Liz. We've been over it. A couple times. I didn't come here to go through it again. I came to take you back home, and then to say my goodbyes. You brother is going to tell your mum, I can't stay any longer. You needn't stick to your promise to help me. I no longer need your help."

She shook, perhaps from the cold, perhaps from fear. But she just shook, no tears – though they'd be hard to see in this rainfall anyway. In a split decision I leaped forwards and grabbed her, pulling her away from the river and holding her shoulders lightly, but strongly. "I don't want to hate you. But every time your near me I'm filled with so much of it, and so much fear! They torture me even from afar Jason!"

I bit my lip, looking into her frantic eyes. With little thought I pulled her into a tight hug, she tensed, holding her breath. Her shaking increased, almost violently. Her fists hit my back repeatedly. I did not let go, I would not. Finally I felt her shudders slow, and her arms simply rested on my back as she let out her long held breath. I let out my own, which I hadn't realised I'd been holding.

For quite some time we stayed that way, entwined. I feared that it was all just her having a silent breakdown, and if I pulled away the fear would still remain seen in her eyes. . . but I mustered up enough courage to pull back and hold her at arms length. "I know that probably didn't help..."

"No," she said simply. "No I still am filled with these stupid feelings... but... can we just... sit?"

I nodded dumbly and we both sat, side by side on the river bank, I still held one of her hands captive in mine. She was staring at the river, deep in thought. "I want you to stay."

"Liz," I sighed, exasperation taking hold.

"No, I want you to stay... I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come out here, I'm not at all stable right now... I need help Jason."

"I know."

"We both do," she shot me a look. "Your anger, your thirst for power. It has to stop. My hate and fear... has to be directed to the proper people at fault. . . we both need help."

I nodded, glancing at the sky. It had stopped raining. "First, you need sleep, and if my presence in your home disallows you sleep then I must leave."

She shook her head sadly. "I suppose you've not left your room much at night, have you?"

"No?"

"When I have a worse night, I sit at the top of the stairs, I think... I think seeing your door, knowing your there... I think it's good, it somehow calms the nightmares. Even if they're nightmares about... well, you."

"You have nightmares about me? Liz, Merlin, what've they done to you?"

"They've certainly done enough to completely fuck me up. I don't feel remotely like a Gryffindor anymore. I feel like a coward, a complete wreak."

"Yeah, you look like a wreak."

"Oh – thanks, great stuff Jason. Great. Nice pep-talk. Real nice."

I smirked lightly at her. "Sarcasms still intact."

"Dido."

"I meant it, you need sleep, you need food, and you need counselling. Now."

I stood, and pulled her with me, she flinched at the touch but I did not withdraw my hand as I guided her out the way I'd come. "Jason, let me go. I will not be lead around like an animal. Most certainly not by you."

"Well, you've got a dagger, I've got a wand. I'm bringing you back home. It's cold and wet out. You need sleep, a good meal and a lot of bed-rest. _I_ won't rest until this is achieved."

He'd trudged through the door, still tugging me along behind him, like I was some captive of his – I suppose I was, in a away. My Mum frowned, my brother abruptly stood and advanced on us, but he pushed past them both and headed to my room. He placed me, standing, in the middle of my room and ordered me to 'stay'. I nodded numbly as I felt a cold shiver run through me, my teeth clattering together. He closed the door in my brothers face, and shifted a chair under the knob. He then grabbed my towel, which hung loosely from the hook upon my door. He wrapped it around me and nodded. "There, dry off and then change."

"What should I change into?" I asked stupidly.

He glanced around the room and spotted a oversized t-shirt that lay strewn upon my floor. He ducked down, scooped it up, and shoved it into my hands. "That."

Then he turned and leaned his forehead against the nearest wall. I took it as my que and began to peel off my wet layers, drying the damp skin enderneith before slipping into the warm and baggy shirt. I glanced down at the wet clothing I'd carelessly tossed upon my floor and at the now damp towel in my hands. I twisted it unconsciously within my overly tight grasp, knuckles turning white. "Done." I muttered, barely audible.

He turned and steadily ushered me to my bed. I stiffened but obliged, forcing myself to obey. He sat me down, and raised his brow. "Now, sleep. Okay?"

"Really? It's not that easy you know!"

"I'll... stay. Just sleep."

"But I'm afraid of you – how will that help."

"I don't know but apparently it doesn't help when I'm not here. So lets try it my way, sleep!"

I growled but lay back as he proceeded to tuck me in. He then sat upon the floor, his back resting against my bed. "I will not leave until you sleep."

"Fine!"

Sleep, once again, evaded me. Shocker. I tossed over, accidently kicking him. He huffed and glared back at me. "What? It was an accident!"

"Sure."

"You're forcing me to face my fear head on."

"You're a Gryffindor, are you not?"

"Yeah, so –"

"So take a page out of Harry's book and deal with the fear. Would you?"

He was right. I needed to overcome this, I needed to say 'fuck you slimy bitch fear I'm gunna beat your ass outa my head mother licker!'

"What?"

"Did I just say that out loud," I asked, sitting up abruptly.

"No, I read your mind and heard it."

I stared blankly at him, contemplating if he was serious.

Rolling his eyes he snatched a book from my shelf and proceeded to read.

I rolled over, huffing loudly. I didn't expect any sleep to overcome me, not while he sat there, and certainly not while my brother tried to break down the door.

"Open the door Frost!"

"Can't you break it down with sheer force?" I called back sarcastically. "I'm _trying_ to sleep here brother, take a chill pill and go play your video games!"

Suprisingly, after my brother had given up on his fit, and Jason had become engrossed in the book he'd taken from my self I'd slipped into sweet oblivion. When I awoke I noticed his slumped over form on the floor beside me, he must have been tired himself... Well, I'd successfully slept, and it did indeed feel fantastic! Sighing I laid back down on my pillows. "Thank you," I whispered. I might still be angered of the boy beside me, but he'd forced me to face my fear, and in doing so I'd had a completely dreamless sleep after weeks of nothing but nightmares and sleepless nights.

* * *

"What do you mean he might be expelled?" I demanded.

Lisa frowned sadly. "He just sent me this letter saying he's in trouble and he might be expelled. I wrote him back asking more but he hasn't responded yet! Ugh, I don't know what to do! Why are wizards so difficult to get a hold of? I mean, us muggles – in my case muggle born - use phones! What's wrong with them? They work lovely, fast, easy, and – and questions get answered faster!"

"Did he mention what about, what he's in trouble for," Jason asked, folding down the page he was reading – the same book he'd grabbed from my room the day before.

Lisa and I where trudging through the river, splashing at fish and attempting to skip rocks. Jason sat on the fallen tree which acted much like a bridge, reading his newest potions book, as always. I smiled lightly.

Lisa kicked at the water, splashing it angrily. "No," she heaved a heavy sigh. "Nothing! It's driving me batty. I mean, you'd think he'd drop some sort of hint... we never don't _talk_."

"I, I honestly don't know what to tell you Lisa, I don't understand women – that being my own sex – let alone men – no offence Jason, you're very hard to understand sometimes."

"We're simple, you're the crazy ones!" He defended. – it had been weird, we were attempting to set things normal between us, and ever since I'd managed some sleep it had in fact been easier yet still, something clung in the back of my mind, like a leach running my blood dry.

"You're not helping," Lisa muttered, snapping me back to reality.

I walked to the beach, plopping down on a rock, and bit my lip thoughtfully. She looked defeated as she followed my path through the shallow water and sat beside me.

"By talking about it, it makes it more real," Jason suddenly supplied, looking uncomfortable – he never tried to comfort anyone, well sometimes me, but that's because we're... close, or we were.

Lisa looked up, shocked. "he's probably afraid to say, even a little nervous of what you might think. He's angry, not only because of what might happen but because he feels conflicted. Talking won't be his best forte when he's mad, that's girls – you talk, we punch someone out or curse them, hex them, you know? We just get our stress and anger out in a more... literal sense... so by avoiding talking to you he's avoiding a fight which he might involuntarily cause."

I raised my eyebrows. "The deep and dark psyche of man, finally uncovered before us!" I joked, grinning. On top of which Lisa finally wouldn't be able to bug me about never seeing the great side of Jason.

"Oh," Lisa uttered. "Right... It makes sense – but, I still wish I could be there for him..."

"He'll ask you to be there, when he needs you, or feels he's ready," Jason muttered, reopening his book as if nothing had just happened.

"You two are friends!" I chirped happily – Lisa had yet to catch onto my front of fabricated emotions... she didn't need to know the turmoil I was going through. "You're treating her like a friend! I'm so proud of my friends!"

He rolled his eyes, shooting me a glare. My grin wavered as I looked to Lisa.

She was smiling knowingly at me. "I get it," she stated simply.

She got it, so why couldn't I?

* * *

That night I found myself sneaking down to the basement, he was sitting up in his bed, intently studying his text books, of course. A smile graces my lips, I loved how much he read. "Nock-nock," I said waving lightly.

He glanced up, a little startled looking. "I didn't hear you come down."

"I got that. Can I come in?"

He closed the book without hesitation and nodded. "Yeah, always."

I hesitated but walked in and took a seat beside him. "Watcha readin'?" I asked, searching the cover. "Oh, defence against the dark arts – shnazzy. Thats new."

"Yet a good read, and rather fitting for ... well I thought it would be a good read."

I pushed the book away and grinned up at him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so nice with Lisa, I think your opinion meant a lot, and I think you really helped her understand how to deal with what's going on with her and Potter."

"Whatever, I'm a guy, I was there, it's only logical I'd supply my opinion."

"I – I wanted to supply thanks for yesterday too... it helped me clear my head a little, I feel more like myself at least..."

"You look it too," he nodded as he spoke, our conversation was stiff, but at least it was there. "I wish sleep would simply cure you."

"Maybe proximity to my fear cures me," I whispered, glancing at my hands as I questioned my own words.

He studied me. "Maybe we should test that."

I stared up, slightly fearful at first. "I – I don't know. Yesterday was enough sleep for a while, maybe I can go a –"

"No."

His voice was stern, unwavering. "You need sleep, and you'll need it tonight to."

"I can't sleep here! Mother had a fit after last night!"

"Well I suppose she'll have another then."

I huffed, he was right I guess it was worth a try... He pulled me into another uncomfortable hug, but I was fully aware we were both on the same bed this time.

"She'll implode into a million gremlins and then eat our souls from the inside out if I stay here tonight."

Chuckling he released me and sat back. "Probably, from the warning we got before I wouldn't push it – so sneak to your room before she gets up."

"She never gets like this when Lisa and I have a sleep over!"

"I think its different, I'm not Lisa."

I shrugged. "But your just as good a friend, so what's the difference? That your a boy... oh, oh no you must be... evil."

"You really are insane... c'mon," he stood and grabbed my hands, hoisting me up to stand beside him. "Time for bed you!"

"Are you going to tuck me in, read me a beddy-time story and kiss me goodnight?" I chirped teasingly.

"Sure, let me pull back the covers and we'll get on that right away."

The tense air was still there, but we were able to force our old ways easily enough, and soon, hopefully they wouldn't have to be forced at all. I lay back and noticed as he lay beside me. "I'm not sleeping on the floor again, my back aches have been rendering me completely useless today – otherwise I'd have been frolicking in that river with you girls today!"

I chuckled, but my nerves disallowed me to speak my mind. "Okay, but don't you get fresh with me," I stated, teasing, but I knew he understood the underlying message of my statement; I'm more afraid the closer you are, please understand that...

* * *

I had awoken early that morning, dark dreams rattling around inside my head . . . my breath was short and raspy, cold sweat collected on my skin._ The mark upon my arm burned worse than ever._ Was I never to escape that awful night? Not even in the peace of sleep? I glanced to my side, where she slept peacefully beside me. At least this helped her...

I stood silently and left the room, I didn't wish to wake her. Boredom soon overtook me as I sat watching the dark early morning – or perhaps late evening? – sky. My stomach grumbled loudly, and I frowned... well, I could make breakfast – and while I was at it i might as well make it for the whole house, Liz's mum always made one for us, and it was the least I could do to return the favour.

Eggs, they were simple, easy, and didn't make too much mess. I snatched up the flicker and switched the TV on, news, always news this early... the background noise of it, even if it was nearly muted, gave comfort to my distraught train of thoughts.

I picked up the carton, closed the fridge, and glanced at the telly. Smack. _Crack_. _So much for eggs not being messy._ Every yoke was spilling across the rich wood floors, but I couldn't bring myself to pick it up, my eyes locked on the screen, my breath hitched in my throat.

There it was, my old home. Ablaze, black, smoking... completely destroyed. "My god," I managed. "How – how..."

I turned up the volume...

_The news lady looked back at the scene with sadness in her eyes, waiting for her prompt. ... "A catastrophic fire has plunged one of London's finest Orphanages into, quite literally, a green blaze. Neighbours heard a ruckus and looked out their windows to see the green flames engulf the old heritage building. At the moment we don't have any information on the survivors, if any, but we have been told that, due to the spontaneity and speed of the irregular flames that it is unlikely many were able to get out unharmed . . . the building itself has been a home to boys of all ages for over one hundred years, but tonight it appears to have met its tragic end. This is Kelly Tehran reporting, back to you Kendal..." _

_... _

Green flames?

My stomach churned, my heart racing... It was a message, to me, to those who were close to me. They knew where I was, there'd been no need to search for me at this place, so why burn it, other than to send the message of what they were capable of? The place which used to be some _twisted_ form of a home to me had become a death sentence; an oven awaiting premature cremations...

I rushed to the sink, retching suddenly. I couldn't breathe, or think straight. He coming for me... he was coming for them... "I have to leave," I gasped, glancing back at the image of the firefighters battling back the cursed flames.

I turned on the tap, washing away the bile, and rushed to the room which had just begun to feel like a home. I pulled my trunk, thrust it open and snatched up my wand and wizarding cloths – I tried my best to keep my actions silent, so as not to wake the silently unaware girl in my bed. Liz had been through enough, after everything she'd gone through there was no need to lead them here. I would go to him myself, I would end this before it escalated any farther. As fast as my legs could carry me I ran up, and out the back door. But then - _Shit!_

The dog barked and barked, and barked. Lights flickered on in the house, voices. Liz came running to the door, wand in hand, a determined look on her face as she prepared to meet her assailant. And there it was, the 'O' expression, only this time it wasn't excited, or happy. "What," her voice broke, hurt as she looked down at my attire, and back up to me. "What're you doing?"

"Leaving."

"Why," she demanded, anger boiling. "After everything that's happened – after where we've gotten again?"

"Because, he's coming for me! Look," I pointed behind her to her TV, the fire still filmed. "He killed them, all of them, because of _me._"

"Jason," she sighed. "even if you did leave, do you think he'd let us live? You left there and he killed them anyway!"

I froze up a bit, thoughts finally becoming rational. "Right... but..."

"But you figured you'd try the easy way out, and leave us here to be killed without your help? I'm the only one magical now in this house, and if you leave then I'd be left to be the only one to fend them off... I'd try, but I'd never make it, they'd kill us like we were flies on the wall!"

"Not if I went to him! Not if I told him I'm his." I argued. "He only wants me! He'd have no reason to go after you or anyone else then!"

"No!" she pulled back, fearful. "Jason, no!"

"But Liz, I have to! It's the only possible way to keep you and yours safe!"

"Don't you dare give up, don't you dare be a coward!"

I sighed, she'd never quite understand the pain and insanity of it all, to be his reason to kill, to feel... responsible... If they did come here, if they killed her or her family... it was cowardice to hide away from him in my mind, to let others be harmed for my safety. "You're wrong." I stated simply.

"Do you think Harry is about to give up, turn himself in?"

"That's different! If he turned himself in then Voldemort would win this war and take over everything! But if I give up and allow myself to be his battlement then all he gets is another soldier! Nothing more!"

"So maybe he has some sick plan for you too, no offence Jason but I don't think he just wants to give you a kiss goodnight - I'm betting there's more to it than that, if you were just some other average wizard then yes, but you're his son, and I doubt he wants you around because he loves you or wants to build a family! There's something _you_ have that he needs Jason, and yeah, maybe it will end up winning him the war!"

I cringed, _ew_. "If I turned myself in, he'd do what ever he wants to do. But my death wouldn't do anything to the rest of the wizarding world! I'm not a symbol for hope, I'm not anyone's hero, I'm the enemy, the heir of Slytherin. If I died no one wouldn't care – hell it'd probably make things better, then no one could call Harry a liar and the real battle against my father could begin!"

She slapped me. I hissed; jumping back from her, her green eyes far too similarly resembled the fire in the background. "I'm not even going to try to rationalize my thoughts on this; you are being stupid and selfish. I love you Jason, and if you willingly let him kill you then I'd – well I'd resurrect you and kill you myself!"

"Everyone loses the ones they love in war."

"Well I don't plan to lose any more!" She yelled back, stomping her feet in frustration. "If you die, I die! Sevy? I'm not willing to lose anyone else!"

"And if they come to find me?"

"Then we'll all die, together, fighting."

"Your bravery will be the end of you, you know that right?"

She nodded. "It's not bravery, its stubbornness."

"Innocent people are dying because of me, by letting it happen it's _my_ fault."

"Which is why you can't let him win, you can't give up, and you can't take the easy rode out."

I looked up at the sky, he could be anywhere... he could be on his way here. "I grew up with those guys," I whispered, realizing what exactly that fire meant. "They never really knew me, and I didn't bother getting to know them much either... but – but I still grew up with them, we still were still like... brothers."

Her arms wound 'round my middle in a tight grasp. It was the first time she'd willingly been this close to me since I'd uncovered the truth. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I can't imagine what it's like... but please be strong, please Jason for once don't choose the smart path, no matter how stupid the strong one seems..."

How could I, she'd made her point obvious. . . if I left them here, if he came to find me while I was searching for him . . . he wouldn't allow them to live, a flick of his wand and they'd all be gone. . . I wouldn't allow that to happen. At least if I stayed, and if he came, then I would be able to hand myself over right then and there, bargain my life for theirs.

"Do you remember what I told you, in the beginning of the summer?"

Her eyes searched mine, "that you were afraid that you might be your father's son?"

"Yes . . . his darkness, his hatred is inside me – I can feel it. Whenever I get angry, or sad or anything, it's like a blinding dark cloud that seeps into my soul... do you remember the times we fought at school? The time when I got so angry with you in the hall – when Neville saw?"

She nodded stiffly.

"I felt it then, I didn't know what it was... but... but it's like this – this lust for blood. It's impossible to explain but... I feel like somehow a part of him is inside my mind, and when I let my guard down that part takes over... I'm afraid of what that part of me can do – what it will do if I lose control."

"I don't think you will lose control, I know you're a good person, you love... and love and kindness always wins out over darkness and evil. Even if there's a part of your mind that you get from him I'll always trust you to do right."

"I'm scared – to go back... what will they think of me?"

"Doesn't matter. You'll prove them wrong, you always do."

She reached out, hand open. "Come with me," she said.

"Last time I did that you pulled me into a freezing lake..."

She rolled her eyes. "I promise it's not like that – it's where I always go and what I always do when I'm upset."

I nodded stiffly. "Fine," I reluctantly grasped her hand as she led me to the gate and out to the front yard. We stopped in front of her moms van. She smiled at me and relinquished her hand as she clambered onto the vehicle and looked down at me from the rooftop. "Come on," she said, motioning me forwards.

I bit my lip and followed her lead, climbing up on top of the van. "Okay, now," she instructed. "Just lay back and look at the stars, the size of the world... the stars... us... all our own problems just seem to shrink when I look up there and see the size of our universe..."

* * *

My mum had seen it, the news. She'd pulled me aside, leaving Jason to stand guiltily in the opposite room when we'd come inside. "Elizabeth Marie Martin, what have you gotten yourself into," she asked, exasperation evident. "I may not know magic, but I know a magicians work when I see it!"

"Wizard," I corrected, automatically, stupidly. I bit my lip – _way to make it worse, good on ya!_

"Who have I brought into my home Elizabeth," she stressed.

"Jason."

She gave me a hard look, discipline surely, inevitably around the corner.

"He's not a criminal," I protested, seeing the glint of uncertainty in her eyes. I sank onto the couch. "He's my best friend Mum, and he's got nowhere to go, and nowhere to stay but here!"

"If that orphanage wasn't burnt to a cinder I'd send him back in a jiffy! You two have been breaking rules left right and centre, and now I see this?! Now I find you've both been keeping some horrid secret from me, the women who's opened her home to what – what have I brought into my home?!"

I didn't answer; I simply wished my father were here... he'd calm her down and explain the whole Voldemort fiasco. He'd have made her realize Jason didn't have a choice or say in what his father did, and that he needed some place safe to hide, until the war blew over. . . I longed for the days when everything was simpler...

"Mum," I started, staring at my hands. "Jason's... Jason and I are in a little trouble is all, and we didn't want to tell you because we didn't want to make it a big deal or worry you!"

"A big deal?! You didn't want to worry me?! Elizabeth an orphanage being burnt to a crisp, with all inhabitants inside is more than enough reason to worry! And it's more than a big deal! What sort of trouble has this _boy_ gotten you into!?"

I opened my mouth, I knew I could hardly make her see reason in this state, but what else was I supposed to do: sit and listen to her accuse Jason of thing's he never had a hand in doing? "Mum," I sighed, completely at my wits end.

"Mrs. Martin," I looked up, Jason stood in the doorway, looking my Mum straight in the eye, seemingly apologetic and insecure. "I'd like to explain myself."

"You've got some nerve young man, coming in here, living under my roof, stealing my daughter from me! If only my husband were still alive, you'd be in for a right good talk if he'd been the one to find you two sleeping in the same bed!" as if upon a second thought she jumped ahead into a new spiel. "In fact wasn't it you who was with my Husband when he died, the night those horrible magicians killed him – was that your fault too then?"

I gasped, Jason looked completely beaten down... though I must say he'd never been so calm under fire... Unlike him though, I was seething. It was one thing to be offended and accused by her about not telling her the whole truth, or why I'd wanted him to come stay with us. . . it was a completely different matter to blame him for the orphanage and my Father.

He stepped forwards. "I'll leave if that's what you want – I'll pack my bags and leave."

"No," I yelped, jumping to my feet. Jason didn't even look in my direction as he continued to stare down my mother. My mum on the other hand gave me an off handed glare, and then looked back at the boy before her. "If you leave so will I!"

He turned to me, a sad look on his face. "No you won't, you said it yourself – by my being here your whole family is in danger, and you'd do better serving your family if you stayed and protected them – they're not magic... they'd never stand a chance."

I knew he was right, I knew I would... or should... but if my mum kicked him out, for better or worse he'd be faced with horrid circumstances. . .

"What danger – what have you brought into my house?"

"Mam'," Jason began, twisting his fingers subconsciously. "See my – my _father_ is the world's evilest wizard... I apparently was some form of weapon to him. My mum wasn't a supporter of his, she was a pure blood witch though from a family with a long history of magic blood. But she'd fallen in love with a muggle see – like yourself that's a non-magic folk. Anyway, my Mum's family weren't very pleased with her so they assisted in her capture, and they killed her lover. She was broken, and forced into service as a Death Eater – those are the followers of the evil wizard Voldemort... my father...

"I don't remember much about my earliest times but I do have one memory of my Mum, I think it's of _him_ killing her. All I've ever known was at that orphanage, until Hogwarts – Dumbledore came and found me, he'd explained to me what I was but he didn't shine any light on my past or who I was. It wasn't until third year, when we – Liz and I – went to a haunted house for, well, for fun I suppose, and ran into the escaped convict Serious Black, who also happens to be Harry Potter's god father, and my uncle.

"He told us about my Mum, explained that I was the spitting image of her – but we still weren't sure who my Dad was. Until this year, right before we came home..." Jason looked at me, as if asking permission to continue, I nodded stiffly... I'd never wanted my Mum wrapped up in all of this. "Fifteen years ago a boy was born, the prophecy said that he would be the chosen one, the boy who would overthrow Lord Voldemort. When my father went to his home, murdered his family and then turned to the baby boy – Harry – something happened when he cursed Harry... instead of the spell killing the child it – it ricochet back and seemingly killed Voldemort.

"But Voldemort was not dead, he was simply weakened beyond measure... and he still plotted to return, to regain his power and followers, he planned to kill the boy before Harry killed him. Now, you're probably wondering how this all fits in with me – and believe me I wonder the same thing... Voldemort rose to power again this year... for the past year or so the children of his followers – the Death Eater's kids, who attend Hogwarts in my house – have been trying to find a way to push me into a darkness...

"See, it's complicated... they attacked me through Liz, and eventually they attacked her through your Husband... because Liz and I refused to split our friendship he died... during this time another..._friend_... came to be, of Liz's, his name was Kevin. He's a vampire. He'd been cast out of the school, but when he saved Liz at the world cup they allowed him to re-enter.

"Kevin was a false trail, to lead Liz into a trap set by Voldemort, a trap that eventually would capture me. Liz was abducted this year, for the larger part of the school year by Kevin and the other Death Eaters. I'd spent the entire year trying to find her, because it had been my fault she'd fallen victim. This happened because I'd been practicing Dark Magic to better understand what I might be up against, it turned out that the Professor who was teaching me this Dark Magic was in fact a Death Eater in disguise, planted to capture Harry and myself and send us to my Father.

"He succeeded; I too was captured, along with Harry. In order to resurrect Voldemort to full power they'd needed Harry's blood and evidently blood from the heart of the heir – me. I was nearly killed... I thought I'd died. Liz managed to escape, and Harry managed to save himself along with me... but Voldemort has returned... and he is still hunting for me," he rolled up his left sleeve and held out his arm. "This mark is the mark of a Death Eater... he branded me one of them while I lay dying... and then he ensured my survival.

"I don't know why, but he's coming after me once again, he'd said I would serve a greater purpose, and in some selfish way he'd wanted to ensure my survival – more like a caged animal or tool to be kept safe, rather than a son... and so it now appears he is continuing his hunt for me, and in the process he's sending me a message that I nor anyone I associate myself with is safe..."

There was a resounding silence in the room, the sun which beat down on the world outside seemed to mock the cold and dead atmosphere which hovered within the walls of my home. She would surely cast him out now, and I feared for more than him, I feared that it would be a mistake which would cost all our lives... eventually.

"If you still see fit to send me on my way, simply say the words and I'm gone... I've already packed my bags – I'd tried to leave this morning, but Liz stopped me. But if you wish it, I'll be gone before you can say Voldemort."

I glanced at my mother, her stare hadn't ever wavered, and she never broke her icy glare... I already knew the answer... it was only a matter of time before it was voiced; only a matter of time until our fates were sealed.

* * *

**So, was it worth the wait at all? **


End file.
